Survivor Xover Version 5
by Tinyrocket
Summary: Twenty fan-characters had travelled light-years from civilization to try to win one million dollars. However, the sun will be scorching more hotter than before. Who will come up on top?
1. Day 0

In the middle of nowhere, there was a beautiful yet small and empty island miles away from civilization. This would be the home for twenty people would live here for a whole month.

A dark-skinned young man with glasses, dark curly hair and facial hair dressed nicely in blue and purple stood on a familiar dock with his hands behind his back looking at the camera.

"Hello! I am Tiny! On Fanfiction, Tinyrocket. On Deviantart, Tinyhammer." He announced. "I will be your host to the fifth season of Survivor Xover."

Tiny made his way down the dock.

"Last season, Sally, fan-character of Street Fighter overcame all expectations and joined the winner's circle with Ace, Stinky and Kat as the Sole Survivor winning one million dollars!" He said. "And now twenty new contestants from different franchises will see if they have what it takes to win."

He then made his way back.

"Now, these people had never met each other before but they would need to adapt as a tribe to build a camp and win Challenges." Tiny said. "If they lose an Immunity Challenge, they are forced to vote off one of their own and get their torch snuffed by yours truly…"

His smirk had gotten big and looked to the end of the dock where a boat was floating over.

"Speaking of which, here are the contestants. Shall we meet them?" Tiny asked.

He then made his way towards the boat. The first contestant then got off the boat. She was a brown-haired woman with a red midriff and black jeans.

**Francesca/24/Rumble Roses**

"And here we have our first contestant!" Tiny grinned. "Welcome to Survivor, Francesca!"

"Thank you! It is a honor to be here." The woman smiled shaking the host's hand.

"Despite you haven't seen any of the competition yet, do you think you have a good chance to winning?" Tiny asked.

"Well, it is far too early to say for the same reasons you said." Francesca said. "But I DO have one thing that will help me win."

"What?" Tiny quizzed.

"Motivation." Francesca said rolling her eyes. "I want enough money to transfer myself to a wrestling circuit that DOESN'T revolve around fan-service."

"All right. Fair enough." Tiny said before motioning to the side. "If you could wait for the others over there."

Francesca nodded before making his way over to the end of the dock to wait for the others. Soon, the next person came revealing to be some kind of pale robot with glowing pupil-less yellow eyes with brown hair.

**Bianna/Unknown/Ratchet and Clank**

"And here we have, Bianna, our very first robot on a Survivor series." Tiny grinned.

"Actually, there had been a few robots appear in various reality show let along Survivor series." The robot said. "I just happened to be the first one on YOUR series."

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, right. Anyway, would you be okay in the water?"

"Of course. Who goes on Survivor fully knowing that you cannot survive one second in water?" Bianna said flatly. "That is just a case of poor planning."

With that, she walked off leaving Tiny stunned. She then made her way over to Francesca.

"Greetings." Bianna said sticking out her hand.

"Um, hey…" Francesca said hesitating before accepting the hand. Before the girls could talk, the next person made his way down the dock with a smirk on his face. It was some kind of vertically-challenged purple-furred canine-like creature with a white bandana around his eye.

**Celvis/26/RPG Maker**

"Hey, there, Celvis!" Tiny said before turning towards the women. "And for those who don't know, he is a hobgoblin!"

"And proud of it, baby!" The creature grinned.

"So being from RPG Maker, you must be good at adapting to new things." Tiny said.

"You bet! This may be different to what I usually do but I used to dealing with new people." Celvis said walking off.

Tiny shrugged before putting his hands to his hips. Suddenly, he felt something was wrong. Fishing into his pocket, he found nothing.

"That's weird." Tiny said. "I could have sworn I had put my glasses case in here."

Meanwhile, Celvis made his way to the others. Bianna quickly noticed something.

"Oh, you wear glasses?" Bianna asked.

"Um, yeah, I do." Celvis said shifting his good eye from left to right while holding a glasses case.

Tiny was so busy trying to find his glasses case that he almost didn't heard the next castaway running down the dock. She was a teenaged girl fiery-red hair with two giant pom-pom-like pigtails and a big grin on her face.

**Mami/15/Hi Hi PuffyAmiYumi**

"Welcome, Mami!" Tiny greeted. "You sure are excited to be here!"

"You know it, dude!" The red-haired girl said pointing with both pointer fingers.

"So what strategy do you have to win this game?" Tiny asked.

Mami's grin vanished. "Strategy? Um, I don't know… Wing it?"

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, okay… If you say so. Just wait over there for the others."

Mami nodded her head before making her way over immediately bumping fists with Celvis. Then, the next person came down to the dock with his hands in his pockets. He was a handsome young man with blonde hair in a white shirt and red pants.

**Drow/19/King of Fighters**

"Drow, buddy! How are you doing?" Tiny asked.

"Fine, I guess…" The young man yawned before summoning a blue flame with his hand much to the surprise of everyone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Now, now." Tiny said. "Remember, you are not allowed to use any flames here."

"Okay." Drow said before walking over. "I will just use my skills as a fighter to end me through."

He then made his way to the others and stood with them not saying a word. The others looked at each other not liking his attitude that much. The next person was a small brown monkey dressed brightly in pink zooming down the dock.

**Anke/15/Super Monkey Ball**

"Anke, welcome to Sur… ACK!" Tiny said before the monkey clamped onto his leg.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!" The monkey chirped. "You look so much taller than on the television."

Tiny gave a nervous chuckle. "Wow, none of the other contestants had ever treated me like a celebrity!"

"Wow, I am on Survivor! I am on Survivor!" Anke said rubbing her head against Tiny's leg.

Tiny again chuckled nervously. "All right, all right. If you are that excited to play, meet up with the others characters."

Anke nodded before making her way over to the others. Suddenly, she froze when she saw Bianna.

"Oh my goodness! You are a robot!" Anke called out.

Bianna looked left and right nervously. "Um, indeed. You had correctly guessed my species."

Most of the other castaways almost didn't notice the next person walking up. He was a young teenager with glasses and red hair dressed in a green boarding school uniform.

**Spencer/16/Bully**

"Spencer, I heard that you had researched a lot for his game beforehand." Tiny said.

"Of course. I have to be prepared for any twist the game may throw at me." Spencer nodded.

"Are you sure?" Tiny asked. "Survivor has a tendency to throw a curveball."

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Let it. True Survivor players know how to handle any big or small."

With that, he made his way over to the others where he quickly talked to Francesca and Bianna. Mami looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Meanwhile, a woman with brown hair with a white blouse and a green long skirt made her way down the dock.

**Galia/32/Tales of**

"And here we have Galia, a mage." Tiny smiled. "Introduce yourself…"

"Um, yes… Um, I am Gaila and I am a mage." The woman said looking down.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, I just said that."

Galia's eyes widened before bowing constantly. "What? You did! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to repeat what you said! I am sorry!"

Tiny jumped at this. "Um, it is all right."

"All I wanted to do is make a good impression and here I am sounding like a copycat!" Galia said still bowing.

"Um, no really. It is okay." Tiny said patting Galia's shoulder. "Here, make your way to the others."

Galia nodded before shyly making her way towards the others.

"That… That is just… wow." Drow said in awe. Mami promptly elbowed him in the stomach.

The next person was another female human. This time with brown hair in "princess" curls with a denim outfit and a serious look on her face.

**Verona/22/Left 4 Dead**

"Verona, you are from Left 4 Dead, being on Survivor should be a snap for you." Tiny said.

"Well, it depends." The woman said.

Tiny tilted his head in confusion. "Depends on what?"

"That I don't end up with a bunch of idiots, that's what!" Verona said before stepping forward. "You hear that! If you are on MY tribe, you BETTER pull you weight because if you are slacking off in the Challenges or camp work, I will NOT hesitate to tell you, you hear me!"

Everyone either shrank back or narrowed their eyes.

"That is NOT a good way to make a first impression." Bianna said sternly.

"Hey, just warning you guys." Verona said walking over with her arms crossed.

Thankfully for everyone, the next people got off the boat or rather FLEW off the boat. She was a cheery young girl with sea-green hair with fairy wings and a red sleeveless dress underneath a white dress shirt.

**Lillian/14/Arcana Heart**

"Representing an overlooked franchise, Lillian!" Tiny smiled.

The fairy giggled before flying down. "I am glad to hear that just because I am from a node no one knows about, I could participate."

"Hey, as long as it is an existing franchise, you can play." Tiny said. "Question is, do you have the skills to play?"

"Well, we just have to see and find out, won't we?" Lillian shrugged before skipping over to the others. She quickly made friendly talk with Mami and Anke. Then, she noticed someone else in the group of people that made her stare.

Soon, the next person practically marched down the dock. He was a dark-skinned young man dressed just like a cowboy with a big grin on his face.

**Angelo/24/Vigilante 8**

"Ah, so THIS is Victoria's older brother." Tiny mused.

"Yep! Mighty kind of you to allow me to get on the show." Angelo said tipping his head.

"Hey! From what I heard from your sister, I just HAD to put you on the show!" Tiny chuckled.

"Really? That's my sis putting in a good word for me!" Angelo grinned before marching off.

"Um, sure. We'll pretend that was a good thing." Tiny said flatly.

"Wait. Is she related to a previous castaway?" Verona asked. "Is that even allowed?"

Francesca just shrugged as Angelo gave Celvis a bro-fist. Meanwhile, the next person swaggered down the dock. He had a big green Mohawk with shades and dressed like a typical punk.

**Charlie/21/Streets of Rage**

"Charlie, a member of the syndicate." Tiny said.

"EX-syndicate. I am just a punk fighting his way on the streets." The man corrected.

"Wow, that must be rough." Tiny said.

"It is." Charlie said before flexing his arm with a smirk. "But in the end, it worked out! Looks at the guns I got!"

Tiny chuckled. "All right, champ. Save it for the Challenges."

He then nodded his way before making his way to the others. He then grinned before seeing Verona, Francesca and Galia.

"All right! We got some real lookers on the female side this time around!" Charlie grinned making said women grunt in disgust.

"Lower that boner or else I will do it myself." Verona spat.

"Yeah, sorry. I didn't literally go halfway across the universe just to be hit on a punk." Francesca said flatly.

"Sheesh, ice queens." Charlie winced.

The next person then stylishly made his way down the dock. He was a small rooster with shades like Charlie with a blue jacket over a white shirt.

**Le Cock/Unknown/Shrek**

"And here we have a close friend of a previous winner." Tiny smiled. "A lute-player for the Bremen Town Musicians."

"Oui, oui." The rooster said in a French accent. "Say, may I give a little speech to my fellow contestants?"

"Um, the floor is yours." Tiny said.

Le Cock nodded before coughing into his fist. "Now, everyone. I know that I am a well-known celebrity throughout the universe."

Everyone looked at each other.

"But don't be alarmed. I am a player just like you. So don't be too threatened by me." Le Cock said. "I AM willing to sign any autographs."

Mami scratched the side of her head. "I thought you have to be more than a friend of a celebrity to be one."

"No, I actually think HE thinks he is a standalone celebrity." Celvis said.

As Le Cock swaggered over to a confused crowd, the next person got off the boat. She was a teenaged girl in a school uniform with a side ponytail and glasses.

**Kira/17/School Days**

"Ah, and here we have, Kira." Tiny said before noticing the girl looking around. "Uh, Kira?"

"Huh?" The girl said looking at Tiny.

"Um, kinda blacked out on me." The host said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry. I was just looking around." Kira said.

"Oh, enjoying the beauty?" Tiny asked.

"No, just looking around." Kira said flatly before walking over. Galia and Mami quickly moved away from her.

The next person walked down the dock with a small smile on his face. He wore blue overalls and a matching worker's cap over his brown hair.

**Robert/42/Rollercoaster Tycoon**

"Heya, Robert." Tiny said. "So I used you are a builder?"

"That's right." The man said tipping his hand. "Yep, worked on the stands there."

"So in other ways, we have a master shelter-building right here?" Tiny asked.

"Um, I wouldn't say that." Robert chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. "I need other people and modern-day tools."

"Hey, everyone has to improvise!" Tiny grinned patting Robert on the back. "You more or less have experience."

"Um, okay." The man said walking over to the others before giving Angelo a handshake.

The newest contestant was some kind of feline with dark red fur with matching shorts, a blood red bandana and black gloves.

**Tyrone/19/Ty the Tasmanian Tiger**

"And here we have from down under, Tyrone!" Tiny announced. "So how is it over there?"

Tyrone coolly crossed his arms. "Pretty good, I suppose. Could have done without Boss Cass."

"Yeah, a lot of people could had a lot without villains trying to take over the world." Tiny said.

Tyrone rolled his eyes. "Well, I am SO glad someone finds it funny."

"No, I…" Tiny started but Tyrone had already stormed off.

"Oh, great. Just what we need on this season. Another punk." Verona groaned causing Charlie to glare at her.

"You aren't sounding that likable yourself, lady." Tyrone spat.

Thankfully before a fight could break-out, the next person came up. He was a young man with short black hair with a purple shirt and blue jeans with a weary look on his face.

**Kenny/16/Pokemon**

"So Kenny, I have to ask." Tiny said. "Are you going to be all right without all of your Pokemon?"

"Don't worry. They should be able to practice their moves without me for a month." Kenny said.

"Um, yeah. Just so..." Tiny said.

"Don't worry, I won't use you-know-what." Kenny realized. "At least not after the competition officially starts."

Tiny nodded as Kenny walked off. "Good. That's all I needed to know… Wait, what?"

Kenny made his way over to Celvis. "You should really return that glasses case to Tiny. Before you get a penalty vote."

The hobgoblin's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

"All right. If you want to get in trouble with the host." Kenny shrugged.

The next contestant shyly made their way down the dock. The person had short brown hair with a green jacket over a white and grey striped shirt and a red scarf.

**Yuki/12/NIGHTS**

"Hey, there, Yuki!" Tiny greeted.

"Um… hey…" The child said sheepishly.

"Hey, come on, kid. Chin up, you are on Survivor." Tiny said crouching down. "I am sure that your tribe will like you."

"Um, okay…" The child said walking forward towards the others.

"Yuki, who names their son Yuki?" Celvis asked.

"Um, I am a girl." Yuki said.

Mami's eyes widened. "What? Are you sure?"

The second-to-last contestant practically bounded down the ramp. With long blonde hair, she was dressed just like a pink-clad magical girl princess.

**Sugar/7/Twinkle Star Sprites**

"Why, hello there, little Sugar!" Tiny smiled.

"Hiya, Mr. Tiny!" The girl said cheerfully.

"Sugar, you are our youngest contestant for this season." Tiny said. "Do you think you could survive?"

"I think so. I am going to do my best to prove to my tribe that I could be a big asset!" Sugar smiled.

"All right. Well, you have at least three days to prove so." Tiny said. "Now go meet with the others while I meet with the final contestant."

Sugar nodded before making her way to the others who had mixed reactions.

"She looks like… A kindergartener version of Princess Peach." Tyrone said flatly.

"And three times as annoying." Drow said rolling his eyes.

Then, the last contestant came his way down the dock. Everyone's eyes widened at the fact that he was a giant bulky chrome robot with no visible mouth. But what really caught their attention was the giant mallet he was carrying.

**Malletman/Unknown/Megaman**

Tiny sternly crossed his arms. "Malletman, I already told you. You cannot bring your mallet!"

"But it is my trademark for crying out loud!" The robot whined. "How could I be Malletman without… Well, a mallet?"

Tiny just rolled his eyes. "One month without it would not take away your identity for good. Now drop it."

Malletman sighed in defeat. "All right…"

With that, he set his weapon on the dock. Only for it to crash through the dock making an unsightly hole on it much to everyone's surprise.

"Um, oopsie." Malletman said sheepishly. "Does this mean I have a penalty vote against me?"

"Just get to the others!" Tiny snapped.

Malletman winced before making his way to the others who still looked stunned.

"He's all yours, men." Spencer said to Charlie and Drow who looked at each other in worry.

Tiny then did a head count and nodded when he found that everyone was there.

"Now that everyone is here, would you all follow me, please." Tiny said before walking off.

All of the contestants had followed the host. Soon, they walked into the Challenge area where the tribe mats. However, instead of two mats, they were FOUR. One green, one red, one black and one white.

"What the? FOUR mats?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"That's right. This time, we are starting this game with FOUR tribes." Tiny grinned before taking out a list. "Now I am going to read out a list and when your name is called, you will head over to the respective-colored mat, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Okay, Bianna… Celvis… Galia… Kenny… and Verona…" Tiny said. "Go to the green mat, you are the Seiryu tribe."

The five made their way over while carefully eyeing each other.

"Now, Anke… Charlie… Kira… Le Cock… and Lillian…" Tiny said. "Go to the red mat, you are the Suzaku tribe."

Charlie blinked behind his shades as he walked with his new tribe. "Well, this is just not fair."

"Right, Mallet Man… Mami… Robert…. Spencer… and Sugar…" Tiny said. "Go to the black mat, you are the Byakko tribe."

Robert smiled as the five walked over. "This seems like a nice bunch."

"And finally, Angelo… Drow… Francesca… Tyrone… and Yuki…" Tiny said. "Go to the white mat, you are the Genbu tribe."

"Yeehaw! Let's go, partners!" Angelo said marching forward. Unfortunately, nobody else quite shared his enthusiasm as they were too busy eyeing each other.

"All right! Here are your tribe maps." Tiny said. "There will lead you to your new camp for the next month."

One by one, Tiny threw the maps with Bianna, Charlie, Robert and Francesca catching them for their respective tribes. They then started to go their separate ways.

Tiny smirked. "All right."

"20 CONTESTANTS… 39 DAYS… ONE SURVIVOR!"


	2. Day 1 to 3

**b(Day 1; Seiryu Tribe)/i**

Bianna held the way with the others following her.

"Well, robo-toots. Are you there yet?" Celvis asked.

"Indeed. In one minute, we will be there." Bianna said before looking back. "And please refrain from such demeaning terms against women."

_i"Great. Coming into this season, I was expecting to be with at least seven different people on a tribe where my flaws won't be automatically be noticed." Galia groaned in despair. "Here I am on a tribe with only four people so my tribemates would be quick to notice my lack of strength."/i_

"Well, we are here, everyone." Bianna announced.

The five peopled looked around to see them inside of a grassy field with beautiful flowers everywhere.

"Wow… This place is lovely." Galia said stepping forward.

"It is a decent spot I suppose." Verona said before pausing. "And I think I hear a river."

"At least you don't have to worry about boiling water." Celvis said.

Bianna nodded her head. "All right, everyone. Shall we get started?"

_i"Rule number one of Survivor is to pitch up a camp, which we needed more than I had thought since we started this season with less people." Bianna mused. "This four-tribe twist really took me for a loop which is disappointing because I had been studying for this game before so AVOID something like this."/i_

"There are only five of us so that means there need to be more effort to make the camp." The robot explained.

"Makes sense." Kenny nodded.

"All right. Which one of you is confident enough to help me with carrying lumber?" Bianna asked.

The other looked at each other as if silently hoping one of them would answer for her. Verona then rolled her eyes as she stepped forward.

"Oh, for the love of… I'll do it!" Verona said before glaring at the others. "Way to be enthusiasts, guys!"

"Yeah but let's be honest. Can you really blame us?" Celvis asked.

Everyone then did a collective sigh.

_i"The muscle ratio of the tribes is so unfair! Bianna seems like to be our only heavy lifter and she seems like she could easily be outshined by people like the other robot!" Celvis groaned. "All we have to do is cross our fingers and hope that the first two Challenges are strength-based."/i_

"Well, I may not be the optimistic of people but I know we can't just sit around in an emotional slump." Bianna sighed. "Celvis, you seemed pretty agile."

The hobgoblin smirked pointing with two fingers. "You know it!"

"Could you take Galia so you two could collect fruit?" Bianna asked.

Galia's eyes widened. "ME? Why not Kenny?"

"Because you have longer arms than you. You could hold much more fruit." Bianna retorted.

"She's right, you know." Kenny said.

Galia paused before letting out a small sigh. "I suppose that it can't be helped."

"And that is JUST that type of attitude that is going to get you voted off first, Galia!" Verona scolded making the mage winced. "Besides, Suzaku has it worse than us!

"Tell me about it. A fairy. A small monkey. And a supposed celebrity. Yeah, we could have been doing a lot worse." Celvis chuckled.

"Don't be cocky. I had seen this before on previous seasons. Underestimate your enemy and they will trample you." Kenny warned.

_i"I am a particular type of Pokemon trainer. The Psychic type. You know the people who not only use only Psychic Pokemon but actually have powers? Yeah?" Kenny said. "Needless to say, I am not allowed to read anyone's mind but that is why I am here. To test out how much of a psychic I can be without using my powers if THAT makes any sense."/i_

"Agreed. We cannot let our guard down. Especially since the last two tribes are looking stronger than us in terms of strength." Bianna said. "Getting back on track, Kenny, are you all right making a fire pit by yourself?"

Kenny merely shrugged. "Just like Galia said, it can't be helped. So there is no point in asking if I would be all right with it even though I have to choice."

Celvis blinked twice. "That's… One way of staying positive."

"Come on, come on, come on!" Verona urged. "We are burning daylight!"

Everyone nodded before going their respective ways.

_i"Back in my node, I was stuck in a zombie apocalypse with three of the biggest idiots you could ever have!" Verona said before looking to the side. "If they are not shooting gas pumps and car with alarms, they are startling the Witches! Nuh-uh! This is not going to happen again! This time I am going to ditch the idiots instead of aligning with them! I am going to make this the season of the Verona, baby!"/i_

**b(Suzaku Tribe)/b**

_i"This four tribe twist really makes things harder for everyone. Now it is easier to get voted out because they are more choices to choose from." Lillian said looking to the side. "All we could hope is there will be a tribal swap soon."/i_

Charlie read the map as his tribe followed him with most of them looking excited. All except for one person.

"Oh my goodness! Kat didn't tell me that it took THIS long to make it in her camp!" Le Cock groaned.

"So basically you think that one person who complained about reaching their tribe was over-exaggerating?" Charlie asked looking taking his eyes off his mat.

"No… Well, yes because the others didn't complained that much!" Le Cock said.

"That's editing for ya, Frenchie!"

_i"My fellow bandmate, Kat had given advice on how to get far. But all she said is to not do anything to anger anyone! She never told me how hard the walk to the camp on the FIRST day would say!" Le Cock groaned. "I know that this is how most non-celebrities walk and I should follow that example but sacre bleu!"/i_

"Come on, Le Cock! Don't give up!" Lillian said flying off the ground.

"Easy for you to say!" Le Cock retorted. "You are flying!"

"But you are a bird? Can't you fly too?" Anke asked.

"Oui but very short distances." Le Cock explained. "What would I give to have fairy wings like yours?"

"I know right? And look! They are giving out little sparkles!" Anke said with sparkling eyes.

"Your eyes seem to have the same effect, Anke." Lillian giggled.

"Um, guys?" Charlie asked.

"Hm?" Lillian asked.

"We are here."

Everyone looked ahead to see their campsite. It was a large C-shaped shore allowing for a lot of seaside view.

"Wow… Our camp is right next to the sea!" Anke said in awe.

"Aren't your home on an island?" Lillian asked with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you already live next to the sea?"

"Yeah. But I never lived next to the sea in another world!" Anke exclaimed.

_i"This is so awesome! I am on Survivor! Sur-vi-vor! Out of so many people who had applied for this show!" Anke said with sparkling eyes. "Not only that, I am in another world! Now either of Aiai and Meemee telling me stories about going to a faraway place, it is going to be ME being the storyteller!"/i_

Kira suddenly stepped forward and spoke up for the first time. "What are you so happy about?"

"Whoa. It speaks." Charlie said in awe.

"What?" Anke asked in confused.

"What are you so enthusiastic?" Kira asked.

"Um, hello? I am Survivor! Why can't I be enthusiastic?" Anke quizzed.

Kira merely stay silent while crossing her arms resulting in an awkward and creepy silence.

_i"Anke is a strange individual. Ever since we started this game, she cannot seem to stop smiling." Kira explained. "Just because you are on Survivor? There had been a lot of dark moments. How could she be possible be so positive?"/i_

Charlie lowered his shades before shifting his eyes from left to right. "Okayyyyy… Who wants to start a camp?"

"I know!" Anke and Lillian said in unison.

Le Cock on the other hand was looking in disbelief. "EH? But we just got here!"

"The sooner we get this over with, the less time we can worry about it later." Charlie shrugged.

Le Cock looked like he was about to retort but then sighed in defeat and weakly nodded.

"All right, then. Kira, you are with me for collecting wood." Charlie said. "Seeing that you both are so enthusiastic, how about you two go and collect fruit?"

"Right!" Anke nodded.

"You can count on us!"

"Le Cock, I guess that leaves you have to do our fire-pit." Charlie said.

"I suppose I could do that…" Le Cock sighed.

Charlie just rolled his eyes.

_i"Oh… My… Gosh… I couldn't have sucked any more at the tribe lottery. I mean look at my tribe-mates. A high-school girl. A fairy. A little monkey. And someone who obviously never walked more than ten feet without complaining." Charlie groaned holding his face. "Man, all I could do is grin and bear it. Who knows maybe we may end up going far with each other./i_

**b(Byakko Tribe)/b**

"All right, gang. We are here." Robert said looking up from his map.

The five tribe-mates looked forward. The campsite was quite small compared to the Seiryu and Suzuku but that was mainly due to having a huge waterfall.

"Hmm… Could be more spacious but at least we got a waterfall to make up for it." Spencer said adjusting his glasses.

"Hell yeah it makes up for it!" Mami grinned before rushing forward. "Let's go diving!"

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't we make a campsite first?" Spencer called out.

Mami skidded to a halt. "But we got all day!"

"But there are only five of us! We need to set up camp as soon as possible." Spencer said.

"I am with Spencer." Robert nodded. "With so few hands, it may take some time to do this. We can go diving later."

Mami hanged her head before going back to the others. "All right…"

"Good, now do anyone know what to make a shelter?" Robert asked.

The others looked at each other.

Robert sighed in defeat. "I thought so."

_i"I must admit that I am quite nervous about being here without my tools or people who have about the same knowledge about building than I do." Robert lamented. "I guess I have no choice but lead the way anyway because I don't think anyone will be willing to step up."/i_

"All right. Malletman could you help me with the lumber?" Robert asked.

The robot had immediately gotten an unseen grin on his face. "You know it! You think these arms are just for show?"

With that, he started to flex. Spencer just rolled his eyes as Robert chuckled.

_i"I hate to brag but I know for a fact that I was going to be one of the strongest people of this season even before I got here!" Malletman boasted. "I mean I wield a giant mallet and I am in the demolition business. How this that not strong?"/i_

"All right, all right." Robert said. "Spencer, Mami, could you two get fruit?"

"You know it!" Mami grinned.

"Sure." Spencer said with a shrug.

"What can I do, Robert?" Sugar asked.

"Well, seeing that all of the others jobs are done, you will have to make a fire pit." The builder said.

"Okay!" Sugar said brightly.

_i"This could be my chance! My chance to prove that I am not a little girl and could keep up with the older kids and I don't deserve to stay home!" Sugar said narrowing her eyes. "I am sick and tired of everyone going on adventures without me!"/i_

Everyone had gone off to do their respective tasks.

"So had there been a Survivor season to have more than two tribes?" Mami asked.

"Yeah. It is uncommon but it happens." Spencer said with a sigh.

"Um, question. What if… One tribe was so bad at Challenges that they ended up losing all of their members?" Mami asked nervously.

"Fortunately, that situation should be impossible." Spencer explained. "There should be a tribal swap sooner or later where it would be two tribes battling."

"Oh, really?" Mami asked before realizing something. "Then what was the point of the four tribe twist anyway?"

"I think it is an attempt to create more drama." Spencer shrugged.

_i"Ever since I had learned I had been elected to go on Survivor, I told myself to become the perfect strategybot. No matter how big a fall I take, I will strategize to get myself out of this mess." Spencer said. "If anything, this twist made me more motivation to strategize even more!"/i_

"Wow, Spencer. You know a lot about Survivor." Mami said in awe.

"I know. I am well-read." The nerd said proudly.

Mami paused. "I need you."

Spencer shrank back. "I beg your pardon?"

"I need you! I need to align with someone who knows a lot about Survivor!" Mami exclaimed.

Spencer's eyes widened before looking around to make sure if the others was nearby.

"Are you instigating that you want to form an alliance with me?" Spencer asked.

"YES!" Mami exclaimed.

Spencer paused. "But… It is only Day 1."

"What can I say? I am desperate." Mami said looking down.

_i"Yeah, it is no secret. I am not the smartest bulb in the janitor's closet. I can't do strategy to save my life. That is why I need to align with someone who does." Mami explained. "Spencer seems really smart and a decent guy to boot so why not?"/i_

Spencer crossed his arms in thought. "Well, if we DO align, all we need is one person to get the majority."

"So you will do it?" Mami asked with hope.

Spencer looked up. He then gave a small smile.

"Yes."

Mami's eyes widened before grinning and leaping in the air. "YAHOO!"

Spencer's eyes widened before running forward and clamping his hands over Mami's mouth. "Hey! What are you trying to do? Tell the other tribe-mates? If they found out we made an alliance, they may make a counter-one."

"Oh, right…" Mami said blushing beet red in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

**b(Genbu Tribe)/b**

"Are we there? I am tired." Drow complained as he and his tribe followed Francesca.

"This is nothing. I travelled further than this!" Tyrone gloated.

"Well, excuuuusing me for not being born in a jungle." Drow said rolling his eyes making Tyrone growl

"Well, if you two quit trying to create tension before we even reached our camp." Francesca scolded before looking ahead. "We are here."

Everyone looked ahead at their new campsite. It was high up on a hill in the middle of the jungle.

"Say. This looks like a nice place to live." Angelo smiled.

"Yeah, if you like rolling down hills in your sleep." Francesca said.

"I'll take that chance." Drow said walking up the hill. "I am beat."

However, Tyrone ran in front of him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! And where do you think YOU'RE going, pretty-boy?"

Drow gave an annoyed grunt. "To have a break."

"Break? We have no time for a break! We have a lot of work to do and we are starting with less hands than we thought!" Tyrone scolded.

"Well, it IS a long walk, Tyrone." Angelo shrugged.

"It was NOT that long!" Tyrone warned. "Besides, like I said, we need all of the hands we could get our hands on. Besides, Drow is just being lazy!"

"I am not!" Drow insisted.

_i"Drow needs to get his head into the game. I mean we are on a tribe of five people. Unless there is a Tribal Swap soon, we may have a rough time trying to stay together." Tyrone said crossing his arms. "How the hell could anyone be so laidback in such a situation is beyond me."_

"_Tyrone ironically enough reminds me of my lil' sister. A regular Mr. Gloom and Doom." Angelo said with a weak chuckle. "I don't know why he is so determined to be a drill sergeant. Schokolade and Roger both tried the same thing and looked what happened to them."/i_

"All right. I think we should make a shelter first." Tyrone said. "Angelo, Francesca, could you get some lumber for us?"

"Sure, why not?" Francesca shrugged.

"Drow, you are with me to collect fruit." Tyrone instructed.

The blonde man scoffed putting his hands in his pockets. "Whatever."

_i"Coming into this thing, I told myself that I am going to help out with the camp and do my best in the Challenges. That's it." Drow said. "I hate hard work so that is why I don't have a job. I do modeling jobs and partake in fighting tournaments to get my money."/i_

"And you, Yuki, was it?" Tyrone asked.

Yuki looked down. "Um, yes…"

"Could you make a fire pit for us?" Tyrone asked.

"Um, all right." Yuki said slowly.

"Okay, let's go." Tyrone said.

Drow just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

With that, he and Tyrone walked off with Yuki watched them leave. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Angelo giving her a reassuring smile.

"Hey, don't worry. Just do your best, all right." Angelo said.

"Um, thanks…"

_i"I am not good with talking with people which was why I haven't said a single thing since we first started." Yuki said looking down. "I know that I probably should seeing that this is a social game but Tyrone and Drow... They scare me."/i_

"Come on, we have to do our best too." Francesca said.

"Yeah, all right." Angelo nodded.

_i"I came into this game to win and to do that I have to think about anything that may affect my gameplan." Francesca said. "We DO need to make our camp as soon as possible because you can only do so much with five people. And you could only do so much NOT to get voted off first."/i_

Soon, everyone on each tribe had managed to create their shelter before turning in for the day.

**b(Day 2; Seiryu Tribe)/b**

Bianna, Verona and Kenny stared at their shelter with less than positive faces. While said shelter was passable, it was still quite poor compared to other shelters.

"This… Barely counts as passable." Bianna lamented.

"Keyword being barely…" Verona grumbled.

_i"I am not going to hide my faults. I am a perfectionist. I have to make sure that everything has to be perfect." Bianna said holding her head. "Which was why I am more than a little upset with our shelter seeing that Bianna and I were the ones who did most of the building due to being the only people here who is tall AND strong."/i_

"Hey. If it keeps us dry when it rains, that is all that matters." Kenny shrugged.

"True. Still, there is so much to improve." Bianna said shaking her head.

"Oh dear. Oh me. Where is it?"

The three turned around to see Galia walking into the area looking around as if searching for something. She seemed very distraught.

"What is it, Galia?" Bianna asked.

The mage jumped before turning to see the others. "Huh? Oh, it's you, guys! I had seemed to misplace my brooch."

"Really? What does it look?" Verona asked.

"It has green pearls with a sky blue flower on it." Galia said before looking down. "It is one-of-a-kind and custom-made. How could I lose it?"

"Now, now. Galia, retrace your steps." Bianna said. "When had you had it last?"

"That's just the thing! I was wearing it a half an hour ago and I never took it off once!" The brunette insisted.

Bianna's eyes widened. "What? How is that possible?"

"Yeah, brooches don't just slip off your arm!" Verona agreed. "You have to take it off at one point or another!"

"But I really did have it on the whole time!" Galia insisted.

Kenny paused rubbing his chin in thought.

"Look, how far from the campsite were you when you had it on?" Bianna asked.

"Um… Not too far. Literally on the outskirts for most of my time." Galia said.

"Then, it couldn't have gone too far." Verona said. "Let's split up and look for it."

"What!? Are you sure you want to? I don't want to be a burden." Galia said.

"If that brooch is that important to you, Galia, then I don't see how we can't go search for it." Bianna said.

"I'll get Celvis and tell him about this." Kenny said walking off.

"Good idea. Ever since we set up camp, all that guy does is wander around camp." Verona said sternly. "It would be the most work he would have done for his tribe recently!"

It didn't take Kenny to find Celvis. He found the hobgoblin chewing on a mango.

"Celvis." Kenny said.

Celvis turned around to see Kenny. "Oh, hey, Kenny. How is going?"

"Fine. I just wanted you to return Galia's brooch, that's all." The psychic said flatly.

"Oh, is…" Celvis started before realizing what Kenny said. "Huh?"

"You heard me. Galia is looking for her brooch and seemed quite upset about it." Kenny explained.

Celvis narrowed his good eye. "What are you saying? That I STOLE it?" 

"Yes." Kenny said flatly.

"Sheesh, if I knew that I would be instantly blamed for something that goes missing, I wouldn't had told you people I was a thief!" Celvis snapped.

"I am not accusing you because you are a thief. I am accusing you because you have kleptomania." Kenny said.

"What are you talking about?" Celvis asked in disbelief. "What are you going on about?"

"Before we got put into your tribes, I read your mind." Kenny explained.

Celvis' good eye bugged out. "What!?"

_i"Okay, I may have found a loophole around the rules. I am not allowed to use my powers in the competition but I had used them BEFORE the game started." Kenny explained. "So I pretty much know a lot about everyone. Except for Bianna and Malletman because they are robots."/i_

"And how do I know you are lying?" Celvis accused.

Kenny paused before taking a deep breath. "You are one of eight chosen warriors set to save the world. Each of said warriors wields a different element based on their personality and virtues. Yours is lightning due to your sneakiness and speed. You wield large knives though you call them swords. Your role in the party is to cripple your foes with electricity and speed things up."

Celvis paused with his good eye widened open.

"Okay… Maybe you HAD read my mind." Celvis said before jumping up. "Hey! That's cheating!"

"No, I read your mind BEFORE this game started." Kenny said. "Once the game was afoot, I stopped doing it."

"But… But…" Celvis sputtered.

"Look, I could tell that you are not a bad person. You wouldn't have chosen to be a warrior if you wouldn't." Kenny explained. "That is why I came to you instead of ratting you out."

Celvis paused for a moment. He then reached out behind his back and pulled out a brooch that looked similar to what Galia described. Kenny gave a small smile.

"I knew there was some good in you." Kenny said.

"I wouldn't exactly say good." Celvis said before narrowing his eyes. "But I am more good than YOU, you cheap cheater!"

Kenny rolled his eyes with a shrug.

_i"I guess there is no use denying not that Kenny had found me out. I am a kleptomaniac. While I am responsible for stealing items from our enemies, I tend to get our group in trouble because of it." Celvis said with a sigh. "I should probably try to control it because my tribe may not be so tolerable as Kenny was."/i_

**b(Suzaku Tribe)/b**

Four Suzaku tribe-mates were sleeping in their new shelter. It was better than Seiryu's shelter but not by much. Still, it was more than enough to give them a good-night sleep.

However, their lumber didn't last very long.

_i"DON'T STOP MOVING! CAN'T YOU FEEL THE MUSIC! DJ GOT US MOVING ROUND AND ROUND!"/i_

All four people jumped before looking around frantically wondering what was that.

_i"DON'T STOP MOVING! FIND YOUR OWN WAY TO IT! LISTEN TO THE MUSIC!"/i_

They then looked up to see Le Cock perching on top of a palm tree singing his guts out.

"What the hell?" Charlie asked. "HEY!"

Le Cock immediately stopped his singing to look down.

"Why, bonjour, tribe! How do you like my singing?" Le Cock asked with a grin.

"How do we like your singing? How any person who likes your singing by waking them up!" Charlie snapped.

_i"So here we are sleeping peacefully in our shelter, which sucks by the way, and then suddenly Le Cock started to wake everyone up with… with…" Charlie said holding his head. "I don't know what it was but I am not calling it singing, that's for sure!"/i_

"Seriously, man! The sun had barely risen up yet!" Charlie scolded. "Why the hell did you wake us up?"

Le Cock blinked twice. "But it is my job to wake you up with my miraculous voice."

_i"I am two things. A rooster and a musician. A rooster's natural job is to wake up everyone early. So what do you do when you are also a musician?" Le Cock asked. "Wake them up with music, of course! Yes, their ears will be blessed by me waking them up with my songs."/i_

Lillian gave a big yawn. "Le Cock, I am still tired!"

"Oh, pish-posh! You cannot sleep your whole day away! Especially on Survivor!" The lute player scolded.

"Oh? And what pray tell is so important that you had to wake us up at this hour?" Charlie quizzed.

"Nothing, really." Le Cock said before his eyes lit up. "But now that you all are awake! Let me tell me about my life story."

Charlie's eyes widened behind his shades. "Um, well, that's okay. We are all right!"

"Nonsense! We need something to pass the time so why not with listening to my stories." Le Cock said before flying down.

"Actually, there had been a lot of questions I had been wanting to ask!" Anke piped up.

Le Cock grinned at this. "Oh really? Like what?"

"Was Kat always this nice like on her season?"

Le Cock's grin vanished at this.

"Um, well. Yes, she is just like this was on her season." The rooster said not sounding that happy. "She was the one who kept us from jumping at each other's throats."

"I see! So what did Kat do with the prize money?" Anke asked.

"Um, well, she donated it to our band, of course." Le Cock said nicely. "So we could travel the world playing our music."

"Wow, that is so cool!" Anke said with sparkling eyes.

Le Cock then coughed a couple of times. "Now… Going back to me."

"So how did you meet Donkey?" Lillian asked.

"Huh?" Le Cock asked.

_i"People may know Le Cock because he is Kat's friend but I am concerned that he is friends with DONKEY! One of the biggest stars in movie history!" Lillian smiled. "How could we NOT ask him about it?"/i_

"You heard me. How did you meet one of the main stars of your franchise?" Lillian repeated.

Le Cock passed. "Um, I was hoping more like my childhood."

Charlie saw the Frenchman's discomfort and instantly smirked. "Don't be ridiculous! I am sure we all want to see that!"

"Yeah!" Anke said cheerfully.

Le Cock paused before looking around. "Even you, Kira?"

The dark-haired girl merely shrugged. Le Cock then sighed in defeat.

"All right. I'll tell you." Le Cock said. "You see…"

Charlie looked around with a smirk. "Looks like Ego Time will have to wait, Frenchie."

**b(Byakko Tribe)/b**

All five people stood around their shelter. It was quite better compared to Seiryu and Suzaku's shelter. However, it had several thick tree trunks leaning against it for some reason.

"Do you think that would hold it?" Mami asked.

"Maybe not but it's the least we could do." Spencer shrugged. "Especially when you got someone like HIM on the tribe."

With that, everyone glared at Malletman. The robot then launched sheepishly.

_i"We didn't really have much of a good night's sleep last night. Malletman kept knocking over our shelter." Mami frowned. "By the time we were fed up with him and made him sleep outside, we were too tired to rebuild and was forced to sleep outside."/i_

"I said I was sorry!" Malletman insisted.

"I say you are!" Spencer said. "Just be happy that it wasn't raining last night!"

"Spencer, calm down! I am sure Malletman is just created like that!" Robert reassured.

Malletman winced at this. "You didn't have to say it like that."

"Besides, at least now it would hold up." Robert reassured. "In the meantime, let's get breakfast!"

"About time! I am starving!" Mami grinned.

"Same here!" Sugar smiled.

"Well, might as well." Spencer shrugged.

With that, the three kids walked off. Malletman watched them leave with a depressed glare on his face.

Robert quickly noticed this. "Are you okay, big guy?"

"I think they are still mad at me." Malletman lamented.

"They are just grumpy. Most people are like that in the morning." Robert reassured. "They'll get over it."

"I hope so." Malletman sighed before placing his hand on a palm tree.

Only for said palm tree to fall down due to Malletman leaning against it. Robert watched as the tree crashed onto the ground.

"Um, oops…" Malletman said sheepishly. Robert slapped his head.

_i"All right. I have a little confession to make. Even though I am the one of the strongest people of this season, it could easily make a liability than an asset." Malletman sighed. "I guess I often don't know my own strength."/i_

Soon, the five were sitting around the fire pit with all of them (except for Malletman, of course.).

"So what can we do today?" Sugar asked.

"Um, well… Might as well talk about our jobs." Robert shrugged. "Anyway, I think I had already explained this but I am a builder and an engineer helping build building and amusement parks.

Mami gave a grin on her face. "All right! I am Mami!"

"Hi, Mami!" The others said enthusiastically. Spencer joined in as well but less spirit.

"I am a rock star and I am taking advice from PuffyAmiYumi." The red-head grinned.

"Wow, you are a rock star! That is so cool!" Sugar said with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you!" Mami smiled. "I am still working on my vocals but I am an expert on a guitar!"

"Sooo… What flaw is stopping you from becoming a rock star?" Spencer asked.

Mami and Sugar looked at Spencer with confused looks on their faces. Robert and Malletman glared at them.

"What do you mean?" Mami asked.

"Nothing. Never mind." Spencer said.

"Well, how about you, Spencer?" Mami asked.

"Me. I am just a student at the school my franchise is based around." Spencer shrugged.

"Yeah, all I am is an elementary student…" Sugar pouted.

Malletman gave a nod. "Well, I am part of a demolition team."

"Shocker." Spencer said flatly making Malletman growl.

"Anyway, my trademark mallet is what I use to destroy old buildings!" Malletman said before sighing. "Which was why I am except that host was such a stickler for the rules!"

"Yeah, imagine him not wanting you to cause property damage." Spencer said.

"Okay, Spencer, I think we can all agree Malletman screwed up but can't we try to forget about it?" Robert asked. "I mean it is only Day 1."

Spencer merely shrugged. "Well, seeing that EVERYONE agrees, it WOULD be annoyingly pointless to keep bringing it up."

Malletman cast Robert a dark glare. "Thanks a lot, Robert."

"No problem." The builder said oblivious to the nasty glare.

_i"I am trying to the tribe meditator here. Trying to defuse any conflict between each other and getting them to cool down." Robert said with a small smile on his face. "I am just happy to calm things down."/i_

**b(Genbu Tribe)/b**

Drow was sleeping peacefully inside of his tribe's new shelter. Compared to the others, Genbu's shelter was the best one yet. The others watched him doze away.

"Is he STILL asleep?" Tyrone said in disbelief.

"Yep." Angelo said flatly. "And on such a beautiful day too!"

_i"I know that we had a big day yesterday but I still don't see why Drow is spending his time in here sleeping away." Angelo said. "I mean come on, we are Survivor! If you wanted to sleep on a beach, just go there!"/i_

"I'll go wake up." The cowboy said walking towards Drow.

"Ah! Angelo! Are you sure that is a good idea?" Francesca asked.

"Considering that I am going to wake him up myself, no, it isn't." Tyrone spat.

Angelo grinned before slowly crouching down to Drow's level as he continued to sleep away.

"WAKE UP, DROW!"

Drow yelped as he jumped up in his place and the others looked shocked at Angelo's sudden shout. The blonde man frantically looked around.

"What? What happened? What?" Drow said.

Angelo chuckled a bit. "Sorry, pardner. Just couldn't resist."

Drow glared at Angelo darkly. "You! What the hell was that for waking me up so early in the morning?"

"Morning? From the position of the sun, it is after noon!" Tyrone retorted.

"How could you be so sure?" Drow asked grumpily.

"Because it is basic survival knowledge?" Tyrone asked flatly as if he was talking to an idiot.

"Anyway, now that you are up, how about you join us for lunch?" Angelo asked.

Drow gave a growl. "I am not hungry."

GROWL!

Everyone paused with wide eyes at this. Suddenly, Angelo smirked.

"How could you get that hungry by sleeping?" Tyrone asked flatly.

Drow let out a sigh. "Fine… Because this is my stomach's decision, not mine!"

"If you say so." Angelo shrugged as the two men joined the ladies sitting around in a circle.

"So what's for lunch, anyway?" Drow asked.

"The same thing as yesterday." Francesca said throwing Drow a mango who caught it. "Nothing but fruit."

"Hey, it is only the second day. We still need to get stuff like fishing gear and rice." Angelo said. "But enough about that, let's talk about each other!"

"All right, I will…" Francesca started.

"I think Yuki should start." Tyrone piped up.

"M-Me?" The child sputtered.

"Yeah, I haven't heard much of a peep from you since we started." Tyrone nodded.

_i"A main virtue of a team is communication. So I decided to test it out with my tribe." Tyrone said crossing her arms. "I decided to go with Yuki first because it is clear that the kid needs to come out of her shell if she wants to make any friends in this game."/i_

"Seriously, kid. You can't be a wallflower for this game." The Tasmanian tiger said.

"Um, a wallflower?" Yuki asked.

"Someone who spends most of their times in the corner purposely avoiding any kind of contact." Francesca said.

"Oh…" Yuki said.

"So what do you do?" Angelo asked.

Yuki looked down. "Um, um…"

"How about your parents?" Tyrone asked.

"Um, well…" Yuki said.

"Why did you go on Survivor?" Francesca asked.

"Uh, guys? I think you are scaring the little runt." Drow said flatly.

"We are only giving her topics for them to work with." Tyrone insisted.

"Come on, kid. Speak out whatever is on your mind." Angelo offered.

Yuki paused for a moment. "I…"

Everyone looked forward.

"I… Have to go."

With that, she got up and ran off.

"Yuki!" Angelo called out but the child was long gone.

Drow gave a small smirk. "Nice work, guys. I think you may had frightened her into quitting."

Tyrone immediately glared at Drow. "Well, at least we are TRYING! Which is something you haven't done since we started!

_iYuki panted heavily. "I… I just can't do it. Having all eyes on me was bad enough but they were practically BEGGING for an answer. Running away may have made things worse but I don't think I could face someone as forward like that."/i_

**b(Day 3; Seiryu Tribe)/b**

_i"I had found my brooch and I couldn't be more happy! If I had lost it, then I don't know what I will do." Galia smiled with a sigh. "I still can't believe I was that clumsy to lose it. I wondered how I had managed to do so."/i_

Verona, Kenny and Celvis watched as Galia walked through camp.

"Well, we found it." Celvis said with a small smile.

"Yep." Kenny nodded. "Galia is once again with her brooch."

"But what I don't get is how Galia could be so careless and to lose it in the first place." Verona said. "I mean sure the woman looked scattered-brained but come on!"

Kenny looked at Celvis who turned away not wanting to look Verona in the eyes.

"I have no idea…" Kenny said.

"But the main thing is that Galia got her brooch back and that's it." Celvis said quickly.

Verona raised an eyebrow and was about to question Celvis' questionable actions until he heard a voice.

"Everyone gather around."

All four members turned their heads to see Bianna walking over with a letter.

"Ooh, is it…" Celvis said with his good eye sparkling.

"Indeed. We are about to have our first Challenge of the season." Bianna said.

"All right. So what is it?" Kenny asked.

Bianna read the letter. "It says do you hate having to go fetch puzzle pieces?"

Celvis paused. "What the hell does THAT mean?"

"Maybe it is a twist of those puzzle piece retrieval Challenges." Kenny reasoned.

"Oh because this one isn't enough." Celvis said rolling his eye.

_i"One of the benefits of this four-tribe twist is that instead of facing off against one tribe, we are facing off against three. That means we don't have to win to avoid elimination." Verona said. "Of course, that still doesn't stop us from winning. The other tribes may surprise us."/i_

**b(Suzaku Tribe)/b**

Anke, Lillian and Le Cock were sitting in the shelter talking to each other.

"So what do you guys do after every show?" Anke asked.

"Yeah, do you have any superstitions that you do?" Lillian asked.

"Superstitions? No, nothing like that!" Le Cock said before realizing something. "Oh! But I always put on glitter on my face before every show!"

"Why?" Lillian asked.

"Why?" Le Cock asked with a smirk. "So I could sparkles like diamonds!"

"Wow!" Anke said in awe. "You are so cool!"

Kira was a good distance away watching the three talk. She then tilted her head in confusion.

_i"I just don't get my tribe. They are almost always excited about something no matter how trivial it is." Kira said crossing her arms. "How are they going to react when something bad happens to them? What would they do?"/i_

The dark-haired girl continued to stare at them until Charlie walked in.

"All right, guys! It is Challenge time!" Charlie called out getting everyone's attention.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Anke grinned as everyone gathered around. "The first Challenge of this season! What are we doing?"

Charlie read the letter with a confused look on his face. "I don't know. It just says do we hate fetching puzzle pieces?"

"How can we hate it?" Anke asked. "This is our first Challenge!"

Kira looked at Anke. "Right…"

_i"Our first Challenge! Our first Challenge! I am so excited! We get to do things we probably had never gotten the chance to do in real life!" Anke cheered. "I wonder what new Challenges Tiny had thought up for us in this season!"/i_

**b(Byakko Tribe)/b**

Sugar made her way over to the treemail box with a determined look. She looked up at knowing that there had to be a letter inside.

_i"This is it. Today would be the first Challenge of the season and that gives me everyone from each tribe is going to give their all." Sugar said narrowing her eyes. "This is my chance to prove that I could rough it up with the best of them and prove that I could go with the big kids."/i_

With that, the pink-clad girl reached into the treemail box and pulled out a letter. Nodding her head, she made her way back to the others.

"Guys! Guys! We got treemail!" Sugar called out getting the others' attention.

"All right! First Challenge! Way it on me, baby!" Malletman smirked punching his fist into his palm. "What does it say?"

"It says "do you hate having to go fetch puzzle pieces?" Sugar read.

"Um, no." Mami said. "Actually, DOING the puzzle on the other hand."

"Don't worry, a few of us would only be doing the puzzle." Spencer reassured. "Usually the first Challenges have people doing at least one of two or three parts of it."

"That's a relief." Mami said with a sigh.

_i"I am quite glad that at least one part of the Challenge would have a puzzle part. Usually in the Challenges, it is always the roided-up show-off that is the star." Spencer said crossing his arms. "Perhaps I could show that I am just as much as an asset as Malletman."/i_

**b(Genbu Tribe)/b**

Yuki walked with her head now. She let out a deep saddened sigh.

"Hey, Yuki!"

The child yelped before turning around. She saw Angelo and Francesca making their way over.

"Are you all right, little lady?" Angelo asked concerned. "You seem to be getting more jumpy every day."

Yuki paused for a moment before looking down. "Um, well…"

Angelo frowned. "Listen, we are sorry that we scared you yesterday."

Yuki looked shocked for a moment turning her head up. "Um, it is all right."

"No, it is NOT all right." Angelo said sternly. "We want to show you that it is okay to let your true self around us."

Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I know! How about we start an alliance?" Angelo asked.

Francesca's eyes widened as Yuki looked up.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"Of course! Tyrone and Drow are both major Debbie Downers and we need positivity on our tribe." Angelo said. "That is why I want to start an alliance."

"This early?" Francesca asked in disbelief.

Angelo merely shrugged. "Why not? We had already gotten a good opinion on everyone's personalities and I think this is the best alliance! What do you girls say?"

"Um, okay…" Yuki said.

Francesca paused wondering how to answer.

_i"Um, how did a conversation about "We are sorry we scared you" turned into "let's put two strong men into the minority"?" Francesca asked in disbelief. "Sure, I think Tyrone and Drow have negative personalities but at least they look like they could help in Challenges! To make things worse, Angelo just made said alliance without even telling me about it! Pretty careless, man!"/i_

"Hey, we got treemail!" Tyrone's voice called out.

"Yes!" Francesca grinned happy that she was able to avoid an awkward situation. "Let's go!"

"All right." Angelo said as the three made their way over. Soon, they saw Tyrone with Drow.

"Well, what does it say?" Drow asked with a yawn.

"It says if we hate collecting puzzle pieces." Tyrone read.

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "That's awfully vague. Especially for the first Challenge."

"Well, we don't know what the Challenge is until we actually go there!" Angelo grinned. "Let's go!"

The others nodded their heads.

_i"Challenges? They are part of my strategy. I know for a fact that my laziness would make people whine a lot so I need to prove myself as an asset to my tribe by kicking butt there." Drow said putting his hands behind his back. "I know when to put in effort when it is really needed and that time is now."/i_

**b(Immunity Challenge)/b**

All fours tribes slowly made their way onto their respectively tribe mats looking ready for the first Challenge of the season.

"Welcome, Survivors! Are you ready for your first Challenge?" Tiny asked making everyone nod. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see four bags on the shores. Also in the ocean were four boxes. This immediately confused the castaways.

"Here it is. There is a bag of puzzle pieces on the sand with one person having to solve it to win Immunity. The catch? The stand you do the puzzle on is over in the ocean. When I say go, two people from each tribe drag this platform back onto the shore. It is when two more tribe-mates will drag the platform to the puzzle-solver so then they could solve it."

Everyone looked at each other knowing how much teamwork came into play.

"The first three tribes to solve their puzzles first wins Immunity granted them another day in this game AND fire in form of flint. The losers will get a date with me at Tribal Council tonight where one of you will leave this game." Tiny said. "Also, I have a big bag of rice for the winner of the Challenge."

Everyone nodded knowing it was worth playing for.

"Now I give you a minute to strategize."

**b(Later)/b**

It didn't take for all fours tribes to pick out their members. For the swimmers, they had chosen Celvis & Galia, Lillian & Le Cock, Robert & Mami and Drow & Tyrone while for the people pulling it on land, they had picked Bianna & Verona, Charlie & Kira, Malletman and Sugar and Angelo & Francesca with the rest as the puzzle solvers.

"All right, for Immunity! Survivors, ready? GO!"

All four pairs in the ocean immediately started to pull on the rope connect to the platform trying to pull it to shore realizing how difficult it was. Lillian had to fly up above the water to lift her rope.

"Hey! She is flying! I thought she was supposed to have a limit on her flight!" Francesca called out.

"In her defense, it doesn't really help her current situation that much." Bianna reasoned.

"Le Cock, try to keep your head over the water!" Lillian called out.

"Again..." The bird said while sputtering out water. "Easy for the flying fairy to say!"

"Celvis, are you all right?" Galia asked concerned.

"Don't worry, I could swim!" The thief reassured. "I'll just pull the rope with my teeth!"

The four pairs then made their way towards the shore pulling their crates with all of their might. Drow & Tyrone were in the lead with Robert & Mami slowly trailing behind with Celvis & Galia and Lillian & Le Cock tied for third place.

Everyone waited patiently while cheering on their respective pairs. Soon, Drow & Tyrone were the first to reach the shore.

"Nice work, guys! We'll take it from here!" Angelo said as he and Francesca took the crate and started to pull on it.

"Hurry, Le Cock! We are trailing behind!" Lillian shouted. 

The rooster poked his head out of the water. "Not like I could do anything about it."

Meanwhile, Robert & Mami made their way over to the shore with their platform.

"Double M, it is all up to you down!" Mami said.

Malletman gave an unseen smirk. "Alrighty then!"

With that, he grabbed the platform with both arms. Much to everyone's surprise, he lifted it up easily.

"Okay, now that HAS to be breaking a rule." Charlie said.

Malletman hummed a jovial tune as he made his way over to Spencer with Sugar following. The latter didn't look that happy for some reason. The giant robot easily made it past Angelo and Francesca before setting the platform in front of Spencer who smirked and gotten out his puzzle pieces.

Meanwhile, Galia and Celvis had managed to get their platform to shore.

"I apologize for us not making us behind." Galia said with her head down.

"There is nothing you can do except use your own power…" Bianna sighed.

"So much for rice…" Francesca muttered watching Spencer get to work on the puzzle.

"Don't worry! Just focus on not getting last!" Angelo called out as the two continued to push the platform.

Spencer smirked as he finished putting in the last piece of the puzzle. "Hey, Tiny!"

The host paused before making his way over to the platform Spencer was at. Everyone looked on eagerly.

"Spencer got it! BYAKKO WINS IMMUNITY AND RICE!"

The Byakko tribe cheered for their victory. The others looked unhappily but knew that they were nothing we can do.

"Well, guess there is nothing we can do but try and stay alive…" Charlie muttered. "Come on, guys! Let the lead out!"

"We are almost there!" Lillian called out.

"Finally!" Le Cock groaned still poking his head out of the head.

Meanwhile, Angelo & Francesca had made their way over to Yuki.

"Here… We go, kid." Angelo wheezed. "It is up to you, now."

Yuki paused before nodding her head grabbing the bag of puzzle pieces to try and solve it. Meanwhile, the other two pairs pulled their platforms against the sand while gritting their teeth in pain.

"Keep pulling!" Bianna encouraged. "We still got a lead over Suzaku!"

"Well, you don't have to tell ME twice!" Verona nodded before she continued pulling.

Despite his lack of strength. Meanwhile, Yuki was doing the puzzle but in contrast to Spencer who had done it easily, she was having a lot of trouble with it with her tribe noticeable.

"Hang in there, Yu!" Angelo called out.

"Just try to focus and concentrate!" Francesca yelled.

Yuki nodded before continuing to work on the puzzle with the others struggling to keep up. Soon, Bianna and Verona had finally reached Kenny.

"Kenny, we are counting on you!" Bianna said. The Pokemon trainer nodded before going to work.

"Come on, Kenny! You can do it!" Celvis called out.

"Charlie, Kira! Don't give up!" Lillian cheered.

Drow crossed her arms getting impatiently. "What the hell, Yuki!? We can behind!"

"I-I'm trying!" The child struggled.

Soon, Charlie & Kira had finally reached Anke.

"Okay, Anke, it is your turn." Charlie said.

"All right!" The monkey nodded grabbing the bag of puzzle pieces.

"Tiny!" Kenny called out. The host quickly ran over and checked the tiger's puzzle.

"Tyrone has it!" The host said. "SEIRYU WINS IMMUNITY!"

As the Seiryu tribe cheered, both of the remaining tribes looked at their respectively puzzle solvers wondering was this was how they were going to lose their first Challenge of the season.

Both girls continued to work on their puzzles and both of them were looking like they were studying a lot. They knew this was it for the both of them. Everyone waited eagerly for them to win.

"H-Hey! I think I got it!"

Everyone's eyes bugged out as he ran over to the girl who said that and looked over her puzzle for a moment.

"ANKE HAS IT!" Tiny yelled. "SUZAKU WINS IMMUNITY!"

Anke has in relief as her tribe cheered her on. Genbu looked defeated as Yuki looked down with her eyes watering.

**b(Later)/b**

"Congratulations, Byakko! You had won Immunity granting you another day in this game! You also found flint!" Tiny said before throwing Byakko a piece of flint. "AND a big bag of rice!"

He then looked at Seiryu and Suzaku.

"Seiryu, Suzaku, you had also won Immunity along with flint as well!" Tiny said before throwing both tribes pieces of flint.

He then looked at the unhappy Genbu tribe.

"As for you, Genbu… You got a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will be leaving this game. You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**b(Genbu Tribe)/b**

Angelo, Francesca, Tyrone and Drow gathered around the area not looking that happy.

"We had it! We had a second-place lead!" Drow groaned holding his head.

"I agree. That was bull!" Tyrone nodded.

_i"We had a huge lead over Seiryu and Suzaku and we should have easily gotten second place but no, Little Miss Snowflake!" Drow said slapping his head. "Truth be told, if I wanted to vote emotionally, I would had gotten rid of Tyrone but Yuki was the only one not pulling her weight in the Challenge."/i_

"All right. Let's just make this quick and painless." The blonde man snapped. "We have to get rid of Yuki."

"Why? Because she is the only one who is a bigger liability than you?" Tyrone asked.

Drow growled before glaring at Tyrone. "Shut up, kitty! I had done my part in the Challenge!"

"Well, so have I!" The feline said crossing his arms.

"Boys, boys, come on! It is FAR too early to point fingers!" Angelo said stepping forward.

"Indeed. The game had barely just started." Francesca agreed.

"Tsk. Fine." Drow said. "Yuki should still go."

"Fine, I admit it." Tyrone said with a deep sigh. "The kid has to go.

"Well, seeing that the plan had been already made, can we adjourn this meeting?" Angelo asked.

"Of course! I want to go take a nap!" Drow said stretching before heading over to the shelter.

Tyrone rolled his eyes before walking off leaving Angelo and Francesca by themselves.

"You are going to try and save Yuki, aren't you?" Francesca asked flatly.

"Yep." Angelo said narrowing his eyes.

_i"I am a guy who does things his own way. I don't really believe in strategy. I just believe in my gut. And my gut is telling me the tribe is targeting the wrong gal." Angelo said sternly crossing his arms. "Sorry, Drow but I don't like Debbie Downers like you and Tyrone. I think it is him to be the first to walk into the sunset, not Yuki."/i_

Angelo and Francesca made their over to Yuki who was sitting on a log hugging her knees looking upset. The child looked up to see the two coming.

"Hey, are you okay?" Angelo asked concerned.

"No…" Yuki said holding down. "I had cost the tribe the Challenge and now we are all going to Tribal Council."

"Hey, hey, come on! It is all right…" Angelo said crouching down to his level.

"I… I just froze up when I realized that it was up to me and I freaked out." Yuki frowned. "What started out for a normal puzzle became more complex. I am so sorry."

"It's okay! We were never going to vote for you, anyway!" Angelo grinned.

Francesca winced at this while Yuki looked up.

"R-Really?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Of course not! We are in an alliance, aren't we?" Angelo grinned. "Now how would you feel about getting Drow out?"

Yuki paused. "I would be more than happy. He doesn't seem that friendly."

"Then Drow, it is!" Angelo grinned. "Don't worry, kid! We won't let you…"

"Um, Angelo? Can I talk for you for a moment?" Francesca asked.

"Um, okay?" The cowboy said before turning to Yuki. "We will be back later, okay?"

"Um, okay." Yuki said as he watched the two walked off.

_i"I wish I could say that I could trust Angelo's words. Don't get me wrong, I could tell that he was completely honest…" Yuki paused. "But I don't think Francesca is being honest. Every time Angelo said "we", she always fidgets uncomfortably for some reason."/i_

The two walked a bit into the jungle to talk.

"Well, what is it, Francesca?" Angelo asked.

"You tell me! What the hell was that back there!?" The wrestler snapped making the dark-skinned man jump.

"What the hell was what back there?" Angelo repeated confused.

"Getting us in an alliance with the tribe's weakest member!" Francesca scolded.

"Huh? I just thought it was the best alliance we can make this early in the game." Angelo shrugged.

"Angelo, didn't you heard what I said?" Francesca yelled. "Alliance with weakest member! One who cost us the Challenge!"

"So? Strength doesn't give you the right to have a negative influence." Angelo pointed out.

"Look, I know that Drow and Tyrone's attitude are not good for team morale there is truth in their words!" Francesca insisted.

"I never said that what they are saying is wrong, I am just saying I don't like their personalities." Angelo said calmly.

"Angelo, please! If we were on a tribe of eight at least, I wouldn't have minded this idea so much but we are on a tribe of FIVE." Francesca pointed out. "AND we will be the first tribe to lose a member."

The young man paused before looking down in thought. "Gee, you are right. I guess I didn't think this through properly."

Francesca gave a small sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Angelo looked up with a grin. "Oh, well! I guess we just have to see how well we can do without Drow."

Francesca's jaw dropped as she slumped her shoulders.

_i"THIS is Victoria's brother!? No wonder she is so grumpy when she first came on her season! It is like no matter how many words I put in this guy's ear, it always goes out the other one!" Francesca said holding her head. "I have to try to get Angelo to see my way because it is far too early for a tribe division! Especially in a tribe of four!"/i_

After giving up trying to talk to Angelo, the wrestler made her way over to Tyrone who was sitting on the shore.

"Hey, Tyrone." Francesca said getting the feline's attention.

"Oh yeah, Fran. What is going on?" He asked.

"Well, Angelo wants to keep Yuki and vote off Drow." Francesca said.

Tyrone's eyes lit up when he heard this. "Oh hell yeah! Let me guess! You are coming here to ask you to help you vote him off right!"

"Wrong." Francesca said sternly. "I think it is not a smart idea for Drow to go yet and Yuki is clearly our weakest player."

Tyrone's smile vanished. "Then why are you telling me? It can't be to try to get Angelo to see your way because I won't be that motivated to do so."

"Because if Angelo gets his way, YOU will be his next target." Francesca said.

Tyrone's eyes bugged out. "WHAT!?"

"Angelo just doesn't like your personality." Francesca shrugged.

"But it is not my fault! That Drow prick is driving me nuts!" Tyrone snapped. "He wouldn't stand one day in the jungle without you, me and Angelo! Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if poor Yuki have to literally drag the twat around!"

"All right, all right! I get it!" Francesca said. "Listen, I am leaving you with a decision."

"Oh?" Tyrone asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. Either you go along with Angelo and vote off Drow and may end up facing Yuki in a tiebreaker at the next Tribal Council resulting in a Tribal shift." Francesca explained. "Or you can vote off Yuki and we will vote off Drow unanimously at the next Tribal Council."

Tyrone paused at this. "So I am the swing vote?"

"Pretty much." Francesca shrugged. She then sighed. "Granted, I would LIKE this to be a straight forward vote."

_i"So basically I am the swing vote tonight. I could either get rid of that lazy bum, Drow and be later forced into a tiebreaker with Yuki OR I could vote off Yuki and we can vote off Drow with no ill feelings between the majority." Tyrone said crossing his arms. "In the end, I am voting between strategy or personal feelings. Since I am stuck with such a decision on Day THREE, then I shudder what will happen later on."/i_

**b(Tribal Council)/b**

The five Genbu members had made their way up the hill in the dead heat of the night. Soon, they had made their way to the hut where Tiny was waiting. They then saw twenty unlit torches by the side.

"Welcome, Genbu tribe. Please take your torches and lit them in the fire." Tiny said as everyone obliged. "Remember in this game, fire represents life. If you flame dies out, so do you."

Everyone lit their torches and rested them behind the seats before sitting down.

"So Tyrone, how did you react to the four tribes twist?" Tiny asked.

"Oh my goodness! It was an eye-opener!" The dark feline said in disbelief. "It was already easy enough to get voted out but now you have a 1-in-4 chance of being voted out! That means you cannot be too careful!"

"Wise words." Tiny nodded. "Yuki, how is your new tribe?"

"Um, well, it is… okay…" The child said looking to the side.

Tiny paused. "Um, okay, then. Could you expand on that?"

"Tiny, don't even bother. The others had been trying to get a peep out of her for the last three days and to little success!" Drow said.

"Drow, could YOU expand?" The host said.

"Whenever somebody try to talk this kid, she always looked away and/or running away!" The mactor said. "To be fair, I do feel a little sorry for her. I know I would hate being badgered by a bunch of stupid questions."

"Badgering!?" Tyrone said in disbelief. "We are just trying to break her out of her shell."

"That's just the thing! She clearly doesn't WANT to break out of her shell!" Drow said.

"Being a wallflower on Survivor will get you NOWHERE." Tyrone said. "We are TRYING to HELP her!"

"Want to help her?" Drow said. "Leave her alone! This isn't 24!"

"24!? What do you take us for!?" Tyrone said clearly offended.

"Calm down, guys!" Tiny asked. "Ugh… it is literally the first Tribal Council. So Drow? You are okay Yuki not talking to anyone."

"Pretty much. It is not Yuki not talking to anyone that bothers me." The blonde man shrugged. "It is just that she cost us the Challenge in the worst way possible."

Yuki winced at this and Tiny noticed this.

"Yuki, what is your story in the Challenge?" Tiny asked.

"Well… I was going to do the puzzle but everyone's eyes were on me making me uneasy… I am just… blanked." The little girl frowned.

"Angelo, how do you think the vote will go tonight?" Tiny asked.

"It will go as the majority expected!" The cowboy grinned.

"All right, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Angelo, you are up."

The cowboy grinned before getting up and making his way to the voting table before grabbing the pen and writing down a name. "I wish I could say that this is hard but it is really isn't." He said holding up "Drow".

Tyrone narrowed her eyes before walking over to the table and taking the pen angrily. "I just KNOW this is going to bite me into the tail later."

Yuki slowly made her way over before making her way up a stool. With a timid look on her face, she took the pen. "Sorry but Angelo really wants you gone." She said holding up "Drow".

Drow walked over to the voting table with both of his hands inside of his pockets. With a small yawn, he grabbed the pen with a bored look on his face. "This isn't because you are anti-social. This is because you suck at Challenges." He said holding up "Yuki".

Francesca walked over with her arms crossed. With a small sigh, she shook her head and wrote down a name. "Sorry, kid but you DID cost us the Challenge today." She said holding up "Yuki".

With that, she walked back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes." He said walking off.

Everyone waited patiently for the host to return. Soon, he does exactly with the urn.

"I'll read them out. Whoever gets voted out has to leave the Tribal Council area immediately."

"First vote, Yuki."

Yuki let out a big sigh.

"Second vote, Drow. One vote, Yuki. One vote, Drow."

Drow raised an eyebrow but merely shrugged it off.

"Third vote, Yuki. Two votes, Yuki. One vote, Drow."

Yuki nodded her head.

"Fourth vote, Drow. Two votes, Yuki. Two votes, Drow. One vote left."

Drow seemed surprised at first… But then he narrowed his eyes tightly.

"First person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked ahead eagerly knowing it would be close.

"…Is Yuki."

Angelo's eyes bugged out as Francesca shook her head. Tyrone looked to the side as Drow had a calm look on his face and Yuki merely sighed.

"Yuki, you have to be bring me your torch…"

The child got up and looked up at the still-shocked Angelo. "It is all right. I know you did your best."

Drow narrowed his eyes as she picked up her torch and made her way over to Tiny placing her torch in front of her.

"Yuki, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Bye, Angelo, I miss you." The little girl said walking off while waving on her way to the Loser's Lodge.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "So in the end, you chose to vote off a liability in the Challenges and camp life. But judging by the hinky vote, I could tell that not everyone feels the same way. Let's see how this affects your tribe. You may head back to camp."

The four remaining Genbu members gathered their torches and walked off. Drow brought up the rear looking upset. Despite the vote exactly his way, he still got a hinky vote cast against him narrowly voting him off. Fortunately, he knew who cast the hinky vote and unless he gets rid of said person, he will never get a moment's peace on the island.

_i"Here I am… The first boot of the season… I should have seen it coming. The minute I saw that I was put on a tribe with four strong people, I knew my days were numbered from the start." Yuki said with a sigh. "I just hope that Angelo didn't get himself into trouble for trying to save me. He may be loud but he was nice with me."/i_

RESULTS

Yuki: Drow, Francesca, Tyrone.

Verona: Angelo, Yuki.

And thus Yuki was the first boot of the series. Coming into this, I wanted the first boot to have a positive personality in contrast to the other first boots. Zoro was a lazy bum with no sense of direction, Caroline was anti-social, Nick Boy was an annoying pervert and Nina was a diva. Yuki was just a sweet girl who has trouble speaking with other people.

NOTE: I don't know why I gave Yuki winter clothes. Especially on Survivor. I guess it just suited her shy personality.


	3. Day 4 to 6

**(Genbu Tribe)**

_"We had voted off Yuki tonight. Pretty straightforward seeing that not only is she our weakest player but she cost us the Challenge." Drow said before growling. "But NO. Someone HAD to cast a hinky vote against me to try to vote me off! I know that I may seem flighty but I am not stupid! I know exactly who tried to vote me out!"_

Drow glared downwards at Tyrone. "Thanks a lot, kitty."

The vertically-challenged man stopped to look up at Drow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play games with me! You cast a hinky vote against me!" Drow accused.

Tyrone's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"Don't play that with me! You had been openly voicing your opinions against me since Day 1!" Drow snapped.

Angelo frowned before walking over. "Drow, wait, I…"

Drow immediately held out his hand in front of Angelo. "No, Angelo. I know there are better things to do than to argue all day or night but Tyrone just went our backs and tried to vote me out just like Bertha and Prick!"

"But…" Angelo started.

"Look, if you want to be uber-obsessed with getting me out, fine, go ahead!" Drow said before stalking off. "Just don't think that I am going to take this lying down!"

"Why not?" Tyrone said cupping his hands to his mouth. "You had been doing so since we started!"

_"Ugh… Tonight sucked. Francesca flipped on us at the last minute, Yuki got voted off and now Tyrone is being blamed for something he didn't do." Angelo said rubbing his forehead. "Quite a lot of things had happened recently but there is no use whining about it. Just get back up and move on."_

"Tyrone, sorry about that." The cowboy apologized. "I was the hinky vote against Drow."

"I know. I had been told that you were trying to vote Drow out." The Tasmanian Tiger shrugged.

Angelo's eyes widened. "Really? Then why did you keep him?"

Tyrone growled. "Because I don't want to go into a tiebreaker this early in the game!"

Angelo's pupils shrank before turning to Francesca who looked away.

_"Tonight was… Interesting. I was the swing vote between voting out Yuki and Drow. I voted off Yuki because after what happened with Amber at HER tiebreaker, I don't want to go into a tiebreaker EVER." Tyrone said crossing his arms. "The only good thing about this is I could vote off Drow without having to go into a luck-based Challenge."_

"Okay, what the hell man?" The feline snapped. "Who makes a three-person alliance on Day THREE when they are only five people here?"

"Um, it is kinda awkward to explain." Angelo said nervously.

"Well, whatever. Drow is the target next right?" Tyrone asked.

"Um, right." Angelo said.

"Good. I am off to bed." Tyrone said before stomping off.

Angelo and Francesca watched him leave. The cowboy then glared at the Francesca.

"Tattletale." Angelo spat before walking off. Francesca just rolled her eyes and followed him.

**(Day 4; Seiryu Tribe)**

The tribe watched as Bianna was clashing the flint against the Machete.

"Are you sure that you are able to make a fire?" Verona asked.

"Of course. I had witnessed several videos clashing flint against the blade of the Machete just like that nearly all of them were successful in making a fire." Bianna said.

Tyrone paused. "Um, all right…"

Everyone watched as Bianna continued to try to make a fire. Soon, a few sparks appeared from the clashing items.

"Bianna!" Galia exclaimed.

"I see it." The robot said before kneeling down and blowing on it. Soon, a raging flame grew covering the entire inside of the fire pit.

"You did it, Bi!" Celvis grinned clenching his fist.

"That was amazing, Bianna!" Galia said in awe.

The brunette gave a smile. "Please. I merely did what the instruction videos did."

"I'll go get some water to boil." Galia said walking off. Kenny on the other hand gave Bianna a raised eyebrow.

"_Coming into this game. I had prepared myself mentally studying as many survival videos and previous seasons to know what to do and not to do." Bianna explained. "So at the risk of sounding cocky, doing how to make fire isn't that to gawk about."_

After drinking some fresh water, Bianna and Kenny made their way through the jungle.

"You don't seem to express that much emotion." Kenny noted.

Bianna raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Well, that is to be expected."

"Yes but that robot on Byakko seem to be a little emotional." Kenny explained. "And he doesn't even have a mouth."

Bianna paused for a moment before shrugging. "I guess my programming doesn't give off any emotions much."

"Much?" Kenny asked. "You just said much."

Bianna quickly realized what he meant. "Well, I am not COMPLETELY emotionless. It just seems there are most cases which I don't need my emotions where I work."

"So you are saying you withdraw your emotions because you are at work?" Kenny asked.

Bianna paused for a moment. "Not really. I never really thought about it."

Kenny put his hands behind his back. "So it is a mystery even to you."

Bianna crossed her arms. "Why are you so fixated on my emotions all of a sudden?"

Kenny merely shrugged. "I want to see how far my training had advanced."

"_Part of my training as a psychic being able to read people's emotions judging from their facial expressions or hand gestures." Kenny explained. "That is why I am so interested in Bianna. The robots had clearly expressed emotion there and I wanted to see if Bianna is able to do the same."_

"I want to be able to read the emotion of someone that normally doesn't HAVE emotion." The psychic explained.

"So you wish to study me to try to read my emotions?" Bianna paused.

"That's right. But there is only one problem." Kenny said with a frown. "We are in a game where you can get voted off for about anything out here."

Bianna's eyes widened. "Wait. Are you suggesting?"

"That we make an alliance. Yes." Kenny nodded.

"Now hold on. You want to make a potentially long-term alliance with me just to study me?" Bianna said in disbelief.

Kenny merely shrugged. "Hey, it is not like I am picking a bad ally anyway."

Bianna paused for a moment. "Well, I have to admit that I wouldn't be choosing poorly in agreeing to this alignment."

"So will you do it?" Kenny asked.

Bianna gave a small smile. "Indeed. It is probably the best time to try and find allies anyway."

"Thank you. I could assure you, you won't regret this." Kenny reassured.

"I should hope so." Bianna said.

"_All right. I admit I got into this alliance under odd… circumstances but I felt this is the best choice I could make." Bianna shrugged. "As eccentric as Kenny may be, he seems quite intelligent and loyal and compared to the others, he is the best people to align with."_

**(Suzaku Tribe)**

Le Cock, Lillian and Anke sat in the shelter talking to each other.

"So you fight with butterflies?" Le Cock said in awe.

"Kind of like that." Lillian explained. "I summon butterflies and turned into energy."

Anke's eyes widened at this. "What!? Don't you think that is a little cruel?"

"Don't worry, the butterflies aren't real." Lillian said.

"What do you mean?" Anke asked in confusion.

"Well, it is kinda hard to explain. They just appeared when I am doing an attack and disappear when I am done!" Lillian said.

"Wow, must be cool be a fighting game fan-character!" Anke said in awe.

"While I admit that it has its quirks, I do NOT envy it one bit." Le Cock said snobbily. "I refuse to have my beautiful body bruised in any way."

"_I am really making some great friends with Lillian and Le Cock! We could talk for hours with each other not knowing about the time changes!" Anke said with a grin. "We are sort of like our own little mini-alliance."_

The three continued to talk to each other. They were so busy that they didn't notice Charlie listening on their distance. His eyebrow twitched behind his shades before turning around and storming off holding his head as if he has a headache.

"NO. MORE. GIRL TALK!"

"_I won't try to deny it. I am a manly man. I don't like girly things. It's not that I can't tolerate it." Charlie said before holding his hand with a groan. "But there are so many conversations with those girly girls and their ambiguously gay best friend I could take before I want to slam my head against the tree."_

The punk continued walking while holding his head passing by Kira who was leaning against a tree.

"What's wrong with you?" Kira asked.

"Oh, nothing! Just trying to get away from those two girl talk." Charlie groaned.

"You mean the conversations about the others?" Kira asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I think I lost at least five IQ points every time I listen to them talk!" Charlie grunted.

"It IS quite confusing." Kira said.

Charlie looked up. "What is?"

"How they are always going on about their conversations as if they don't have a care in the world." Kira said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I have to ask. Why do stuff like that confuse you?"

"Hm?" Kira asked. "Where did that come from?"

"Are you kidding? You are always asking questions like that out of the blue!" Charlie said. "It is very confusing!"

Kira paused. "It is because I never really saw anything like that before."

Charlie crossed his arms. "Your node is pretty dark, huh?"

"Kind of like that. Seriously, those three being so naïve." Kira said. "They wouldn't last one week in my school."

"Really? What is it like?" Charlie asked.

Kira paused. "Honestly, I don't know. All I hear is a lot of yelling, screaming and pointing fingers also hearing things like "man-stealer"."

Charlie paused for a minute. "Thaaaaat's… Sounds like every high school I heard of."

"Oh? Does that mean those three had never entered school?" Kira asked.

"Or at least high school." Charlie said before looking to the side. "I think for a fact Le Cock is too good for a high school."

"Well, you clearly know a lot of this stuff." Kira said.

Charlie merely shrugged. "I watched a lot of Law & Order."

Kira giggled. "And a quick wit to boot."

Charlie gave a smirk. "You know it, babe! Hey, can I stick with you for a while? Anything to keep my mind off of their girl talk."

"Sure." Kira said with a shrug.

"_I think I had found a kindred spirit in Charlie. We are both aware of this is not a happy universe to live and being all rainbows won't do things any good." Kira mused. "That and he is the ONLY person I could remotely understand. Honestly, I can't even figure out some of the things they get excited over."_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

Spencer and Sugar were swimming in the bottom of the waterfall. The latter was wearing floaties and a grumpy look on her face.

"This is so unfair! Why can't I go with the others?" Sugar pouted.

Spencer merely shrugged. "Because you are too young."

"That's not fair! If I am old enough to go on Survivor, I am old enough to go with them!" Sugar snapped.

"Oh yeah. I find that they really should have an age restriction on these things." Spencer said.

Sugar just grumbled to herself.

"_Seeing that we have a waterfall, the tribe decided it was best to have some fun with it. And by the tribe, I mean not me!" Sugar said sadly. "It is not fair! I mean it is not like I could drown! I am wearing floaties!"_

"Well, why aren't YOU with them?" The pink-clad girl asked.

Spencer merely shrugged. "I am NOT into that kind of stuff."

Sugar floated in silence before looking up. "Oh! There they are!"

Spencer looked up to indeed see Malletman, Robert and Mami on top of the cliff.

"Wow! I knew that we will get a big view but not like this!" Mami asked looking around.

"Um, are you sure this is safe?" Robert asked looking around.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why?" Mami asked with a shrug. "Funner side of life is."

"_I mean come on! We have a WATERFALL! How could anyone not take advantage of that? Spencer said we may only be on four tribes for at least a week so we need to have as much fun here as possible!" Mami grinned._

"All right, guys! You might want to step back into the shallow water!" The guitarist said.

The two nodded before swimming back. Mami smirked before stepping back a few steps.

"BOOTY-WOO!"

Mami then did a cannonball straight into the water below making a big splash nearly wetting Spencer & Sugar.

"Yay, Mami!" Sugar cheered clapping her head.

The redhead then poked her head out of the water. "So… How was my cannonball?"

"It was grand!" Sugar smiled.

With that, everyone looked up at Robert.

"Well, it is your turn!" Mami said swimming backwards.

"Um, all right." Robert said with a gulp. Taking in a deep breath, he took a few steps back. After finally gaining his courage, he ran over to the waterfall and did a flying leap. Everyone watched in awe as he made a big splash at the bottom of the pond which had splashed all three children.

"Whoa, ho, ho!" Mami laughed. "That was a big one!"

Robert poked his head out of the water. "Well? How was that?"

"Oh, man! That was awesome!" Mami grinned.

"Yeah! It made a bigger splash than Mami's!" Sugar nodded.

"Of course it made a bigger splash. Robert is bigger than Mami." Spencer said flatly.

Malletman looked down as Robert joined the kids. His eyes then lit up.

"All right! I am next!" The robot called out startling the others.

"_I had never really gone diving before. Justified seeing that unless they are built for aquatic use, most robots don't do diving." Malletman said with a shrug. "But seeing Mami and Robert do those jumps made me want to do it. I mean why not? I DID had armor built for the water actually."_

"W-What?" Robert asked looking up.

"I thought you only came with Mami and Robert to clear the way?" Spencer asked not liking where this was going.

"I know but you guys looked like you were having so much fun that I couldn't resist going in!" Malletman said stepping back a few steps.

"No, Malletman! Wait!" Robert cried out.

"Don't worry, I am waterproof!" Malletman reassured.

"No, it is not that! It's…" Robert started.

Unfortunately, his pleas fell on deaf ears as Malletman took a big leap and cannonballed into the water with everyone watching in horror.

SPLASH!

Malletman laughed heartily after doing the big splash. "Aw, man! That was awesome! I had never done anything like that before!"

He continued to laugh expecting a response but all he got was nothing.

"Um, guys?" Malletman asked in confusion looking around.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock. The water he was in was literally a foot deep. Somehow that splash had managed to get out most of the water. He looked around for his tribe-mates only to find them clinging onto the trees for dear life.

"Don't worry, I am waterproof?" Spencer said in a mocking tone before speaking angrily. "How about us!? We are not tidal wave-proof!"

Malletman had quickly realized what he had done and let out a sheepish giggle.

**(Day 5; Genbu Tribe)**

"Come on, Angelo! Be reasonable!" Francesca insisted.

"I just want to know why you didn't vote with us." The cowboy said sternly.

"_Angelo had confronted me on why I voted off Yuki. …Um, DUH! It was no wonder why I voted her out! We will in a non-existent alliance! Of course I wouldn't vote to save her!" Francesca said. "But of course, Angelo HAS to know why I didn't vote his way!"_

"For the last time, Yuki is our weakest link AND cost us the Challenge!" The wrestler said. "I didn't vote her off because I hate her!"

"And you think Drow will be an asset?" Angelo asked.

"Of course! He is way stronger than Yuki" Francesca said.

"So? Strength doesn't always mean you are an asset." Angelo pointed out.

"Look, there is no use complaining about it, she is long gone!" Verona said. "Also, I TRIED to get you to vote with us so you wouldn't be seen as an outsider!"

"I know but I already said that we were in an alliance so I can't go back on my word." Angelo said looking down. "Not after getting her hopes up."

"That's your own fault!" Francesca snapped. "You can't just go and say "we are in an alliance now" and POOF!"

"But I thought it would be all right because we all put off by Drow and Tyrone's attitudes." Angelo shrugged.

"That is still not a good enough to side with her! Not on a tribe of four!" Francesca scolded.

Angelo let out a sigh. "Francesca, we might as well just end the conversation and never return to it because it is clear that neither of us are going to fold."

The brunette returned the sigh. "Fair enough."

"Hey, treemail!"

"Speak of the devil." Angelo said as he and Francesca made their way back to camp. There, Tyrone was holding a letter with Drow yawning.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Drow said. "What does it say?"

"Do you trust your tribe-mates do you keep you up?" Tyrone read.

Everyone then paused. Tyrone and Drow stared at each other causing an awkward silence.

"Well… This could suck." Francesca said flatly.

"_Figures. We have a trust Challenge just after the day Angelo revealed that he doesn't like me and Drow decided to make me his sworn enemy over something I didn't do." Tyrone grumbled crossing his arms. "I mean come on! It is Day 4! I shouldn't go through so much hell now!"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Seiryu, Suzaku and Byakko waited on their respective mats where Tiny was there.

"We now bring in the Genbu tribe." Tiny said. "Yuki voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Poor kid." Tyrone frowned. "Didn't had a chance compared to the people she was paired with."

"We now bring you to our next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see two wooden platforms on the ocean. However, they were a good distance away from each other. Also, everyone had a bunch of poles with small wooden platforms attached to all of them. Said platforms looked barely big enough for someone to stand on.

"One member from each tribe would have to balance onto these poles being held up by their remaining tribe mates. Using teamwork, you have to balance your face for a good distance until you reach the other platform. However, the people holding the poles have to work in a circular motion. That means the first person has to hold up the pole allowing their tribe-mate to balance followed by the second one and then the third going back to the first. If you fall off, you have to go back and do it from the beginning. First tribe to have their balancer reach the platform wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"A set of fishing gear. A fishing pole. A fishing net and a lot of lures. Perfect to catch some food from the ocean." Tiny said. "Now, Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko, you all have an extra member, who will you be sitting out?"

The three tribes gathered around and spoke with each other for a moment.

"I'll sit out." Galia said.

"Oui, too." Le Cock added.

"What they said." Mami said.

"All right, guys. Take a spot next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, you have a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

It didn't take the tribes to figure out the order. The balancers were Celvis for Seiryu, Anke for Suzuku, Sugar for Byakko and Tyrone for Genbu.

"For all for Reward, Survivor ready?" Tiny asked. "Go!"

All four people stepped onto their first platform before quickly realize how hard it was to balance on it.

"Don't worry, kid. I got ya." Malletman reassured.

"Try not to move yourself too much." Bianna instructed.

The balancers took a few seconds to keep themselves from falling. But Tyrone was having the most trouble due to being the heaviest.

"Dang, man, you are heavier than you look." Angelo started.

"Or maybe you are just being wimpy." Tyrone muttered.

Sugar seemed to be doing quite well balancing so far. However when it was Spencer's turn to hold her up, she immediately started to wobble.

"Hold still!" Malletman scolded. "Sugar is having enough trouble balancing as it is!"

"I am trying! I am trying!" Spencer said trying to holding the girl up.

"Just keep her up there until I make up way over!" Malletman shouted.

Unfortunately, that was when Sugar fell off the platform and into the water.

"Dang it!" Malletman growled as Robert helped Sugar up leaving Spencer looking down in shame.

"Wow, Celvis, you are a natural at this!" Kenny noted.

The lightning-user smirked. "It is all part of being a thief."

"Good job, kiddo!" Charlie grinned. "You are killing this!"

"What do you expect from a monkey?" Anke winked.

"Dang it! We are behind!" Francesca growled.

"Just concentrate on keeping me balance!" Tyrone yelled. "Surely the others would sure to mess up!"

Sugar for the third time had gotten onto the platforms. When she made her way onto Spencer's platform but once she did, she fell into the water again.

"What the hell, Spencer? You are not holding me up!" Malletman snapped. "You are holding up a seven-year-old girl?"

"I am trying!" The red-haired man snapped. "She is heavier than she looks!"

"I highly doubt that." Malletman said.

"Guys, please! We have to catch up!" Robert pleaded.

Unfortunately for them, it was far too late to do so. Both Seiryu and Suzaku were practically neck-to-neck almost reaching the last platform with Byakko and Genbu having no chance of winning. Both tribes continued onwards knowing that they needed to win this for their tribe.

Then, someone had leaped onto the main platform causing everyone to go wide-eyed.

"Celvis is on it!" Tiny called out. "SEIRYU WINS REWARD!"

The Seiryu tribe cheered as Celvis cannonballed into the water with the others looking upset.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Seiryu! You had won Reward!" Tiny grinned. "Your fishing gear will be waiting for you back at camp!"

He then turned to the others.

"As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Seiryu Tribe)**

"Congratulations, you guys! You did it!" Galia smiled.

"Why, thank you, little lady!" Celvis grinned.

"_We are in good shape so far. Not only did we get second place at the first Immunity Challenge but we had also won a great Reward. A bunch of fishing gear!" Verona said grinning broadly for once. "I know this is too early to say this but it is about time that I am with people of average intelligence at best!"_

"So anyone here knows how to use this thing?" Kenny asked holding up the fishing rod.

"I do." Celvis grinned. "A good amount of our journey, we had been to a lot of places where we needed to fish!"

"Perfect! Could you teach us to catch fish?" Bianna asked.

"Of course!" Celvis grinned.

"_I must admit, the group that I travelled with, we had never fished before! We never needed to! The ingredients we need for cooking are found on the very savage monsters we fight." Galia said. "Still, it may be a learning experience for me."_

Celvis sat in front of the ocean using the fishing pole with everyone else watching him.

"Now, fishing may seem boring at first…" Celvis said. "That's because it is."

The others looked at each other wondering how to react to such a comment.

"But don't you worry, it is not THAT hard. It is just takes a LOT of patience." Celvis said. "You just have to wait until some poor fish sap decides to snag it. Usually it takes worms or in this case, lures."

"Um, does lures work anyway?" Galia asked.

"I could answer that." Bianna piped up. "The purpose of a lure is to take advantage of its movement, vibration and color to attract fish into coming."

"Just like a bug zapper…" Kenny noted.

"Um, yeah. Just what I was about to say." Celvis yelled.

"Bull." Verona said flatly.

"Uh, well, anyway…" Celvis said.

"Um, Celvis?" Galia asked.

"Hm?" The thief asked.

"This requires a lot of concentration right?" Galia asked.

"Um, right?" Celvis asked raising an eyebrow.

"Then, why are your hands shaking?"

Celvis looked shocked before looking down at his hands. Indeed, his hands were shaking as if they were freezing. His good eye widened at this.

"Um, are you all right?" Verona asked.

"Uh, of course." Celvis said.

"Your hands say otherwise." Bianna said. "Your hands seem to be shaking as if the temperature here is very low."

"Um, that is because I am cold." Celvis lied.

Verona blinked twice. "It is BOILING out here!"

"Well, so it is." Celvis said causing everyone to look at each other.

"Um, are you sure you are all right?" Galia asked. "I actually have a couple of healing spells so…"

"I said I am fine! But… I think I had already gone over the basics!" Celvis said getting up and shoving the rod into a surprised Bianna's hands. "Here, Bi. You may have the ruler for a bit."

"Pardon?" Tyrone asked as Celvis walked off. "Where are you going?"

"Um, just going to take a whizz." Celvis lied.

"Lie or not, that is too much information, Celvis." Verona said in disgust as everyone else looked in each other in confusion.

Celvis had made his way into the jungle and panted heavily looking at his shaking hands.

"I… I have to pinch someone's pockets!"

"_I'll be honest. This isn't the first time I tried to quit my kleptomania. But every time I find myself giving into my temptations!" Celvis said panting heavily. "I know I may sound weak but I don't care! I actually think my hands are going to fall off!"_

**(Suzaku Tribe)**

The five Suzaku sat around the fire pit greatly upset from their near loss.

"_We had it. We had victory in our hands and yet we lost it at the last minute. And we were doing so well at it as well." Lillian said sadly. "At least we didn't lost by a mile. That would make us feel worse!"_

"Come on, you guys. We may have lost the Challenge but not by far." Anke encouraged.

"Yeah, if it was Immunity, we wouldn't be that upset." Lillian agreed.

"And I'll be lying if I said I wasn't surprised at our progress so far." Charlie mused.

"That's the spirit!" Anke grinned. "We still got second place, didn't we?"

"True. I think I could live in not winning a trophy in something like that." Le Cock said.

Charlie rolled his eyes behind his shades at this. "Well, THAT'S settled. No more emo talk."

"Right!" Anke said cheerfully. "Besides, we will get quite a bit of food along and the Immunity Challenge is tomorrow."

"All right, so what can we do now to pass the time?" Charlie asked.

Le Cock suddenly smirked. "I know, how!"

"Really?" Anke asked.

Le Cock nodded his head.

"KARAOKE CONTEST!"

Charlie's pupils shrank. "Oh no…"

"_Seeing that Charlie won't let me practice my singing, I knew I had to do something from letting my golden throat from getting rusty." Le Cock said with a smirk. "So that is why I decided to suggest a karaoke contest. If I get a majority vote, then Charlie has no choice but to join us!"_

"Ooh, that is a good idea!" Anke said with sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, let's have a karaoke contest!" Lillian smiled.

"Perfect! It's a majority vote!" Le Cock smiled.

"What? Who said that we have to vote on this?" Charlie yelled.

"Well, seeing that I was the one who thought up with the idea, I think I should start us off!" Le Cock said.

Charlie looked at Kira with a pleading look on his look. "Kira!"

"I am sorry, Charlie but all I could do is not make the vote an unanimous one." The bespectacled girl said. "They DO have a majority!"

"Say what!?" The green-haired man said in disbelief.

"Now… Here are the rules are going to go." Le Cock said. "We are going to pick a song and sing it! Whoever gets the best voice performance wins!"

"Oh and who is judging the singing." Charlie asked raising an eyebrow trying to find ways around this.

"Well, I am because I have the most experience with singing!" Le Cock grinned.

Charlie rolled his eyes at this. "Well, aren't you modest?"

"That's not a bad idea, actually." Anke said.

"What!?" Charlie cried in disbelief.

"Sure, why not?" Lillian asked. "He HAD have experience with music before seeing that he plays in a band."

"Playing music and criticizing it are two completely different things!" Charlie snapped.

"Oh? So you have experience criticizing music before?" Le Cock asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um, well, I had so telling other people off on American Idol on TV!" Charlie said.

Le Cock paused. "So can anyone."

"Yeah, anyone could mimic Simon Cowell's words." Lillian shrugged. "Only a true person with experience with music can judge."

"Thank you, Lillian." Le Cock said before coughing. "Now THAT is taken care, I shall start us off."

With that, he put his fist to his mouth getting ready to sing. Charlie looked in discomfort but not just because he was about to listen to Le Cock's singing.

"_As much as I hate to admit it, this karaoke session made me realize something." Charlie said before speaking flatly. "I am in the minority. It is clear that whenever Le Cock, Anke and Lillian suggest something, the others will follow that idea like sheep. Which means they would never vote against each other. Damn it… This is NOT how my first week wanted to go."_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

"Way to freaking make us all look like fools, Spencer!" Malletman said slapping his head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Spencer snapped.

"Sorry doesn't take away the humiliation I am feeling right now!" Malletman snapped.

"_I am sorry but I cannot just let what Spencer did go so easily! Every time Sugar stepped on his platform, he always kept dropping her!" Malletman said holding his head. "I will give him to the benefit that he wasn't that strong but that monkey girl seemed to be the same weight as Sugar and a FAIRY managed to keep her perfectly balanced!"_

"I mean you weren't balancing a sumo wrestler, you were balancing a seven-year-old girl!" The robot snapped.

"Hey, I am not a heavy lifter!" Spencer insisted.

"Tell me about it." Malletman said rolling his eyes. "But you know what? Screw it. I will let it go because it is just Reward. Not Immunity."

"Come on, Double M! Spencer did his best!" Robert reassured.

"Even though his best makes us glad that he is not at his worst!" Mami added.

Spencer immediately growled angrily at Mami who shrank back putting her hands to her mouth. The former then stormed off.

"You know what? I don't need this! I am off!" Spencer snapped.

"Spencer!" Mami cried out before the red-haired boy had already gone out of sight.

"Gee, maybe I was a little too mean…" Malletman said with an unseen frown.

Mami glared at the large robot. "Gee, you think?"

"Everyone, calm down! I will try to talk to him and get to cheer him up." Robert reassured.

"Thanks, man! I don't think he wants to speak with me for the moment." Mami sighed.

Robert nodded before walking off to find Spencer. It didn't took him long to find the teenager leaning against a tree with his arms. Robert gave a sigh before making his way over.

"Now, Spencer, I am sure Malletman was just grumpy that he lost the Challenge." Robert reassured.

"Oh gee… I haven't noticed." The green-clad boy said rolling his eyes.

Robert frowned. "Aw, come on. Just give him time to cool off."

"Yeah, yeah…" Spencer said grumpily looking away from the man.

Robert paused for a moment walking over to Spencer and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Spencer, listen." Robert said. "I think everyone going around this the wrong way."

Spencer looked up. "Oh?"

"Well, look at Malletman! He is built like a truck and if he runs at you, you would probably die as if you been hit by a real one!" Robert said.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes. That IS true. But what does this have to do with this current situation?"

"I am just making a comparison." Robert said before holding Spencer's arm. "I mean look at your arm. It is so scrawny."

"Excuse me!?" Spencer asked a little appalled.

"I mean it is just so hard to hold anyone up with those little arms." Robert said. "Seriously, look at you! You can't barely hold up a seven-year-old girl, you seem like a bad runner, you must had gotten all Fs on your P.E. classes."

Spencer's eyebrow started to twitch. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"What am I saying is that it was expected that you would mess up. Malletman is just saying those things because we lost but in the end, it was no big surprise." Robert said. "You were just clearly inept at those types of things."

Spencer paused for a moment.

"What I am trying to say is that you shouldn't beat yourself over it when it was clearly not your forte, do you understand?" Robert asked.

Spencer looked down. "Yeah, I understand."

Robert gave a small smile. "Good."

"_I knew Spencer was not cut out for the Challenge. I had expected a little effort but not to help us bring him to victory." Robert explained. "And he is beating himself up over losing the Challenge even though there was nothing he could do."_

Spencer paused watching Robert walk away. He then narrowed his eyes.

"_Sooo… Robbie likes to rub in everyone's faces about their shortcomings. It is not my fault I am physical weak! I have absolutely no interest in sports and skips P.E. classes!" Spencer said with a dark look on his face. "So just because Robert had been automatically elected as the leader, he thinks he could do and say what he wants. Well, that gender-swapped Belle has another thing coming!"_

**(Genbu Tribe)**

Angelo and Francesca made their way through camp while carrying lumber.

"Thank you." Francesca said.

"Hey, no problem. The more hands, the more lumber, right?" Angelo grinned.

"No, I mean for not rubbing in Tyrone's face that if Yuki was here, we would had gotten a better chance of winning." Francesca said.

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "Francesca, I didn't tried to keep Yuki because she was good in the Challenges, I tried to keep her because she was likable."

The wrestler rolled her eyes. "Boy, would Verona blow up if she heard that last part."

"What's the big deal? He already knows I don't like him that much." Angelo said narrowing his eyes. "Hell, YOU were the one who told him those

"I am serious, Angelo!" Francesca scolded. "It is too early to cause drama and if you say one wrong word to Tyrone, you will be caught in a fight whether you want to or not."

"Sheesh, calm down! Just because I said someone rubs me the wrong way doesn't mean I want to have a fist fight with them!" Angelo scolded.

Suddenly, Drow had walked up to them.

"Hey, guys. Can't we talk?" The blonde man asked.

"Um, sure, pardner." Angelo said. "What about?"

Drow let out a deep sigh. "I want to tell you why I had been slacking off my work."

_"Okay, I admit it. I am a lazy bum. But I am not a pushover. I am a fighter after all! And I need to get Tyrone off of my back because he is clearly got an in for me." Drow said crossing his arms. "I can't afford to think about what will happen if that fuzzball outlasts me."_

"The reason I am always slacking off my work is because I am lazy." The flame-wielder said.

Francesca paused. "Um, Drow? We kinda already figured that out."

"I know. It is just that… I thought that if I do well in the Challenges, you would keep me around regardless of my laziness." The young man said.

Francesca's eyes widened at this. "THAT'S your strategy!"

"Drow, that is not the best way to get in good with ya tribe." Angelo warned.

"I know. The only way I could NOT know that is because I had got a hinky vote at Tribal Council." Drow said rolling his eyes.

Francesca glared at Angelo who looked back with a sheepish grin on his face.

_"Well, this is awkward… I had unwittingly started a fierce hatred inside of Drow towards Tyrone. All because he cast a hinky vote against him." Angelo said looking to the side sheepishly. "But truth is that I was the one who cast the vote and Francesca is twisting my arm so I don't say I am the guilty party and direct his anger at me."_

"Look, I swear that I will be a big asset in the Challenges." Drow said. "I AM a fan-character from a fighting game after all."

"Isn't that what that Nina woman from last season said too?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah and look from fast she was broomed." Francesca agreed.

Drow growled a bit. "Come on! At least I didn't try to control the vote behind everyone's backs."

Angelo and Francesca winced at this.

"Seriously, I mean not liking me is one thing that guy did was similar to what that ex-mall cop and porcupine did!" Drow snapped. "How could you give me grief for not being a team player when Tyrone went around your backs and blindsided you?"

"Well I admit that WAS a little prickish of him but…" Angelo said.

"But nothing! If you are going to vote someone off for having a negative attitude, vote off Tyrone will went against an easy unanimous vote just because I am too lazy for his taste." Drow paused.

"All right… We'll think about it." Francesca said in an attempt to end the conversation here and then.

"Thanks…" Drow sighed before walking off.

_"Well, I did what I could for now. Now hopefully Angelo and Verona realize I am right and vote off Tyrone." Drow said. "I mean I hate him as much as he hates me but at least I acknowledge him as an asset. If he wants to be a selfish spoiled brat, then I couldn't care less if he is a furry Colby."_

As the flame-wielded wandered off, Angelo and Francesca watched him leave.

"See how upset Drow is at Tyrone?" Francesca asked. "He must have took all of his strength to come to us and explain his situation to us!"

"Dang, I knew Drow can use fire but he didn't seem like the type to get heated up over things like that." Angelo winced. "And now he is being determined to vote Tyrone for a reason that doesn't even exist."

"Hey, think of it this way. He WAS tried to be told the other way." Francesca sighed.

"True…" Angelo said.

**(Day 6; Seiryu Tribe)**

Celvis sat on a log holding his hands as if he was freezing.

"S-Settle down, Celvis. You can do this. I know you can." Celvis said to himself. "You are tough! You are strong! You are a strong warrior! Furthermore…"

"Um, Celvis?"

Immediately the hobgoblin jumped in his place and turned around. "NO, I DIDN'T STEAL ANYTHING!"

Kenny jumped as he stepped back in surprise.

"Oh, it is just you, Kenny." Celvis said sighing in relief. "Thank goodness it is just you."

"Or else you would have made yourself look extremely suspicious?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ugh… Please." Celvis said holding his head. "I am having enough of a headache trying to keep my hands under control without you snarking at me."

Kenny shook his head. "I knew you have a kleptomania problem but you are making it seem like you have a smoking problem as well. Which is weird because you DO smoke and you clearly doing well out here."

Celvis gave Kenny a strange look. "I STILL think that warrants at least one penalty vote…"

"Celvis, unless you control your kleptomania, the others will get suspicious of you." The psychic said.

The thief looked down with an unhappy look on his face.

"_I know the kid is right but what can I do? There are no patches or gum for kleptomania and I can't talk to the other tribemates about this without risk of getting a target of my back." Celvis said shivering like a leaf. "What am I going to do? It is still the first week and I feel like I am going to explode!"_

"Um, we got treemail!"

Kenny paused before turning to Celvis. "Come. Maybe the Challenge would take your mind off of your kleptomania."

"Um, I guess." The thief sighed.

With that, he walked off back to camp where the others were waiting and Galia was holding a letter.

"Well, what is it?" Kenny asked.

"Um, it just says… Are you hydrophobic?" Galia read.

Bianna blinked twice. "ANOTHER water Challenge? What is it this time?"

"_Ever since the start, we had nothing but water Challenges. Is this a coincidence or returning theme of the season?" Bianna mused. "Sure, the clue may be vague but why would it ask us if we were scared of water if the Challenge had nothing to do with it?"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

All four tribes walked onto their respective mats where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Survivors. Ready for your next Challenge." Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a bar standing over the water. They were immediately reminded of a similar Challenge in Season two.

"Four of you would underneath this bar holding on as you go underneath the water for as long as you can. If you go up, you are out. First tribe to lose all of their members loses Immunity and has a date with me at Tribal Council." Tiny said.

"Hey, no fair! Two of the tribes have robots!" Charlie called out as a few others agreed.

"Relax, relax. Malletman and Bianna will automatically be sitting out." Tiny said. "Now… Let's make things a little interesting. For the tribe that had lost all of their members last wins a whole bucket of rice. Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded happily.

"Good. Now like stated before, Malletman and Bianna would have to sitting out for Suzaku, you would have to sit out one person. Who is going to be?" Tiny asked.

"I'll sit out." Lillian said raising her hand.

"All right. Let's draw for spots." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

All sixteen contestants had appeared underneath the bar.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivor, ready. GO!"

On the host's cue, everyone had gone underneath the water. Tiny, Malletman, Bianna and Lillian waited in anticipation as they silently rooted for their respective tribes.

Suddenly, they saw something bubbling over the water already. Immediately, Galia came out gasping for air.

"Ugh… I hate my nerves…" Galia said coughing out water.

"Galia is out for Seiryu!" Tiny called.

Suddenly, Sugar came out followed by Spencer.

"Sugar and Spencer are out for Byakko!" Tiny called out.

"Figures." Malletman muttered rolling his eyes as the two youths sulked back to shore.

A couple of minutes had passed. Suddenly, they saw someone bubbling. Soon, Celvis poked his head out of the water.

"Damn, maybe I should lay off the cigars!" Celvis wheezed.

Le Cock then came out panting heavily. "That's bizarre. I should have done a lot better this. My friends had always told me that my lungs just won't stop."

Celvis blinked. "Yeah, I could see that."

"Celvis is out for Seiryu and Le Cock is out for Suzaku!" Tiny called out.

Soon, a few minutes had passed. Suddenly, Kenny popped out of the water followed by Kira and Drow.

"Kenny is out for Seiryu with Verona fighting for them! Kira is out for Suzaku! Drow is out for Genbu!" Tiny called out.

Drow looked to see that he was the first Genbu out. "Damn it… Tyrone is never going to shut the hell up about this…"

As the three swam off, Anke and Mami popped out for air.

"Anke is out for Suzaku with Charlie fighting for them! So is Mami is out for Byakko with Robert fighting for them!" Tiny yelled.

"This is going to be crazy." Mami said swimming off.

"Come on, Verona! Hang in there!" Celvis called out.

"Charlie, don't give up! Keep at it!" Lillian cheered.

"Robby, hang in there!" Malletman yelled.

Everyone waited patiently that expect for Genbu, everyone was in trouble of going to Tribal Council.

Suddenly, they saw someone was starting struggling to stay under. Not being able to take it anymore, they popped out of the water.

Robert breathed in and out rapidly.

"Robert is out! BYAKKO IS GOING TO TRIBAL COUNCIL!" Tiny called out.

Byakko looked upset as Robert sulked back to shore. When the engineer had finally reappeared, Verona popped out followed by Charlie.

"Tyrone is out for Genbu and so is Charlie! Suzaku is out of the running for rice!" Tiny yelled.

"So much for that…" The punk muttered swimming off.

Suddenly, Francesca popped out before looking at Tyrone. "Crap… How are we doing?"

"Angelo and that curly-haired girl from Seiryu are fighting for first place of that rice." Tyrone explained.

Everyone on shore waiting patiently for one of the two to pop out of the water. Seiryu and Genbu had hoped that their respective members would have come through for them. Suddenly, they saw someone coming up for air. Their eyes then widened.

To see Angelo gasping heavily.

"Angelo is out! Seiryu WINS RICE!" Tiny cheered.

Verona popped his head out of the water as his tribe cheered her on while Genbu looked defeated.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Seiryu! Not only had you won Immunity keeping you sage but you had won a giant basket of rice." Tiny said as he handed Bianna the large basket of rice.

He then turned towards Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu.

"Suzaku, I have nothing for you but you DO have the pleasure of not seeing me tonight. Genbu, not only are you safe but for not coming in last, here is a piece of flint." He said throwing Angelo some flint before turning to Byakko. "Unfortunately, Byakko. You have no such privilege with me. You have a date with Tribal Council where one of you will go home. You have all day to figure out who it will be. You may head back to camp."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

"_We had just lost the Challenge and it really sucks. I mean losing sucks at default but the facts that we are competing against three other teams and all we have to do is beat ONE is disheartening." Malletman said before sighing. "Well, can't say I am looking forward to Tribal but at least we have a plan long before today."_

The robot along with Robert, Mami and Spencer spoke with each other.

"I know you like her but unfortunately there is no other way around it." Robert said shaking his head. "Sugar has to go."

"Yeah, I know the kid doesn't mean to be a weakness but she kinda is." Mami frowned.

"I am still wondering what she made it through the age gap." Spencer said.

"_I wish I could say tonight's vote isn't easy but it is really is. Sugar is the youngest, smallest and weakest player in the entire game." Robert frowned. "I like her but if we want to make it to the Tribal Swap, we need to cut her out. Sorry, kid."_

"Let's just try to end this as swiftly as possible." The man said.

"Okay." Malletman nodded.

"Yeah…" Mami sighed.

Spencer paused for a moment. "All right…"

"All right. I am glad to see that we are all on the same page." Robert said.

With that, everyone walked off knowing what to do.

However, Spencer narrowed his eyes.

"_I am STILL upset over what Robert said to me yesterday. I don't care HOW weak I am, he had no talking down to me like that!" Spencer said indignantly. "I am NOT living on a tribe where that prick is the leader! I am taking him out! Unfortunately, Mami may not be okay with my actions so I have to think of an alternate solution."_

"Hey, Mami. How good at you at tiebreakers?" The nerd asked as he and Mami walked down the shore.

The rock star raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Where did THAT come from?"

"Well, it is just that we would just have to go into a tiebreaker after we would vote off Sugar." Spencer said.

Mami stopped in her tracks. "Wait. Why are you sure we would be in a tiebreaker?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Spencer asked. "Malletman and Robert are the strongest people here by far. Of course they don't want to lose strength by voting each other off."

Mami's eyes widened. "What!? The first week is not even over yet and already we are heading towards a tiebreaker!?"

"I'm afraid so." Spencer sighed. "They seem to value strength here."

Mami paused for a moment not looking happy. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization.

"Hey, I think I had gotten an idea…" Mami exclaimed.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Why don't we vote off Robert?" Mami asked.

"_At first I wanted to start freaking out, man after finding out that my second Tribal Council visit may result in a TIEBREAKER." Mami said holding her head. "But then I realized something. It will be at the SECOND Tribal Council. Why not vote Sugar when we could do that at the SECOND one?"_

"I mean sure Sugar is our weakest player and Robert is our leader but should we let strength allow us to go into a tiebreaker?" The teenaged girl asked.

Spencer crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow. "Heh. I am actually impressed that you had managed to come up with that on your own."

Mami's eyes widened before turning away in a blush.

"Um, well. I just pointed out the obvious really." She said before looking back at him. "What I AM unsure about how we would be able to face Malletman."

Spencer just shrugged. "We will just tell them the truth. We are not going to sit back and get forced into a tiebreaker for our place in the game."

"R-Right…" Mami said still not feeling that much convinced.

Spencer then looked around. By chance, he saw Sugar walking down the shore.

"Hey, Sugar!" Spencer called out.

The pink-clad girl then looked up. "Hm. What is it, Spencer?"

"Do you want another chance to prove yourself to this tribe?" The nerd asked.

Sugar's eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Do I ever!"

"Good. All you have to do is vote with us tonight." Spencer said.

Sugar blinked twice in confusion.

"_Tonight I am on the chopping block because of how poorly I had done in the Challenges so far. But I am trying! Really!" Sugar pleaded. "I just need another chance to show myself! I can't go home as a weak early boot! Not like this!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five Byakko made their way to Tribal Council where they had went to get their torches and light them in the fire.

"Welcome, Byakko." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Mami, how are you fitting in with your new tribe?" Tiny asked.

"Oh, everything is all aces!" The red-head grinned holding up two thumbs-up. "We have a kicking camp and it has a waterfall! A WATERFALL!"

"Well, it seems that you are fitting in nicely." Tiny chuckled. "Malletman, does being a robot makes things harder for you."

"Not really. I don't have to eat so there are more rations to go around. I don't get bother by sleep though I DO need to converse energy. AND I am water-proof." The demolition robot said before flexing his arm. "That and check out the guns!"

Spencer rolled his eyes at this.

"Is there something Malletman said was untrue, Spencer?" Tiny asked.

"No, it is just how narcissistic he is being." Spencer said in disgust.

"Hey, don't be hating because I have bragging rights." Malletman said an unseen smirk.

"Ugh… No, seriously… Shut up… You remind me too much of the Jocks back at home." Spencer groaned.

Tiny chuckled nervously. "Sugar, you are our smallest contestant here. Does that make you a target?"

"Yes…" The blonde girl said. "In the last Challenges, I either did very badly or didn't have that much to do at all."

"I see. Robert, what is your stance on this?" Tiny asked.

"Well, I don't want anyone to feel that they didn't put in their full power into it. Fact is, they did and it was just not enough." The engineer shrugged. "They were out of their element greatly."

Spencer glared at the man in disgust.

"All right, it is time to vote. Mami, you are up." Tiny said.

The rock star got up and walked over to the voting table. She then picked up the pen and vote down a name before slowly putting it in the urn.

Malletman marched over to the voting area before carefully grabbing the pen trying not to break it. "I wish I could say that this is a hard choice but it really isn't."

Robert walked over with a calm look on his face. With a sigh, he picked up the pen and wrote down a name. "Sorry, Sugar but you are just not cut out for his game." He said holding up "Sugar".

Spencer gave a devilish smirk as he walked over adjusted his glasses. He then snatched the pen. "I am waiting patiently to see your blindsided face."

Sugar gulped nervously as she walked over to the stool before climbing onto it. With a deep breath, she had taken the pen. "I am so sorry but I want to stay." She said holding up "Robert."

After she ran back, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return with the urn.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Sugar."

Sugar visibly winced at this.

"Second vote, Sugar. Two votes, Sugar."

Sugar held onto her chest for dear life."

"Third vote, Robert. Two votes, Sugar. One vote, Robert."

Robert raised an eyebrow.

"Fourth vote, Robert. Two votes, Sugar. Two votes, Robert."

Robert's eyes bugged out at this.

"Second person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone just looked on.

"…Is Robert."

Robert and Malletman looked absolutely stunned. Spencer smirked smugly as Sugar looked extremely relieved with Mami looking to the side.

"Robert, you have to be bring me your torch…"

The adult slowly shook his head before getting up and taking his torch. "Well, I don't know what I did to tick you off but whatever it was, I am sorry."

He then walked over to Tiny and placed his torch in front of him.

"Robert, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Well, it was fun while it lasted…" The blue-clad man said walking off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "So you decided not to pick strength in this case. While this shows that strength isn't everything, I have to wonder what you guys are ticking when you made that move. You may head back to camp."

The remaining four Byakko members grabbed their torches and walked out. Malletman brought up the rear casting Spencer and Mami an angry glare. Tonight's vote was a no-brainer. Vote off the weakest player. But not only was Sugar still here but their leader and one of their stronger players had gone instead. He didn't know what they were thinking but he was about to find out.

"_I… I don't know what to say. I thought I had gotten along well with everyone. I thought I had proven myself useful. I admit I would be surprised if I made it so far but to be the first person voted off from my tribe." Robert said sadly with a sigh. "All I could hope is that their reasoning is sound and they would be able to function better without me."_

RESULTS

Robert: Mami, Spencer, Sugar.

Sugar: Malletman, Robert.

And there goes Robert. Truth be told, Robert was always the second-boot Alpha Male leader who is a victim of Spencer due to his Innocent Insensitive personality getting his angry. I can't really say that much at best because in my opinion, he is the least interesting person in the cast.

NOTE: I don't know why I had always wanted to have Robert as an engineer. Probably because I want someone who is good at building things.


	4. Day 7 to 8

**(Byakko Tribe)**

"_Tonight wasn't supposed to happen. Tonight was supposed to be a simple harmless unanimous vote. But no, it was Robert, our LEADER that takes the plunge anyways!" Malletman said in disbelief. "I don't know what the hell Spencer and Mami are smoking but I am going to show them that users are losers!"_

The giant dragged the teenagers to the side while Sugar went to the shelter to sleep.

"All I want to know is…" He said before narrowing his eyes. "…Have you guys lost your minds!?"

Spencer and Mami winced before looking at each other. The former then sighed before stepping up.

"Malletman, I am just going to be blunt with you. We don't want to go into a tiebreaker." Spencer said.

The chrome robot blinked his eyes. "The hell are you talking about!?"

"If we would vote off Sugar instead, then we would have been stuck in a tie." Spencer explained. "Me and Mami against you and Robert, we would have gone to our second Tribal Council with conflicting drama."

"_Of course while I am saying makes sense, I won't deny that this is nothing more than a cover-up story for my real motive." Spencer smirked. "Robert had said some horrible things to me and I was more than a little happy to boot his smug butt off of his island! Granted, nobody else may understand me so that was when I needed a cover story."_

"Seriously, Malletman. After we would have been voted off Sugar, who would be next?" The red-haired teen asked.

Malletman's eyes bugged out before looking to the side. Seeing this made Spencer smirk but he tried his best to make his face as neutral as possible.

"I asked you a question, Malletman." Spencer scolded. "It is not like there are that many hard choices to pick."

The muscular robot paused before sighing. "All right. You made your point."

Mami nodded her head. "Don't worry. Sugar is still the target."

"Okay. B-But in any case, let's do all we can NOT to go to a second Tribal Council." Malletman said.

Spencer and Mami both nodded at each other. Suddenly, Malletman crouched down. The two turned to see him glaring daggers at them.

"But just to let you know, your sound logic is the only reason I had forgiven you. But if you ever, ever, EVER do something like this again for a less than reasonable motive…" Malletman said darkly. "NOBODY is going to be happy!"

With that, he stomped off leaving Spencer and Mami frozen in their spots.

"You know… Suddenly, robots having emotions isn't as cool as I thought it would be…" Mami said.

"ESPECIALLY when they have super-strength." Spencer agreed.

"_It is clear that even though Malletman is willing to look the other way for tonight, some of his trust in Spencer and I had gone down quite a bit." Mami despaired. "But what can we do? I am still learning to make a fire and I am still a noob to the strategy of this game. Maybe if I had a bit more time, I would be a little more confident but we just can't do that."_

**(Day 7; Genbu Tribe)**

It was a beautiful morning on the seventh day of the game and everyone was out doing their daily things.

Except for one particularly person who was hiding in the bushes on the hill from the others. Drow poked his head out of the bushes before looking around for someone. Once he had confirmed that he was not being followed, he sighed in relief.

"_I had done with a lot of naggy people back in my node but Tyrone takes the cake! Every time I go to take a nap, he is almost always there to wake me up!" Drow said in disbelief. "Ugh, I can't say that I am surprised though. The dude is OBSESSED with getting me out!"_

"It looks like I am safe… For now." The model said. He then yawned. "Well, might as well take in."

He then lay down on the ground and started to go to sleep.

However, it wasn't until long that he started to turn in his rest. Because he was on a hill, he was rolling down it as fast as he could. As he did so, he rolled past Francesca startling her.

"What the!?" Francesca said before seeing who was rolling down the hill. "DROW!?"

Meanwhile, Tyrone was talking to Angelo at a little way downhill.

"Well, pardner. What do ya say?" Angelo asked. "Want to call a truce?"

Tyrone narrowed his eyes before crossing his arms. "I don't know. Would it be okay with YOU if I did?"

"Tyrone, I already told ya, I wanted Drow first over ya!" Angelo insisted.

"Ooh, Angelo. That makes me feel SO much better." The Tasmanian tiger said rolling his eyes.

"_Francesca did a lot of arm-twisting with me and made me make sure that I am able to get on his good side." Angelo said before sighing. "It can't be helped. It WAS my fault that he was being grilled by Drow for something he didn't do. Still, Tyrone is NOT making it easy at all."_

"Look, pardner, ya had gotten ya revenge." The cowboy said. "Yuki, the person I wanted to save is gone."

"No, if I wanted to get my revenge, I would go for you instead." Tyrone spat.

"Tyrone, I know I got ya in trouble." Angelo said before growling. "But that is no reason but make rattlesnakes likable in comparison."

The two men glared at each other for a moment. Finally, Tyrone sighed.

"Look, I am sorry, man but Drow had been driving me nuts." Tyrone admitted.

"_I admit that even though I am ticked at Angelo for wanting to put me in the minority, I am not THAT ticked with me. Most of my anger was because of Drow." Tyrone muttered. "I just can't stand the male dumb blonde. He brings out the worst in me."_

"Good, now I think you already know this but Drow is our next target." The feline said. "Not only did he perform poorly at the last Challenge but he rarely does a thing to help around here. All he does is just lay around and sleep all day and night!"

"Yeah." Angelo said. Suddenly, he had heard something. Raising an eyebrow, he looked around. "Um, Tyrone?"

"Don't try to stick up for him, Angelo!" Tyrone scolded. "Seriously, he probably doesn't give a crap like you think! Or what I think! Or what anyone else thinks!"

"No, seriously, I hear…" Angelo said.

"Snoring? Of course you do! That is all he ever wants to do is snore the day away!" Tyrone snapped. "I swear that guy makes me wants to make head roll!"

CRASH!

That was when something rolled down the hill underneath Tyrone's leg crashing into them and sending her flipping backwards screaming his head off as Angela looked in shock. Tyrone then crashed onto his stomach hard.

Tyrone groaned before seeing what crashed into him roll into a pile of bushes. As his vision cleared, he saw that it was Drow.

The kicker? He was STILL sleeping.

Tyrone blinked twice. She then got up angrily. "Who sleeps while literally rolling like a log? Who? WHO!?"

"Huh, what…" Drow said getting up awake. He then saw Tyrone stomping over to him. "Aw, crap…"

"_I am done with Drow! I am done with his laziness! I am done with his over-dosage of sedative! I am done with his life!" Verona snapped. "If he could sleep while rolling down a hill, who does what will happen if the shelter will be set on FIRE! Ugh, this man!"_

As Tyrone started to give Drow a huge dressing down, Francesca ran down the hill next to Angelo.

"Is everyone all right!?" Francesca exclaimed.

"Yeah, pretty much. Just another normal day with Link and Zelda." Angelo said shaking his head.

**(Seiryu Tribe)**

Galia was walking into camp slowly.

"Hey, Galia!"

The mage's eyes widened before turning around to see Verona running over.

Galia gulped nervously. "Um, is there something the matter, Verona?"

"Damn straight something is the matter!" The curly-haired woman said.

Galia yelped before bowing her head. "I-I'm sorry!"

Verona jumped at this. "Where did THAT come from?"

Galia slowly raised her head. "Well… You just said that something was the matter and I thought that I was the cause of it…"

Verona shook her head in disgust. "Good grief, do you ALWAYS apologize for every little thing? It is very annoying!"

"I am sorry!" Galia apologized before realizing what she said. "I mean I am sorry! No, what I meant to say is…"

Verona slapped her head in exasperation. "Let's just get back to why I confronted you in the first place!"

"_I just noticed recently that Bianna and Kenny had been speaking with each other a lot recently. Which means that they are now friends." Verona said before narrowing her eyes. "Which they are in an alliance. In a tribe of five. Oh no. Like hell I am going to let them run this tribe this early in the game!"_

"Bianna and Kenny had recently befriended each other!" The zombie-slayer explained.

"I know. I find it very cute." Galia smiled.

"Cute!?" Verona shouted making Galia jump. "There is NOTHING cute about having an alliance in a tribe of five!"

"Ack! I am sorry!" The woman yelped.

Verona gave a deep sigh. "Galia, don't wig out on me! Especially when you are going to go into a tiebreaker with either Bianna or Kenny."

The mage's pupils shrank in horror. "WHAT!?"

"Yeah, they are either going to target either you and me." Verona said crossing her arms. "And I know you may not want to hear this but why in the world would they vote off ME over YOU."

"But… But… But I had never started a fire on my own without magic! And I didn't watch all of the previous series!" Galia exclaimed. "And did you forget that they had a LUCK-BASED tiebreaker Challenge! You can't prepare for that!"

"I suppose that is true but then again, Survivor is not only a game about strength, skill and wits. It is also about a little bit of luck." Verona shrugged.

Galia bit her lip not liking where this was going.

"_How in the world did this happen!? I barely managed to make the first week and what happens? I may be forced into a tiebreaker!" Galia said gripping her hair. "This is exactly why I hated the four tribe twist! It is even more harder to fight for your life!"_

"But… But…" The neurotic said. "Why can't we just team-up with Celvis? Then we would have a clear majority!"

Verona paused. "Okay… Now you are just grasping."

With that, she pointed to the side. Galia turned her head to see Celvis sitting at the fire pit shaking as if he was right in the middle of a blizzard. Galia paused before making her way over.

"Um, Celvis?" Galia asked.

"AHH!" The hobgoblin yelped.

"AHH!" Galia yelped in response.

"Don't do that!" Celvis scolded while still shaking like a pair of maracas.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Galia said.

"Scared? You didn't scare me." Celvis lied.

"Um, so why are you shaking?" Galia asked.

"S-S-Shaking? It is because I am cold-blooded. That's why?" Celvis asked.

Galia blinked twice. "But… You are a mamm…"

"ARE YOU BACK-SASSING ME!?" Celvis roared.

Galia jumped back at this. "Ack! N-N-No…"

"Well, it should look like it to me!" Celvis said before looking away. "Picking on a guy just because of the temperature of his blood."

"N-No… It is not like that. I…" Galia said before looking down.

"Just… Leave me alone you bully!" Celvis snapped.

Galia watched with tears forming in her eyes. She then walked off actually feeling like she bullied Celvis. Verona watched the whole thing with blinking eyes before staring straight at Celvis.

"You know, for someone who makes a living taking other people's valuables, he doesn't care that much about the prize money." Verona said flatly.

"_I… I just can't help it anymore… I… I need to pick somebody's pockets. If I don't, I think my heart is going to stop." Celvis said holding his arms. Suddenly, he inched over to the cameraman._

"_Don't even think about it…" The cameraman said making the thief pout._

Kenny was actually watching the scene between Galia and Celvis play out. He then slapped his forehead.

"For goodness' sake, Celvis."

**(Suzaku Tribe)**

Charlie leaned against a palm tree with his arms crossed in thought. Suddenly, he noticed Kira walking by.

"Hey, Kira?" Charlie asked getting her attention.

"Yes, Charlie?" The high-school student asked walking over.

"Remember when we said we should hang out together more? Well, I think that we literally have no choice but to do so." The green-haired man sighed.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong?"

Charlie looked up. "We are in the minority."

"_I had just recently noticed that we were in the minority. And by who? Two little girls and their gay best friend." Charlie said crossing his arms. "That means Kira and I have to find a crack in their defenses because if we go to Tribal Council, they sure as hell going to vote off one of us."_

"Lillian, Anke and Le Cock are all having an unseen alliance." The punk said. "We have to look out for any crack in their friendship."

"Because if we don't, we will get voted out?" Kira asked. Charlie nodded his head. "Okay, got it."

The shaded man paused at this. "Wait. What?"

"You want me to keep an eye out for cracks and I will." Kira nodded.

Charlie looked in disbelief. "Kira, friendships aren't that easy to break."

The bespectacled girl raised an eyebrow. "Wow, for someone who used to work for a crime syndicate, you are extremely naïve."

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Charlie asked putting his hands on his hips unamused.

Kira merely shrugged. "Friendships… Aren't as concrete as you think."

"_I am from a node where hearing rumors of somebody dating their best friend's loved one behind their back is an occurrence." Kira shrugged. "I don't see why Charlie is so concerned about. All we have to do is exploit a major weakness in the majority's alliance."_

Charlie crossed his arms. "All right, you're so confident, YOU find a crack!"

Kira paused before crossing her arms as well. "Done…"

"So you decided to take on my Challenge?" Charlie asked.

"No, so I had found a crack already." Kira said.

Charlie's eyes widened at this. "Wait… What?"

Kira motioned with her finger. "Come along and see for yourself."

Charlie raised an eyebrow behind his shades before shrugging and walking over following Kira wondering what was going on.

Soon, they headed over to Le Cock who was just finishing talking to Anke.

"Okay, I think it is my turn for a confessional so I have to go." Anke said.

"I still don't understand why you guys get called in more times than me." Le Cock muttered.

"From what I gathered, you take an awful long time!" Anke said before skipping off. "Anyway, bye!"

"Au revoir for now." Le Cock said. "And tell me the cameraman to give me the proper amount of confessionals I deserve!"

"They probably have to cut out the number of confessionals you get because of all of the time you spent in there…" Charlie muttered.

"Oh, Le Cock!" Kira smiled. "Just the rooster I wanted to see."

The Frenchman turned his head to see the two. "Oh, Kira, Charlie. How may oui help you this lovely day?"

Kira paused before holding her wrist. "Le Cock, we would like a huge favor."

Le Cock raised an eyebrow. "Well, a celebrity should always be charitable but it depends. What is it?"

Kira let out a small sigh. "You know at the karaoke contest, we realized something really important?"

"Uh-huh." Le Cock said wondering where Kira was going with this.

"We… Can't sing." Kira said.

Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief while Le Cock looked on.

"Come again?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, there is no use going around it." Kira frowned. "We are horrible singers."

Le Cock's eyes widened in sparkles. "Wait. Are you asking me to…?"

"Teach us how to sing?" Kira asked. "Yes, we do. Would… That be a problem?"

"O-Of course not! You have no idea how long have I been waiting for someone to ask to be MY students!" Le Cock said. "I had always wanted to give lessons!"

"Really? So you would teach us?" Kira asked.

Le Cock happily nodded his head. "Oui, oui, of course!"

"_Kira and Charlie actually came to me for singing lessons. Believe it or not. Nobody had ever asked to do that for them." Le Cock grinned before shrugging. "They were probably lacking confidence and think I am too worthy for them but even though they could never shine as brightly as me, that doesn't mean I can't help them become superstars too!"_

Kira gave a small smirk as the rooster continued to rant on. Charlie on the other hand doesn't seem so enthusiastic.

**(Day 8; Byakko Tribe)**

Malletman sat down STILL upset over what had happened a couple of days ago. He had his arms crossed.

"Um, Malletman?"

The robot turned his head to see Sugar walking over.

"Oh, hey, Sugar." Malletman said.

"Malletman, I know that you are upset that your friend had been voted out but I could assure you that I would make up for it for his lack of strength." The loli said looking down.

"Um, all right?" The robot said with a sigh.

"In fact, I want to show you that something." Sugar said.

"Oh?" Malletman asked raising a non-existent eyebrow.

"_If it wasn't for Spencer and Mami, I would had been gone two days ago! And even now, I am still in danger of everyone voting me off." Sugar frowned. "I have to prove sooner or later than it wasn't a stupid move to keep me."_

"I am going to show you what I could do." The pink-clad girl said.

With that, she put her hands together as if she was starting to pray. Suddenly, her hair, ribbon and dress started to billow as if a strong wind was blowing. Malletman was actually looking intrigued.

"Super Moe Starlight…" Sugar chanted.

She then opened her eyes in a determined glare.

"…SHOWER!"

Suddenly, a ball of yellow light appeared out of nowhere. It then exploded releasing a series of fireworks, stars and glowing lights all over the area. Malletman jumped as he leapt back at the display.

"See? Isn't that great?" Sugar smiled. "See how much of an asset I could do?"

"Wow, that was really…" Malletman said before pausing. "Wait… I wouldn't know because I am a robot but isn't magic banned?"

Sugar's eyes widened before looking down in disappointment. "Oh yeah…

"That and how the hell is that going to be useful for ANYTHING?" Malletman muttered so that Sugar wouldn't hear.

"We got treemail!"

Malletman and Sugar turned to see Spencer and Mami walking over with the latter holding a letter.

"Oh, goodie! What do we have to do this? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sugar asked.

Mami read the letter. "Um, it says "Do you know what the planet Earth looks like?"

Spencer blinked twice. "What kind of question is that? Even people who don't live on Earth have a good idea what it looks like!"

Malletman shook his head. "Ugh… This is why I hate reading the clues and trying to figure them out."

"_Normally I would be hoping that it would be a physical Challenge but after Robert left, I am absolutely dreading one." Malletman lamented. "I mean look who we have left besides me. Two teenagers and a little girl. I may be the strongest person in the entire game but that doesn't mean I may be able to carry my rest of my tribe to victory."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Seiryu, Suzaku and Genbu stood on their respective mats waiting for the last tribe.

"We now bring in the Byakko tribe." Tiny said as the Byakko tribe walks in. "Robert voted out at the last Tribal Council."

This resulted in a series of surprised replies.

"What!? Are you guys stupid?!" Verona shouted. "I swear that Robert guy better be unlikable as hell!"

"Calm down, Verona! Now are you guys ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone turned to see four sphere cages with each one in their tribes' respective colors. They were also a bunch of puzzle pieces surrounding around them.

"Here is your next Challenge. Each tribe would be creating a large puzzle piece of the planet Earth. However, said puzzle is in your respective tribes colors so you have to figure out which goes where. The first two tribes to fully assemble their world wins Immunity." Tiny said.

The last part had taken everyone off-guard.

"That's right. We will be having a double Tribal Council. Being in third isn't going to cut it this time around." Tiny said as everyone nervously around. "Seiryu, Suzaku, you have one extra member, who are you sitting out?"

"I'll sit out." Galia offered.

"Same here." Le Cock said.

"All right. Galia and Le Cock, take a seat next to me." Tiny said. "As for everyone else, get into positions."

**(Later)**

All four tribes had gotten themselves ready for their positions.

"All right. For Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Immediately, all the tribes got to work on their pieces trying to figure out which was which.

"All right. First off, make the sides with the world marks on them are facing upwards!" Bianna instructed.

"We need to place up each piece so we could figure out WHERE do put it!" Spencer explained.

Soon, everyone was uncovering pieces.

"All right. That is the last one!" Drow said. "Not what?"

Francesca rubbed her chin. "Should we do Antarctica first?"

"Great idea, Francesca!" Tyrone called out.

"Yeah!" Angelo grinned. Suddenly, his face fell. "Umm… What does Antarctica looks like again?"

The other tribes were having a similar problem.

"So what does Antarctica look like again?" Verona asked.

"I must admit while I do remember the shape of the continent, I do not remember the shape as its state on a world map." Bianna lamented.

"Typical…" Verona said rolling her eyes.

"While let's just try to find the parts of Antarctica first." Bianna instructed.

Tiny, Galia and Le Cock waited anxiously as they watched their tribes sorted out their respective pieces. Soon, they had started to assemble the Antarctica portion of it.

"That piece goes there, Malletman!" Spencer pointed out.

"Got it!" The robot said.

"This should connect with this." Kira said.

"Great! Let's keep at it!" Anke cheered.

"So far so good." Bianna mused. "Now we have to figure out which the other pieces go."

"Gotcha." Celvis said. He then turned his heads to see the others still working on their puzzles. He then paused for a moment staring at them.

"Yo, Celvis! I could use a hand over here!" Verona called out.

The thief stayed silent.

Verona narrowed her eyes. "Um, Celvis! Hello? In the middle of a Challenge here!"

The lightning-user paused before running off.

"H-Hey!" Verona said.

"Celvis, where in the world are you going?" Bianna called out.

Kenny paused before his eyes bugged out in horror. "He wouldn't…"

Meanwhile, Genbu was placing another piece on the globe.

"Good work, guys!" Angelo said. "Now what is next?"

"Well, I think the next piece we should put up is…" Francesca said before looking down.

To see Celvis dragging one of their pieces away.

"HEY! What the hell are you doing!?" Francesca shouted alerting her tribe-mates to Celvis.

The thief yelped before darting off with the puzzle piece.

"Hey! I just KNOW that you did not just yoinked us!" Tyrone shouted as she and Angelo running off after Celvis.

"Celvis! Put down that puzzle piece and go back to your tribe immediately!" Tiny demanded.

The hobgoblin merely smirked before throwing the puzzle piece away a good distance away before darting off in a direction.

"Hey!" Tyrone yelled at Celvis. "Too chicken to face us eye-to-eye!?"

Celvis ignored Tyrone's angry claims as he ran over to the Byakko's tribe. Spencer looked up seeing the whole thing and his eyes widened.

"Guys, Ol' Stickyfingers is heading this way!" Spencer yelled.

"Huh?" Mami asked turning her head to see Celvis grabbing one of their pieces. "H-Hey!"

"What do you think you are doing with our piece?" Malletman asked.

Celvis merely smirked before throwing the piece away. "What piece?"

"Hey, you can't do that!" Sugar yelled.

"Indeed, you can't do this!" Tiny instructed. "I will say it again! Return to your tribe, Celvis!"

"What? There is nothing in the rules that say I can't!" Celvis taunted.

"Celvis, are you crazy!?" Verona yelled.

"Get back here before you get us all in trouble!" Bianna agreed.

"Hmm… Later." Celvis said before running off towards Suzaku.

Charlie's eyes widened when he saw the incoming lightning-user. "Aw, crap! Get the rest of the pieces out of Celvis' range!"

"How?" Kira asked calmly.

"I-I don't know!" Charlie said.

Unfortunately, Celvis was already running up to them and grabbed a piece.

"Hey!" Anke said before grabbing the other edge of the piece. "That's ours!"

"Hey, leggo!" Celvis demanded.

"No, you!" Lillian said flying over to help her friend.

"This is poor sportsmanship!" Le Cock shouted cupping his wings to his mouth.

"Celvis, please stop!" Galia begged. "You are making everybody cross!"

Meanwhile, Tyrone put back down the piece Celvis took away.

"I don't believe this! In the time Celvis had distracted us, we could had put on at least three more pieces!" Hee growled.

"All because of that stupid bandit…" Francesca grumbled.

Tyrone turned to see Seiryu going back to work on their puzzle while still yelling at Celvis to get back. He growled before narrowing his eyes not happy how far in front they were. Rolling up imaginary sleeves, he stomped over.

"Huh?" Angelo said. "Tyrone, where are ya going?"

Drow's eyes widened realizing where his tribemate was heading. "Tyrone, no!"

"Don't do it!" Francesca yelled.

The Seiryu tribe was so busy working on their puzzle that they didn't saw Tyrone walking towards them. Kenny then looked up to see the feline.

"Um, may we help you?" The psychic asked alerting his tribemates to him.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you…" Tyrone said.

The Tasmanian tiger then climbed onto the globe and tore it off.

"…Start playing by the book!" Tyrone roared.

"H-Hey!" Verona yelled.

"Stop it! You are being no better than Celvis!" Bianna scolded.

"If you think so that put that guy on a leash!" Tyrone shouted kicking a piece away.

Kenny shook his head. "You are the embodiment of heroic."

"Get back here!"

"Those aren't yours!"

"You little piece of crap!"

The guys turned to see Celvis running off carrying a good number of puzzle pieces with most of the castaways chasing after him. Verona growled before running over.

"EEEEENNNNNOOOOOUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Immediately, everyone froze in their places stunned by the sudden shout. Turning their heads, they saw Tiny with his back turned to everyone. He had his arms crossed while tapping his foot against the ground.

He then turned around looking furious.

"Get to your tribe mats! NOW!" Tiny roared.

Everyone yelped as they scrambled by headless chickens to their respective mats. Some were so disoriented with fear that they ended up going to the other people's tribes instead. Soon, everyone was on their respective mats.

Tiny shook his head before pacing around with everyone not looking pleased.

"Some people consider me a passive host. I didn't call out Lucy's hairpin trick in Season 1 because there was nothing in the rules that says I can't. I had given a muscle-bound orca whale a more than unfair advantage in a Challenge that requires strength and SWIMMING." He said before turning his head.

He then glared at the tribes. "But now you are just taking advantage on me. This isn't a loophole. This is blatant cheating and despite my warnings, it still continued!"

All of the tribes looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"Ergo, I have no choice but to end this Challenge and have the first tribe who had started cheating first to go to Tribal Council." Tiny said before pausing. "But oh dear… Whoever was the one who started to take the first puzzle piece that DOESN'T belong to them? Now let's see. Eeny… Meeny… Miney…"

"SEIRYU!"

The Seiryu tribe winced before glaring at Celvis who shrank down in shame with everyone smirking at him.

"Well, that wasn't unprofessional." The thief muttered.

"Also, Genbu will be attending the next Tribal Council." Tiny said.

The smirks on Genbu's faces had already vanished.

"What?" Tyrone asked.

"Tyrone, you had purposely taken down Seiryu's puzzle." Tiny said casually.

"But that's not fair!" The Tasmanian tiger roared. "I only did it because Celvis did!"

"Two wrongs do not make a right, Tyrone." Tiny said. "Besides, it was a double Tribal Council anyway so one of you has to go."

The Genbu tribe stared in disbelief not believing they had to go to Tribal Council again for such a reason.

"Now Suzaku, Byakko, you are safe but mostly because of your ability to play fairly rather than your own skill or strength." Tiny said before speaking sternly. "Now get out of my sig… I mean you may head back to camp."

Everyone winced before stalking off still upset by what just happened. Tiny then crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Heh. I'm awesome."

**(Seiryu Tribe)**

After arriving back at their campsite, everyone immediately glared at Celvis who shrank back.

"Celvis, all I, if not all of us want to know…" Verona said calmly.

She then scowled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"_Today at the Challenge, we were doing decently. Suddenly, Celvis went crazy and starting to take everyone's pieces! Because of that, we have to go to Tribal Council due to getting disqualified!" Verona growled. "This had gone on long enough! We are dragging the truth out of him once and for all even if we have to have him neutered!"_

"Seriously, man! What was up back there?!" The brunette exclaimed.

"Agreed. That behavior back there was more than unacceptable." Bianna agreed narrowing her eyes. "And while I don't have any proof, I have a thought that this is related to your earlier actions."

Celvis gulped nervously as he looked down. He then let out a large sigh.

"I am a kleptomaniac."

"Huh?" Galia asked.

"I am a..." Celvis said before looking up. "Kleptomaniac, all right?"

Bianna, Verona and Galia's eyes widened at this. Kenny on the other hand put his hand on his forehead.

"What!?" Verona exclaimed.

"It's true. That was when I was shaking like a leaf. It is because I was feeling itching to pick somebody's pocket." Celvis said in defeat.

Verona paused before she narrowed her eyes. "Wait so Galia didn't lose her brooch. YOU stole it from her!"

Celvis winced as he stepped back. "But I had given it back!"

"Yeah, when you are so close to becoming caught, I bet!" Verona said not amused.

"Uhhh…." Celvis said nervously.

"Celvis, it was bad enough that you had us disqualified from the Challenge for cheating but to hear that we literally can't turn our backs on you without having all of our pockets empty really doesn't make it well for you." Bianna said.

"B-But… I was genuinely trying to use my problem to HELP this tribe!" Celvis insisted.

"Help!? It is because of you we are going to Tribal Council in the first place!" Verona said in disbelief.

"Guys, I am sorry!" Celvis said.

"Unfortunately, your apologies no matter how sincere they may be would not change our decisions." Bianna said. "Because this experience will give you a nice long think about your problem."

With that, she walked off with Verona and surprisingly Galia following casting death glares at Celvis. The hobgoblin hanged his head as Kenny walked over putting his hand on his shoulder.

"You really blew it, you do know that, don't you?" Kenny asked.

"Having a girlfriend is overrated…" Celvis muttered.

"_Today… Was a disaster. Looking at the other tribes' puzzle pieces, I thought I could get my fix for stealing by taking their stuff while my tribe finishes their puzzle." Celvis said sadly. "But instead, I made Tiny flip his lid and have us go to Tribal Council all because of me."_

"What am I going to do, Kenny?" The lighting-user asked.

"Well, as long as it doesn't involve trying to stay in the game, I believe I could help." Kenny said.

"Gee, way to go around the fact that you can't help my main problem." Celvis said rolling his good eye.

"Sorry, Celvis. But you got to admit that you made the others mad at you." Kenny frowned. "In fact, it didn't just stop there. You angered the other tribes AND the host."

"Yeah, I STILL think what he said was unprofessional." Celvis said shaking his head. "So am I doomed?"

"Well, I'll see if they had cooled down but I wouldn't get my hopes up if I was you." Kenny said.

Celvis sighed.

"_A part of me WANTS to save Celvis but I could understand the others' reasoning for voting him out. If his kleptomania breaks out during another Challenge, we will get Ulonged." Kenny said sadly. "I am partly responsible for not doing that much to help Celvis but with my psychic powers banned, what could I do?"_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The Byakko tribe had arrived back at camp just as upset as Seiryu over their loss.

"Well, this sucks…" Angelo muttered.

"Sucks nothing! This was horrendous!" Tyrone snapped. "Celvis cheated and yet WE are taking the ones taking punishment!"

"Tch… Yeah right." Drow said scoffed.

Unfortunately, Tyrone heard him. "What was that?"

"Whatever. I am tired and I am going to bed." Drow said walking off.

However, Tyrone ran in his way spreading out his hands not looking pleased in the slightest.

"Aside from the fact that you had practically made the shelter your wife, do you really think I would let you get away from badmouthing me when I was right here!" Tyrone snapped.

Drow growled. "All right. You win. I will tell you everything how I truly feel!"

"_I won't deny it. Celvis messed us up a lot and I hope that he gets voted out for it. I mean I usually take the easier route and you don't see ME going down that road!" Drow said before growling. "But then Tyrone just HAD to throw a tantrum and take it out on Seiryu's puzzle even though Celvis was the only offender! Worst of all, he is acting like it is not his fault at all!"_

"Maybe we wouldn't have gone to Tribal if YOU didn't want to have a petty revenge." The blonde man scolded.

"E-Excuse me?" Tyrone asked appalled.

"What you did was clearly against the rules and yet you still tore down part of Seiryu's puzzle!" Drow scolded.

"But Celvis did it first!" Tyrone insisted.

"Considering that Tiny was yelling at him the entire time, it was probably a matter of moments before he snapped like he did back there." Drow said before narrowing his eyes. "Besides, Francesca AND I were YELLING at you to get back! But noooo!"

"Are you saying that you are HAPPY with what Celvis did?" Celvis asked.

"When in the hell was I ever said that?" Drow asked in disbelief. "I am not!"

"Then, you would have done the same thing as me to those…" Tyrone said before pausing with wide eyes. He then growled. "I can't believe you!"

"What now?" Drow groaned.

"You are making up excuses to vote me off!" Tyrone snapped.

Drow's eyes widened at this. "Say what?"

"Oh good grief." Francesca said slapping her head.

"You heard me! You are calling me out just because I cast that one little hinky vote against you!" Tyrone snapped.

"That's because you went behind the majority's back to do so!" Drow scolded. "What you did there and at the last Challenge proves all you care about yourself!"

"Oh and like you are any better!" Tyrone said rolling his eyes. "You just spend most of the day sleeping it away!"

"At least I'm straight with people!" Drow snapped. "You NEVER admit when something is your own fault!"

"Are you not only referring to the hinky vote but also the last Challenge?" Tyrone asked.

"Of course! You cost us the Challenge and you are not making ANY effort to apologize for it!" Drow scolded.

"Why should I apologize for sticking up for my tribe!?" Tyrone snapped.

"Sticking up for your tribe?" Drow said in disbelief. "It is BECAUSE of you, we will be the first tribe to go to three people giving us a disadvantage in Challenges! All because of your cheating!"

"I am just looking out for the best of this tribe!" Tyrone snapped. "And you know what? I think it will be best for you to get the hell out of here!"

"Funny, that is what I think about you." Drow said crossing his arms.

"So I guess we will be voting for each other!" Tyrone said.

"Looks that way!" Drow nodded.

"Fine!" Tyrone yelled.

"Fine!" Drow shouted.

The two then turned around and stormed off from each other leaving Angelo and Francesca stunned.

"Well, so much for positivity…" Angelo muttered.

"_I am done. I am done with Drow. He had been nothing but lazy since Day 1 and now he wants to make Francesca and Angelo forget his flaws and make ME look like a liability!" Tyrone growled. "Uh-uh! No way! He got another thing coming! Then we would have a decent tribe for a while!"_

Angelo and Francesca walked down the shore.

"Well, might as well get this over with." Francesca said.

"Yeah, about that…" Angelo said scratching his head.

"Um, Angelo? What is going on?" Francesca asked not liking where this was going.

The cowboy let out a deep sigh.

"I think we should vote out Tyrone instead of Drow."

Francesca's eyes bugged out at this. "WHAT!? But you were so determined to get Drow out first!"

"I was… But then Tyrone really ticked me off." Angelo sighed. "He had proven today that he may like pointing fingers at others but doesn't like it when people blame her."

"But Drow is lazy around the camp!" Francesca scolded.

"I know and that is a flaw that he should take care of." Angelo said before narrowing his eyes. "However, Tyrone had blatantly cheated and got us in trouble. I know that I make seem like a flip-flopper for switching targets but that was how fast Tyrone changed his opinion of me.

"I admit that after today, my opinion of him had gone down a lot but still, over Drow?" Francesca asked.

"Why not? You kept Yuki over him." Angelo shrugged.

Francesca growled making Angelo shrink back.

"All right, all right, let's be fair." Angelo said. "Besides, why YOU want to KEEP Tyrone?"

"Easy. He is more experienced in the outdoors than Drow." Francesca said.

"Experienced in the outdoors? Some people with experience in the outdoors got broomed real fast." Angelo said. "Besides, it is keeping the lesser of two evils which Drow is. But let's be fair."

"Oh? How so?" Francesca asked.

Angelo then grinned. "Let's make it a tiebreaker!"

Francesca's eyes widened at this. "What!? This early?"

"Not like either of us have a choice." Angelo shrugged. "You want to vote off Drow and I want to vote off Verona. It is clear that we don't want to go the other way so the tiebreaker is the only option. Don't you agree?"

Francesca bit her lip.

"_I decided that if I can't get Francesca to vote my way, I can't really force her. I mean sure I need her vote for a majority one but all I need to have Drow win the tiebreaker." Angelo said. "His decision to stay in the game depends on his own strength. And if he falls up short, it happens…"_

"_How laid-back do you have to be to willingly go into a tiebreaker? Didn't he saw the first tiebreaker of the last season? It was LUCK-based." Francesca frowned. "There is also the fact that no matter what, we would be divided. Which would be horrible when we are heading into a Tribal Swap!"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The Seiryu tribe had made their way into the Tribal Council. They quickly lit their torches before placing them down.

"Welcome, Seiryu tribe." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Okay… I just have to put this out first." Tiny said. "What in the world was going through your mind when you cheated today?"

The thief rolled his good eye. "Because I was literally twitching to take something!"

"Take something. As in steal?" Tiny asked in disbelief.

"Yes… I have kleptomania…" Celvis sighed.

"All right. Here is another question. Was it really a good idea to do that during a Challenge?" Tiny asked.

"Hey, well, I couldn't do that to my own tribemates!" Celvis snapped. Verona rolled her eyes.

"Is something the matter, Verona?" Tiny asked.

"You bet there is!" The feline snapped. "Celvis pretty much admitted that NONE of our belongings are safe as long as he stays in the game!"

"Hey, come on! I was trying to control it! Honest!" Celvis insisted.

"Well, I admit it made your symptoms before the Challenge much more understandable, there is still risk of a robbery." Bianna scolded.

"Wait? Symptoms?" Tiny asked.

"It started small with Celvis' hand shaking violently. Soon, it transferred to his entire body." The robot explained. "And when asked about it, he will snap at us making ridiculous claims."

"I see. Kenny, what do you think the problem is?" Tiny asked.

The Pokemon trainer shook his head. "It is hard to explain. Celvis' symptoms are not unlike one of a recovering drug or smoking addict. It is quite sad because he obviously needs help. Unfortunately, this is the best place for it."

"Damn straight it is not!" Verona nodded.

Celvis let out a deep sigh.

"So hearing what Kenny said, does that change anything, Galia?" Tiny asked.

"Well, not really. Everyone had probably made up their minds by the time we left the Challenge area." The mage said.

"All right. It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Bianna, you are up."

The brunette woman nodded before getting up and making her way to the voting area where she wasted no time writing down a name and putting it in the urn.

Verona crossed her arms sternly knowing exactly who to vote for. She practically snatched the pen from the voting table. "Why would I keep someone who would steal everything from me dry?" She said holding up "Celvis".

Galia made her way down the path. Letting out a deep sigh, she picked up the pen and wrote down a name.

Celvis gave a big sigh before sulking over to the voting table. Shaking his head, he picked up the pen. "I don't know. I just find you the most annoying." He said holding up "Verona".

Kenny shook his head before walking over to the table. With a sigh, he wrote down a name. "I'm sorry."

He then walked back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Nobody looked that eager for the votes because they knew how it was going to go.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Celvis."

Celvis let out a deep sigh.

"Second vote, Verona. One vote, Celvis. One vote, Verona."

Tyrone hardly looked fazed.

"Third vote, Celvis. Two votes, Celvis. One vote, Verona."

Celvis shook his head.

"Third person voted out of Survivor… Is Celvis."

Bianna, Verona and Galia looked content by the vote. Kenny looked at Celvis in sympathy as the latter shook his head.

"Celvis, you need to bring me your torch."

The thief sighed before getting up. "The others were right. I DID put my foot in my mouth."

He then grabbed his torch and made his way to Tiny placing his torch in front of him.

"Celvis, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch. He then paused. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Celvis asked confused.

"There had been a good number of items that the cameramen had lost." Tiny said narrowing his eyes before crouching down to Celvis' level. "Now that we heard of your kleptomania, I think we may have found the main culprit. Fork them over!"

Celvis growled before reaching into his pockets and pulled out a few items. Stuff like wallets, watches, bracelets, rings. He even pulled out a pair of boxers much to everyone's surprise and horror.

"There, I think that is everything." Celvis grumbled. "Can I go now?"

"Um, sure?" Tiny asked.

"No respect. No respect at all…" Celvis said walking off.

Tiny walked him leave before turning to the others. "Um, well. It seems that you decided to vote off someone to protect your pockets. An interesting reason to vote off someone. It just shows there are many different ways to be voted out of this game. You may head back to camp. I have to return everyone's stuff before Genbu's Tribal Council. …Wait. Are those boxers MINE?"

Needless to say, everyone got up, grabbed their torches and quickly walked away. Kenny brought up the rear looking a little unhappy. Sure, Celvis did had that coming to him but he still felt sorry for him because it was clear that he was genuinely trying to keep his kleptomania under control and it was a journey for him. He also had a feeling that several other castaways may be voted off in a similar way.

"_Ugh… What can I say? My stupid kleptomania had gotten me into trouble. Again. This sucks because I know that if I could keep it under control, I could do a lot of damage in this game." Celvis said shaking his head. "Kenny, I am rooting for you. You are the only person who understands my troubles."_

Later, the Genbu tribe had arrived at Tribal Council. However when they reached there, they saw Tiny with a bright red face by the fact that Celvis had actually made to take his boxers.

"Um, pardner, are you feeling al…" Angelo started.

"Welcome, Genbu." Tiny said quickly. "Sit down."

The four looked at each other before looking down.

"S-So… Angelo, do you felt that your tribe's decision to vote off Yuki was a good one?" Tiny asked.

The dark-skinned man shook his head. "Not really. I don't really think Yuki was a bad person as a couple of people claimed."

"It is not that she is a bad girl. It is just that she cost us the Challenge." Drow corrected. "You know that. That is why you voted with us."

"Umm… Riiiiiight." Angelo said shifting his eyes from left to right.

"Tyrone, do you have any idea who cast the hinky vote for Drow?" Tiny asked.

The Tasmanian tiger looked at Angelo and Francesca before sighing. "It was me."

"Why?"

"I just found Drow's laziness to be very poor for team morale and annoying to boot." Tyrone said. "Sure only one of us will win a million dollars but there is a reason why this is also a SOCIAL game."

"Drow rolled his eyes.

"Is there something you don't agree with, Drow?" Tiny asked.

"You were there!" The young man scolded. "In fact, YOU were the one who sent us here because Tyrone cheated! How the hell is THAT social!?"

"Hey, I only reacted to what Celvis did!" Tyrone snapped.

"Well, obviously that was the worst reaction you could have seeing it got us all sitting here!" Drow snapped.

"I don't even believe you! Even now you are making excuses!" Tyrone snapped.

"Making excuses? For what, Tyrone?" Tiny asked.

"Drow had been nothing but lazy ever since we started! " The feline said. "He knows that I don't like it so he is trying to throw me under the bus!"

"Well, maybe I wouldn't throw you under the bus if you didn't cost us the Challenge!" Drow scolded.

"I did not!" Tyrone snapped.

"We are literally sitting here because of YOUR actions!" Drow yelled. "How the hell did you work out this is anyone's fault but your own!"

"Now, now!" Tiny scolded. "Francesca, how is this vote is going to go?"

"Well, it is pretty straightforward, obviously." The wrestler said. "It is between Verona and Drow. There should be no middle ground."

"All right. It is time to vote. Drow, you are up."

The model narrowed his eyes before getting up and making his way over to the voting table snatching the pen. "If you won't admit you cost us the Challenge then you are beyond help." He said holding up "Tyrone."

Angelo adjusted his hat not looking that worried about the vote. He calmly picked up the pen and wrote down a name.

Tyrone practically stomped over to the voting table and grabbed the pen not looking happy in the slightest. "You are not fooling anyone but yourself, moron." He said holding up "Drow".

Francesca bit her lip not looking that confident about the vote. Thinking for a few seconds, she wrote down a name and put it in the urn.

She then walked back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

The tribe stared at each other intently for different reasons.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Drow."

"Shocker." Drow said rolling his eyes.

"Second vote, Verona. One vote, Drow. One vote, Tyrone."

Tyrone did the same thing as Drow.

"Third vote, Tyrone. Two votes, Tyrone. One vote, Drow. One vote left."

Tyrone's pupils shrank to the fullest.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked ready for a tiebreaker.

"…Is Tyrone."

Tyrone's jaw drop to the ground. Drow smirked in triumph and Angelo raised an eyebrow before turning to Francesca who looked away.

"Tyrone, you have to bring me your torch…"

The feline got up and looked at Francesca with a stunned look on his face. "Et tu, Francesca?"

The wrestler looked away causing Tyrone to growl.

"Fine! We want to keep that lazy loser, be my guest!" Tyrone said snatching his torch.

She then stormed off to Tiny and planted her torch in front of her.

"Tyrone, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Have fun dragging Drow from the world of Ulong, ya schmucks!" He said storming off.

Tiny watched him leave before turning back to the others."Well, safe to say that Tyrone never saw that coming. I also like to point out that Celvis had also been voted out unanimously. It just goes to show that cheaters do not prosper and you are better off playing by the book. You may head back to camp."

The remaining three Genbu members gathered their torches and walked off. Drow brought up the rear still smirking. Tyrone had been the biggest thorn of his side when it comes to his lazy strategy and now that he was gone, he was free to sleep all day without fear and having a feral feline literally roaring in his ears.

"_I can't believe these people voted me out just because I struck someone who struck US first! Way to show your appreciate, guys!" Tyrone snarled gritting her teeth. "But you know what? Fine! They want to ruin their tribe! Let them! As for me, I am going to hope that the Seiryu tribe is nowhere as stupid so I could show a certain stupid thief exactly what I think about him!"_

RESULTS

Celvis: Bianna, Galia, Kenny, Verona.

Verona: Celvis.

Tyrone: Angelo, Drow, Francesca.

Drow: Tyrone.

Cheaters never prosper. Celvis was probably the last person I cast so naturally he was always an early boot. However, I did liked writing his story arc about his kleptomania and following by the rules would affect him and in the end made him go crazy.

As for Tyrone, some of you may be wondering why I made him seem like a Jerk with a Heart of Gold when he was just a jerk. Well, one of the reasons this took so long is because I switched Tyrone with somebody else because Tyrone had a bigger role but I traded him with someone else. That was why his more likable qualities here were practically non-existent.

NOTE: Celvis is one of the main characters from a story I created on RPG Maker called Elemental Story. I cast him because I wanted to write for his story arc.

NOTE2: Tyrone's personality was actually how I written Ty the Tasmanian Tiger in a crossover fanfic. However, when I realized how much I butchered his character, I realize that he is better off a different character with a new color scheme. Yeah, fan character origins come in all shapes and sizes, don't they?


	5. Day 9 to 11

**(Genbu Tribe)**

"_We had gotten rid of Tyrone and I couldn't be more happier! The fuzzball had been a thorn in my side since Day 1 and he had always shirked away from anything that was his fault!" Drow smirked. "I bet he still doesn't realize why Angelo and Francesca voting him off! Ha!"_

"Guys, thank you for giving Tyrone a much-needed blindside." The blonde said as the three went back to camp.

"Well, we weren't REALLY wanted to blindside him just to spite him." Francesca said scratching the back of her head. "We just wanted to make sure he doesn't make a fuss."

"Not to say that he didn't deserve it." Angelo said. "Seriously, where did he have the bright idea what losing the Challenge WASN'T his fault?"

"I know, right?" Drow grinned. He then yawned. "Anyway, I am off to bed. I just KNOW I am going to get a good night's sleep here."

With that, he walked off leaving the two stunned.

"Um, Francesca?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, Angelo?" The wrestler said.

"Why did ya vote with me?" Angelo asked.

"_I thought that tonight we will be havin' a tiebreaker between Drow and Tyrone because Francesca and I can't get the other to fold to save our lives." Angelo said raising an eyebrow. "But then literally at the last second, Francesca flipped over to Drow voting off Tyrone. I like to say that she had saw things my way but I have a feelin' it is a little more to the story."_

"Don't take this the wrong way because I am in no way complaining but ya seemed dead-set on getting Drow out." The dark-skinned man said.

Francesca rolled her eyes. "I think there is going to be a Tribal Swap soon."

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "I reckon seeing that we will be lucky to make it to the merge anyhow."

"Exactly. I didn't want to cause a rift in our tribe in case we get stuck with Drow when we swap." Francesca said.

"_While the season hype up the four-tribes twist, this is just to cause drama. And to cause even more drama, they will split us causing us to scramble again." Francesca explained. "And I am sure as hell don't want me or Angelo to go into one with an enemy."_

"I just didn't want to cause a Tribal rift when we will be forced apart anyway." Francesca said.

Angelo paused for a moment. Suddenly, he let out a hearty laugh before patting Francesca on the shoulder startling her.

"Ah, I see! You are trying to bring up morale to bring into the Tribal Swap!" Angelo grinned.

"Um, you can say that." Francesca said.

"Well, don't worry. Drow is quite a few things but I don't think a backstabber is one of them." Angelo reassured.

"That is because it is too much work for him." Francesca said rolling her eyes.

**(Day 9; Seiryu Tribe)**

Bianna and Kenny made their way through talking to each other about the latest elimination.

"Honestly, if his kleptomania was on par with a smoking addiction, why would Celvis go on a show where they are cameras EVERYWHERE?" Bianna asked.

Kenny let out a deep sigh. "I suppose you are right."

"_Last night we had voted off Celvis. Even now I still felt sorry for the poor guy because I could clearly see how much he was suffering to keep his pickpocketing tendencies under control." Kenny said shaking his head. "Nonetheless, if he stayed any longer, his problems would have gotten worse."_

As the two were talking to each other, they saw pass Verona and Galia sitting by the fire pit. Verona looked up to see the two and narrowed her eyes.

"_I had not come halfway across the universe just to be stuck in the minority this early in the game. I need to counter Bianna and Kenny's alliance." Verona said before rolling her eyes. "However, I am stuck with Galia. Someone who would break into tears at the drop of the hat. If she lived back in my node, I could assure you that she will be the first person to die!"_

"All right, Galia, if we don't want to be in the minority, we need to prepare you for the inevitable tiebreaker that we will have to go through." Verona explained showing her the flint and Machete. "All you have to do is click the steel of the Machete against the flint."

"Um, all right…" The mage said before starting to do what Verona said. However, she was doing very lightly.

Verona slapped her forehead. "You are going to have to do better than that!"

"But I don't want to cut myself!" Galia insisted.

"So a few scars won't hurt anyone." Verona said waving it off. "Besides, you have healing spells. Couldn't just heal yourself if you hurt yourself."

Galia's eyes bugged out. "I can't do that! It is against the rules to use magic!"

"I don't think it is illegal to heal yourself or other players who are SERIOUSLY INJURED." Verona said as if she was speaking with an idiot.

"But we don't have any TP items here. How can I be sure I can use magic here?" Galia asked.

"TP whatnow?" Verona said in disbelief.

"It means Technical Points. It is the Tales of version of MP." Galia said. "To repleshish them, you have eat these brightly-coloured gelatin-like objects called gels."

"Gels?" Verona asked.

"Yes. They come in all types of colours based off of the fruit that they are made of and each fruit gel gives a different effect like Apple Gels…" Galia started.

"You are trying to stall me!" Verona snapped making Galia jump.

"What? No!" Galia insisted.

"Yes, you are!" Verona scolded. "You are changing the subject so we would waste the day so we don't have to practice!"

"N-No… You got it all wrong!" Galia insisted.

"Yeah, right! Now start making a fire!" Verona snapped. "Because if I have to make it myself, NOBODY is going to be happy!"

Galia jumped at this. "Yes, ma'am!"

With that, she frantically started to click the Machete against the flint even faster.

"Good. Now I will be telling you some trivia." Verona said.

Galia's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"Well, there IS a chance that it is not going to be a fire-making Challenge and it will be a trivia one." Verona said. "Continue working on your fire while I will quiz you."

Galia's eyes bugged out. "At the same time!?"

"Of course! That way we would save more time!" Verona said. "Now who got the most votes overall in Season 1?"

Galia stared on in disbelief.

"_Verona wants me to be a create a fire and learn trivia!? At the same time! I could barely do one of those things by themselves!? Is she crazy!?" Galia said in disbelief. She then narrowed her eyes. "Oh, Celvis! This is all your fault! If it wasn't for your some stupid kleptomania you have, I wouldn't have to go and may disappoint Verona greatly!"_

**(Suzaku Tribe)**

Le Cock was standing outside of the shelter crossing his arms in a stern fashion. Kira and Charlie were on their knees staring at him with blank looks on their faces.

"All right. Let's take it from the top." Le Cock said narrowing his eyes.

He then coughed to clear his throat.

"_The pear-shaped tone…"_ He sang.

Kira and Charlie then take in a deep breath.

"_Oh, sing sweet nightingale! Sing sweet nightingale! H-H-H-H-High above me! Oh, sing…"_

"All right, all right, stop!" Le Cock demanded slapping his forehead.

"Is there a problem with our singing, Teacher Le Cock?" Kira asked.

"Unfortunately, oui." The rooster said before narrowing his eyes behind his shades. "I can't hear a single bit of emotion out of you. You have to embrace the feelings in the lyrics! BE the song!"

Le Cock then looked at Charlie who had a twitching lip.

"And you, Charlie! This is a song about urging a beautiful bird to sing its miraculous sing straight into the sky carrying hope and love on its wings!" Le Cock said crossing his arms. "You are singing as if you are trapped inside of a cage!"

"Oh see… I wonder why that may be…" Charlie muttered.

"_I was giving the chance to spread my talent to those who are more unfortunate than I when Kira and Charlie asked me to be their tutor in singing." Le Cock said proudly before sighing. "However, they are harder students to teach than I thought. I can't seem to get that much emotion out of Kira and Charlie, if I didn't know any better, I'll say that he was being FORCED into this."_

"We are saying Teacher Le Cock." Kira said bowing her head. "We will promise that we will improve."

"Well, you can't rush progress but due to that each player will be going down at least every three days, we may not have much time so I suggest that you do as much as we can." Le Cock said.

"We understand." Kira said.

"Um, right. However, can we at least take a break?" Charlie asked. "We had been practicing all day!"

Le Cock paused for a moment before sighing. "Very well… Get some water for yourself to rinse out your throats. We have a lot of daylight to burn."

"All right…" Charlie muttered before he and Kira both got up and walked off to get some water.

"Ugh… I felt like a fireball just went down my throat." Charlie said holding his neck.

"Le Cock is most certainly a… Dedicated music teacher." Kira agreed.

"That is one way of putting it nicely." Charlie said.

"_All right, there is no way in hell that I would never, never, NEVER willingly sing a Disney Princess song like that!" Charlie said still rubbing his throat. "Kira and I just went along with it because we are hoping that using Le Cock's narcissism against him and cause him to vote for us. Well, that is what Kira is hoping for."_

"Are you sure that Le Cock will be starting to join us over Anke and Lillian?" The punk asked.

Kira raised an eyebrow. "I honestly don't see how he won't. Le Cock just loves having his ego rubbed and while Anke and Lillian gave him small strokes, we practically massaging it all over."

"Woman, seriously, there is NO reason to go into so much detail!" Charlie said sticking out his tongue. "But yeah, it is not that I don't think the plan would work, I am just thinking about how much suffering would be wasted for nothing if it fails."

Kira crossed her arms. "You are quite the peculiar delinquent."

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I just… Never expected someone like you to be so… Weak-hearted." Kira shrugged. "That's all."

Charlie's eyes widened at this. "Weak-hearted!?"

"Yes, weak-hearted. For the last few days, you had complained about being in the minority and yet you don't wish to improve your chances." Kira said crossing her arms. "There is being complicated and there is being what you are doing."

"Hey! Don't think I want to be voted off by the Friendship Brigade because I sure as hell don't!" Charlie scolded angrily. "I am just upset that I have to take lessons from someone who acts like he is the greatest thing since sliced bread when I literally only knew him via his friend, Kat."

Kira shrugged. "Charlie, if we all got what we wanted so easily, we would be a lot more happier. Unfortunately, life doesn't work that way. We have to earn it."

Charlie chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "Wow… It is really bad when an ordinary high-school girl has to tell an ex-syndicate member that."

"_To get what you want in life, you have to do stuff you don't want to do. Faking your expressions to make it seem like you enjoy doing it when you really don't." Kira said. "This is no different. Charlie and I want the majority and I will gladly indulge Le Cock's boasting just to get what I want."_

"Charlie, I could assure you that if you just listen to what other people would have to say and indulge in their interests, the rewards would be more glorious." The dark-haired girl reassured.

"Well, if you say so…" The green-haired man said.

"_Video Killed the Radio Star! Video Killed the Radio Star! Pictures came and broke your heart!"_

Charlie winced before looking back. "It is a definite motivator, I could tell you that much."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

Mami paused as she leaned against a palm tree. Her eyes were closed tightly as her arms were crossed across her chest. Spencer was making his way through the area when he saw Mami saw deep in thought.

"Should I or shouldn't I?" Spencer muttered. He then shrugged before making his way over. "Hey, Mami. Penny for your thoughts?"

The rock star looked up to see Spencer. "Oh, hey, Spencer. Perfect timing. Listen, how much of an expert do you think you are at this game?" 

The nerd smugly grinned. "Well, considering how much I had studied previous seasons and series comparing strategies and twists, I say I am a big genius!"

Mami rolled her eyes. "Try not to be so modest, man."

"Hey, you asked." Spencer shrugged. "Seriously though, what do you want?"

"I just want a second opinion." Mami said. "You said that there should be a Tribal Swap soon right?"

"Right. I think we are going to have at least one more Tribal Council until then." Spencer said.

"So that means we may be separated." Mami paused before looking down.

Spencer paused as well crossing his arms. "Indeed… If we have to do a Tribal Swap like the one in Season 2, then if we end up on the same tribe together, we would literally be extremely lucky."

The two then paused not liking where their chances were going.

Suddenly, Mami jerked her head. "Spencer?"

"Yes?" The red-haired boy said looking up.

"Please get Malletman and bring him here." Mami said before walking off. "I am going to get Sugar."

"Um, all right." Spencer said.

"_Spencer and I are going to be torn apart sooner or later. What is worse is that if that happens, we would be all alone and we have to scramble to get into a brand-new alliance." Mami said before snapping her fingers. "Then I realized something. It won't just be us that it would be affected. Malletman and Sugar would suffer from this as well."_

All of the Byakko tribe members stood in front of the tree.

"Well, we are all here. What do you want to talk about, Mami?" Malletman asked.

The guitarist sighed. "Well, Spencer believes that we are going into a Tribal Swap."

Malletman raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What made him so convinced that we are going into a Tribal Swap?"

"Because most seasons have it." Spencer said. "This twist is nothing more than a gimmick to cause drama."

"Right. Which means that we would be separated from each other." Mami said.

"Oh no!" Sugar gasped.

"Don't worry… I got an idea." Mami said. "Listen, I think we shall have a truce?"

"A truce?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah, if we are stuck on a new tribe, we have to stick together!" Mami agreed. "If we are going to talk with a bunch of strangers anyway, we might as well have somebody who knows with them."

Spencer paused. "That is not a bad idea. We need all of the help we could get if we are going to be forced apart anyway."

Sugar on the other hand stayed silent. "So… If we are stuck on another tribe together, you will come through for me if I am in trouble?"

"That's right." Mami said. "We have to look out for each other."

Sugar paused. "Do you promise?"

Mami smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I promise."

Sugar had gotten a big smile on her face.

"_I am so happy that Mami wanted to call this truce because I still think I am the next target! Fortunately, with this coming Tribal Swap, I will have someone to look after me." Sugar said. "THIS is what I need. Someone to give me a chance to show my stuff."_

Malletman on the other hand stayed silent. Spencer noticed this.

"Hey. Is your speaker box broken or something?" Spencer asked.

"Huh?" Malletman asked. "Oh, don't worry. I am with you too."

Spencer paused not liking the silence.

"_Okay, I know I said I am all good with the truce… But I am really not. It was bad enough being forced into a Tribal Swap and scrambling to stay alive but to do so, we have to align with the very targets I want to vote off." Malletman sighed. "I mean what if the tribe we get stuck on is all physically fit and I am forced to vote them off because of this truce? Ugh… This is why I prefer punching things."_

**(Day 10; Genbu Tribe)**

Drow happily slept in the shelter as Angelo and Francesca watched him from afar.

"Ya know, I had seen Drow sleep a lot since we first started and I mean a LOT." Angelo said before grinning. "But I had never seen him sleep so peacefully."

Francesca rolled her eyes. "Seeing that nobody is nagging him about work, of course he is this way."

"Yeahhhhh… " Angelo said before pausing. "Tyrone may be a bit of a prick but I still feel guilty about what happened. After all, this whole rivalry started because Drow thought Tyrone was the one who cast the hinky vote, not me."

"Eh… It would only be a matter of time before something else ticks Drow off with Tyrone." Francesca said waving it off. "Better not to let you get in on it."

"Yeah, I suppose you are right." Angelo said before walking off. "I am going to see if we have any treemail."

"_For once it is peaceful around camp. Aside from Drow's snoring, it had been mostly quiet without any problems or complaints." Angelo smiled. "We are going into a Tribal Swap soon so it isn't going to last but still it is nice to not have any fighting."_

Soon, the dark-skinned man returned with a letter. "Back!"

"Great! What does it say?" Francesca asked.

Angelo then read it. "Do you want the chance to lead your tribe?"

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "Is this one of those guiding the blind Challenges?"

"Beats me. All I know it is a Challenge and I am all for it!" Angelo said walking up the hill. "I am goin' to wake Sleeping Beauty!"

_Drow yawned as he rubbed his eyes. "A chance to lead my tribe? Pass. Too much work and effort. Just give it to Francesca or Angelo."_

_With that, he laid on his side going back to sleep. The cameraman just sighed. "And here I thought he'll STOP falling asleep during confessionals after Tyrone left…"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

Suzaku and Byakko waited patiently on their respective mats.

"We now bring in Seiryu and Genbu." Tiny said as the two tribes walked in. "Celvis and Tyrone voted out at their respective Tribal Councils."

"Shocker." Spencer smirked.

"Just goes to show that cheaters never prosper." Anke nodded.

"Now here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked ahead to see ten haystacks. Immediately they all groaned.

Tiny chuckled a bit. "I see that you notice that it is an infamous needle in the haystack Challenge. Out of ten of these haystacks, there are two medallion pieces. Your goal is simple. Find one of the two pieces in the haystack. Whoever finds one of two medallion pieces gets to choose a tribe of their liking."

Half of the castaways were surprised while other merely raised their eyebrows.

"That's right. The four-twist Challenge is officially no more." Tiny said. "Now you will be playing on two tribes and here you will be playing to pick your tribe via schoolyard pick."

"I expected this though as to WHY we are going to be swapped is an interesting surprise…" Bianna mused.

"Now seeing that this is more or less an individual Challenge, EVERYONE will be playing." Tiny said. "Get into positions."

**(Later)**

Everyone had gotten into positions and crouched down low.

"All right, for the chance to join a new tribe." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Immediately everyone ran towards the bunch of haystacks wondering which one to look in first.

"Better go into the first one first!" Anke said dashing forward.

"One of the pieces is obviously in one of the haystacks in the back." Spencer said running past the front ones.

Soon, the castaways were searching in the haystacks for one of the pieces. Malletman had just resorted to shoving one haystack over and searching in the crumble hay.

"Better… Sort of…" Malletman said searching through the hay.

"Fran, you found anything?" Angelo asked.

"Nothing…" The wrestler said shaking her head. "Keep at it, though!"

"Ugh… The hay is simply RUINING my feathers…" Le Cock complained.

"I think some of them could be sharp…" Galia whined.

"Keep fighting!" Anke called out. "We can't let ourselves get separated!"

Everyone continued searching in the haystacks. However, it was not only long and tedious but quite tiring as well.

"Ugh… This is why I hate needle in a haystack Challenges." Drow groaned.

"Tell me about it." Verona muttered.

"Really? Because I love it!" Tinyrocket said smugly causing a few people to growl and glare at them.

"Please… Please… PLEASE!" Lillian begged searching into it. "Let me find it first!"

"This sucks…" Charlie muttered.

Suddenly, one person searched through a bunch of hay. They then felt something other than straws. With their eyes lighting up, they pulled it out of the hay to reveal a medallion piece.

"I-I got it!"

Everyone's eyes widened before turning their heads to see Spencer running over with the piece in his hands.

"Yay, Spencer!" Sugar cheered.

"That's our point-dexter!" Mami grinned.

Spencer ran over to Tiny and shown the medallion piece to him.

"This is indeed one of the two medallion pieces." Tiny said. "SPENCER IS ONE OF THE TWO LEADERS!"

"Yes!" Spencer said clenching his fist in victory. The others looked in dismay but knew that they had to continued searching for the second medallion piece throwing that it was the only one left.

Mami and Sugar on the other hand made their way over to Spencer. Suddenly, the former noticed that Malletman was still searching. Raising an eyebrow, she made her way over.

"Double M, what are you doing?" Mami asked.

"Huh?" The robot said looking up.

"Spencer won the chance to choose our tribe. We don't have to find the next piece."Mami said pulling on Malletman's arm in a vain attempt to get him to get up.

"Oh, right… Silly me…" He said getting up.

Kira looked up to see the Byakko members walking away. "Where are Byakko going? There is still one more medallion piece to find."

"They probably assume that Spencer would pick them in a flash." Charlie said shrugging while still searching.

Kira shook her head. "Such naiveté…"

Everyone continued searching through the hay knowing how much they had to find the last medallion piece or else they would be separated from each other.

"Please… I don't want to lose my friends this early in the game…" Anke begged.

"Come on, I can't get screwed by a Tribal Swap…" Francesca winced.

"My own tribe… My own team… My own command…" Verona said as if she was in a trance.

However, one person had suddenly felt into the hay. With their eyes lighting up, they dashed right over to Tiny with several people watching with mixed reactions of hope and despair. They then handed it over to the host as he examined it.

"This is the second medallion piece…" Tiny said. "ANGELO IS THE LAST OF THE TWO LEADERS!"

"YEE-HAW!" The cowboy cheered jumping up in success as Francesca and Drow cheered him on.

**(Later)**

Both Spencer and Angelo stood in front of Tiny as he held both medallions in his hand.

"Congratulations, Spencer and Angelo, you had both won the chances to form your own tribes." Tiny said. "Which means your respective tribes are still Byakko and Genbu."

Spencer and Angelo both smiled at this.

"However, there is something I didn't tell you earlier."

This had caught everyone's attention.

"While I said that you will be forming your tribe, in truth, you will only be choosing ONE person." Tiny said.

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this.

"Here is how this is going to work. You will go to your respective mats and take turns choosing one person each. That person will choose another and another until we have two tribes of eight." Tiny said. "Which means you other with the other people that been picked have to choose wisely. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Now go to your respective mats and we could begin." Tiny said.

Spencer and Angelo nodded before going back to their mats.

"Now Spencer since you had found your medallion piece first, you can pick first." Tiny said.

Spencer smiled and nodded. "Hardly a tough choice. Mami, I choose you."

"Hell yeah!" The rock star grinned running over pumping her arms into the air while jogging over to Spencer. She quickly fist-bumped him though he was a little slow on it.

"Angelo, you may go next." Tiny said.

"Like the shrimp said, hardly a tough choice." The cowboy grinned. "Francesca."

The wrestler smiled before walking over to Angelo and high-fiving him.

"Mami, it is your turn." Tiny said.

The red-head nodded her head. "Double M!"

Malletman give an unseen grin as he walked over. Spencer on the other hand had a worried look on his face.

"Francesca?" Tiny asked.

The red-clad woman let out a sigh. "We'll take Charlie."

Angelo and Drow's eyes bugged out at this. Charlie on the other hand grinned as he swaggered.

"Picked by a sexy lady. Must be my lucky day!" Charlie grinned.

Francesca narrowed her eyes. "Get over yourself. I only chose you for your strength."

"That's cool." Charlie smirked flexing his arm. "I am a bit shallow too!"

As Francesca (and other women) grunted in disgust, Drow glared at Francesca gritting his teeth in anger.

"Malletman?"

The chrome robot let out a big sigh. "Bianna."

Mami and Sugar were immediately thunderstruck when they heard this. Spencer on the other hand just shook his head as Bianna raised a non-existent eyebrow before making her way over.

"I could assure you that you will not regret your choice." Bianna said.

"Charlie?"

The punk smirked. "Kira."

The high-school student returned the smirk before making her way over.

"Bianna?"

"Kenny." The robot said quickly.

The psychic gave a small smile before walking over.

"Kira?"

The high-school student was actually the first person to pause and think on to who to choose.

"Hm, what about Verona?" She asked.

The zombie-fighter grinned before walking over. "You got some great taste, missy!"

Le Cock on the other hand stood slack-jawed.

"Kenny?"

"Hmm… I don't want to leave Verona all alone…" The Pokemon trainer mused. "Drow."

The blonde man sighed before making his way over. But not before casting Francesca a nasty glare making her shrink back.

"Verona?"

"Galia." The brunette said quickly.

The mage stepped back stunned at this. But then she slowly walked over.

"Drow?"

The model cringed looking at who was left. "Crap… Not much to choose from. Uhh… Lillian."

The fairy nodded before flying over without a single word. Le Cock and Anke looked at each other not liking where this was going and Sugar looked like she was about to cry.

"Galia?"

The brunette's eyes widened before looking back and forth at the three small remaining contestants as they all stared at her.

"Um… Um… Um…" Galia said before closing her eyes. "Anke!"

The monkey hanged her head before making her way over in defeat.

"All right, Lillian, you are last to pick." Tiny said. "Whoever you pick will join you on Byakko while the other go with Genbu.

"No contest. Le Cock." The green-haired girl said.

"Thank you…" The Frenchman said making his way over while casting Anke a sad look (and Kira a nasty one).

"Which means Sugar, you are on Genbu." Tiny said.

The pink-clad girl merely walked over with her head down not in any hurry to arrive on her mat while Angelo put a comforting hand on her shoulder while Mami looked in sadness.

"All right. Here is the new Byakko tribe. Spencer, Mami, Malletman, Bianna, Kenny, Drow, Lillian and Le Cock." Tiny said. "And here is the new Genbu tribe. Angelo, Francesca, Charlie, Kira, Verona, Galia, Anke and Sugar."

Everyone looked at each other sizing up the competition.

"And here is a little something else."

This had caught everyone's attention.

"At your old or new camps, there will be a Hidden Immunity Idol each." Tiny said.

Everyone's eyes lit up when they heard this.

"That's right. However, those two will be the only Hidden Immunity Idols in the entire game. So if you find them, use them wisely." Tiny said as they all looked at each other nodding their heads. "You may head back to your old or new camps."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The newly-formed Byakko tribe had made their way over to their new campsite.

"All right, boys and girls! We are here!" Malletman said cheerfully as the others gaped in awe.

"Aww… You guys have a waterfall. This is so unfair!" Lillian pouted.

"Yes, we certainly lucked out, didn't we?" Spencer agreed.

"Definitely…" Drow growled.

"_We had a Tribal Swap today and I couldn't be more angry! I mean I could take living with a bunch of seven noisy people but all of them are strangers!" Drow said before growling. "And whose fault was that? FRANCESCA'S! She completely threw me down the river when she chose Charlie over me! I hope Angelo calls that backstabber out!"_

Mami on the other hand chuckled nervously as she grabbed Malletman's arm and pulled it on it in a vain attempt to get his attention.

"Hey, Double M! There is a Hidden Immunity Idol in play!" Mami grinned making everyone's eyes widened. "Let's go find it together!"

Malletman blinked twice. "Right here and now?"

"Of course! And while we are searching for it…" Mami said. "…We could talk…"

Malletman's eyes widened realizing what Mami was talking about.

"All right, we will go look for it." The robot said.

With that, the two walked off leaving the others stunned.

"Um, who blurts out loud that they are going to find a Hidden Immunity Idol?" Drow asked blinking twice.

"Easy. The type who has a lot to say." Spencer said shaking his head.

Meanwhile, Mami dragged Malletman (well, mostly) to a clearing where they could talk alone. Mami then let go of her tribe-mate's arm before glaring up at him crossing her arms.

"Okay, Double M. What. Happened?" Mami asked.

"_This was supposed to be the greatest thing that had come out of a horrible thing! We were forced into a Tribal Swap but when Spencer won the chance to choose tribes, I thought we would be saved!" Mami exclaimed angrily. "But no! Malletman practically pitched Sugar down the river and chose Bianna instead! Now Sugar is all alone on Genbu even though she was supposed to be with us!"_

"No, seriously, man! What in the hell thought that what you done is a good idea?" The rock star said angrily. "Whatever happened to keeping Byakko together?"

Malletman let out a deep sigh. "It is BECAUSE I want to keep Byakko together that I didn't picked Sugar!"

Mami stepped back stunned. "Excuse me!? We would have had a four-person alliance on a tribe of eight! The worst case scenario we would have had was a tiebreaker!"

"_Yeah, I sold Sugar down the river. But what can I do? She was the weakest player in the entire game. Even with me and some other people, she would had weighed us down big-time!" Malletman sighed. "That is why I did what I did. If we had Sugar on our team, it would be a miracle if we make it to the merge."_

"Come on, Mami." The giant said. "What good are numbers if she will slow us down with her weakness?"

"You make it sound like having her will cause us to be Ulonged." Mami snapped.

"Well… Yeah…" Malletman shrugged.

"Aw, come on! She is not THAT weak!" Mami scolded.

"I know that it seemed impossible but it is." Malletman said.

"Malletman, what… About… The truce?" Mami said gritting her teeth.

"Well, I know that I agreed to it but…" The chrome giant said. "Well, how was I supposed to say no?"

"This is serious, Malletman!" Mami snapped. "Sugar is all alone on Genbu and it is all your fault!"

The robot shook his head. "Mami just wait until the next Challenge and we will see how poor my decision making is when we start to win Challenges."

With that, he walked off leaving Mami looking stunned.

"Win Challenges? There is more to a tribe than strength, Malletman!" The redhead scolded.

"Again, we will find out at the next Challenge." Malletman said waving it off.

Realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere with him, she sighed before following after Malletman as the two made their way back into camp.

Spencer looked up to see the two. "So how was the Idol search?"

"We have to cancel it…" Mami said before growling at Malletman. "We had a communication breakdown."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"_Am I surprised that Malletman sold Sugar out? Unfortunately, no. I had been getting red flags from him when Mami had proposed the truce and I somewhat knew that he wouldn't pick Sugar." Spencer said rolling his eyes. "Then again, how could ANYONE not get said red flags? Malletman is despite being a robot is a total meathead!"_

**(Genbu Tribe)**

All eight newly-formed Genbu made their ways over to their new campsite.

"All right, pardners, we are here!" Angelo grinned motioning to the camp where everyone saw their shelter.

"Um, is THAT our shelter?" Verona asked in disbelief.

"I can't sleep up THERE! I might roll over in my sleep and go all the way down the hill!" Galia exclaimed.

"I prefer Byakko's campsite." Sugar pouted.

Angelo's grin vanished as he crossed his arms. "Man, you guys are full of positivity, aren't you?"

"_I am actually pleased that I am in a Tribal Swap. Because my strategy going into this game is to hope that someone will make a jerk or a liability out of themselves just so they could keep me." Galia explained. "It had worked with Celvis in a tribe of five so maybe it would work in a tribe of eight."_

After a few minutes, Charlie and Kira walked to the side talking to each other.

"Great… I had been straining my vocal chords for nothing…" Charlie complained.

"I must admit that I felt like I had wasted hours of singing that could have been used for something else." Kira agreed.

"Unfortunately, that is the worst of our troubles." Charlie said.

"_Being in a Tribal Swap means you have to scramble to gather as many allies as you could because you would most likely be stuck with only one or two." Charlie frowned. "At least the other people are in the same boat as us."_

"Now we have to find one or two allies to join us." The punk said.

"Well, where do we start?" Kira asked.

"Well, might as well go for Anke?" Charlie asked. "She WAS our tribe-mate before the Tribal Swap."

"Good idea. She doesn't have Lillian and Le Cock with her." Kira said. "She will need all the help she could get."

"Exactly!" Charlie grinned.

As if by chance, they saw Anke walking with her head down still upset that she was by herself.

"Oh, speak of the devil…" Charlie smirked before the two walked over to her.

That was until Angelo and Francesca beat them to the punch.

"Hey, little fellow, are ya alright?" Angelo asked getting Anke's attention.

"Not really…" Anke said.

"_The Tribal Swap torn me apart from Lillian and Le Cock. And now I am all alone on Genbu because now I am all by myself because I don't really know any of the others except for Charlie and Kira." Anke frowned. "And we never really liked each other."_

"Lillian and Le Cock are my friends and now thanks to the Tribal Swap, we had been separated from them." The monkey said sadly.

"I see…" Angelo frowned crouching down. "Sorry to hear that…"

"What about Charlie and Kira?" Francesca asked. "Have you tried being friends with them?"

Anke shook her head. "Tried. But Charlie is always put off by our conversations and Kira and I never really seem to click."

"So you are virtually all alone on Genbu." Angelo said.

Anke slowly nodded. Angelo paused for a moment before crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Francesca noticed this and the color had paled from her face.

"Oh no…" Francesca said.

"Anke…"

The pink-clad girl looked up. "Yes, Angelo?"

The cowboy gave a small smile. "Do you want to join OUR alliance?"

Charlie's eyes bugged out in horror as Francesca slapped her forehead. Anke on the other hand stared up in surprise.

"Really?" Anke asked.

"Of course. Sure, Franny and I may have each other but that is really all we have here." Angelo reassured. "So in short, we need you as much as you need us."

"So you will help me?" Anke asked surprise.

Angelo nodded. Anke squealed before clutching onto his arm hugging him tightly.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Anke said brightly. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that!"

Suddenly, she realized something.

"Wait, you are a cowboy right? That means you do have all of those cool stories like horse-back riding and gun-shooting!" Anke said quickly. "If we are going to be in an alliance together, you HAVE to tell me about it!"

"Of course, little lady! Just as long as you tell me how it is like to ride in a ball!" Angelo said. "That looks like fun!"

"Oh, of course! And I have to tell you about all of the places we had gone!" Anke said as she and Angelo walked off talking to each other leaving Francesca and Charlie completely stunned.

"_What is with Angelo!? You think after what happened to Yuki, he will learn not to align with people without my consent." Francesca said in disbelief. "But no… Now he had align with ANOTHER small, agile girl who may have a high chance of being a huge liability… Screw my life…"_

"Well… That was disappointing." Kira said.

Charlie shook his head. "Well, at least Francesca doesn't seem so grand about it. Let's ask her if we could join HER instead."

However, before either of them could move, Verona came out of nowhere and wrapped her arms around Francesca surprising her.

"Men, am I right?" Verona asked.

Despite startled at first, Francesca rolled her eyes. "I know, right? Can't live with them. Can't have a mixed wrestling match and suplex their egos into the ground."

"Do you know what that guy needs?" Verona asked. "Some feminine touch to bring his male ego in control! May I recommend me and Galia?"

"_I really wanted to win the Reward Challenge today because I really wanted to get the chance to mostly form my own tribe." Verona said crossing her arms. "Nonetheless, I have to make the best of it and get in good with somebody. Francesca seems strong, smart and sane and being in an alliance of three, albeit against her will doesn't hurt aside."_

Charlie watched with a slack jaw as Verona and Francesca watched off while talking to each other. Kira walked over crossing her arms.

"Well, this feels like déjà vu." She said.

**(Day 11; Byakko Tribe)**

"_You know, back on Suzaku, I never really had any trouble sleeping on the ground at first. But then I realized it was because I was sleeping on a tribe on five with two small people." Lillian said. "Here, we are sleeping on a tribe of eight. One of them being Malletman. Yeah… It is not so much easier to sleep now."_

Most of the tribe were sleeping away in their shelter peacefully.

"_Cause you bring out the best in meeeeee! Like no one else can dooooo!"_

Everyone jumped as they raised their heads at the loud singing. Except for Lillian who slowly got up and rubbed her eyes.

"What the hell is that!?" Mami said in disbelief.

"Our alarm clock." Lillian said casually.

With that, she pointed up at Le Cock who was singing up in a tree by the waterfall.

"_That's why I am by your sideeeeee! That's why I love youuuuuu!" _Le Cock sang.

"_As depressing as it is for me to be betrayed by my own student and be separated by Anke, I must not let this get me down." Le Cock said narrowing his eyes behind his shades. "I have to stay positive not just for myself but for all of my fans back home."_

Drow growled before getting out of the shelter. "Hey! Knock it off!"

Le Cock stopped singing before looking around. "Who said that?"

"I did!" Drow said stomping over.

"Oh, and why?" Le Cock asked raising an eyebrow. "Do you hate the song?"

"No, I just hate waking up at stupid o'clock in the morning!" Drow snapped.

"Why? It is a lovely day and you can't just sleep it away." Le Cock said.

"You don't get to decide that!" Drow said angrily.

"Well, such a vulgar man." Le Cock huffed before crossing his arms. "I am just trying to brighten your day."

"Brighten my da…" Drow said in disbelief. "It is barely daylight yet!"

"All right. That is enough." Bianna said stepping over. "We don't want to start a fight this early in the game."

Drow groaned before rubbing his temples. "You're right. It uses WAY too much energy anyway…"

"_One of the many drawbacks of being forced into a Tribal Swap is that you are so busy getting to know each and every castaway that when something like this happens, you are completely unaware." Kenny sighed. "Now you have to analyze some new people and have to adapt to new problems all over again."_

Malletman and Bianna both made their way over to the treemail box.

"Oh, Malletman, thanks." Bianna said.

Malletman raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Um, for what?"

"For realizing my talents. I know I have yet to show them but I am glad that you gave me the chance." Bianna said.

Malletman blinked twice before scratching the back of his head. "Geez, you don't have to go all deep. I did it because you seemed like you could be a big asset to the group."

"Well, I intend to show you that it wasn't just kind of wild assumption." Bianna said.

"Um, if you THAT eager to please, more power to you." Malletman shrugged.

Bianna nodded her head before reaching into the treemail box and pulling out a letter out of it. "In any case, all of us have to get ready."

Malletman nodded as the two robots head back to camp.

"All right, everyone. I hope you had gotten to know each other because it is time for our first Challenge as a newly-formed tribe." Bianna said.

Everyone looked at each other with mixed reactions.

"_Malletman had given the assumption that I would be an asset to his tribe. I don't want to prove him wrong." Bianna said crossing her arms. "I want to show I am indeed useful here at the Challenge. If said Challenge doesn't need any of my skills, it can't be helped but I hope that it does have some elements I may be familiar with."_

**(Genbu Tribe)**

Sugar made her way over to the treemail box with a determined look on her face.

"Hey, Sugar!"

The blonde girl's eyes widened before turning around to see Charlie and Kira walking over.

"Oh? Charlie and Kira, was it?" Sugar asked.

"Yeah, listen, kid, can I ask a huge favour?" Charlie asked.

"Um, okay?" Sugar asked.

Charlie sighed. "Listen, we have reason to believe that a majority alliance had already been formed. We would like to align with you in an attempt to counter it."

Sugar paused before looking down. "Oh, I see…"

Charlie blinked twice behind his shades. "Um, that is an… Underwhelming response… You think you would be more appreciative of being in an alliance."

Sugar shook her head. "The last time someone asked to be in an alliance with them, it turned out that they lied to my face."

"_We were supposed to be together! I was supposed to be on Byakko! Mami promised me that we would be in an alliance!" Sugar said in despair. "But no… Malletman chose Bianna instead of me leaving out to dry literally up until the end. Why? Why make a promise like that if you are not going to keep it up later?"_

"I assume this has something to do with Malletman choosing Bianna over you." Kira said.

Sugar nodded her head. "That's right. Mami said that we should look out for each other and yet Malletman didn't chose me. And she even promised."

"Mami? A few negative personality traits I could think of but being a liar doesn't seem to be one of them." Charlie said.

"That's what I thought too…" Sugar said before narrowing her eyes. "So why would I go into an alliance with YOU two!?" 

Charlie stepped back at this. "Excuse me?"

"Mami, Malletman and Spencer didn't seem like liars and yet they lied to my face!" Sugar said crossing her arms. "What make you possibly think I would trust a bunch of strangers something like that?"

Charlie's jaw dropped in disbelief. "I don't know where to begin picking out flaws!"

"Sugar, why would we lie to you now? We are in the minority right now." Kira said. "In other words, we are desperate for a vote."

"So you only want me to be an ally because I am a number?" The pink-clad said not looking unamused. "If you would have the choice, you would not choose me at all."

"That's right." Kira nodded.

Charlie and Sugar's eyes widened at Kira's blunt response.

"You idiot! Why would I ever join up with you after you say that?" Sugar snapped. "If it is because I am younger than you, I am going to kick and scream!"

"Because you have no choice. You either join us or go home." Kira said. "And I strongly doubt you came all of the way out of here just to be an early boot."

Sugar growled gritted her teeth in anger. Suddenly, she hanged her head.

"Sorry… I am just grumpy right now…" Sugar said.

"I could imagine…" Kira said.

"I mean… Mami gave this big meeting about how all of us should stick together and yet the next day, I was thrown down the river…" Sugar lamented. "Why lie about something like that? What is the point? It just gets me all upset!"

"That's just the thing. There isn't a point. Some people to lie and hurt others." Kira shrugged. "You had been wasting all of this time trying to figure out the reason but in truth, there is no need. They just wanted to hurt you."

Sugar's eyes widened and Charlie's jaw dropped.

"I… I…" Sugar said before running off. "I am going to get treemail!"

"Hey, wait!" Charlie called out.

However, Sugar was long gone. Charlie paused before glaring at Kira.

"What?" Kira said shrugging innocently. "Better have her learn this now than later."

"_Sugar is just a little girl and little kids tend to make stupid mistakes so I could give her a pass on her logic that she has." Kira said crossing her arms. "Nonetheless, I still am confused on to why she kept on looking on the reason that Mami lied. Mami is a rock star. Rock star live for the spotlight. By lying to Sugar's face, Mami will have a lot of screentime which would increase her… street cred, was it?"_

A couple of minutes later, Sugar walked back with a letter.

"We might as well get this over with." Sugar sighed.

"Um, sure." Charlie said as the three walked back to camp.

"Guys! We got treemail!" Sugar shouted gathering everybody around.

"All right! Let's show what the newly-formed Genbu tribe is capable of!" Angelo grinned.

"YEAH!" Anke cheered.

"So what we got?" Verona asked.

"It says "Are you claustro…" Sugar said before pausing to read the letter clearly. "Claustro…"

"Claustrophobic?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah, I think that is it." Sugar asked.

Galia's eyes bugged out at this. "A claustrophobic Challenge! I already have enough troubles sleeping in a shelter with seven people!"

"Meh. Better than sleeping next to Celvis and his gaudy fur." Verona shrugged.

"_I think we got a pretty balanced tribe here. We got strength, brains and positivity. Sure, it is not perfect but perfection is overrated." Angelo said with a grin. "Sure, the other tribe has people like the robots but I am not worried! I am always ready for a new challenge!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both newly-formed tribes made their way over to their respective mats.

"Welcome, tribes. Ready for your first Immunity Challenge as a tribe of eight?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Both tribes looked around to see two huge cubes made out of metal bars with coloured ropes entangled around them.

"Here is your next Challenge. Each and every one of you will be attached to a coloured rope in this huge web. The point of the Challenge is to make your way around the cube maze and around each other to escape it and unhook it from yourself and escape it. First tribe to have all of their people escapes wins Immunity." Tiny said. "Now here is another thing. Each colour represents a different length which means you have to decide who gets to stay hooked."

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this took a bit of strategy.

"Now everything will be playing so let's decide the order." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

Soon, everyone was inside of the cube maze attached to a different rope.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go?"

Immediately both tribes had gotten to work. Well, sort of. While everyone on Genbu were moving at once, only Le Cock (who was attached to the shortest rope) was moving for Genbu. They were all maneuvering their way around the maze.

"Go, Le Cock!" Lillian cheered.

"Leave it to me, Mademoiselle!" The rooster smirked.

Soon, he and Sugar had made their way out of the cage.

"All right, I am out!" Le Cock called out.

"Good for it, guys!" Sugar cheered.

"Don't worry! Leave it to us!" Charlie smirked before getting kicked in the face by Francesca. "Ow!"

"Whoops! Sorry!" Francesca apologized before making her way over to a bar only to be elbowed by Galia. "Oof!"

"Oh my goodness! Francesca, are you all right?" Galia gasped. "I am so sorry!"

"It is all right. I am fine." The wrestler winced.

"Are you sure? Do you think you could move on?" Galia asked.

Francesca blinked twice at this. "Um, yeah. I am sure…"

"Galia, less chatting, more winning!" Verona snapped. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "All right! Which one of you pathetic banks of sperms slapped my butt!"

"Oops… Sorry about that." Anke said sheepishly.

Verona's pupils shrank. "Anke, you are a fifteen-year-old monkey girl, you are sick!"

The monkey's eyes widened at this. "What? I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You better not!" Verona threatened.

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "What is your problem?"

"What is wrong with me?" Verona said in disbelief. "I had just been sexually harassed by an anthro! That's what!"

"Verona, calm down and focus!" Francesca scolded.

"Don't tell me, tell that little creeper, An…" Verona scolded before slipping. "W-WHOA!"

CRASH!

Verona groaned before slowly raising her head off of the ground wondering what just happened.

Her eyes then bugged out when she saw that she was burying her face into Charlie's face. She slowly looked up at the punk's face to see him staring with a blank look on his face.

He then smirked. "Why, hello there. Comfortable?"

Verona let out a roar of anger before shaking Charlie violently. "Are you a freaking moron!?"

"You are the moron!" Francesca snapped.

Verona turned to Francesca in surprise. "Excuse me!?"

"We are not going to win this Challenge with your whining!" Francesca snapped.

"You want me to just shrug off being sexually harassed!" Verona said in disbelief. "And I thought that you dressed so scantily because it is easier to fight in!"

Francesca immediately grunted in disbelief.

"Verona, that is a downright uncalled for thing to say!" Angelo snapped.

"Angelo, shut the hell up! We are having enough troubles without your loud, accented voice!" Charlie snapped.

Suddenly, Galia started to cry. "WAAAHHH! We are losing!"

"Oh great you made Galia cry!" Francesca said rolling her eyes.

"ME!? Verona was the one who kept using the sexually harassed card!" Charlie snapped.

"My my, is it me or have things gotten hotter in here?" Kira asked.

"Guys, please, stop fighting! We have to…" Anke pleaded.

"…And Malletman is out! BYAKKO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Genbu immediately stopped what they were doing before turning their heads to see that the Byakko tribe was indeed out of the cage and celebrating with each other. Their jaws dropped in disbelief as Sugar shook her head in disbelief.

"But how… When… Why…" Verona said.

"They did it one by one instead of all at once." Sugar frowned.

Francesca paused before slapping her head. "Ugh! Why didn't we think of that? No wonder we horribly lost!"

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Byakko on winning Immunity guaranteeing safety for a few more days." Tiny said before turning to the upset Genbu. "As for you, Genbu, you have a LOT to work to do if you don't want something like this to happen again. In the meantime, you have a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will leave this game. You may head back to camp."

**(Genbu Tribe)**

"_Today went the opposite as I was hopin' for. Not only did we lost the Challenge in a horrible fashion but we did it literally snapping at each other!" Anke groaned holding her face. "On top of that, it was hot and we literally kept hurting each other and… Ugh… I don't even want to talk about it anymore and try to regroup everyone…"_

Everyone but Sugar was talking with each other still embarrassed by what happened.

"Today sucked…" Verona lamented.

"We said some horrible things to each other…" Galia frowned.

"Where did we go wrong?" Anke asked.

"We literally kept kicking each other…" Francesca groaned rubbing her temples. "Because of that we got frustrated with each other."

"But if we just did what Byakko did, then we may have stood a chance." Charlie said.

Francesca let out a deep sigh. "Verona, I am sorry I called you an idiot."

"It is okay, I guess…" The zombie-slayer said.

"And I am sorry that I said that comment about your accent." Charlie said scratching the back of his head.

"It is all right. We all got a little hot-headed, didn't we?" Angelo asked.

"Tell me about it…" Verona muttered rolling her eyes.

"In any case, I think you had figured that we didn't gathered for a group therapy session even though we desperately need it." Francesca said.

Kira nodded her head. "If we did, Sugar would be with us."

Francesca returned the nod. "I know you guys love her but we have to vote her off."

"Do we?" Anke said sadly.

"I am afraid so, Anke." Francesca frowned.

"Yeah, she is FAR too young and weak for this game." Verona agreed.

"Yeah, you think Survivor has an age limit." Charlie nodded.

The others slowly agreed.

"Well, let's just make it quick and painless." Francesca said. She then glared at Angelo. "And straightforward."

Angelo rolled his eyes knowing why Francesca said this.

"_Sugar is one of those people you can't help but to pause and say "Why?" Why send a seven-year-old on Survivor when she is clearly not ready physically and mentally." Verona said. "I don't know what the hell Robert did to get voted off over her but I sure as hell won't make the same mistake!"_

Later, Charlie and Kira walked over to Sugar.

"Let me guess… They want to vote me off…" Sugar said.

"Afraid so, kid." Charlie sighed.

"Whatever. Let them gun for me until the cows come home." Sugar pouted. "See if I care."

This took Charlie by surprise. "Um, are you okay?"

Sugar glared at Charlie. "No, I am not! I did not do a single thing to label me as the weakest person in the game and yet I am constantly being labelled as such!"

Charlie jumped as Sugar continued.

"I mean I know that I didn't exactly show I am an asset but I didn't really show how much of a super-liability I am!" Sugar snapped.

"_It's not fair! It's just not fair! In the last two days, I had been lied to, betrayed, picked last and now I am the target AGAIN even though I was the ONLY person who did the Challenge!" Sugar exclaimed waving her arms wildly. "What was Verona, the zombie-slayer doing? Crying out "Pervert!" Galia? Literally crying! Nice guy, Angelo? Proving he is not above it all by fighting as well!"_

"By the way, good work on comment on Angelo's accent, Charlie! It really helped us out!" The seven-year-old snapped before glaring at Kira. "And thank you for commenting on hot it was in there! I would have never done it without you!"

"All right, all right, we are sorry." Charlie winced.

"I say you are!" Sugar pouted before crossing her arms. "But whatever? Who we are targeting?"

"Well, we were thinking voting off Anke or Galia seeing that we are going to be trying to keep you and…" Charlie started.

Then, he clamped his hand over his mouth realizing he said something he shouldn't. He looked down to see Sugar looking deeply hurt.

She then scowled before stomping over. "Okay, you know what? Why should I care what you do? I am your prisoner remember!"

"Sugar, wait!" Charlie called out.

"Just come and find me when you decided on a plan!" The pink-clad girl roared back.

Charlie paused letting her walk off. Kira on the other hand smiled and put her hands behind her back.

"My, my, aren't we grumpy?" Kira smiled.

"_Sugar is so weird. She thinks everyone in the world has a fair to show their true self and be an asset to everyone by being honest in short, that is just a fairytale." Kira said before shrugging. "Eh… Kids, what are you going to do?"_

Meanwhile, Sugar stormed off over to the fire pit and sat down angrily.

"Bullies… Just a bunch of muscle-for-brain bullies…" Sugar grumbled.

A couple of minutes later, Galia walked into the area. She then noticed that Sugar was upset and raised her eyebrow before walking over in concern.

"Sugar, are you all right?" Galia said getting the child's attention.

"No…" Sugar pouted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Galia asked.

"Because I am going to be voted off tonight…" Sugar said.

Galia's eyes widened at this. "Um… Why did you say that?"

"Don't try to lie… I just know…" Sugar pouted.

Galia frowned before crouching down. "I am so sorry, Sugar… I know that you wanted to stay with us…"

"Well, not anymore…" Sugar said.

Galia paused. "Huh?"

"If you are too involved with your strength and age to realize that it is YOU guys who messed up at the Challenge, NOT me!" Sugar snapped.

Galia shrank back at this. "W-What do you mean?"

"I saw you! All you guys were doing were fighting! Or in your case, crying!" Sugar snapped. "And now because of YOU guys, I am going to be punished for it instead! It is not fair!"

"But… But… I am sure we didn't mean to…" Galia said.

"I don't care if you didn't mean to! You are still voting me off for being a liability when I was the only one who did the Challenge!" Sugar snapped.

"Sugar, please… I am sorry…" Galia said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you are not! You are going to vote me off, aren't you?" The blonde girl asked.

Galia paused for a moment.

"No…"

Sugar's eyes widened at this. "Huh?"

"No, I won't vote for you…" Galia said.

"R-Really?" Sugar asked.

"Y-Yes… It is just like you said. The reason we are going to Tribal Council is because of… Well, everyone but you…" Galia said. "Thinking back, I realize how unfair it is for you."

"S-So… You really mean it…?" Sugar asked with hope.

Galia slowly nodded. "I do…"

Sugar paused for a moment. Suddenly, she leapt at Galia and hugged her startling her.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You have no idea how glad to hear you say that!" Sugar said cheerfully. "So much had happened to me these last couple of days so to hear that you are my side is a blessing!"

"Um, no problem." Galia said.

"No, seriously, I am really grateful!" Sugar smiled.

"Um, sure… However, it is just one hinky vote so…" Galia said.

"Don't worry, with your vote, we would have a tiebreaker." Sugar reassured.

Galia's eyes bugged out at this. "What!?"

"That's right! Charlie and Kira want to keep me as well because they are in the minority!" Sugar smiled. "So that means I could prove I am an asset by beating somebody in a tiebreaker!"

"But Sugar, I…" Galia started.

"Oh, speaking of which, I have to ask Charlie to teach me to make fires! By the way, we are voting for Anke!" Sugar said before running off. "Again, thank you! I love you…"

"No, Sugar, wait!" Galia called out. "I thought…"

However, she was too late. Sugar was long gone. Galia slumped her arms in disbelief.

"…I was merely asking a hinky vote."

"_What have I gotten myself into!? I thought by voting with Sugar, I would have her voted off without it being unanimously so she wouldn't be upset! But Charlie and Kira were also voting with her!" Galia said frantically gripping her hair. "Now I am put myself into the role of a swing vote! What am I to do? I can't go against my alliance but I can't go against my promise! Oh, what to do!? What to do!?"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The newly-formed Genbu made their way over to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting. But first, Charlie, Kira and Anke had to light them their torches.

"Well, Genbu, welcome to Tribal Council. Take a seat." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"Now, Charlie, how was the Tribal Swap?" Tiny asked.

"It was rough, man. I mean we have to regroup with a bunch of new people I never saw before!" The green-haired man said holding his head. "Especially after how long we had been trying to bond with the people on Suzaku."

"Ah, I see. Is that why you lost the Challenge?" Tiny asked.

Charlie gave a grumpy look. "No… We just used a less effective strategy while Byakko had a more practical one. I think we would have fought even if we had the Challenge like say a week after the Tribal Swap."

The others nodded confirming Charlie's words.

"I see. Angelo, did what happened today was just a fluke?" Tiny asked.

"I believe so. We all admitted that we screwed up today and apologized to each other." The cowboy said. "We took a gamble with a strategy and we lost. We just have to move on. Even though we have to lose one more rider."

Sugar winced at this.

"Sugar, this last part seemed to hurt you." Tiny said.

"Um, I wouldn't say hurt but I don't really like it." The seven-year-old girl said. "I mean ever since I got off the dock, I had gotten a target on my back."

"It could be because you are seven." Tiny said.

Sugar narrowed her eyes. "So what? A lot of people from Season 1 were about my age! Heck, Lilo and Augie made merge and the latter would have made jury if it wasn't for that bully of a dog, Hank!"

"Okay, fair enough." Tiny said. "Verona, what is your thought about the matter?"

The brunette shook her head. "Honestly? There is no way to say this nicely. Even if what Sugar says is true, she is still far too young for this game."

"And that's all you got for voting me out?" Sugar asked.

"I am afraid so. This is a brutal game, kid. You are way out of your comfort zone." Verona said.

"And what makes you sure so that I am not built for this game?" Sugar challenged.

Verona paused in disbelief. "Other than the fact that you are from a node called TWINKLE STAR SPRITES?"

"Now, now." Tiny said. "Galia, where do you stand in all of this?"

The mage jumped at this. "W-Why are you asking me?"

"Um, it is because it is my job?" Tiny asked raising an eyebrow.

"So? There are what… Five other people you could ask!" Galia said.

Tiny shrank back. "Um, is there a reason why you don't want to answer?"

"No, I just want to know why you are putting me on the spotlight!" Galia said.

"God, Galia, what is wrong with you?" Verona asked in disbelief.

"What's wrong with me is that I am being interrogated!" Galia said.

"Interroga…" Tiny said before shaking his head. "I am not!"

"Um, I think ya'll should just go to voting." Angelo said.

"Yeah, seriously…" Verona muttered.

"All right, all right. It is time to vote." Tiny groaned. "Angelo, you are up."

The dark-skinned man nodded before getting up though he did not at all looked very eager. Letting out a deep sigh, he made his way over to the voting table.

Charlie walked over a little more confident than Angelo as he picked up the pen. "I can't say I really like you but this is not at all personal. Sorry." He said holding up "Anke".

Kira casually walked over with her hands behind her back. Grabbing the pen, she took the cap off of the pen and wrote down a name.

Verona calmly walked over with her arms crossed. She picked up the pen and wrote down a name. "I completely stand by what I said." She said holding up "Sugar".

Galia bit her fingernails as she walked over to the voting table with sweat rushing down her face. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear… What am I going to do? Um, Um, Um, this person?"

Anke bit her lip before slowly going over. Hopping straight up the stepladder, she picked up the pen with a deep sigh. "I am so sorry that we couldn't be allies with each other…" She said holding up "Sugar".

Sugar marched over to the voting table with a determined look on her face. Making her way up the ladder, she grabbed the pen. "Sorry but if I am going to be voted out for being a liability, I rather had been shown so." She said holding up "Anke".

Finally, Francesca walked over to the voting table. She wrote down a name, put it in the urn and walked back.

Once she returned, Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Sugar."

Sugar nodded her head.

"Second vote, Sugar. Two votes, Sugar."

Sugar hardly looked fazed.

"Third vote, Anke. Two votes, Sugar. One vote, Anke."

Anke tilted her head in confusion.

"Fourth vote, Sugar. Three votes, Sugar. One vote, Anke."

Sugar narrowed her eyes in determination.

"Fifth vote, Anke. Three votes, Sugar. Two votes, Anke."

Anke went wide-eyed as well as a few other people.

"Sixth vote, Anke. Three votes, Sugar. Three votes, Anke."

Anke looked around not believing what was going on.

"Seventh vote, Kira. Three votes, Sugar. Three votes, Anke. One vote, Kira. One vote left."

Everyone's eyes bugged out at this as Galia sunk in her seat.

"Fifth person voted out of Survivor…"

Most of the tribe stared with wide-eyes as to what was going on.

"…Is Sugar."

Everyone but Galia looked absolutely thunderstruck by what had happened. Particularly by the hinky vote for Kira…

"Sugar, you have to bring me your torch."

The pink-clad girl sat on her seat still looking stunned.

"Um, Sugar?" Tiny asked concerned.

"Not funny…" She muttered.

Tiny tilted his head. "Not what?"

Sugar then scowled and leapt off the seat.

"NOT FUNNY!"

Everyone jumped as Sugar glared at Galia as if trying to set her on fire with her eyes.

"Do you think this is a joke, Galia? Do you find it funny to lie to my face just for kicks?" Sugar snapped.

"B-But Sugar, I DIDN'T lie! I didn't vote for you!" The mage insisted.

"Don't give me that! You knew what I meant!" Sugar snapped. "You misled me! You had me thought I would be in a tiebreaker!"

"But Sugar… You didn't tell me that you were in an alliance already so…" Galia started.

"So what? Why do you think I got so excited over a hinky vote!?" Sugar snapped with tears forming in her eyes. "You are no better than Mami, Malletman and Spencer! A big, fat liar!"

"A big, fat liar!?" Galia gasped as Sugar snatched her torch and stormed over to Tiny with everyone looking at her stunned.

"Please take me out of here, Tiny." Sugar said placing her torch down with tears running down her face.

"Um, okay… Sugar, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"I hope I never see you again, Galia!" Sugar snapped casting her one final glare before stomping off.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "Um, well… In the end, you chosen to vote off a weak player. On paper, this should be no surprise but as I could tell from the votes on your faces, it is a big one. I don't know what had happened but let's see where it could go from here. You may head back to camp."

Everyone picked up their torches and walked off still stunned by what had happened. Galia brought up the rear feeling absolutely horrible. By casting a hinky vote for Kira, she had caused a lot of unneeded drama and now Sugar was severely hurt by her actions. Now she have to go back to camp not only she broken a seven-year-old's spirit but she have to deal with the others demanding answers.

"_Stupid Galia! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I hope I never see her again! The same goes for Mami, Malletman and Spencer! Don't make promises you can't keep!" Sugar said angrily while wiping her eyes. "I am done with this game! If they want to win this game by doing pointless lies, then that is THEIR problem! This is stupid! I am out of here!"_

RESULTS

Sugar: Angelo, Anke, Francesca, Verona.

Anke: Charlie, Kira, Sugar.

Kira: Galia.

And Sugar is the next boot. The sad thing is that Sugar was always going to be an early boot. A little girl who tries her best to impress to her tribe but fails. In her end, all she did was further other people's stories and hoo boy, did she ever.

NOTE: Sugar is actually a character from a project called "Team Jamboree" which is something I been working on where she is a main character there. She has the same story with trying to impress people bigger than her.


	6. Day 12 to 14

**(Genbu Tribe)**

The seven people walked back to camp still completely stunned with what had just happened.

"_Tonight was supposed to be a simple unanimous but harmless vote for Sugar. But no, instead, Anke had gotten two votes out of nowhere and Kira had gotten a hinky vote." Francesca said scratching her head in disbelief. "Not only that, Sugar literally jumped up and attacked Galia calling her a liar and telling her not to make promises she can't keep. Um, all right?"_

When the group finally returned to camp, most of the cast looked at Galia. Some of them with anger. Galia shrank back. Suddenly, Charlie and Verona grabbed an arm each.

"You and I are going to have a little chat…"

Charlie and Verona's eyes widened before looking up realizing that they said the same thing at the same time. Everyone stayed awkwardly quiet.

Suddenly, Charlie spoke up.

"Jinx!"

Verona's eyes widened. "W…"

Then, Charlie's hand clamped over her mouth. "Um, Um, Um, you had been jinxed so you can't talk! Which means you can't speak with Galia! Which means I get her first!"

With that, he ran off dragging an unwilling Galia with him.

"Hey! Get back h…" Verona roared. Suddenly, someone smacked her across the head. "Ow!"

Glaring back, she saw Kira lowering hand.

"You obviously never been jinxed when you were in school, have you?" Kira asked before walking off after Charlie and Galia. Verona growled in anger as Angelo, Francesca and Anke looked at each other.

Soon, Charlie finally took Galia to a clearing where he glared angrily at her. Kira soon caught up as Galia shuddered in her spot.

"Okay, Galia… What… The Hell… Happened!?" Charlie growled.

"_Maybe I am mistaken. Maybe I was naïve to believe the words of a seven-year-old girl. However, I was SURE that Sugar was certain she was going to be in a tiebreaker." Charlie said. "I was SURE Galia had told her that she wouldn't vote her off! And yet… I don't know what just happened but I am going to find out!"_

"Now Sugar said that you would vote with us creating a tiebreaker." The punk said. "And yet there was a hinky vote for Kira!"

"Um, well... Technically I didn't say that we were going into a tiebreaker. I just said I wouldn't vote for her." Galia said.

"Say what?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"_I… I don't know what happened. At first, I wanted to vote with Sugar because I felt so sorry for being constantly looked down only to be voted out unanimously." Galia frowned. "But no, she was in an alliance with Charlie and Kira so if I vote with them, I will cause a tiebreaker shaking up the game. But I can't do that! It is far too early! But I can't go back on my word! So I did what I thought was right…"_

"I didn't think you guys were in an alliance, I swear!" The mage insisted. "I only did it because I thought Sugar was all alone and thought in doing so was casting a hinky vote."

Charlie blinked twice. "That's it? All it was a sympathy vote?"

"That's right." Galia said nodding her head.

Charlie paused before narrowing his eyes. "Oh, I get it! You are trying the Richard approach!"

Galia stepped back. "Huh?"

"Yeah, you try to avoid breaking any promises by voting for Kira therefore you technically kept your word without really betraying the majority!" Charlie snapped.

Galia paused. "Um, well…"

"Well, too bad toots! Sugar saw through your crap and she is only seven!" Charlie snapped. "Do you really think we would go "Well, at least Galia kept her word" and go on with our day!"

Galia looked down. "Well, yes, that is what I am hoping…"

Charlie paused for a moment. "Okay, here is a better question. If you are THAT weak-hearted, why even get on the show? We could have another player who actually WANTED to play! Like Sugar!"

Galia gasped at this. "I-I want to play!"

"Well, it doesn't matter if you want to play because you had got into a majority that you had yet to shown to deserve it!" Charlie scolded. "While we and Kira are stuck in the minority even though we are far being assets than you!"

Galia shook her head in disbelief. "No… Charlie, I…"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Our games are ruined. The others will be gunning for us next!" Charlie snapped before looking at Kira. "Kira, let's go. I don't care how beautiful she is, just standing near her makes me puke!"

"My, you are an emotional fellow, Charlie." The high-school student smiled.

The two then walked off leaving Galia stunned with teary eyes.

"No… I just didn't want to break any promises I made… Really…" Galia insisted.

**(Day 12; Byakko Tribe)**

"Are you sure about this?" Le Cock asked.

"Of course! In a game where you could be voted off at any moment, you can't just wait around and let chances like this fly!" Lillian nodded.

Le Cock slumped his shoulders. "No… It is not that. It is… Do you really want HIM?"

"You betcha! I had my eye on him since Day 1!" Lillian said with her eyes in determination.

"But… Why?" Le Cock said in disbelief.

Lillian merely giggled before flying up looking like she was sitting on an invisible table.

"What can I say? Love operates in different ways."

"_All right. I admit it. I am in love with someone on this tribe…" Lillian said putting her hands on her face with a beet-red blush on her face. "It is someone I noticed literally at the start and it was love at first sight. I know it is silly to get smitten with someone who I just met but… I just couldn't help it. He is just so cute!"_

"Le Cock, you are French, right?" The fairy asked.

"Oui." The lute-player said. "You think this accent is just for kicks?"

"And France is where the city of love is right?" Lillian asked. "So wouldn't you know that love blooms even in the strangest of places?"

Le Cock paused for a moment. "I suppose that IS true."

"I could strongly see as the next Stinson." Lillian said. "However, we will never become it unless we become more reacquainted with each other."

"Well, I can't say I am pumped for it but I am no stranger to the strange couples." Le Cock said. "Heck, it is one of the main points of my node. So if you are THAT eager, best of luck to you."

"Why, thank you, Le Cock." Lillian smiled.

With that, she flew off forward. Le Cock watched with concerned. Lillian continued onwards with a cheery look on her face.

Towards Drow who was sleeping against a tree. Lillian grinned as she flew straight even further.

Straight past Drow completely.

"Hey, Spencer!"

The red-haired teen turned his head to see Lillian flying up into front of him.

"Oh, hey, Lillian." Spencer said. "What is it?"

"I just wanted to ask you a favor." The fairy said.

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "Um, depends. What is it?"

Lillian poked her fingers together. "Could you help me find the Hidden Immunity Idol?"

Spencer's eyes widened at this. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, you seem like a very smart person so I want to align with you to find it." Lillian said.

"Well, I can't say I am not flattered but flattery is going to take a lot more than that to get me to fold." Spencer said crossing his arms.

"Ah, come on! We all have to align with a couple of stranger anyway?" Lillian asked. "What is the harm?"

Spencer paused for a moment raising an eyebrow. "All right. I will give you the benefit of the doubt considering the circumstances. However, you have to earn my trust. All right?"

"All right? I understand." Lillian nodded.

"_Out of all of the people, I haven't expected to align with the overly-bubbly fairy. Still, like I have a choice. All I got is Mami because it is clear all Malletman cares about is strength." Spencer said rolling his eyes. "So I will take a risk and trust Lillian for now. It would be refreshing to have more than ONE people on our side."_

"_Oh my gosh! I did it! Well, I haven't really done anything yet… I AM currently searching with him for the Hidden Immunity Idol…" Lillian said. She then leapt forward with a gleaming look on her face. "But who cares? I am doing it with Spencer! I just LOVE smart guys with confidence and attitude! That is why I am a HUGE fangirl of Richard even though he is old enough to be my father!"_

Lillian and Spencer then walked side-by-side. Spencer was completely oblivious to the love-struck looks Lillian was casting Spencer. Le Cock watched the whole thing before shaking his head.

"It is true what they say. Love is blind." Le Cock groaned.

**(Genbu Tribe)**

"What was that about!?"

Galia winced as Verona yelled in her face as Angelo, Francesca and Anke watching them wondering what was going.

"_No thanks to Charlie and Kira, who don't even to be on Survivor but rather in preschool. Jinxed. Bleh." Verona said sticking out her tongue in disgust. "Anyway, I had to wait until today to talk to Galia! But whatever! Better late than never! I just want to know why she reminded me of those three idiots back in my node!"_

"Today was going to be a simple vote! A simple vote-off for Sugar!" Verona scowled. "But NO! Something… Just something had happened and we KNOW you are a part of it!"

"Please, Verona. Try to understand." Galia pleaded.

"Try to understand! It is because I am unable to understand is why I am so upset!" The brunette roared.

"Hold there, settle down, Verona." Angelo said placing a hand on her shoulder. "How about we go and hear what Galia has to say."

The zombie-slayer pouted as she crossed her arms. "Whatever. Talk, Galia!"

The mage yelped before looking down. "O-Okay… It all started when I saw Sugar all upset by the fire pit. I was concerned for her so I walked over in concern and asked her what was wrong."

Angelo nodded his head. "And?"

"And she told me how upset with how things were going. Apparently her own tribe betrayed her by not picking her and instead she was picked last." Galia said. "She is also mad that despite she was the ONLY person who completed her part of the Challenge, she was still the target."

The others winced at this.

"Ouch… Since you put it like THAT." Angelo said feeling a bit ashamed.

"She was truly distraught and I just couldn't leave her like that." Galia frowned. "So I said that I will not vote her off!" 

"Say what!?" Verona exclaimed.

"I was just trying to help her!" Galia insisted. "By not having her leave unanimously!"

"But you then found out that Sugar was not all alone and was in an alliance with Charlie and Kira." Francesca said.

"Yes." Galia said. "By the time I found this out, I had said too much and now I had made a promise to Sugar."

"So THAT'S why you voted for Kira." Francesca said in realization. "You didn't want to go back on your promise but you didn't want to vote against your alliance."

"That's right…" Galia said in relief.

"Well, Galia, that was very selfish of you." Verona said narrowing her eyes.

Galia's eyes widened at this. "Selfish!?"

"That's right! You went around our backs and voted for someone who wasn't our target!" Verona snapped.

Angelo stepped forward. "Hey, come on!"

"No, Angelo!" Verona snapped. "Galia is my ally before the Tribal Swap and she had gone behind my back when I trusted her to vote for Sugar!"

"But I did it for Sugar!" Galia insisted.

"That still doesn't justify backstabbing me!" Verona snapped.

"Backsta…" Angelo started in disbelief. "Galia didn't write down for any of us!"

"And does that make it okay?" Verona snapped. "What happened is casting little hinky votes ends up in masterminding the game!"

Galia's eyes widened at this. "What!?

"You heard me! You can't just cast hinky votes willy-nilly!" Verona snapped. "You would make yourself look like you don't care about us!"

Galia's pupils shrank.

"Verona, that is enough!" Angelo said getting angry with Verona's attitude.

"No, Angelo! She backstabbed me and I am not letting it go until Galia makes it up to me!" Verona snapped.

Galia's lip quivered as tears formed in her eyes. Suddenly, she buried her face into her hands before sobbing out loud.

"You're right! What I did was unforgivable! I am so sorry, Verona!" Galia sobbed. "I betrayed your trust and look where it had gotten me!"

She then ran off startling the others.

"Ack! Galia!" Angelo called out.

"Please come back!" Anke pleaded.

However, it was too late. Galia had already ran a good distance away from them. Angelo, Francesca and Anke watched at her in concern. They then glared at Verona who was too busy glaring at the retreating Galia.

"_What the hell is that woman's problem!? Okay, I know that she is from a world completely run to pot by a zombie apocalypse but that is no reason actin' like the way she is acting!" Angelo said looking surprisingly enraged. "Verona, I don't know what had happened in ya node but whatever did happened did NOT justify acting like what Galia did was MURDER!"_

Meanwhile, Galia was on her knees bawling her eyes out still horrible for what she had done. Suddenly, she had heard footsteps. Slowly raising her head off of the ground, she turned to see who was coming.

It was Kira.

"Oh, Galia, I take it you are done with your meeting with your alliance…" Kira said.

"Y-You could say that… I don't think they want to talk to me anymore…" The brunette girl said.

Kira shook her head. "My, my, you have caused everyone a lot of grief, haven't you?"

"I say…" Galia said hiccupping on her tears. "Sugar hates me. Charlie hates me. Verona hates me. And I bet you hate me too."

Kira again shook her head. "Not really. I am just confused by what you were thinking at the time."

"That's the thing." Galia said. "I don't think I was thinking anything… I just wanted to make things painless for Sugar."

Kira paused for a moment before crouching down. She then gently grabbed Galia's face and turned it towards her.

"Galia, listen closely."

"Y-Yes?" The mage said.

Kira took in a deep breath. "There is no way to help Sugar now. She would be hurting for a long while."

Galia's eyes started to tear up about to bawl out loud.

"There IS a way to redeem yourself and avenge Sugar." Kira said. "However, you have to do one thing you may do very easily but another thing that is out of your comfort zone."

Galia paused at this. "Um, okay…"

Kira then started to whisper something in Galia's ear. A few seconds later, Galia's eyes widened in shock.

"_I am not one of those people who cling onto hope but I am not a quitter either. I am not going to let myself get voted out so easily." Kira said crossing her arms. "It is time to put my plan in action."_

"_I-I… Don't really know about the tasks Kira wanted me to do. They seemed really extreme…" Galia said. She then narrowed her eyes. "But… I can't just say no. I started this mess so I might as well finish it."_

**(Day 13; Byakko Tribe)**

Drow was sleeping by a palm tree peacefully. That was when Bianna had made her way over to him. However, she didn't look very happy.

Crouching down, she gently shook Drow awake. "Drow, Drow, wake up."

The blonde man slowly opened his eyes with a yawn. "Oh, Bianna, is it Challenge time already?"

"No, not yet." The robot said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, in that case why did you wake me?" Drow asked. "I was taking a nap."

"This IS about your naps!" Bianna scolded.

"_Ever since the Tribal Swap, Drow had been doing nothing but sleeping all day only awake for the Challenges." Bianna said crossing her arms. "I don't know how he made it past both of Genbu's Tribal Councils if he is this lazy. However, I and the rest of us are not so passive about this."_

"You had been doing NOTHING but sleeping since the Swap." The mechanical woman scolded.

Drow groaned when he heard this. "But I am saving my energy for the Challenges!"

Bianna shook her head. "You have plenty of that for that. That is no excuse from slacking off from your duties!"

"Do I have to? I am lazy." Drow said.

Bianna's eyes widened at this. "You are… Is this the winning argument?"

Drow let out a deep sigh. "Are you always this bossy?"

"What you call bossy, I call wary. Besides, it is not me." Bianna said. "EVERYONE is getting irritated with you."

Drow's eyes bugged out at this. "EVERYONE!?"

"That's right." Bianna scolded. "You have to shape up otherwise you will be the first one voted out of the tribe."

Drow paused for a moment. "All right, I understand."

"So you will start doing some work?" Bianna asked.

"No, I never said that." Drow said. "I understand just by saying it would get my point across. I have to SHOW you guys."

"Oh?" Bianna asked putting her hands on her hips. "And I suppose you will show us at the next Challenge?"

"I'll do better than that!" Drow said getting up. "See if you could gather everyone up but make it quick because we don't have much time until the next Challenge."

Bianna raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"_Well, I don't particularly have another Tyrone but it seems I have to go through a similar arc here. No thanks to Francunsca, I have to prove to everyone that I am an asset even though I am lazy." Drow said. "And I got just the way to prove it."_

Soon, everyone had gathered around Drow.

"All right. It is come to my attention that you guys don't like how I am being lazy around camp." Drow said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, we were just talking about that." Spencer said.

"Well, I would just like to point out that I am an asset to the tribe despite not being a camp worker." Drow said. "You know why?"

"All right, Drow, humor us." Kenny said. "Why?"

"It is because I don't NEED to work." The blonde man said.

Bianna paused for a moment. "Um, what?"

"Everyone, crouch down and take a look." Drow said crouching down.

They then saw that he was kneeling right next to an anthill where a bunch of ants were working. They leaned in closer.

"See these ants? Going down the hill?" Drow asked.

"Um, yeah?" Mami asked.

"Those are called Soldier Ants." Drow said.

Mami paused. "What?"

"Let me explain. I think this goes without saying but ants are very tiny creatures. They are easily outsized by other bugs let alone us." Drow explained. "Which means things like termites could easily kill it. That is where those little guys come in. These soldier ants are supposed to go out fight off their enemies to protect their home."

The others paused at this.

"However, because of this, they are either fighting or sleeping all day in their homes not unable to work inside of the anthill itself." Drow said. He then smiled. "That is where the lesser ants come in. They will the hard labor like fixing up the hill so the soldier ants could rest. These are called worker ants."

The others blinked twice at this.

"So because I am obviously a soldier ant, that is why I don't put so much effort into work. I am saving it to fight for my tribe." Drow said getting up and grinning. "So please don't go against the work cycle of Mother Nature."

The others looked at each other.

"_Okay, so Drow had made this big speech about ants and how he was a soldier ant because he was physically stronger and that is why he doesn't like to work while us lesser ants should just focus on doing the work for him." Spencer explained. He then scowled. "And I was wishing that guy's flames would backfire and burn off that stupid grin off of his face."_

Mami narrowed her eyes. "You stole that from the movie where the word "Ants" is spelled wrong!"

Drow jumped at this. "S-So what?"

"Drow, that movie is more like a PARODY of how ants work." Kenny explained. "In fact, I am not even sure you watched the whole movie because it subverts said logic."

"You fail Animal Biology… Forever…" Spencer said darkly.

"I thought the point of this exercise is to make us accept your laziness!" Bianna said.

Le Cock then stepped forward. "Everyone, mon ami. Calm down. Let a celebrity tell to talk to Drow."

"The floor is yours." Kenny said.

Le Cock turned to Drow. "Listen, Drow, just because you are a "soldier ant" does not make you above the rest of us. I mean look at me, I am a celebrity but you don't hear me flaunting it around demanding special treatment."

The flame-wielder rolled his eyes at this. "Was that supposed to be an example?"

Le Cock tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Say what you want about me but at least I am a genuine person." Drow said.

Le Cock stepped back appalled. "A-And what do you mean by that?"

"That you are not a celebrity. You are a poser and a wannabe. Sponging off of Kat's popularity to make yourself better." Drow said. "How in the world that she, scratch that, ANYONE would be with you."

Le Cock's pupils shrank behind his shades.

"So in short, your example holds no water because you are not a cele…" Drow started.

"NOW HOLD ON JUST ON COTTON-PICKIN' MINUTE!"

Everyone jumped before looking down at Le Cock who was now fuming taking off his shades.

"HOW DARE Y'ALL QUESTION MY STATUS AS A CELEBRITY! I AM JUST AS BIG AN ASSET AS DONKEY, KAT AND ROVER! WHAT IN THE SAM-HILL GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME OUT AS IF YOU KNOW ME OR KAT!?" Le Cock roared.

Everyone looked in shock. Not just because of Le Cock's tantrum but rather something else.

"Le Cock! Your accent!" Lillian gasped.

"You sound like a hillbilly!" Malletman exclaimed.

Le Cock's eyes widened before putting his hands to his mouth realizing his mistake.

Drow blinked twice before he started to laugh. "Ha ha ha! I knew you were a fake! I just didn't know HOW fake!"

Le Cock turned back to Drow before growling in anger.

"Well, at least I am able to breed children!" Le Cock snapped.

Drow's smirk vanished. "Am able to breed whatnow?"

It was then Le Cock then kicked a coconut on the ground forward.

Everyone's eyes widened as Drow collapsed on his side clutching his crotch after the coconut had been hit his precious area. Drow winced with tears of pain forming to his eyes.

"I am goin' to see if we got another treemail!" Le Cock growled before storming off. "We could had been halfway there by now if it wasn't for this stupid ant talk!"

"_I am done! My status as a Frenchman is ruined! It is true! I am not really French! I just pretend to be French so I could seem more like a stylish man." Le Cock said holding his head in despair. He then growled. "But Drow… He is absolutely insufferable. It is not fair that he most likely get through life without doing… well, ANYTHING."_

As the rooster stormed off, the others watched still amazed. Suddenly, Spencer walked over to the still-downed Drow before crouching down.

"Don't feel bad. Not having children will give you more free time to protect the anthill." Spencer smirked.

"Spencer, you are SO lucky and I am in deep pain right now!" Drow winced.

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Byakko tribe despite still stunned by what had happened earlier tried to forget about it for their next Challenge.

"We now bring in the Genbu tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Sugar voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Mami looked absolutely devastated by this.

"Now are you all ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked.

"No."

Everyone's eyes widened before looking to the direction of the voice.

"Galia?"

"What's the point?" The mage asked. "I am just going to mess it up for everyone just like I messed it up for Sugar."

Mami's eyes widened at this.

"What are you talking about?" Tiny asked.

"A couple of days ago, I took pity on Sugar and told her that I wouldn't vote for her because I thought everyone would vote her off unanimously. But instead, she WAS aligned. With two other people. Which means if I voted with her, I would have caused a tiebreaker." Galia said calmly.

She then winced before grabbing her arm.

"…Because of that, I was scared… I was frightened… I thought it would be okay if I cast a hinky vote instead so that I wouldn't hurt anyone." Galia said. "But… I was dead wrong. Not only was Sugar was extremely hurt by my actions but so was the rest of the tribe."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA!" Francesca said. "I wasn't hurt. Just confused."

"But I had betrayed everyone's trust because I couldn't commit to a side and when I tried to make things painless, I only hurt my tribe." Galia said. "I can't go on like this… I don't want to go deeper into the game being forced to make decisions to hurt other people."

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"Wait… As you saying what I think you are saying?" Tiny asked.

Galia looked up with a determined glare on her face.

"That's right. I want to quit."

"Galia, no!" Angelo pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Anke begged.

"Galia, please think this through." Francesca said. "If you do this, then you will have this decision haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I do. Unfortunately, I had already lowered everyone's opinions on me with my vote." The mage said shaking her head. "Going down is the only direction I could go…"

"But we are not hurt! Really!" Angelo insisted.

"Speak for yourself, Angelo!" Verona spat.

The cowboy growled at the zombie-slayer. "That's my line!"

"Maybe it hasn't hurt YOU, Angelo." Galia said. "But I had hurt Sugar, Charlie, Kira and Verona. The ones who had put the most trust in me. You were right, Charlie. I should have never gone on the show."

The green-haired man's eyes widened before he shifted his eyes from left to right as everyone's stares were now on him. Some holding anger.

"Ah, well… I MAY have said that…" Charlie said.

"Galia, come over." Tiny said.

The mage nodded before walking straight over to Tiny.

"Galia, PLEASE think this out through before giving your final answer." The host said. "Do you really want to quit?"

The mage nodded her head.

"Yes."

"All right. Then, could somebody get me Galia's torch please?" Tiny said.

A person walked into the arena before placing a flaming torch in front of Tiny. They also handed them his snuffer.

"Galia, you have spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "Now before you go, do you have any final words?"

"Well, there is nothing I COULD say other than I apologize for what I did and wish you the best of luck." Galia said. "I DO have an offer I want to make."

"Um, what is it?" Tiny asked.

Galia narrowed her eyes. "I wish for Mami, Malletman and Spencer to quit as well."

Everyone jumped at this.

"Excuse me!?" Spencer snapped.

"You heard me. The only reason Sugar is on Genbu in the first place is because you guys broke your promise!" Galia snapped.

"What? No! It is not like that! Mall…" Mami started.

"Mami, did you or did you not promised that you say that the original Byakko members would sit together?" Galia challenged.

"Well, I did but…" The rock star said.

"But what? You had created a promise and you had broken it!" Galia snapped. "Now thanks to you, Sugar had been voted off thinking NOBODY cared about her."

Mami's pupils shrank when she heard this. "N-No, I…"

"If you want to truly want to redeem yourself for Sugar's elimination, then you would quit the game like me." Galia said.

"Like hell I would!" Spencer snapped.

"No." Malletman said calmly narrowing his eyes.

Mami slowly shook her head.

"Well, I see that winning the million dollars is far more important than traumatizing a SEVEN-YEAR-OLD." Galia said.

"Burn in hell!" Spencer said angrily.

"Yes, I will!" Galia said narrowing her eyes. "The question is… When you spawns of Satan will join me. All right. I am ready to leave."

"Um, okay. Galia is officially the sixth person voted out of Survivor." Tiny said. "We had a Reward for this Challenge but seeing that Galia quit and we had a LOT of emotional conflict, we would just have it at the next Challenge. In any case, you may head back to camp."

Everyone turned around and made their way back completely stunned by what had happened. Except for Kira who had a small smile on her face.

"_Well, I did it. It may have not made up for what I did to Sugar but at least I planted seeds of doubt in the others' minds and hopefully see that Mami, Malletman and Spencer are selfish schemers." Galia said with a small smile. "I can't say I am proud of all of my actions but at least I am leaving this game doing something that is somewhat heroic."_

**(Genbu Tribe)**

Everyone walked back to camp still upset by what had happened with Galia. Nobody made a noise on the way back save for a few quiet sobs from Anke.

Suddenly, Angelo stopped himself narrowing his eyes. Whirling around in anger, he cast a death glare at Charlie making him flinch.

"All right, varmint, here is the deal. I am givin' ya the chance to speak out ya side of the story." Angelo said. "And it BETTER calm down my anger."

"_Galia quit today. She was completely broken down and couldn't take it anymore. Must be because of what Sugar, Charlie and Verona." Angelo said sadly. He then growled. "I was this close to give a Charlie and Verona a mental-throttlin' but if I tried to do that, I may do something that may kick me out of the game!"_

"Well, I am waiting." The cowboy said.

Charlie gulped nervously before giving a deep sigh. "Okay, the part where I yelled at Galia doesn't start at the beginning."

"If that is your only problem then get along now." Angelo said.

"Okay, it was when we noticed that almost instantly, there was a new majority alliance formed." Charlie said. He then glared up. "And don't any of you try to dare to tell me otherwise."

Angelo didn't falter with his stern glare but give a small nod confirming Charlie's accusation.

"Well, Kira and I aligned ourselves with Sugar in hopes of getting ANOTHER ally." Charlie said. "We were trying to find another ally."

"And you found Galia." Angelo said.

"Well, she found us. Or at least found Sugar." Charlie said. "I think I could skip a lot of this part since Sugar and Galia more or less explained it to the rest of you."

The others nodded their heads.

"After Sugar left and I dragged her away, I asked her what the hell happened and she told me." Charlie said. "I then started scolding her on how weak-hearted she was and how she was only in the majority because of someone else's influence and how she ruined our games…"

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "And that's it? Yep."

"Yep, that is the whole story." Charlie sighed. "I won't apologize because I know that there is no excusing what I had done…"

Angelo glared at Charlie for a moment. He then gave a deep sigh.

"All right. I just wanted to hear ya full reasonin' for future consideration." Angelo said before walking over to Anke. "Here, Anke, let me make ya some fruit soup for ya."

"O-Okay…" The monkey said as the two walked off.

Francesca and Verona cast their own glares before storming off themselves.

"_I honestly don't really have anything to yell at Charlie because he is right. He and Kira ARE in the minority. Galia HAS stayed because of my influence." Verona explained. "The only reason I am opposing him is because… Well, he and Kira are not the only ones in the minority so they are in my way. Because I don't really like them very much."_

When Charlie and Kira were all alone, the former hanged his head.

"Sorry…" Charlie said.

Kira turned to Charlie. "Hm?"

"I am sorry that I had made our games even WORSE." Charlie apologized. "If I haven't let my anger out…"

Kira shook her head. "It is all right. It is not like we would have been the targets again. Besides, I had found it amusing."

Charlie looked up at this looking surprised. "Please tell me you are being sarcastic."

"No, I loved every moment of it." Kira smiled. "It was quite fun to watch."

"Wait, you thought that was FUN?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Indeed. If anything, I SHOULD apologize." Kira said. "If I knew that Galia was going to blab about that dressing-down you gave her, I would have told her to keep her mouth shut."

Charlie's eyes widened at this. "Wait, what are you talking about? Kira, you didn't…"

"Gave her ANOTHER dressing-down?" The dark-haired girl said casually. "Don't worry, I didn't. Didn't NEED to. She is already beaten down as it was. I DID gave her the idea to quit the game."

"WHAT!?" Charlie exclaimed.

"_Okay, so not only am I in the minority and most of my tribe hate me but my only ally turns out to be a super-griefer." Charlie said in disbelief. "How am I going to play the game with somebody who does likes nothing more than watching others get hurt for her own amusement? I mean sure I admitted that I said to Galia was cruel but I did it not because I LIKED it because rather she randomly ruined our games."_

"After Verona called her out and made her run away crying, I confronted Galia and told her there are two things that she could do to at least redeem what she done." Kira said. "One is of course quit the game. And two to call out the reason Sugar is on Genbu in the first place to everyone."

"G-Geez, that's a little harsh, don't you think?" Charlie asked.

"No, not really. Some of them needed to learn the hard way that the world isn't all smiles and rainbows." Kira said. "Too bad that she unwittingly ratted you out though. I am SURE that people like Angelo would backstab her first before targeting us. Ah, well. Live and learn."

"Ah, right…" Charlie said backing away slowly. "Listen, MAYBE it is not completely hopeless, there is still a Hidden Immunity Idol in play at camp."

"That's right." Kira nodded.

"I am going to see if I could find it before the others." Charlie said before turning around and running off.

Kira paused as he watched Charlie leave.

_Kira looked at the camera with an exasperated look on her face. "It never fails. Whenever I thought I had found a kindred spirit, I apparently cross the "Moral Event Horizon" and they would distance themselves away from me. At least Charlie has the decency to not shout out things like "This is unforgivable!" or stuff like that!"_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

After arriving back at camp, Mami had gone up to the top of the waterfall staring up at the sky. Galia's cruel words were echoing throughout her mind.

"_It was bad enough that Sugar was voted out but after Galia gave this HUGE performance about quitting, she told me what Sugar thought about me." Mami said looking deeply hurt. "She… She actually thought that I had betrayed her! But I… I didn't mean to... Really, I didn't… How was I supposed to know that Malletman was a strength-obsessed goober? Really?"_

As the rock star continued to look up at the sky, Malletman, Bianna and Kenny looked up at her looking sorry for her.

"Poor Mami… Galia's words had hurt her harshly." Kenny frowned.

"Indeed… Galia never seemed the type of person to say such cold words about somebody." Bianna said shaking her head.

Kenny narrowed his eyes remembering who else could be on their tribe. "I may have gotten a few ideas who."

"Well, I don't care HOW she gotten like that." Malletman spat. "She could burn in hell for all I care."

"Malletman!" Bianna said appalled.

"Sorry but that is how I feel!" The giant robot snapped. "I mean quitting the game is bad enough but she somehow left acting like some kind of smug hero. As if Spencer and Mami are evil. It was as if that knight from Season 2 possessed her body at the last minute."

Kenny paused. "I noticed that you didn't put yourself in the "Designated Evil" sentence."

Malletman shrank back as if struck before looking down. "Bianna, Kenny, can I ask for a huge favour?"

The fembot crossed her arms. "Um, it depends but very well.

Malletman let out a deep sigh.

"Please align with me, Mami and Spencer."

Bianna's eyes widened at this while Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"_If there is one positive thing about Galia's rant, it is that how it showed how much of an a-hole I had been to Sugar and Mami." Malletman said with a sad glare. "I mean I still stand by my reasoning as to WHY I didn't pick Sugar and I never even stopped to think how badly it would affect Sugar and Mami. I don't think I ever even apologized to Mami for what I done."_

"It is true that I backstabbed Sugar but I didn't do it out of spite. I did it because I thought it was smart." The mallet-wielder said. "But even then, I was completely apathetic towards how I did it and how I responded when Mami called it out on me."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "You are genuinely sorry for what you did."

"Of course I am! I didn't realize that my betrayal affected Sugar THAT badly! But I should! She is only seven!" Malletman said in despair. "And what is worse, no thanks to Galoseria, Mami is just as broken thinking it was her fault even though the sole offender was me!"

"Malletman…" Bianna said slowly.

"So that is why I beg of you…" The bulky robot said before bowing his head. "Please align with us…"

Kenny crossed his arms. "What do you think, Bianna?"

The female robot paused. "Well, it is not like we would be putting any major potential allies in the minority if we accept… But still, I am not going to base my decision just because of a sad story."

Malletman raised his head. "Then, witness Mami and Spencer for himself. Mami is definitely stronger than Lillian and Le Cock and Spencer… He is into nerdy stuff. He will be fine."

Bianna paused for a moment. "All right. I will think about it."

"Thank you." Malletman said before slowly walking off leaving Bianna and Kenny.

"So are you going to do it?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I don't see TOO many faults in this." Bianna said.

"_Here is the thing. I don't really see any flaws with Malletman's offer. However, here is the thing. He is basing his idea based off of emotion and guilt." Bianna said. "That is not exactly a bad thing but why should I accept just because he mainly doing this to redeem himself and nothing else?"_

Meanwhile, Mami was still on top of the waterfall staring at the sky. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. Turning around, she saw Spencer walking over.

Immediately, Mami scowled. "Go away, Spencer. I am not in the mood for generic lectures."

"Generic lectures?" The green-clad teen asked. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You are about to say to get over Sugar's elimination and drown out Galia's words because she is a whiny psychopath and I don't need to listen to her." Mami said. "You would also say I should stop moping things that completely out of my control."

Spencer paused before sheepishly looking to the side. "Okay, I guess you DO know what I am going to say. Though I hardly think I would call that generic."

"Whatever, I don't want to hear it…" Mami spat before going back to looking at the sky.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "All right, all right, DON'T listen. Just look."

Mami raised an eyebrow before turning around. Her eyes then widened when she saw something in Spencer's hand. A small gold bracelet with four coloured stones on it. One green, one red, one black and one white. She looked at it for a moment in pure awe.

"Is… Is that?" Mami asked.

"That's right. It is the Hidden Immunity Idol." Spencer smirked.

Mami shook her head in disbelief. "B-But how? When?"

"Remember when I told you that I was thinking of aligning with Lillian?" Spencer asked. "We actually found it this morning just before Drow called us over for his award-winning speech about ants."

"T-That's…" Mami said shaking her head in disbelief. "That's incredible!"

Spencer chuckled. "I know. Now I won't bore you with any "generic lectures" but just hear me out. Galia is going to be one of the most hated castaways in Survivor Xover Version because she quit just because she made a mistake. DON'T go down the same route as her."

Mami paused for a moment. "Spencer…"

She then gave Spencer a small smile.

"Thanks."

Spencer chuckled. "Don't worry, we ARE allies, after all. Right?"

"Right." Mami nodded feeling a little better.

"Good now let's get off of here." Spencer said. "Everyone is starting to think you are thinking of jumping off and purposely missing the water."

Mami's eyes widened at this. "Sheesh, did I SEEM that emo?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Spencer chuckled. "I even thought you were going to sing Untitled from Simple Plan. Yeah, THAT bad…"

Mami winced before looking to the side.

"_What happened to Sugar was unfortunate because for what she lacks in strength, she will definitely make up in moral support and loyalty but that is Survivor." Spencer said holding up the Immunity Idol. "Life moves on and so must we. And I think we could easily move on. We got the Immunity Idol AND a potential ally so if we play our cards right, we could turn the tables here."_

**(Day 14; Genbu Tribe)**

Francesca, Verona, Angelo and Anke were all talking to each other.

"Well, I can't say I am exactly pleased with the results but I think it had worked out for us." Verona said.

"How so?" Angelo asked.

"With Galia quitting, we had solved on "Whose side Galia is on" problem." Verona smirked.

Angelo looked in disbelief. "This again? Just because Galia cast a hinky vote doesn't mean she is a traitor."

"Yes, she is!" Verona snapped. "I hope that she loses all of her friends and family."

Anke gasped at this. "How could you say such a thing? I thought she was your friend!"

Verona looked at Anke as if she was an idiot. "Um, didn't you heard me? She betrayed me. How could I possibly be her friend after what she did to me?"

"Good grief, woman. There are FAR better reasons to be bitter over being backstabbed." Angelo said.

"No. While some reasons are better than other, all reasons are valid. NOBODY likes to backstabbed." Verona said.

"That may be true but…" Francesca started.

"But nothing. I had gave her my trust and what does she does with it?" Verona asked. "Spits on it! Now if you excuse me, I have to see if got any treemail. A Challenge may help me get over the scar in my heart."

Francesca chuckled nervously, Angelo rolled his eyes with an annoyed look on his face while Anke shook her head. Verona saw the negative reactions but just scoffs it off before walking off. Francesca shook her head before placing her hand on Angelo's shoulder.

"I know your feelings but please be strong." Francesca whispered before walking off leaving the two.

"Um, Angelo? I have a question." Anke said.

"What is it, Anke?" The cowboy asked.

The monkey narrowed her eyes. "When are we targeting Charlie and Kira over HER?"

Angelo physically winced at this.

"I mean I get WHY we are after those two but at least they have a reason for voting against us and yelling at Galia." Anke said. "Verona? She could tell me a hundred times and I could never see her logic."

Angelo let out a deep sigh. "I know, kid, I know. Unfortunately, my hands are tied. I am strugglin' with my heart and my promise to Francesca."

Anke tilted her head. "Promise?"

Angelo chuckled nervously. "It is a little complicated."

"_All right. I lied. It is that complicated at all. Francesca said she would only accept Anke in our alliance if I accept Verona and Galia as well." Angelo said. "Seems fair enough. But little did I know how much I was puttin' my boot in my mouth when Verona revealed that she was so… emotional… I don't want to side with Verona any more but if I do, what's stoppin' Verona from doing the same to Anke?"_

"Listen, Anke. I can't really explain the whole story but here is the gist." The dark-skinned man said crouching down. "Francesca really wants to be Verona's ally."

"Why?" The pink-clad girl asked quickly.

"Only Francesca knows." Angelo said shaking his head. "Look, Francesca really wants to be aligned with Verona because she wants to be with someone who has actual survival training."

"Oh, I see. Well, if Francesca is THAT determined." Anke said.

"She is." Angelo said before waving it off. "Don't worry. I won't stand for her attitude if she goes too far. Besides, it is not like we are exactly puttin' innocent people in the minority."

"Yeah, I knew there had to be a reason that me and Charlie & Kira doesn't click with each other." Anke said before looking down. "But to think… Charlie would verbally assault her like that."

Angelo put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, things may seem dark now but dawn will always come up."

Anke paused before giggling. "I like that phrase."

"Same here." Angelo grinned.

"Yo, it is Challenge time!" Verona's voice called out.

"Speaking of the devil." Angelo said getting up. "Let's go."

Anke nodded her head. "Right!"

"_I really don't want to align with Verona after how she reacted. Unfortunately, I don't really have a choice in the matter." Anke said before sighing. "Angelo says Francesca is obsessed with getting Verona on her side and it is not like we are keeping her over more… positive people. Still, there is something about this that doesn't sit right with me."_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

"_You know that I would be untrue. You know that I would be a liar." _Le Cock sang as standing top of a palm tree while standing next to a pond. _"If I was to say to you. Boy, we couldn't get much higher."_

He was so busy singing that he noticed that there was something bounced against the tree.

"_Come on, baby, light my fire! Come on, baby, light my fire!" _Le Cock sang. _"Try to set the night on…"_

Suddenly, he stopped himself before sniffing something.

"Wow, I AM good." Le Cock said. "I am literally smelling smoke after singing those lyrics."

"LE COCK!"

The rooster jumped before looking down. The palm tree were on blue fire and was spreading quickly!

"ACK! Help me! Help me! I am going to be demoted from celebrity to the star of Kentucky Fried Chicken!" Le Cock cried out.

"Jump in the water, Le Cock!" Bianna shouted. "Jump in the water!"

The fake-Frenchman then leapt headfirst into the water with a deep splash. The fire continued to spread to the tree before it slowly burned to the ground. Le Cock poked his head out of the water as Bianna and Lillian ran over to the wet rooster.

"Le Cock, are you all right?" Lillian asked in concern.

"Oh, Lillian, I was so scared…" The rooster cried. "I saw my life flash before my eyes. Do you think I would fall from the stars at a young age."

"_That was so incredible. One moment I was doing my daily singing and the next moment, he was trapped by a blue inferno of death." Le Cock said putting his hand to his forehead. He then scowled. "Only one person would be that cruel to put me through so much horror."_

Everyone looked at Le Cock before glaring at Drow. Said blonde man crossed his arms.

"Guys, I am not going to make any excuses. I did it." Drow said simply.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" Le Cock said angrily. "You just tried to kill me."

"No, I did not. The fire was spreading that fast and you were right next to a waterfall." Drow said.

"Does THAT justify your actions?" Le Cock asked.

"Probably not. But how about the fact you could fly?" Drow asked as if he was talking to an idiot. "You know, fly off the ground."

Le Cock opened his beak to yell until he realized that Drow was right. He paused for a moment.

"Hmph. That was still dangerous." Le Cock huffed turning away.

"Le Cock is right, Drow. Your fire could had easily spread to other trees causing a jungle fire." Bianna said.

Drow paused for a moment before looking down. "Oh, I am sorry, you are right… I was thinking straight, scratch that, thinking at all."

He then raised his head looking furiously.

"I am just angry that someone kicked a COCONUT TO MY NUTS!" He roared.

"You deserved it." Le Cock spat.

"All I did was pointed out that you were being someone you're not." Drow said crossing his arms. "And your response had proven it."

Le Cock yelped before looking away again. "Y-You can't prove that."

"Other than the fact that it was shown on intergalactic television?" Drow asked flatly.

"_There is an old saying goes "Opposites Attract". I am always fascinated with pairs that were mostly mismatched and yet they still continued to have a strong bond." Kenny said before shaking his head. "However, Drow and Le Cock are a prime example that this doesn't apply to everything. Both have their respective morals and flaws that constantly clash with each other."_

Mami then walked in with a letter. "Um, is this a bad time to say that it is time for the next Challenge?"

"Oui!" Le Cock said.

"No." Drow said at the same time.

The two realized what they spoke at the same time and glared at each other.

Bianna rolled her eyes (somehow). "Mami, just tell us what the Challenge say?"

"It says "Do you hate the no-hitting rule?" The redhead read.

Everyone went wide-eyed at this immediately realizing what the clue meant.

"EHHHH?" Malletman asked.

"Tiny is giving us that kind of Challenge after what happened…. With Galia?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"His Chris Maclean is showing again." Kenny sighed.

"_Finally, a chance to show my stuff. If I win this Challenge for my tribe, I will prove how much of an asset I am and earn my napping rights." Drow said punching his palm. He then smirked devilishly. "And prove that Le Cock is as unreliable as his French accent."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes went onto their respective mats where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, tribes. Ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone took a look. However, all they saw was two lines on opposite sides of the Challenge Area, each of them was in the colour of their respective tribe colour. They also saw a ball in the middle.

"Here is your next challenge. It is very simple but can be VERY painful. See that ball? You have to run over to the ball over to your opposite tribe's line with that ball to score a ball. You have to cross the line with the ball in your hands for the point to come. First tribe to score three points wins Immunity. The kicker? The no physical contact rule is out of play." Tiny said.

Everyone looked at each other knowing that this would be ugly.

"Now, not only would you be playing for Immunity but also Reward." Tiny said getting everyone's attention. "You WERE supposed to get this yesterday but seeing with Galia's quitting, we have to delay the Reward and put it here. Anyway, you will be playing for pillows and blanket. Sure to help you through the cold nights."

Everyone smiled at this.

"Now Byakko, you have two extra players, who are you sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"I shall sit out. I am like a fragile peach." Le Cock said. Drow just rolled his eyes.

"I will sit out as well." Kenny nodded.

"All right, take a seat next to me and I will give everyone a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

It didn't take long for everyone to decide what to do. They chose Malletman and Charlie for their respective tribes to guard their goal lines. Everyone got ready to charge.

"All right, for Immunity." Tiny said. "Survivors, ready? Go!"

Everyone but the goalkeepers ran towards the ball as fast as they could. Angelo took a diving roll towards the ball grabbing it first. Acting quickly, he jumped out of the way to avoid a diving catch from Bianna. He then easily plowed through Mami, Lillian and Spencer. All he had to do was run past Drow and he would had an easily run-through to the goal only having to worry about Malletman.

That was when Drow narrowed his eyes.

Acting quickly, Drow did a sliding kick towards Angelo. Normally, the distance would had been too far but for some reason, the kick not only came out surprisingly fast but went a good number of distance managing to send Angelo off of his feet. The cowboy yelped as he fell to the ground crashing hard.

"Whoa, I knew Drow was from the King of Fighters but still this is a surprise." Kenny said in awe.

"I know. This is horrible!" Le Cock said in despair.

"Bianna!" Drow shouted before throwing the ball over to Bianna. Kira then jumping up and intercepting it but fell a bit short. Bianna caught the ball and turned around to run towards Genbu's goal line only to find that Francesca and Verona were surrounding her threatening to not let her through before leaping at her.

"Mami!" Bianna yelled throwing the ball over to the rock star before being tackled to the ground. Mami quickly caught the ball and ran towards the goal line. Anke being the only person who was near enough ran after Mami trying to stop her. Taking a big leap, she clung around Mami's waist. However due to the weight difference, this only slowed down Mami a little.

Charlie narrowed his eyes before getting ready to stop Mami from going through as the redhead ran towards one side of the goal line. Suddenly, she quickly switched directions and ran over to the other side of the goal line. Charlie despite take back tried to tackle but it was no good.

"Mami made it across. Byakko scores 1-0!" Tiny called out as Byakko cheered Mami on. "Everyone recover and get back into positions."

Francesca walked over to Angelo and Drow who were getting up. "Whoa, Drow, I never knew you had moves like that."

Drow growled. "Of course you didn't. You were too busy backstabbing people to care about your victims' backstories."

With that, he stormed off leaving Angelo and Francesca stunned.

"Looks like Sugar isn't the only person who was bitter at being picked later." Angelo muttered. Francesca just groaned holding her head.

**(Later)**

Everyone had caught into their positions. Francesca cast Drow a suspicious glare knowing fully-well that the latter would be gunning for her out of revenge.

"Ready… Go!" Tiny shouted.

Everyone rushed towards the ball again. Drow and Verona both diving leaps towards it.

CONK.

Everyone winced as Drow and Verona conked their heads together. As they dizzily collapsed on the ground, the ball bounced off towards Anke. The monkey thought quickly and caught it. Mami thought quickly and ran towards Anke to grab the ball from her.

The monkey yelped before placing the ball down on the ground and jumping on top of it. She then rolled off with it just as Mami was close to her. Bianna and Lillian both did diving leaps towards Anke but they had missed it.

"Good work, Anke!" Angelo cheered. "Just go around Spencer and you would be homefree!"

The pink-clad girl giggled as she sped over to Spencer. The nerd narrowed his eyes getting ready to snatch Anke right off of the ball.

That was when Anke crashed into Spencer sending the nerd screaming and flying into the air until he landed on his back in pain. Anke continued rushing towards the goal line where Malletman got himself ready.

Unfortunately, his five-hole was almost as large as he was as she rolled the ball through Malletman's legs and past the goal line.

"Anke made it across. Genbu ties it up 1-1." Tiny said as Genbu cheered her on.

"Nice one, little lady!" Angelo grinned.

"I just KNEW my skill in ball-rolling would be of help in here!" Anke smiled.

Verona rolled her eyes. "The kid does nothing but roll around a giant stage in a ball and suddenly she is an asset."

**(Later)**

Everyone had gotten better in their positions. The Byakko tribe had made a note to treat Anke as a threat just like the rest of her tribe.

"Ready… Go!" Tiny shouted.

Everyone charged forward trying to get to the ball as fast as they could. Francesca was in the lead this time as she dashed over ready to grab the ball. That was when Drow narrowed his eyes and did a leap towards Francesca kneeing her in the face hard knocking her to the ground.

However while he was distracted, Verona ran over and grabbed the ball. Mami ran towards Verona but was quickly punched in the face by her knocking her down. Then, Bianna ran forward and tried to grab the ball out of her hands. The two women then struggled with each other for a moment trying to gain control of the ball.

Suddenly, Lillian came out of nowhere and swung the hand upwards smacking the ball right out of the women's hands and straight up in the air. It landed straight into Angelo's hands. Drow did a diving leap towards Angelo but the cowboy quickly shoved his head down into the ground rushing straight towards Byakko's goal line. Sprinting quickly, he had made his way over to the goal line rushing past Malletman.

Well, he also did so anyway… At the last second, Malletman managed to grab Angelo by the scruff of his collar before he could score the point. The robot gave an unseen smirk as Byakko sighed in relief. Grabbing the ball out of Angelo's hands, he threw it up high up into the air.

"I got it!" Francesca said running forward.

"No, you don't!" Drow said tackling Francesca to the ground.

"I got it!" Mami yelled.

"I think not!" Kira said shoving Mami away.

This began a fight cloud with people either trying to catch the ball or stop people from getting it. While this was going on, the ball fell straight to the ground.

CRASH!

Everyone looked in awe as the ball crashed down making a small tremor sending all of the people fighting over the ball back a few feet. The ball then bounced around the ground making small tremor. It went towards Spencer who yelped and got ready to catch it.

Big mistake. When Spencer caught it, he was being bounced against the ground as well. Everyone winced as Spencer painfully bounced across the ground towards the goal line. Malletman jumped before throwing Angelo away like a rag doll before getting ready to catch Spencer. However, Spencer actually bounced over Malletman straight into the goal line.

Tiny blinked twice. "Um, Spencer did an own goal. Genbu leads 2-1. They just need one goal to win."

"SPENCER!" Mami and Lillian said rushing past Malletman and crouching down at Spencer.

"Are you all right?" Lillian asked concerned.

"Please speak to us!" Mami begged.

Spencer then groaned. "All right… You asked for it… I hate sports… I hate physical Challenges… I hate overpowered robots… And I hate meatheads… I hate…"

As Spencer continued his hate speech, everyone on Byakko glared at Malletman who chuckled nervously.

**(Later)**

Everyone got back into positions. Spencer was still able to play but for obvious reason, he would be as active in the Challenge.

"Ready… Go!"

Everyone had rushed towards the ball again. Then, Francesca narrowed her eyes and did a dropkick to Drow's face knocking him down.

"Karma, prettyboy!" Francesca smirked as she crouched down and put him into a leg lock making him cry out in pain.

Meanwhile, Bianna had picked up the ball. Angelo then rushed over and head-butted her in the torso making her flew backwards and drops the ball.

However, he then crouched down holding his head. "Ow, ow, ow! Not smart! Not smart!"

Meanwhile, Mami ran towards the ball only for Anke to leap on top of it and roll off with it.

"Oh no! Not again!" Mami exclaimed. Lillian on the other hand paused before crouching down and taking off one of her shoes.

"Sorry, Anke…" Lillian apologized before throwing it at the retreating monkey. The shoe hit the ball head on knocking Anke off of it. Seeing this, Spencer ran over and kicked the ball over to his tribe-mates. Mami quickly ran over to grab it.

Only for Kira to kick her leg sending the rock star crashing to the ground. Kira then went over to get the ball only for Lillian to tackle her to the ground. Verona then picked it up only to be put in a full nelson by Bianna.

Drow quickly saw that the ball was free. Acting quickly, he kicked his free foot out catching Francesca in the face stopping the leg-lock. Acting quickly, he got up and ran over grabbing the ball and throwing it up into the air.

Suddenly, he started to glow for a split-second before doing a series of lightning-fast kicks before finally striking the ball with an axe-kick. The ball zoomed like a comet striking Charlie in the stomach sending him onto his back skidding across the ground.

Landing back on the ground, Drow ran towards the goal line knowing that enough wasn't going to him a proper goal until he had it in his hands. Soon, he ran over the line grabbing the ball out of Charlie's hands.

Everyone just looked in awe. Drow threw the ball to himself with a bored look on his face.

"Ahem." Drow said.

Tiny's eyes bugged out at this. "Oh, um, Drow makes it over the line. We are now tied 2-2. Next goal wins Immunity."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Verona called out. "He used a Super move! He can't do that!"

"He can't, can he?" Mami asked.

Spencer merely shrugged. "Well, I don't think is any rule against it because definitely that wasn't using any time of superpower or magic. It was just a bunch of flashy kicks."

"Agreed… He still didn't used his flames." Tiny said. "He barely managed to keep it clean."

"What a bunch of bull…" Verona grumbled as everyone went back to their positions. Drow then looked down at Charlie who was gripping his aching stomach with a painful wince on his face.

"Sorry about your abs, man." Drow said before smirking. "But hey, there is still your biceps."

"Go to…" Drow said before wincing a bit. "Hell…"

**(Later)**

Everyone had gotten into their stances. They knew that whichever tribe scores this goal would win Immunity for their tribe.

"All right. For Immunity… Survivors, GO!"

Everyone charged at the ball as fast as they could. They then did a mad dash before jumping at the ball. This resulted in a giant fight cloud as they fought over the ball.

"Give it here, you Benerick Arnold!" Drow snarled at Francesca.

"The term is BENEDICT Arnold, moron!" The wrestler snapped. "And the term isn't even used here!"

"Let go of the ball!" Verona demanded.

"No, you!" Lillian taunted.

The four then struggled with each other trying to grab the ball for their tribe. Finally, Verona had enough and gave the ball a hard kick sending it flying into the air. Everyone the scramble around trying to catch it.

Then, it fell into Spencer's hands.

"H-Hey!" Spencer grinned. "I got it!"

He was promptly tackled by Angelo and Verona. The ball then bounced across the ground. Kira then crouched down and picked it. She then saw Bianna rushing at her. Acting quickly, she threw the ball to Francesca before jumping up to catch it.

Only for Drow to jump up and grab it out of the air. With a smirk, he elbowed Francesca in the face before rushing off towards the goal getting ready to plow through Charlie who was still weakened from Drow's last goal.

Verona saw this and groaned before taking off her boot and throwing it forward. This struck Drow into the back of his head stunning him. Charlie saw this and smirked before crouching down.

"Gut check!" Charlie shouted head-butting Drow's stomach hard. The model's eyes widened as he fell to the ground. With the wind knocked out of him, Charlie crouched down and picked up the ball sending it back into the fray.

Bianna's eyes widened before rushing to grab it. Suddenly, Angelo came from behind and jumped onto her using her like a springboard before leaping up into the air. He then kicked the ball hard sending to soaring past Malletman. The robot yelped before running over the ball and going to throw it back in.

Suddenly, a blur came out of nowhere startling Malletman. It then went over to the ball.

Anke proudly picked up the ball and raised it over her head.

"Anke has it!" Tiny shouted. "GENBU WINS IMMUNITY!"

Genbu cheered as Angelo ran over to Anke and hoisted the monkey on his shoulders in victory.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Genbu. You had won Immunity granting you safety in this game!" Tiny smiled. "Not only that, you had won pillows and blankets for your tribe."

He then turned to the beaten (literally and metaphorically) Byakko.

"As for you, Byakko. It had been a hard battle but I am afraid I got nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you will leave this game." Tiny said. "You have all day to find out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The Byakko tribe went back to camp upset and with bruises all over their bodies.

"Man, that Verona woman doesn't hold her punches!" Mami said rubbing her jaw. "Literally!"

"Should I consider myself lucky that not a single bone of mine was broken from that Challenge?" Spencer asked holding his arm.

"_I don't know why the hell I didn't sit out of the Challenge when I had the chance. I mean I know Kenny and Le Cock may have not done any better but I don't know." Spencer said holding his neck. "Not only was I mostly useless but I think I had taken the most damage out of anyone. And before anyone calls me out on this, I like to hear you top being bounced around a beach ball!"_

Meanwhile, Drow was talking to Bianna.

"Listen, I know that we didn't win but you can't say that I didn't give it my all, can you?" Drow asked with a pleading look on his face.

"_I really wanted to win the Challenge for my tribe to show how much of an asset I am. However even though we didn't win, I think I had done more than enough to prove I am one." Drow said. "However, I have to make sure that I am not the target tonight because I know how stubborn these people could be when it comes to my laziness!"_

Bianna paused. "Indeed, you had demonstrated how strong and skilled you are today and were how you organics would say the "MVP" of this tribe, correct?"

"Correct!" Drow nodded his head. "I want to show how helpful I could be in the Challenges!"

Bianna crossed her arms. "While you have indeed proven that you are an asset in the Challenges…"

Drow's eyes lit up. "Good. So we could vote off someone for Le Cock, right?"

Bianna rolled her eyes. "Because he kicked a coconut into your gentials?"

"Um, duh." Drow spat. "But personal reasons aside, not only is he weak and annoying but do we really need an alarm clock?"

Bianna paused. "I must admit that while his natural instincts could be seen as an asset in some parts. Here, it is just irritating. I mean we have me and Malletman, two robots have a built-in alarm for having a power save mode. Why do we need him when we could just wake the others up ourselves if the tribe sleeps in too much?"

"Exactly, exactly!" Drow said. "So would you speak with the tribe about voting out Le Cock?"

Bianna said. "I believe I see your point and will try my best. However, this means you have to try harder at camp."

"Of course!" Drow grinned. "I will try even harder at the Challenges!"

"No, that is not what I meant…" Bianna started. However, Drow had already walked off. With a groan, she slapped her forehead.

"_In terms of working in the Challenges, keeping Drow over Le Cock is the smartest thing to do. Especially how Drow performed at the last one." Bianna mused. "However while Le Cock is loud and extremely narcissistic, he is mostly friendly while Drow is lazy as hell. I am worried that if we keep Drow, we may see some drama not from Drow but rather the rest of the tribe."_

Drow happily made his way down the jungle whistling a jovial tune. However, it quickly faltered when he saw Le Cock walking over to him with his wings crossed.

"Monsieur Drow…" Le Cock said sternly. "I had been looking for you…"

The blonde man rolled his eyes deciding to humor Le Cock. "All right, what is it?"

"What else? I want an apology." The rooster said.

"An apology?" Drow asked.

"Oui, well, two apologies, actually." Le Cock said. "One for calling me a fake and the other for nearly killing me."

Drow paused. "Do you want the apologies to be sincere?"

"Of course!" Le Cock exclaimed.

"Then no." Drow said quickly.

Le Cock staggered back at this. "Excusez moi?"

"What? You wanted sincere apologies." Drow said before walking off. "How could I sincerely apologize for something I am not sincerely sorry for?"

However, he only got a few steps before Le Cock zoomed in front of him.

"H-How could you be so apathetic for what you did?" Le Cock said with a twitching eye.

"Well, start with apology number one." Drow said. "You ARE fake. You came into this game acting like some kind of hotshot celebrity when in reality, if someone DOES recognize you, it would because you were a friend of Donkey and Kat and that's it!"

Le Cock stepped back. "Such cheek!"

"Le Cock, I could pretty much say without exaggeration and NOBODY here knew you existed until you walked down the ramp." Drow said. "The fact that you have a fake accent doesn't make things any better."

"I… I…" Le Cock said shifting his eyes from left to right. "I was just practicing my accent."

"Riiiiight." Drow said. "As for apology number two, look, I admit I may have let my anger get the better of me but really you are overreacting."

"Overreacting!?" Le Cock said in disbelief. "You nearly cooked me alive!"

"Not only were you next to a WATERFALL but you can FLY." Drow said. "If you did, it would be more because of your own stupidity than my fire."

Le Cock growled. "For a model, you are not a very good role model."

"I wasn't trying to be. I was just looking for a few bucks." Drow said walking off. "I am not a nice person. Just a honest one. In other words, the anti-you."

"Hey, get back here! I am not done!" Le Cock snapped.

"Well, I am." Drow said waving it off. "Oh, and FTW, if you want to give yourself a fake French name, at least pick one that isn't so… offensive."

With that, he walked off out of sight. Le Cock growled before deciding to give up and make his way somewhere else. Soon, he reached Lillian who was standing against a tree.

"Well, any luck?" Lillian asked.

"No, I would say that he is as stubborn as a mule but that would be an insult to my bandmate." Le Cock said rolling his eyes.

"Well, now what you are going to do?" Lillian asked.

Le Cock sighed before rubbing his temples behind his shades. "I shall try again at Tribal Council and if I don't seem to get the others to see my way, I want you to vote with the majority."

Lillian's eyes widened at this. "What?"

"You have to… I don't want the others to get the wrong idea and think you are a schemer." Le Cock said.

Lillian frowned at this. "If you say so…"

"_I want to show how much of a cold brute Drow to the entire tribe and the best way to do that is at Tribal Council." Le Cock said narrowing his eyes. "After what had happened these last couple of days, I will not have anything to do with him unless he changes his ways. I just hope that the others would see the way I do."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The eight Byakko members had made their way to camp. Le Cock and Lillian then grabbed their torches and lit it in the fire.

"Welcome, Byakko. Sit down." Tiny said.

Everyone obliged.

"All right, let's get the elephant out of the room here." Tiny said. "Spencer, what happened with Sugar?"

The nerd shook his head. "Mami had held this big meeting about how the original members of Byakko should stick together because of the Tribal Swap seeing that we would be on a brand-new tribe."

"I see. So why didn't Sugar gets picked?" Tiny asked.

"Hey, don't look at me! Look at Malletman!" Spencer said pointing at Malletman. "HE was the one who picked Bianna instead of Sugar!"

"Hey, I didn't do it to be a prick!" Malletman scolded.

"Malletman, what is your side of the story?" Tiny asked.

"Look, Sugar is a great girl but she is one of the biggest liabilities in the entire game." The robot reasoned. "I want to take my chances with strangers I KNOW could pull through for us."

"For someone who is mostly made out of metal, you are a giant meathead." Spencer snarked.

"Well, excuuuuuse me for thinking about what is best for the tribe!" Malletman scolded.

"Now, now, Bianna, speaking of the new tribe, how is everyone getting along?" Tiny asked.

"Well, we are about 85% efficient. We mostly get along with each other and there weren't more than a pair fighting." The female robot said.

"Um, may I ask about the other 15%?" Tiny asked.

"You may…" Bianna sighed. "The 15% is referring to Drow and Le Cock."

"Le Cock, is this true?" Tiny asked.

"Sadly, yes. I mean we never did see each other eye-to-eye but for these last two days, Drow and I had a falling out." The lute-player frowned. "First of all, Drow was extremely lazy and secondly, he called me fake and last and definitely not least, he set a fire with me on top of it."

"Wait, what?" Tiny asked in disbelief. "Drow, you DO know that setting another castaway on fire in against the rules, right?"

The model groaned at this. "He was right next to the waterfall AND he could fly! On top of that, he wouldn't stop his stupid morning singing!"

"Well, what do you expect me to do? I am a rooster!" Le Cock said. "Are you saying that all humans sleep all day and night?"

"Hey, I sleep to reserve my energy for the Challenge!" Drow accused.

"A Challenge that you didn't even win!" Le Cock said rolling his eyes. "Oui, energy well-spent."

Drow growled at this. "How dare you!? You weren't even DOING the Challenge!"

"Calm down, you two!" Tiny scolded. "Kenny, is it between Le Cock and Drow, right?"

"Indeed. Both of them have their flaws as to why to vote off so we have to choose carefully." The psychic said.

"I see. Well, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Spencer, you're up."

The redhead nodded before getting up and walking off towards the voting table with a calm look on his face. "Well, this should finish things off."

Lillian flew over to the voting table before writing down a name. Giving a sigh, she placed it in the urn and before flying back.

Drow stomped over looking very determined. He then snatched the pen writing down a name. "I mean everything I said. You are annoying and fake." He said holding up "Le Cock".

Le Cock looked just as determined as Drow. Making his way by the steps, he took the pen and wrote down a name. "I tried to be civilized but you didn't." He said holding up "Drow".

Mami bit her lip looking very worried about the vote. Walking over, she wrote down a name before walking back before she started to second-guess herself.

Kenny walked over with his hands behind his back not looking worried over the vote. Taking the pen, he wrote down a name.

Malletman slowly walked over making heavy crunching noises. Taking much more caution, he managed to write down a name before making his way back.

Bianna walked over with her arms crossed wasting no time whatever writing down a vote. "This could easily backfire on us but for now, I'll take that chance."

With that, she walked back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them o…"

"Yoo-hoo!"

Tiny's eyes widened before looking at the person who said that.

Le Cock grinned brightly. "Forgive me, Monsieur Tiny for interrupting but I had found this beautiful piece of jewelry and I just thought it would look fabulous on you."

With that, he got up getting out the Hidden Immunity Idol. A few people, especially Drow watched with wide eyes and slack jaws as Le Cock handed it to Tiny.

"This IS indeed the Hidden Immunity Idol." Tiny said. "All votes against Le Cock doesn't count."

Le Cock smiled before walking past to see Drow was still stunned. "I strongly recommend against doing that unless you like eating flies."

"First vote, Le Cock. Doesn't count."

Le Cock proudly crossed his arms with a smirk.

"Second vote, Le Cock. Again, doesn't count."

Drow slumped his arms not believing this was happening.

"Third vote, Le Cock. Null."

Lillian and Spencer gave each other smiles for different reasons.

"Fourth vote, Le Cock. Void."

Mami looked to the side not looking very confident.

"Fifth vote, Le Cock. Nada."

"What is going on?" Malletman whispered to Bianna. "Le Cock is male but he doesn't have any pecs."

"First off, you got the wrong host." Bianna whispered back. "Second off, Le Cock probably just got lucky."

"Sixth vote, Le Cock. Nope."

Kenny raised a suspicious eyebrow before putting his hand on his face.

"Seventh vote, Le Cock. One vote left."

By this time, Drow had gotten over his shock and was growling while igniting his fists in blue fire.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor…"

While some were shocked, they all knew who it was going to be.

"…Is Drow."

Le Cock, Mami and Spencer all looked happy while the others still looked stunned by what happened.

"Drow, you have to bring me your torch…"

The flame-wielder gritted his teeth before getting up roaring in anger. "This is rigged!"

"Uh-uh-uh! It is important to stay graceful in the face of defeat, Drow." Le Cock smirked rubbing his finger.

"Shut the hell up before I make you a celebrity at KFC!" Drow snapped snatching his torch.

Le Cock shook his head. "Tsk. Such poor sportsmanship."

Drow growled before stomping over to Tiny and placing his torch in front of him.

"Drow, Le Cock has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Le Cock, when you get voted off next which IS soon, you BETTER stay out of my way!" The blonde man snapped storming off with his hands in his pockets.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Well, it is safe to say that Drow didn't see that coming. Then again, he literally only got one vote. This shows how much of a game-changer the Hidden Immunity Idol could be. Fortunately, you don't have to worry about that for the time being. You may head back to camp."

Everyone took their torches and walked off. Le Cock brought up the rear looking proud of himself. Drow had been more than a little thorn in his side recently and now he had taken him off. Even though everyone knew that he wasn't really French, he could still go back to singing without feared by people performing arson on him.

"_This is bull! I literally just got ONE vote! I was totally robbed! I KNOW I could have further if it wasn't that stupid Hidden Immunity Idol which probably isn't even that well-hidden for LE COCK to find it!" Drow growled waving his hands wildly. "There is no way that feather-pillow would had gotten his head out of his *** to find it! Someone must have found it for him! I just know it!"_

RESULTS

Galia: N/A

Le Cock: Bianna, Drow, Kenny, Lillian, Malletman, Mami, Spencer. N/A

Drow: Le Cock.

And here we have our second double-elimination of the season. Yeah, Galia was always going to be what would have happened if Tom or Mortimer stood up for themselves. They would have quit the game in an over-dramatic fashion. However, I had a quitter last season in form of Cassie. But I think Galia is much more different because her reasoning for quitting is based mostly on guilty.

As for Drow, he had a semi-fun story to write for about dealing with people who would call him out of his laziness. Not the most likable of people but I still liked writing for him. Even still, he was way too lazy to go into the mid-game and this is the best place to drop him.

NOTE: Galia was never going to call out Spencer, Mami and Malletman for what happened to Sugar but rather blurt it out while being a sobbing mess. However, her exit would be FAR too similar to Linnie's from cRaZy's Storm Islands story.

NOTE2: In another canon, Drow is Megan's younger brother. Yeah, I just leave it at that and let you guys wrap your mind around that.


	7. Day 15 to 17

**(Byakko Tribe)**

Le Cock and Lillian happily marches back to camp looking happy while holding hands.

"You did it, Le Cock!" Lillian cheered. "You are still in!"

"Indeed! This shining star is falling from the sky anytime soon!" The fake Frenchman smirked.

_"I did it! I had gotten rid of that insult to role models everywhere and voted off Drow! Granted, I had to it with an Immunity Idol and I was the sole vote to get him out…" Le Cock mused. He then grinned. "But it only made things better. I know that someone like me shouldn't act bitter but after what that jerk said to me, I am glad that I had left him with an empty hole in his heart."_

The others watched the rooster skipped off with mixed reactions.

"Well, someone seems to be having fun." Spencer said.

"I'll say. Must have feel awesome to blindside someone they disliked like that with a Hidden Immunity Idol." Malletman said.

"Yes, but it doesn't feel "awesome" that it had been used for an act of revenge instead of in the hands of someone who would want to make better use of it." Bianna said.

Kenny raised his eyebrow. "In Le Cock's defense, he would have been gone anyway regardless of the Immunity Idol."

"While that is true, I still can't believe that someone found it first…" Bianna frowned.

"_Le Cock used the Immunity Idol to get out Drow. While he at least got rid of someone who was in some way of a liability, there is still this feeling of defeat." Bianna frowned. "I mean I know I may seem like I am disrespecting Le Cock but I can't be the only one who could be asking how did HE of all people find the Immunity Idol before the rest of us? The only positive is that it wouldn't be used against us now."_

"In any case, there is no use whining about it…" The female robot sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah, we may lost a bit of strength but I think we definitely lost a bit of negativity." Malletman agreed.

"I suppose…" Kenny mused.

Malletman raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Still upset that you had lost the Idol to him?"

"No…" Kenny said shaking his head. "It is nothing. Let's go to sleep. We all had a big day."

"Yeah, pretty much." Spencer said stretching his arms out with a yawn. "Well, I am off to bed."

"Yes, it had been an eventful match for everyone." Bianna agreed as they all walked off to turn in for the night. At least they didn't have to deal with any more fights.

**(Day 15; Genbu Tribe)**

Charlie and Kira were searching around the bushes for something.

"Well, any luck?" Charlie asked.

"No, not really." Kira said. "Granted, we don't even know what we are looking for."

"Something. A blinging necklace. A wooden Idol." Charlie said. "Anything that would resemble the Hidden Immunity Idol."

Kira shrugged with her shoulders. "It WOULD be interesting if it is OUR hands."

Charlie looked up with an annoyed look on his face. "At least be an enthusiastic griefer, damn it!"

"_It is official. The Hidden Immunity Idol is my only way to survive the next time we go to Tribal Council before I KNOW everyone is still giving me the evil eye for yelling at Galia." Charlie said holding his head. "As much as my enthusiasm for working with Kira had gone down a lot, she is literally the only person I got. I'll take what I get."_

While the two were searching, the others were looking on them from afar.

"So they are looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol?" Anke asked.

"I don't think how they could NOT." Francesca said. "It is still who is in the minority."

Verona narrowed her eyes. "We can NOT let them find it."

Anke's eyes lit up at this. "So that means we are going on a treasure hunt?"

"Of course! Like hell we are going to let those two find it!" Verona said narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, goody! I always wanted to hunt for treasure!" Anke said with sparkling eyes. "So what do you think the Hidden Immunity Idol will be? Gold? Silver? Jewelry?"

"This isn't a game!" Verona scolded.

Anke shrank back at this. "But… It is."

Verona slapped her forehead as Francesca chuckled nervously.

"So guys, where do we start?" The wrestler asked.

"Well, you and Anke could start any place where you didn't those two aren't going to search yet." Verona said.

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "What about us?"

Verona actually had a small smile on her face. "Easy. We will finally get to be what it is like to be a Hunter."

The others blinked twice at this.

"_If you spare mercy to your foes, they would literally eat you up! That is my slogan!" Verona said crossing her arms. "I am NOT letting Charlie and Kira find that Idol together! I refuse to have any more bad things happen to me just like with Galia!"_

As Charlie and Kira continued looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol, the latter looked up to see Angelo and Verona walking over.

"We had gotten company." Kira said.

Charlie raised his head up and groaned at this. "Oh great… What do you two want?"

"Excuse me?" Verona said with a fake appalled look on her face. "This is a free jungle. We can be anywhere we want."

"Well, excuuuuuse me, princess." Charlie spat.

Verona narrowed her eyes. "Just what we need. A punk Link."

Charlie just scoffed. "All right. If this place is where you want to be, then fine! We'll scram! Come on, Kira. Let's go someplace else."

"Then, we will follow you." Verona spoke up.

Charlie gave an unimpressed glare. "And here I thought that you didn't care about me. And yet here you are stalking me."

Verona immediately grunted with disgust. "Get over yourself! I am only here to stop you from finding the Immunity Idol."

"And do you really think we would just let you do what you want after hearing that?" Charlie asked.

Verona just smugly smirked crossing her arms. "That is the beauty of it. You can't do a single thing about it!"

Charlie growled. "You have to catch us first!"

With that, he ran off.

Verona's eyes widened. "They are making a break for it!"

"After them!" Angelo yelled.

With that, the two ran after Charlie not wanting to let him get away.

Suddenly, Verona stopped letting Angelo chase Charlie by himself when she noticed something. Kira haven't even budged an inch yet.

"Um, are you going to follow your ally?" Verona asked.

"What is the point? Even if we do escape you, we would only get two or three minutes of searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol." Kira said. "Something we don't have."

"Well, I can't really blame you for giving but sheesh, at least try a little." Verona said putting her hands behind her head.

Kira paused for a moment. "Wow, you are so serious, aren't you?"

"Of course! I want to run this tribe smoothly." Verona said crossing her arms.

"Is THAT why you are so harsh to Galia for not voting your way?" Kira asked.

"Of course!" Verona snapped. "She let around my back for some stupid reason! How am I supposed to trust her with anyone?"

Kira paused for a moment. "Is it related to these morons from your home node?"

"Ugh, you can't me. Yes. It IS related!" Verona groaned.

"_People call me a slave-driver. Well, so what? If you have to deal with Dumb, Dumber and Dumbest, then you would see why I am always so bossy." Verona said. "I don't want to be in large of a bunch of idiots, who can't see things my way!"_

Kira paused. "Could it be… You are upset over Galia's actions is because you felt weak?"

Verona stepped back a bit. "Excuse me?"

"I shall ask again. Did you get upset because it made you felt weak?" Kira asked.

"W-What? What kind of question is that?" Verona asked.

"Well, I mean I don't really see how much you are over-reacting over Galia's hinky vote." Kira said. "Then, it hurt me. Galia is cowardly, weak-hearted and an absolute total trainwreck."

"W-What's your point?" Verona asked getting annoyed with Kira.

"Well, she is the perfect ally. She obeys the person she is aligned with. And have said weak person not vote the way YOU do…" Kira said before pausing. "I could clearly see why you are upset. After trying so hard to try to be the leader, the complete opposite happens and…"

"Now hold it right there!" Verona snapped. "I didn't align with Galia because she was weak. In fact, I hated that I had to pair up with someone like her even though we would had been stuck in a tiebreaker!"

"Oh?" Kira asked raising an eyebrow.

"Long story short, Bianna and Kenny are buddies, Celvis suck and that left me and Galia by default." Verona said. "I only joined her because it was the only thing I could do."

"Still, you MUST be upset. I mean if GALIA had gone around your back, what's good is the rest of the tribe in terms of cooperation?" Kira asked.

Verona's eyes widened before pausing for a moment. She then growled before walking off.

"Whatever. I am leaving right now." Verona said stomping off. "I don't even remember why I am talking with you!"

Kira raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were keeping me from finding the Immunity Idol!"

Verona froze in her spot with wide eyes completely stunned.

"I could see why Galia doesn't respect you." Kira said flatly.

Verona whirled around angrily. "Shut the hell up!"

"_Verona… Is a mess. She tries to pull herself on some big, how you call it, HBIC but she in truth she is trouble woman with superiority issues." Kira said looking at her nails. "People see as some hardcore warrior but in truth, she is a spoiled brat who can do a few things with a gun."_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

Spencer, Mami, Lillian and Le Cock were all huddled around a circle talking to each other.

"Now, I think we all why we are here." Le Cock said crossing his arms.

The teenagers nodded their heads. Le Cock smiled before nodding his head.

"To thank Spencer for saving me." Le Cock smiled.

Spencer scratched the back of his head. "Well, it is really more to get rid of Drow than to save you."

"Well, nonetheless, it was a good reason and I thank you for sacrificing your Immunity Idol for me." Le Cock said.

"_Yeah, it is true. I gave my Immunity Idol to Le Cock to save him from elimination. Though I only did it to get rid of Drow." Spencer said before smirking. "The so-called soldier ant had been discharged from battle by a mere worker ant. I couldn't have dreamed of a more beautiful humiliation after that bullcrap ant speech."_

"Well, seeing that we had worked so well together. How about we see how grand our teamwork goes?" Le Cock asked.

The three's eyes widened at this. 

"Wait. Are you suggesting…?" Spencer asked.

Le Cock happily nodded. "Indeed. I want to be in alliance."

"_I must admit that I was skeptical of Lillian's crush on Spencer for… More than one reason. But after he had saved me with his Immunity Idol, I realize that at least owe Spencer a chance." Le Cock said. "Who knows? Maybe we will share a love story that may top both Spencer AND Mami."_

"So what do you say?" Le Cock asked. "I mean we do have the numbers to get the minority."

Lillian's eyes lit up. "At this, that's right! We could have our own Immunity!"

Spencer paused for a moment. "Well, that IS indeed an alliance none of the others would see coming."

Mami's eyes widened before looking at Spencer.

"So do you accept?" Lillian asked with hope.

"Well, personal I think it is a great…" Spencer said with a small smile.

Suddenly, Mami quickly put him in a headlock.

"I am sorry, guys. Could you excuse us for a couple of minutes?" Mami asked with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Um, okay?" Le Cock asked.

With that, she dragged Spencer off a good distance away to talk before releasing Spencer. The nerd gingerly rubbed his neck before glaring at the guilty party.

"Mami, what the hell was that about?" Spencer asked.

"That is MY line!" The rock star pointed out. "Aren't we already in a majority alliance?"

Spencer paused for a moment. "You mean with Malletman, Bianna and Kenny?"

"Of course!" Mami asked putting her hands on her hips.

Spencer looked down. "Well, I can't really speak for Bianna and Kenny…"

He then angrily raised his head.

"But I do NOT trust Malletman at all!" Spencer exclaimed.

Mami's eyes bugged out at this. "What? Is this because of Sugar's elimination? I am still mad too but at least he gotten us into a majority alliance."

"Oh yeah, I am really grateful for him." Spencer said sarcastically. "Picking us over a lazy mactor, a fairy and a so-called celebrity!"

Mami blinked twice. "What… What do you mean?"

"Come on! It is so obvious!" Spencer said rolling his eyes. "Malletman only put us into the majority because we are the biggest assets compared to the others!"

Mami gasped before stepping back before narrowing her eyes.

"Now hold on! I think you are jumping the shark!" Mami scolded.

"That is jumping the gun!" Spencer corrected. "And also, do you really how apathetic he was when you called him out about selling Sugar out?"

Mami's eyes widened before looking down. "Um, well…"

"If Lillian and Le Cock were traded for… Let's say. Angelo and Charlie, I could assure you that he would pick THEM over us." Spencer growled. "Face it, Mami! Malletman is nothing more than a meathead! No better than Drow and Robert!"

Mami blinked twice. "Wait… I see, Drow I could understand but why Robert is a meathead?"

"You really want to know?" Spencer asked as Mami nodded. "Fine, I'll tell you! After the stilt-balancing Challenge and he went to talk to me, he actually told me that it was dead obvious that I was suck at the Challenge!"

Mami's jaw dropped. "No…"

"Yes! He told me that I had no chance of winning the Challenge based on how I looked and told me that I was a huge liability!" Spencer growled. "The worst part? He did that to try to "cheer me up"."

"_I hate people like that! Mainly because I have a school that is mostly run by them! Over-muscled idiots who had gotten to the top of the ladder just by throwing an oval-shaped ball around!" Spencer snapped waving his arms around. "They always bully me on how physical weak I am and how I actually WANT to have a career that doesn't involve football!"_

"Man, that's rough!" Mami frowned shaking her head. She then crossed her arms.

Suddenly, her eyes widened.

"Um, Spencer?" Mami asked.

"Yes, Mami." The redhead asked.

"When did you say this happened?" Mami asked.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I just told you! It was on Day 5 when we have that…"

Suddenly, he froze in his spot. Looking ahead, he saw that Mami was just as horrified.

"D-D-Day 5… Which is the day before Day 6…" Mami said. "The same day where we voted Robert out."

Spencer reached out his hand in a vain attempt to try to reassure Mami whatever she was thinking wasn't true. However, he realized that he was caught so retreating his hand with a wince, he looked down.

"Yes…" Spencer said.

Mami stepped back. "So are you saying that when you said that we were going into a tiebreaker?"

Spencer's eyes widened before stepping forward. "Now hold on! What I said was right! If we voted out Sugar, we would have been in a tiebreaker!"

Mami continued to step back looking angry. "Oh? And it is not an excuse you thought up to say that "Robert said a bad thing to me so I am going to vote him out!"?"

Spencer paused before realizing what she said. "Well, if you actually hear what he said…"

Mami groaned before turning around and rubbing her temples before walking off a few steps.

"Hey, he had it coming!" Spencer insisted.

Mami turned around looking furious. "If he had it coming, then why did you tricked me!?"

"I… I didn't trick you!" Spencer said stepping back. "Like I said, if we voted out Sugar…"

"Cut the crap, man!" Mami snapped. "I don't care if what he DID deserve it, you could have just told me instead of creating another reason!"

"Um, well…" Spencer said raising a finger. "Technically, YOU had thought up the idea on your own before I could even say so myself. So that means you created the reason."

Mami froze in her spot with her pupils turning into peas and her jaw dropped to the ground. Her body was fidgeting violently upon hearing what Spencer said. Spencer quickly noticed this and got a little concerned.

"Um, Mami?" Spencer asked.

The redhead growled before turning around and stomping off. "Okay, you know what? You win! Align with Lillian and Le Cock! It is obvious that my opinion doesn't matter so don't let me get in the way of you!"

Spencer's eyes widened before running off. "No, Mami, don't do this! Please! If you won't calm down and think this through for me, at least do it for you!"

"_Spencer used me! He used me to vote off Robert for his own selfish reason! Oh man! If Malletman finds out about the real truth behind Robert's elimination, he will destroy me! He will tell everyone and get them to gang on me!" Mami said holding her head in despair. "Plus, how am I supposed to face ANYONE now? Everyone had either proven to be untrustworthy or hasn't known that well enough!"_

Lillian and Le Cock watched with wide eyes as Spencer ran after a distraught Mami trying to calm her down. They both couldn't hear much but they knew that it was NOT a pleasant exchange.

"Oh dear… Perhaps we should give them a day or two before asking about our alliance again…" Le Cock frowned.

Lillian just blinked twice staring at the two. She then narrowed her eyes.

"I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy."

**(Day 16; Genbu Tribe)**

Charlie made his way through the jungle with Angelo following him. The former had a grumpy look on his face while the latter were shifting his eyes from back to forth.

"So how about them Packers?" Angelo asked.

Charlie grunted in disgust before looking back at Angelo before looking forward.

"What? You hate football?" Angelo asked.

"No, I hate being stalked around nearly every minute." Charlie muttered.

"Aw, come on! We are not doing this because we hate you!" Angelo insisted. "We are doing this to keep ya from findin' the Hidden Immunity Idol!"

"And you are trying to be buddy-buddy." Charlie said.

"All right… I'll be honest. This isn't fun for me either. In fact, this is boring." Angelo said.

Charlie rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Is that's why you are so determined to start a conversation about sports?"

"Or anything in general." Angelo shrugged.

Charlie merely sighed.

"_I can't really say that it is a bad move. But by constantly stalking me and Kira around not giving us a moment's peace, they keep making themselves annoying me and making me more determined to take them down." Charlie said crossing his arms. "Now I know how those celebrities being chased by the paparazzi feels!"_

"Treemail!"

"FINALLY!" Charlie said charging past Angelo knocking him to the ground before rushing in the direction of the voice.

After reuniting with the rest of the girls, they patiently waited for Angelo to return holding his head with a dazed look on his face.

"Are you okay, Angelo?" Francesca asked.

"Y-Yeah. Someone just got a little excited for the Challenge." The cowboy said making the punk grin at him.

"In any case, what does it say, small-fry?" Charlie asked looking down at Anke who had the letter.

"It says "How well do you know your tribe?" Anke read.

The tribe paused for a moment. They then looked at Charlie and Kira. The two people looked back and forth between the two.

"You know, just because us being in the minority is kinda obvious doesn't mean it is okay for you to not be subtle." Charlie said narrowing his eyes.

"_I had always liked these types of Challenges but not only would it test how well we know most of the cast but it will also give out little facts that we never knew before!" Anke smiled. She then frowned. "Though having Charlie and Kira on our side worries me. I mean after Galia quit the game, they had talked to anyone else but themselves. The rift isn't THAT big but I hope it would not make us lose."_

**(Reward Challenge)**

Genbu had made their way onto their tribe mat.

"We now bring in, Byakko." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Drow voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Francesca smugly smirked. "Shows what a lot of good his skills did to balance out his flaws."

"You are merely saying that because he elbowed you in the face." Kira said flatly.

"Um, duh?"

"Anyway, we will get ready for your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked around to see two platform sets. They both had a small platform with a chair on it.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "We will be doing an experiment on how much well you know your tribemates. We will have six rounds where each of you will sit in the chair and I will ask a question about your respective home lives with one of you guys answering A and B. There will be NO conferring If you are right, you will score a point. The team with the most points out of the round wins it. The tribe that wins the most rounds wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice picnic. Full of goodies for the entire tribe. Pizza. Hamburgers. Cola. Cake." Tiny said making a few people's mouths water. "Worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now Byakko, you have one extra member." Tiny said. "Who will be sitting out?"

"I shall." Bianna said holding up her hand.

"All right. Bianna, come over here." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, we will draw for spots."

**(Later)**

Mami and Anke both sat comfortably in their seats getting ready for the Challenge.

"All right. This Challenge has officially started." Tiny said. "All right, Byakko always goes first so let's ask a question about Mami. What is her stage name? A. Hanabi or B. Hanako?"

It didn't take that long before Byakko brought up their cards. Though some were slower were others.

"So Malletman, Spencer, Kenny and Lillian chose A while Le Cock chose B." Tiny said. "Mami, what is the correct answer?"

The rock star merely smirked. "It is Hanabi."

"Which means because of Malletman, Spencer, Kenny and Lillian, Byakko gets 4 points for this round." Tiny said.

"How ironic that the celebrity got the question about a stage name wrong?" Lillian said smirking at Le Cock.

"Hey, I am still working on the worldwide tour!" The rooster snapped.

"All right. Now Genbu, here is the question about Anke?" Tiny asked. "Which place has Anke had always wanted to visit? A. Cobalt Caverns or B. Jumble Jungle?"

The others took a bit longer to do as they held up their cards a little slower than others.

"So Angelo, Francesca and Kira held up A while Charlie and Verona held up B. Which means the first round automatically goes to Byakko. They lead 1-0." Tiny said. "Incidentally, how about you tell them the correct answer?"

The monkey nodded. "It is Cobalt Caverns."

"She likes shiny things and Cobalt Caverns is FULL of shiny gems." Angelo supplied.

Charlie looked in Angelo in disbelief. "Seriously? Well, I know what place I ALWAYS wanted to visit!"

Verona just rolled her eyes.

**(Later)**

Le Cock and Angelo sat in their chairs.

"All right. Here is the question for Le Cock, Byakko." Tiny said. "What is Le Cock's favourite type of wine? A. Red or B. White?"

The question was a little harder but they had managed to all lift up their responses.

"Now Malletman, Spencer and Mami said A while Kenny and Lillian said B." Tiny said. "Le Cock, what is the correct answer?"

"It is White Wine…" The lute player looking disappointed by how low scoring his tribe was. "It is only the drink of people like musicians like oui!"

"And how the hell are WE supposed to know that?" Spencer asked in disbelief. "We are all underage!"

"And I can't drink!" Malletman pointed out. "Literally!"

"Anyway, thanks to Kenny and Lillian, Byakko had scored two points." Tiny said. "Genbu, is the question for Angelo? What is the name of Angelo's car? A. Daybreak or B. Sunrise?"

Quite a few people actually taking that long to answer.

"Okay, Charlie and Verona held up A while Francesca, Kira and Anke held up B." Tiny said. "Angelo, what is the correct answer?"

The cowboy smirked. "It is indeed, Sunrise."

"Which means Francesca, Kira and Anke scores three points for Genbu meaning they won the round." Tiny said. "We are tied 1-1."

"Sunrise? You couldn't give your car a cooler name?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"No wonder that Victoria woman is so snarky…" Verona grumbled.

**(Later)**

Next up was Malletman and Francesca.

"All right, Byakko, here is the question for Malletman." Tiny said. "Who does Malletman used to have a crush on? A. Roll or B. Splash Woman?"

Byakko actually had to think about this. They then raised up their answers though they didn't looked that confident.

"All right, Kenny, Le Cock and Lillian raised up A while Spencer and Mami raised up B." Tiny said. "Malletman, what is the correct answer?"

"It is Splash Woman I used to have a crush on…" The robot lamented upset by low scoring they went.

"Which means Spencer and Mami scored two points for Byakko." Tiny said.

"Wait. Isn't Splash Woman EVIL?" Lillian asked in disbelief.

"No, just manipulated. The plot of her debut game was that…" Malletman said before realizing something. "Wait a second? Spencer, Mami, are you saying that you think that I was crushing on an EVIL robot!?"

Spencer and Mami quickly shifted their eyes from left and right nervously.

"Okkkkkay. Genbu, you are next with Francesca." Tiny said. "Which real-life woman does Francesca idolizes? A. Joan of Arc or B. Susan B. Anthony?"

The others slowly raised their answers after a good think.

"Okay, Angelo, Charlie and Anke said A while Verona and Kira said B." Tiny said. "Francesca, what is the correct answer?"

"It is Susan B. Anthony." The wrestler smirked.

"Which means Verona and Kira scored two points tying with Byakko." Tiny said. "Nobody wins this round."

"Who is Susan B. Anthony?" Anke asked tilting her head.

"The woman who set the bar for feminism." Francesca smirked. "I collect a lot of her coins."

"Oh, does that mean you are also a blonde?" Angelo asked.

"AND wear a skintight jumpsuit?" Charlie quizzed with a grin.

Francesca's smirk vanished.

**(Later)**

Next up were Kenny and Charlie.

"All right, next question is Kenny, Byakko." Tiny said. "Which region is Kenny from? A. Johto or B. Kanto?"

Quite a few people had to think before raising their answers.

"Okay, Malletman and Le Cock held up A while Spencer, Mami and Lillian held up B." Tiny said. "Kenny, what is the correct answer?"

"It is Kanto. Particularly in Saffron City." The psychic smiled.

"Which means Spencer, Mami and Lillian scores three points for Byakko." Tiny said.

"Ugh… I expected to be concerned about getting white feathers when my voice dies down…" Le Cock muttered. "NOT because I don't know what in the world those worlds are."

"Next question is for Charlie, Genbu." Tiny said. "What profession is Charlie's father in? A. A business CEO or. B. A Motocross driver?"

Almost immediately, everyone held up their answer.

"Wow, EVERYONE held up B." Tiny said. "Charlie, what is the correct answer?"

The punk winced before looking to the side. "My old man… Is a CEO…"

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"WHAT!?" Verona exclaimed.

"And I thought Angelo being related to Victoria was a mind screw." Francesca agreed.

"Which means none of you gets a point. Byakko wins this round leading 2-1. If Byakko wins the next round, they win Reward." Tiny said. "All right, let's get ready for the next round!"

"No, no, no! You are not getting away that easily!" Spencer said in disbelief. "I can't be the only one wondering how someone like Charlie could be born with a presumably very rich family!"

Charlie just let out a deep sigh of exasperation.

**(Later)**

Next up was Spencer and Verona.

"All right, Spencer. It is your turn for Byakko to answer." Tiny said. "Byakko, besides PE, what grade is Spencer doing horribly in? A) Art or B) Music?"

Everyone raised their answers feeling a bit confident about the question.

"All right, Lillian held up A while Malletman, Kenny, Mami and Le Cock held up B." Tiny said. "Spencer, what is the correct answer?"

"It is Music. I am doing quite poorly in it." Spencer said.

"Which means Malletman, Kenny, Mami and Le Cock score four points for Byakko." Tiny said.

Le Cock raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Um, Lillian, don't mean to be a Negative Ned but…"

"I know, I know…" The fairy said hitting her head with her card. "I shouldn't be the only one to get Spencer's question wrong if I want to impress him…"

"All right, Genbu, if you have to get four votes or a perfect score here or else Byakko wins Reward." Tiny said.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, now. For Verona, which type of zombie does she hates more. A) Boomer or B) Hunter?" Tiny asked.

Everyone thought carefully about the vote knowing that they had to think carefully if they want to win this Challenge. Soon, they all raised their answers.

Charlie and Anke held up A and Angelo, Francesca and Verona held up B.

"You are not in unison." Tiny said. "BYAKKO WINS REWARD!"

Byakko started to cheer up as Genbu looked defeated.

"I didn't even get to whine…" Verona muttered.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Byakko. You had won a nice picnic for your tribe. It will be there when you get back to camp." Tiny said. He then turned to Genbu. "Genbu, I am sorry but I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The Byakko walked back to camp to see a large picnic at camp.

"Oh man! It is BIGGER than I was hoping for!" Spencer said.

"I'll say! Let's dig in!" Mami grinned.

"Yeah!" Lillian said as everyone but the organics ran over.

"_I am not the gluttonous type but there are only so many days you could go without decent food. Just like with everyone else, I just couldn't help running over to dig in." Kenny smiled. "Especially after the sudden spike in tension yesterday."_

"All right, you guys. Just remember that there are plenty for everyone." Bianna said.

"Okay!" The others said.

"Well, they seem happy." Malletman said with an unseen smile.

"Indeed, it is nice to see that winning this Challenge had boasted up our morale." Bianna nodded.

Malletman crossed his arms. "Well, seeing that we are all alone…"

Bianna looked up. "Yes?"

Malletman looked at Bianna with a determined look on his face.

"Have you thought about my alliance idea?" He said.

"_I know that I had already spoken with Bianna about it but I don't think I mostly convinced her to have her and Kenny align with me, Spencer and Mami." Malletman said. "As a way to atone for being an insensitive jerk about not keeping Sugar."_

Bianna paused at this. "Well, I admit that your alliance idea is sounding more and more plausible with Drow leaving seeing we would be putting Lillian and Le Cock in the minority but…"

"But?" Malletman frowned.

"How am I going to trust you as an ally?" Bianna asked.

Malletman blinked twice. "Come again?"

"You are only doing this to make it up to Mami and Spencer for what you did to Sugar." Bianna said.

"Um, is that a bad thing?" Malletman asked.

"No… Well, not what you are doing." Bianna said. "You are pretty much putting your loyalties to them and them alone. What about me and Kenny?"

"Hey, we need your votes! You are just as valuable to us!" Malletman insisted.

"A reasonable argument, I admit…" Bianna said crossing her arms.

"Look, I will promise to look after you and Kenny just as much as I will look after Mami and Spencer." Malletman said.

Bianna raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Oh, how?"

"I…" Malletman said before sighing. "I can't show it right now. Not with the topic coming out of the blue."

Bianna nodded her head. "All right. Another reasonable argument. Very well. I will at least give you until Le Cock is gone to show how well you could keep up your promise."

"Thank you…" Malletman said.

"_Trust is a major issue in this game so I need to trust Malletman's trust and see if he was worthy of my vote." Bianna explained. "I don't want to go into the merge in an alliance of five with me in the minority of it."_

**(Genbu Tribe)**

Despite losing a valuable Challenge, things pretty much went back to normal. And by normal, was having the majority stalking the minority alliance.

This time, Angelo and Francesca was following Kira with Verona following Charlie and Anke looking for the Hidden Immunity Idol.

"You really are determined not to let us find the Hidden Immunity Idol, aren't you?" Kira asked.

"Sorry." Francesca shrugged.

Kira continued walking on with Angelo and Francesca following her. "Is it part of your feminism?"

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Keeping me from finding the Hidden Immunity Idol." Kira said.

Francesca blinked twice. "Um, finding the Hidden Immunity Idol has nothing to do with feminism. It is just common sense."

"Oh, I see. So you are trying to regain your feminism in another way." Kira said.

Francesca and Angelo immediately stopped in their tracks completely stumped. Francesca looked at Angelo who shrugged.

"Wait, hold on. What are you talking about?" Francesca said running after Kira.

Kira turned around. "Isn't it obvious? You are trying to get over being Angelo's lap dog."

Francesca and Angelo's eyes bugged out at this.

"What!?"

"_As much as I like to be positive, there is no other way around it. Unless we have an early merge or something like that, Charlie and I are doomed because we can't find the Hidden Immunity Idol without the others finding out." Kira said. She then smiled. "In that case, might as well have a bit of fun."_

"Now hold on!" Francesca said stepping forward narrowing her eyes. "How am I Angelo's lapdog?"

"Well, Anke is in your alliance, isn't she?" Kira asked.

Angelo blinked twice. "What does SHE have to do with anything?"

"Easy. You had allowed Anke to join you and Francesca." Kira said. "…Without Francesca's consent at all. And don't try to deny this. I saw the whole thing along with Charlie. And I think Verona has as well."

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "And how does THAT make Francesca my lapdog?"

"I noticed that you didn't do a single thing to say otherwise." Kira said crossing her arms.

"Now hold on! I did it because Anke was all alone! She needed an alliance!" Angelo scolded.

"So? You still invited her without Francesca's permission." Kira said. "In fact, the reason you let Verona, someone you are bound to dislike because Francesca did the same thing to you and you can't say a thing because you already done the same thing!"

Angelo and Francesca's eyes widened before looking at each other. They then narrowed their eyes before glaring back at Kira.

"Have you been spying on us?" Francesca accused.

"No." Kira said. "But judging by your reaction, I take it that I am right, correct?"

Francesca's eyes widened before scoffing and looking to the side. "Whatever!"

"Anyway, going back on topic, you did NOTHING to stop Angelo from aligning with Anke." Kira said. "What kind of strong, independent woman would let a man let all over let her like that?"

"Now hold it right there!" Angelo snarled stepping forward.

"_I was indifferent on Kira even though I can't say I ever liked her. But what she had said was not only cruel but a load of bull!" Angelo growled. "Francesca isn't my lapdog! She is my friend! I only did it because I thought that after hearing about Anke's problem, she would see the way I do!"_

The dark-skinned man got into Kira's face. "Now listen here, I do not see Francesca as a lapdog at all. She is my friend. And further, I do NOT treat women like that. In fact, I find it despicable!"

"Oh?" Kira asked.

"Yes, ya say that I don't see Francesca as a strong woman because I tend to do things without her consent." Angelo scolded. "Truth be told, I do that to EVERYBODY."

Francesca's eyes widened at this.

"Really?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I had always done things like this and I had always been called out on it! By people of different gender, age, race, hell even species!" Angelo snapped. "I don't do it because I disrespect anyone, I do it because I follow my own path! And I still see Francesca as a strong woman!"

Kira paused for a moment. She then turned around and walked off. "All right. If you are that easily swayed that I won't let you get deluded in your own words!"

"It is NOT deluded!" Angelo scolded before growling. "Well, at least she is next."

"Um, yeah?" Francesca asked.

Angelo raised an eyebrow before putting a hand on Francesca's shoulder. "Hey, don't listen to her. She is probably just bitter that she is in the minority and is taking out her anger at us."

"Um, right. Or she is just trying to put a stake between our alliance." Francesca said.

"Exactly! Don't listen to her!" Angelo nodded with a grin. "Now, come on. Let's stop her from finding the Idol."

With that, he walked off. Francesca then followed with her head down.

"_Angelo is right. Kira is just trying to get into my head. Mess up my mind and try to cause drama in our alliance." Francesca said. She then narrowed her eyes. "However, Kira is also right. I am a wrestler. I shouldn't blindly follow some "free spirit" just because he is an asset. In fact, why should I worry about assets anymore? We are approaching the merge soon! I should be thinking about threats!"_

**(Day 17; Byakko Tribe)**

Lillian and Le Cock walked over to Spencer.

"Well, how is Mami doing?" Le Cock asked.

Spencer crossed his arms as he let out a sigh. "Well, she is not casting me nasty glares if THAT is what you are asking…"

Le Cock slumped his shoulders. "Yes, that is what I meant…"

"_Mami had been really… Moody ever since she found out the real reason behind Robert's elimination. I knew she wouldn't be happy about finding out the truth but sheesh!" Spencer winced. "Fortunately, she came to telling me how she let her emotions out at the time and calm down. Still, I don't think she had forgotten about this._

"All right. Here is the good news. She had finally calmed down and said that she will align with you two." The nerd said.

"Sweet!" Lillian smiled. She then frowned. "But I take it the bad news is that she is STILL upset about what happened."

"In the world had happened, anyway?" Le Cock asked crossing his arms. "I hope you didn't do anything to that girl's feelings!"

"No! Well, yes." Spencer said before sighing. "Look, it is an original Byakko thing, you wouldn't understand."

Lillian paused for a moment. "Did you explain your reasoning to Mami?"

"Yes, even that was LITERALLY the first thing I did after she dragged me off away from you guys!" Spencer agreed.

"And she is still upset?" Lillian asked.

"Yes…" Spencer sighed.

Lillian bit her lip.

"If that is the case… Why are you aligned with her?"

Spencer slowly raised his head as Le Cock turned his head towards Lillian.

"Huh?" Spencer asked.

"Mami absolutely have some issues. If you have good reasoning for what you are doing and she is STILL upset then she is beyond help." Lillian said shaking her head. "Not a good reason to stay friends with let alone be aligned in hopes of winning a million dollars."

Le Cock's eyes widened at this. "E-Excuse me?"

"Hold on. I am not going to dump her over one thing I don't like." Spencer said.

"I suppose. It is just that you think she would have cooled down about it by now." Lillian frowned. "Especially whatever you did had a possibility for a good alliance."

Spencer paused. "Even if I wanted to drop her, now is the worst time to do so."

"Of course! Of course! I am not saying we should vote her out!" Lillian said. "I am just saying you should be wary of her!"

Spencer nodded his head. "You're right. Thank you. I am going to get treemail."

"Okay, we will wait at camp." Lillian said.

With that, they went their separate ways. However, Le Cock followed Lillian not looking happy.

"What was that about?" Le Cock asked.

"What was what about?" Lillian asked.

"Why did you say things like that? You are going to ruin Spencer and Mami's friendship!" Le Cock said.

Lillian smirked. "I do."

Le Cock's eyes bugged out behind his shades. "Excusez moi!? Lillian!?"

Lillian looked down at Le Cock with a serious look on her face.

"This is war, Le Cock!"

"_Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious? Mami has a crush on Spencer and as much as I hate to admit it, there may be a small chance that he would return her feelings." Lillian said sternly crossing her arms. "I was hoping that he and Mami were just friends but my hopes had been dashed the moment Mami dragged Spencer away from me. Well, tough luck, toots! You may had been with him first but I am NOT Galia!"_

"Didn't you think it was weird for Mami to drag Spencer away and then have a fight?" The green-haired asked.

"Um, yes? It was quite random." Le Cock agreed.

"Random nothing? Mami just doesn't want to align with someone who is a threat into stealing Spencer away from him!" Lillian said.

Le Cock's eyes widened. "P-Pardon?"

"Don't be so naïve, Le Cock!" Lillian scolded. "There is no other reason why Mami would act like that!"

"B-But… If that is the case, then you shouldn't butt in!" Le Cock said.

"It is just like I said, Le Cock!" Lillian said. "Love is war, baby!"

"But…" Le Cock started.

"I am sorry. I know that you are a lover but not a fighter but I am not putting away my cannons and Mami isn't either!" Lillian said clenching her fist. "There is no way we could get through this without blood spilling."

"Lillian, I…" Le Cock said.

"Treemail!" Spencer said walking into camp

"Oh, goody! Time to vent out my rage in a Challenge!" Lillian said as everyone gathered around except Le Cock. "What does it say?"

"It says "Are you feeling lucky?" Spencer asked.

This made everyone groaned.

"A luck-based Challenge?" Malletman complained. "Really?"

"Indeed… There is literally no strength, skill and smarts but into it." Bianna said. "You could win just by doing absolutely nothing."

"_I HATE luck Challenges. You could be playing against a bunch of toddlers and you could still lose by a landslide." Malletman said dropping his arms. "Yeah, I like to lose because we aren't strong or smart enough thank you very much!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Both tribes made their way to their respective mats.

"Welcome, Survivors. Are you ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see some kind of giant construction holding quite a lot of coconuts. Attached to it were twelve ropes.

"All right, here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "You will be taking turns pulling on a string. Said string will open a certain number of coconuts. Your goal will be to release the FEW amounts of coconuts on your turn. The tribe with the least amount of coconuts wins Immunity. Also, I knew fully well which rope releases a certain number of coconuts."

Everyone looked at each other not looking confident in the slightest.

"Now this is arguably a useless action but Byakko has one extra player and you have to sit them out." Tiny said. "Who are you sitting out?"

"I am sitting out." Mami groaned. "I am getting bad memories of Mario Party."

"All right, Mami, take a seat next to me." Tiny smiled. "As for the rest of you, we will draw for spots."

**(Later)**

"All right, Genbu had won the coin toss and had chosen to go first." Tiny said. "Which means Anke, as the first person in the Genbu line, you are up first."

The monkey nodded her head before moving over wondering which string to pull. With twelve different strings, she just shrugged and walked over pulling on one.

This released quite a few coconuts.

"Anke, you had released seventeen coconuts." Tiny said.

"That's good, right?" The monkey asked.

Tiny didn't answer. "All right, Kenny, it is your turn."

The Pokemon trainer shrugged his shoulders before walking over wondering what he should pull. After finally choosing one, he pulled on it.

This released almost the same amount of coconuts as Anke.

"Kenny, you had released twenty-one coconuts." Tiny said. "Genbu leads 17-21."

"Well, the lead is NOT too far." The psychic said walking off.

"Charlie, it is your turn."

The green-haired man gulped nervously knowing that this was his chance to save himself and Kira so he had to give the right choice. Letting out a deep sigh, he pulled on a string.

Only to release a LOT of coconuts.

Charlie's eyes widened before collapsing on his knees. "Aww, come on! No, no, no!"

"Charlie, you had released forty-one coconuts." Tiny said. "Byakko leads 21-58."

"You're useless, Charlie…" Verona said shaking her head in exasperation.

The punk glared at Verona. "Go to hell, Verona!"

"Lillian, it is your turn."

The fairy flew over looking back and forth between the strings trying to figure which one to pull. Giving a shrug, she went over to one and pulled it knowing that she couldn't get more than Charlie did.

A few coconuts were then released.

"Lillian, you had released twenty-six coconuts." Tiny said. "Byakko still leads 47-58."

Lillian just shrugged. "Oh well. Still better than Charlie."

"Oh, sure, rub it in!" Charlie growled.

"Francesca, it is your turn."

The wrestler frowned walking over not liking the luck her tribe was having so far. Deciding to get it over it, she walked over to a string on pulled on it.

This released some more coconuts.

"Francesca, you had released fifteen coconuts." Tiny said. "Byakko still leads 47-73."

"Well, it could have been worse…" Francesca muttered.

"Malletman, it is your turn."

The robot didn't even stopped to think knowing it would be absolutely pointless as he went over to a rope and pulled on it.

This released almost as much coconuts as Charlie. Malletman slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Malletman, you had released forty-five coconuts." Tiny said. "Genbu leads 73-92."

"Well, at least I don't have Verona on my tribe." Malletman muttered.

"And what is THAT supposed to mean?" Verona roared angrily.

"Calm down, Verona. It is your turn." Tiny said.

The zombie-slayer muttered underneath her breath before walking over to the string still upset over what Malletman said and pulled on it.

This released quite a lot of coconuts much to her dismay.

"Verona, you had released thirty coconuts." Tiny said. "Byakko leads 92-103."

"You're useless, Verona…" Charlie said purposely mimicking Verona's voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Verona roared storming off. "This is bull! Strong players are being made like liabilities just because of stupid luck!"

Tiny shook his head. "Le Cock, it is your turn."

The Frenchman nodded before proudly marching over to a string and pulling on it.

This had released just a few coconuts.

"Le Cock, you had released eleven coconuts." Tiny said. "We are now tied at 103-all."

"Heh, I knew my luck with the spotlight will save us!" Le Cock grinned.

"This is just painful…" Verona said holding her head.

"Angelo, it is your turn."

The cowboy nodded before making his way over. Seeing that he literally had only four strings to pull on, he shrugged before pulling on it.

Then, three coconuts came out.

"Angelo, you had released three coconuts." Tiny said. "Byakko leads 103-106."

"Yee-haw! We'll take it!" Angelo said jumping in the air and the others cheered at this turn of events.

"Spencer, it is your turn."

The green-clad teen stepped over wishing that he had an earlier draw so that so much pressure wouldn't put on him. Giving a sigh, he pulled on the string.

This released quite a few coconuts.

"Spencer, you had released nineteen coconuts." Tiny said. "Genbu leads 106-122."

"This sucks…" Spencer said walking off and shaking his head.

"Kira, it is your turn. You have one of two strings to pull from. If you get fifteen coconuts or less, your tribe wins Immunity."

The dark-haired girl nodded before walking over looking back and forth between the two strings. Nodding her head, she had walked over to one and pulled it.

This released a good number of coconuts.

"Kira, you had released twenty-seven coconuts." Tiny said. "Byakko leads 122-133."

"Oh well…" Kira said shrugging while Genbu looked upset.

"Bianna, you get the last string so pull it. Remember, you have to get ten coconuts or less to win Immunity."

The robot nodded before making her way over to the string. Everyone looked with crossed fingers hoping for the best as she pulled it.

Then, very few coconuts came out.

"That was five coconuts…" Tiny said. "BYAKKO WINS IMMUNITY!"

Everyone cheered in triumph as Genbu looked in defeat and disgust.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Byakko, you had won Immunity granting you safety for another day." Tiny said. He then turned to Genbu. "As for you, Genbu. You have a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL leave this game. You have all day to figure out who it is. You may head back to camp."

**(Genbu Tribe)**

"_Ugh… We lost today's Challenge. And all because of that stupid luck Challenge. I know luck is pretty much a factor in every Survivor season but to have NOTHING but luck is idiotic." Verona said holding her head. "The only redeeming factor about this is that we can vote off Charlie or Kira getting rid of one more person who may find the Immunity Idol before us."_

Charlie and Kira were both talking to each other wondering about what they should do. While they were doing so, Francesca and Verona were following them.

"Well, this sucks." Charlie whispered to Kira so that Francesca and Verona wouldn't hear them. "We can't even strategize with each other out loud."

"Agreed. They won't let us see other people alone." The high-school student lamented.

"Well, now what?" Charlie asked. "We can't just ask somebody to betray their ally when said ally is standing right next to them."

Kira paused looking in thought. "Maybe we don't have to."

"Um, what do you mean by that?" Charlie asked not liking where this was going.

"Maybe there is a way to get the majority to backstab each other without literally going around people's backs." Kira said. "Come on. Let's go find Angelo and Anke. I am sure Francesca and Verona would follow us."

Charlie blinked twice behind his shades. "Oh boy…"

"_The thing with Kira is… Well, I genuinely think she is a demon in human skin. She is just so… Remorseless. She talked about how she got Galia to quit as if it was an everyday thing." Charlie said looking around. "I was initially against Kira talking because she would probably not get us out of the hole but actually dig us deeper."_

Soon, the four had found Angelo and Anke searching for the hidden Immunity Idol.

"Oh, Angelo, Anke." Kira said. "STILL looking for the Immunity Idol, I see."

"More or less." The cowboy said.

"Goodness, you are one strong alliance." Kira said.

"Yep! We had been united based off of wanting to befriend each other!" Anke smiled.

Kira tilted her head to the side. "Hmm… That's weird."

Anke's smile vanished. "What is?"

"It is just that… I don't think Francesca and Verona give a crap about you." Kira said.

Everyone's eyes widened at this.

"W-What?" Anke asked appalled.

"Now hold on! Don't put words in our mouths!" Francesca snapped.

"Oh? Did you not want Anke in your alliance at all?" Kira asked.

"That is not the same giving not caring about her!" Francesca scolded.

"Wait… You mean you NEVER wanted to befriend me?" Anke asked.

Francesca's eyes bugged out at this. "What? NO! I never said that!"

"I don't know. While I admit not wanting someone in an alliance and not wanting to befriend someone are two completely different things, it is not by much." Kira pointed out before looking down at Anke. "In fact, Francesca also doesn't like Angelo because she BLACKMAILED him."

"What?" The monkey gasped before looking at Francesca. "Is this true?"

"No!" The brunette insisted.

Verona just shook her head before placing her arm on Francesca's shoulder. "Might as well face facts, Francesca. We had been caught."

"Verona, what are you…" Francesca started.

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "Don't you dare…"

"Anke, it is true. Angelo had been blackmailed into letting me into the alliance because Francesca wanted me seeing that you were put into the alliance without Francesca's permission."

"W-What?" The pink-clad girl said.

"_You mean the reason we are keeping Verona… Someone who is giving me nightmares of Bertha… Is because of me?" Anke asked looking hurt and getting teary-eyed. "Oh, Angelo… I didn't know that I was the reason why you are okay with having her in our alliance. Your heart must be hurting so much."_

"Verona, how could you let yourself be easily manipulated!?" Francesca said in disbelief.

"Easily manipulated? I didn't say that because I agree with Kira." Verona shrugged. "It is just obvious I am here because of Anke."

"Woman, I outta take my boot to that remorseless face on yours!" Angelo roared making the others gasp.

Verona stepped back surprised before narrowing her eyes. "H-How dare you!?"

"Verona, please don't be mad at Angelo." Kira said. "He is just upset that you are constricting his free spirit."

"And why not?" The curly-haired woman said stepping in Angelo's face waving her finger at him. "Now you listen here! You are in an ALLIANCE! And in an alliance, you have to do things other people do! Not because you can't do it yourself!"

Angelo angrily slapped the hand away. "Get off your high-horse, Verona! I didn't verbally attack ya because ya are constrictin' me! I attacked you because you have the personality of a cobra's venom!"

"Same thing, right?" Verona asked. "What with my "constricting" actions."

"No, it isn't!" Angelo scolded.

"_I'll be honest. The one thing Victoria and me have in common. We both have quite the temper and when the flame is lit, we tend to do and say irrational things." Angelo admitted. He then scowled. "But Verona… Ugh, that woman! She is taking her "actual survivor" status way too far if she thinks she could just say things like that out of the blue!"_

"Angelo, please… I am fine…" Anke said looking down trying her best to stop tears.

"No, you are not." The cowboy said crouching down. His face then softened. "I am sorry that ya had to see that but Verona was being a jerk and completely insensitive to your feelings."

"Don't you dare refer me in the third-person speech! I am right here!" Verona roared. "Also, what about MY feelings!? Do you think I was not offended when you said you wanted to KICK ME IN THE FACE!"

"Both of you, stop it!" Francesca scolded. "You are both acting like children!"

"Francesca, you are too good for this alliance. Anke, you are not good enough for this alliance. Angelo, don't let her control you. Verona, show him who is boss." Kira said.

Francesca growled before glaring at Kira. "SHUT THE HELL UP, KIRA!"

"Anddddddd there goes your status as the only sane one of this tribe." The bespectacled girl said.

Charlie had completely stayed quiet the whole time and for good reason. He looked absolutely terrified by what was going on.

"_This is too easy. It is like I was playing with grade-school students. All I want to do is push their buttons and they are a complete trainwreck." Kira smirked. "My strategy is to manipulate the feelings of the majority alliance and they will go after each other like a bunch of wild dogs."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six people had made their way over to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Genbu tribe." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"So, Verona, how did you react to Galia quitting?" Tiny asked.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Honestly, I am not surprised at all. In fact, I AM surprised that I didn't see it coming. She is such a weak-hearted woman."

"But isn't this your ally? And she said that she was really remorseful for whatever she did to you."

"So? That is still the fact she betrayed my trust." Verona said crossing her arms. "The only positive thing I could say about her is that she realized how much of a burden she was to everyone."

Angelo growled making his teeth create an unsatisfying sound.

"Angelo, this angers you?" Tiny said.

"Damn straight it did! All Galia did was cast a hinky vote for Kira just so she could cushion the vote-off of Sugar!" The dark-skinned man growled. "Verona is acting like Galia committed murder!"

"This is a game of trust, Angelo. How could you trust somebody who goes off and does whatever they want?" Verona corrected.

"Ya STILL acted out of context!" Angelo scolded.

"Oh, and like you didn't earlier today?" Verona asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That is completely different!" Angelo snapped.

"Calm down, you two!" Tiny scolded. "Francesca, what is Verona talking about when she said Angelo acted out of context."

The brunette sighed as she shook her head. "Verona revealed to Anke that the reason Verona was in the alliance was because she and I blackmailed Angelo to letting her stay."

"What?" Tiny asked.

"But I didn't do it out of spite!" Francesca insisted. "I wanted someone who would be a big asset but I knew that their personalities would clash with each other so I guilt-tripped Angelo into letting Verona into the group."

She then turned to Anke.

"See, Anke? This isn't about you being a burden and unlikable. This is about Angelo not practicing what he preached." Francesca said.

"I guess…" The monkey said.

"Anke, what is your stance on the whole thing?" Tiny asked.

"It is just that I felt responsible for Angelo inviting he doesn't like into the alliance." Anke said. "He must be hurting really bad."

"Hey, screw you too, kid." Verona muttered.

"Okay, what was THAT for!?" Angelo snapped.

"She is making me sound like cancer personified!" Verona insisted. "There is no way I am not going to lie down and let her talk smack about me!"

"Now, now." Tiny said. "Kira, what do you think about this argument?"

"It shows how despite they are aligned and worked together to stop me and Charlie from hiding the Hidden Immunity Idol, they are definitely not in sync." The high-school student said. "Perhaps they would be better off with new allies."

"I see. Charlie, how is this vote is going to go?" Tiny asked.

"Well, that's easy, man. It will…" The green-haired man grinned before sighing. "I don't have the slightest idea…"

"Okkkkkkay, it is time to vote." Tiny said. "Francesca, you are up."

The brunette woman got up shaking in hopelessness. She wasted no time rushing over to the voting area and writing down a name just wanting to get this over with.

Angelo stomped over without his usual grin for once. Putting his cowboy hat over his fierce glare, he snatched the pen. "Your heart is without a doubt as black as coal."

Kira giggled a bit at the conflict she started as she walked over. She then picked up the pen and took off the cap. "Time to start the beginning of the end."

Charlie fidgeted with his shades while scratching his head trying to figure out what he should. "Should I or shouldn't I?"

Verona growled as she stomped over making feral noises. She snatched the pen and nearly broke it writing down a name. "I take Hunters and Boomers over you any day of the week!"

Anke at first walked over with her head. Suddenly, she shot her head up looking determined rushing over and stepping on the stool taking the pen writing it a name.

She then bounded up as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

A couple of people cast each other nasty votes as Tiny returned.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Verona."

Verona growled crossing her arms.

"Second vote, Verona. Two votes, Verona."

Verona tapped her finger against her shoulder.

"Third vote, Kira. Two votes, Verona. One vote, Kira."

Kira raised an eyebrow.

"Fourth vote, Kira. Two votes, Verona. Two votes, Kira."

Kira looked a bit surprised.

"Fifth vote, Kira. Three votes, Kira. Two votes, Verona. One vote left."

Kira crossed her arms with a grumpy look on her face.

"Seventh person voted out of Survivor…"

Nobody looked eager.

"…Is Kira."

Angelo, Verona, Francesca and Anke all looked happy at this. Charlie just had a blank look on his face.

"Kira, you have to bring me your torch."

The high-school student got up from her seat glaring at the majority. "You all made up at the last second? How disappointingly cliché."

She then took her torch and made her way over to Tiny placing her torch in front of her.

"Kira, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the flame extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"Defeated by the power of friendship. Bleh." Kira said walking off while sticking out her tongue.

Tiny watched her leave before turning to the others. "So despite there are been some vocal conflicts inside of the majority alliance, you had still voted out someone from the minority. You guys must be thicker than you look. But let's see how long it would last. You may head back to camp."

The tribe gathered up their torches and head back to camp. Charlie brought up the rear looking worried. Despite that huge fight Kira started between the majority alliance, she was still voted out. Which means if he ever wants to be able to make merge, he need to put his muscle into the Challenges because other than winning Immunity, the Idol was his last hope.

"_What a cliché rip. I had planted seeds in all four of the majority alliance so that they would drift apart and cast hinky votes against each other out of spite." Kira said crossing her arms looking annoyed. "But nooo, they just had to make up over some random reason. But whatever, I had more than enough fun while it lasted. That fight was without a doubt the highlight of my experience."_

RESULTS

Kira: Angelo, Anke, Francesca, Verona.

Verona: Charlie, Kira.

And thus Kira have left with a bang and HOW! She is without a doubt one of my favourite people to write for. She was a griefer who speaks softly and knows exactly which buttons to push. The best part about her is that she could had easily been an OTTNN5 villain but while I had given her a very visible edit, she was not a screen-hog.

NOTE: Kira was originally going to make jury in an early draft. But that idea was scrapped because I was worried on her being an uber-villain if she lasted that long.


	8. Day 18 to 19

**(Genbu Tribe)**

The entire tribe went back to camp completely silent on the way back.

"_We had voted off Kira tonight… And I am actually glad that we did. She just came out of nowhere and starting to say such horrible things like Francesca doesn't care about me and I am only in the alliance because I was being blackmailed." Anke frowned. "I know that she was merely trying to trick us and make us fight against each other but wow…"_

Charlie had gone off ahead to go to bed leaving the others.

"I think Charlie is going to turn in for the night but I'll follow him just in case." Francesca said pointing at the retreating punk.

"Good idea. He knows that he is on the outs and need that Immunity Idol." Verona said.

Francesca then walked off leaving Verona, Angelo and Anke by themselves. This created another awkward silence.

"_Don't get me wrong. I knew for a fact that Kira had to go tonight because she was the one who made us fight in the first place. But there is still the fact that we said quite a lot of things that a therapy session wouldn't change." Angelo said narrowing his eyes. "And even when I said a couple of things I am not proud of, I still stand by my statement of Verona unless she proves otherwise.."_

The awkward silence then went on for a while. Suddenly, Verona let out a deep sigh.

"All right. Here is the deal. I hate people who don't follow orders." Verona said glaring at Angelo.

"Well, tough luck, lady because I…" The cowboy started. But then Verona clamped her hand over Angelo's mouth.

"…And I hate people who can't seem the seriousness of the situation around them." Verona said glaring down at Anke.

The monkey shrank back. "But there wasn't ANYTHING to be THAT serious about."

"…However, you know what else I also hate?" Verona asked.

"What?" Anke asked.

Verona growled. "People who think they could trick me."

"_Kira had purposely made us fight against each other just so we can vote against each other instead of her and in the end, I will get voted out!" Verona said before grinning. "Well, tough luck, toots! I survived a zombie apocalypse! I had faced more sneaky enemies than you could ever hope to be!"_

"Kira said all of those things just so we could fight with each other and you fell for it, Angelo, hook, line and sinker!" The brunette scolded.

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "ME!? Kira WANTED Anke to find out that I was being blackmailed into lettin' ya into the alliance! She knew that it would make Anke upset!"

"Well, at least I didn't threaten to attack anyone! And another thing, if you even think of kicking me, I…" Verona said before stopping herself to take a deep breath. "Look, all I am trying to say was that if we fall apart, then Kira will have the last laugh."

Angelo paused for a moment before looking to the side not sure how to answer.

"Do you want to lose to Kira for trying to make us fight like rapid dogs for her sick amusement?" Verona challenged.

Angelo looked at Verona with a death glare. "Never."

"Yeah, Kira said some things like friendship is cliché and other stuff that are not true in the slightest!" Anke agreed.

"Agreed. So I am going to forget your little out-of-place comments had ever been spoken." Verona said. "Of course, I expect you to do the same with me. Or what you THINK I said were out-of-place. Deal?"

"Um, well…" Angelo said. However, Verona walked off without getting a response. This felt the two steamed.

Angelo sighed before crouching down to Anke's level. "Anke, what do ya think?"

The pink-clad girl paused. "Well, I DO want to show that teamwork can work out just to spite Kira and her way of thinking but… To do that…"

Angelo nodded with a frown. "We have to cooperate with Verona. I mean in a way, if we DO pull this off, then it may be one of the most powerful examples of teamwork in the history of teamwork EVER."

"But is it really worth it?" Anke asked. "And what about Francesca?"

Angelo paused for a moment. "…I know I may seem pathetic but I don't want to be seen as a hypocrite. I really want ya and Francesca really wants Verona. So I guess we are stuck…"

Anke hanged her head. "I knew this game isn't all sunshine or rainbows but this is more tougher and complicated than I thought."

Angelo let out a sigh. "Tell me about it. I could see how much trouble my sister went through out here."

**(Day 18; Byakko Tribe)**

Spencer, Mami, Lillian and Le Cock were talking to each other.

"So… Are you feeling all right now?" Le Cock asked.

Mami looked down at her feet before raising her head and nodding. "Yes, I am all right."

"Good. So that means you think joining Lillian and Le Cock is a good idea?" Spencer asked.

Mami let out a deep sigh. "Yes, I think so."

The others smiled at this.

"Good. Now that we are all right with this alliance, let's talk about who we should vote off because we clearly have the majority." Spencer said.

"Why not, Kenny? He is the weakest of the minority." Le Cock suggested.

"A reasonable suggestion but I was thinking more on the lines of Bianna and Malletman." Spencer said.

Mami's eyes bugged out at this. "What? But they are our strongest players!"

"Exactly. There are twelve people left so we should be arriving at the merge after two more Tribal Councils." Spencer explained. "And that is if we don't get an early merge. I mean if we lose Immunity, we won't lose anyone from our alliance."

"Wow, Spencer, you are so smart!" Lillian said with sparkling eyes.

"Why, thank you, Lillian." The red-head smiled. "I am strongly well-read!"

"_I had my suspicions at first but I am actually more than all right with this alliance. Mami had been my ally since Day 1 and I had earned Le Cock and Lillian's trust by idolling Drow." Spencer smirked. "Sure, this means the weakest players have the majority but seeing that we are closing in on the merge anyway, I think we will survive."_

"So how do we keep the others unaware?" Lillian asked.

"Don't worry. They think that we are aligned with them." Spencer reassured.

Lillian's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Yeah, it was apparently Malletman's idea but we can't really trust him." Spencer shrugged.

"Really? Why not?" Le Cock asked.

"He is a meathead. He only wanted us because the only other choices are you two and Drow." Spencer said.

Le Cock gasped before narrowing his eyes. "Suddenly, all of my remorse for Malletman being in the minority had suddenly disappeared."

Spencer chuckled at this. "That is good to hear. Speaking of which, they wanted to have a meeting with us pretty soon."

"Yeah, we would look pretty suspicious if we don't come." Mami said.

"Okay, we understand. Just as long as we all on the same boat here." Lillian said.

"Of course." Spencer said. "Come on, Mami. Let's go."

"Um, okay…" The red-head said. "I am coming. I just need to confirm something with Lillian. You go on ahead."

Spencer raised his eyebrow before shrugging. "If you say so…"

With that, he walked off leaving Mami alone with Lillian and Le Cock.

"Listen, I want you to tell you that I am completely okay with siding with you guys." Mami said.

Lillian raised her eyebrow putting her hands on her hips. "And for this, you wanted Spencer away to tell me?"

Mami shook her head. "No, I just wanted to warn you."

Le Cock's eyes widened. "Warn us? About what?"

Mami sighed as she hanged her head. "Warn you about Spencer."

"_I know this sounds totally harsh but Spencer could explain his reasons until the cows come home and I STILL think he jumped the gun to vote off Robert by LYING to me for a selfish reason." Mami frowned. "Even if I wanted to, I just know if I could trust Spencer again. I mean there are a lot of strong people left in the game so he probably get jealous of them due to his Napoleon complex."_

"Listen, you want to know the real reason why Robert got voted off?" The rock star asked.

"Oui, it was just so random!" Le Cock nodded.

"Well, we voted out Robert because it was either that or vote off Sugar causing me and Spencer to go into a tiebreaker with him and Malletman." Mami said. "Or at least that was MY reasoning. Spencer merely used it as an excuse for voting off Robert for an insensitive statement he made to him before his last Immunity Challenge."

Le Cock's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Really." Mami nodded. "That is why I am warning you. You know… Just to be careful."

Lillian blinked twice at this.

She then narrowed her eyes. "Pathetic."

Mami's eyes widened a bit. "W-What?"

"I can't believe you actually tried to pull such a blatant lie out of nowhere." Lillian said shaking her head.

Mami and Le Cock's eyes bugged out.

"Sacre Bleu…" Le Cock groaned.

"W-What are you talking about? Why would I lie about something like this?" Mami asked not believing what she was hearing.

"Easy. To get me and Le Cock to away from Spencer." Lillian accused.

"W-What do you mean?" Mami asked.

"Isn't it obvious? You are threatened by me so you are trying to do whatever it takes to separate us." Lillian said crossing her arms.

Mami's pupils shrank. "What? No! Where are you getting these ideas from!?"

"Save it! I'd seen right through your disguise!" Lillian growled.

"Ladies, please! Don't fight!" Le Cock begged.

"Hey, she was the one who fired first." Lillian said waving it off.

"What?" Mami said narrowing her eyes. "You are the ones throwing accusations around!"

"True… But seeing that there are all right, I think I get a pass." Lillian said smugly smirking.

"No, it doesn't!" Mami snapped.

"Whatever, I hope you think that me being a fairy means that I am not allowed to play dirty, Mami." Lillian said flying off. "It means that I could show my true nature."

"_People may look at me and mostly think I am just this innocent, fun-loving little fairy and they would be right." Lillian said crossing her arms with a smirk. "But it is when I am pushed is when the sweetness turns sour. Mami tried to lie to my face so I just came right out and told her how pathetically desperate she was being."_

Mami and Le Cock watched her leave with slack jaws.

Mami then looked at Le Cock. "Le Cock, what was the hell was THAT about?"

"Well, Mademoiselle Mami, it is quite simple. Lillian was just practicing. She was merely acting in…" Le Cock said trying his best to look professional. His face then fell. "I don't have the foggiest idea."

"_What am I going to do!? My closest friend out here had turned out to be psychotic when it comes to love and is determined to drive a wedge between Spencer and Mami!" Le Cock said holding his head in despair. "But I don't think that is the case at all! Lillian is literally starting a war over nothing!"_

**(Genbu Tribe)**

Francesca was stalking Charlie as always in hopes trying to stop him from finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. Seeing that there was only one of him now, the search went down to one.

"So I guess we are all alone, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Shut the hell up." Francesca spat.

Charlie turned around while still walking. "What was THAT for? I didn't even hit on you yet!"

"Well, I don't care!" Francesca snapped. "I am in a bad mood right now."

"So I noticed." Charlie said looking ahead. "So you are taking it out on me just because I am not one of your friends? Man, you sure have a great moral code."

Charlie continued walking on. Suddenly, he turned around to see Francesca standing still looking angry.

"How dare you!? It is because of your little buddy is because I am in a bad mood!" Francesca roared.

"Woah, is what she said really rattled you that much?" Charlie asked holding out his hands.

"No, it isn't." Francesca said looking down. "It is the reactions she caused that created that rattled me."

"_Even though Kira was just planting seeds to try to breakaway our alliance, I have to ask, are we even an alliance?" Francesca asked. "I mean Angelo just does his own thing, Anke just want to have fun and Verona… She is borderline psychotic and apathetic! If I stay with them, I might as well quit because doing so would not get me the millions dollars!"_

"Angelo and Verona are going to try to team-up with you and backstab each other because of what Kira did!" The wrestler said.

"Hey, it wasn't cake for us too! I mean if it really was a success, Verona would have gone!" Charlie scolded. "Besides, it is all HER idea!"

"Oh really?" Francesca asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, not only did she started the fight but she was the one who just made Galia quit before telling her to call out the original Byakko members!" Charlie insisted.

Francesca's eyes bugged out. "Get out."

"I won't! The green dye in my hair was turning white with fear!" Charlie said holding his head. "I mean, when I saw Kira's true nature, I thought "Oh crap! Now nobody is going to align with me or do anything with me!"

"Hey, at least her head is in the game! Angelo just does… Whatever the hell he wants and so does Verona!" Francesca complained. "Did you know that when we were deciding whether to vote off Tyrone or Drow, his big suggestion was a tiebreaker?"

Charlie took off his shades. "A tiebreaker? After what had established last season that there are LUCK-BASED tiebreakers?"

"Yeah, say what you will about Kira, at least she was playing the game." Francesca groaned. "Verona is a drill sergeant and Angelo… I don't know what he is trying to do. Nor do I care…"

Charlie paused for a moment. "If that's the case, why not side with me?"

Francesca raised her head. "Hm?"

"_As much as I like to complain about how much my situation since we started sucks, I knew that I had to find an opening. Granted, this one is a bit narrow but it would more than do." Charlie said. "That and if I align with Francesca, I could at least get some breathing room at best."_

"The closest thing I had done to over-emotional is when I yelled at Galia." The punk said. "And that was after she concreted our status in the minority."

"That was still not a good thing to do." Francesca said.

"I know, I know…" Charlie winced. "It is just that the Tribal Swap had left me ticked! I had been taking singing lessons since Day 7 and for what? Boom! Kira and I are stuck on a brand-new tribe."

Francesca blinked twice. "Um, singing lessons?"

"DON'T ASK." Charlie snapped before holding his head. "Just don't…"

Francesca paused. "Look, even if I wanted to, you would still be in a minority."

"So? Help me find the Immunity Idol." Charlie said. "You HAVEN'T found it yet, have you?"

Francesca said shaking her head. "No and Angelo, Verona and Anke doesn't seem like people to keep secrets from me."

"Great! So what do you say?" Charlie asked.

Francesca paused before nodding her head with a small smile.

"All right. I am in." The wrestler said.

"Sweet!" Charlie grinned.

"But we have to hurry. We searched most of the jungle and my shift is almost over." Francesca said.

"All right. Tell me where you HAVEN'T searched so I could "wander" over there while you follow." Charlie said.

Francesca smiled and nodded. "Right."

"_I am taking a bit of a gamble trying to align with Charlie in this situation. But really, other than his… taste in hair, he seems to have mostly a decent head on his shoulders." Francesca explained. "Which is more than I could say for Angelo and Verona. I know I am going to sound very conceited but I could do far better than them."_

**(Day 19; Byakko Tribe)**

The next early morning, Malletman, Bianna and Kenny were sitting around in a circle while everyone else was in the shelter sleeping.

"So why are we here up so early?" Malletman asked jerking his head towards the shelter. "I mean even LE COCK is still sleeping."

"I know. I just wanted to do another exercise before they could wake up." Kenny said.

"Another one of these emotion-reading session, eh?" Malletman said.

"Of course!" Kenny smiled.

"_Unlike Bianna, I am actually okay with being aligned with the original Byakko members. Though I kinda took advantage of Malletman's eagerness to be in the group." Kenny said. "Not only do I want to have another subject to study on but I want to see how a robot with a lot of emotion and a robot with little to no emotion cooperate with each other."_

"Okay, here is the next subject you two will be talking about." Kenny said.

"And that is?" Bianna asked.

"Can robots with emotions find each other attractive?" Kenny asked.

Malletman and Bianna's eyes widened at this.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Malletman said.

"Why not? Malletman had demonstrated that he has a crush on Splash Woman so it is possible for robots to feel love." Kenny smiled. "Maybe even lust."

"Dude, you are looking FAR too enthusiastic when you say that!" Malletman exclaimed.

"All right, let's begin." Kenny said. "Malletman, you'll start. Tell us why you use to have a crush on this Splash Woman person."

The giant paused before sighing. "Well, she is beautiful and has a lovely voice. You should hear her sing."

"So what happened?" Kenny asked.

Malletman looked down. "Well, I tried to impress her by showing off my strength to her, you know? So I lifted up a giant dumpster but then…"

Bianna blinked twice. "Malletman, PLEASE don't tell me that you ended up spilling the contents of the dumpster all over Splash Woman…"

The robot merely gave a deep sigh. "Like I need to…"

Bianna and Kenny both shook their heads in exasperation.

"So what type of woman are you into in, Malletman?" Kenny asked.

"Well, I am actually into someone strong who is able to keep up with me for the most part and someone who is mostly calm and collected so they could look past my flaws." The chrome robot said. "Someone like… Well, someone like YOU, Bianna."

Bianna's eyes widened at this while Kenny raised his eyebrow.

"Well… This IS interesting." Kenny said before turning towards Bianna. "Well, how about you? Do you find Malletman attractive?"

The brunette looked at Kenny with wide eyes. "Now hold on! Are you trying to force some kind of romance with us?"

"No but if you two DO fall in love with each other, it would be the best example that my theory is right." Kenny smirked.

Malletman's eyes widened at this. "You can't just do that!"

"Besides, I don't really have any interest with a boyfriend of any kind so I don't find any kind of robot let alone Malletman attractive." Bianna said flatly.

Malletman winced at this. "Sheesh, you don't have to be blunt about it."

"_It is not a matter of whether robots are able to feel love but it is more of a matter of whether people if they are organic or robotic are interested in love." Bianna said. "I am far too focused on other things to settle down with someone."_

Soon, morning had arisen and Malletman, Bianna and Kenny were still talking to each other after certain things.

"YOO-HOO! We have treemail!" Le Cock's voice sang.

"Woah-oh! Looks like we have to stop our session short." Malletman said getting up.

"Yes, I suppose so." Kenny said as the two got up as well.

They then made their way over to the camp where the others were to see Le Cock holding a letter.

"Well, what do we got so far?" Lillian asked.

"Well, it says and I quote "Do you feel confident in your strength to take on any opponent?" Le Cock read.

Malletman gave an unseen smirk. "I know I am!"

This resulted in a series of death glares from most of the others.

"Speak for yourself." Spencer spat.

"_I must admit that I am not THAT confident in strength Challenges as I let on. I mean sure I am the strongest players in the entire game but I am also teamed up with some of the weakest ones." Malletman explained. "I mean sure we have a two person number advantage over Genbu but the point still stands is they got more built people there."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The Byakko tribe waited patiently on their tribe mat.

"We now bring in the Genbu tribe." Tiny said as the Genbu tribe walked in. "Kira voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"Well, I must say you had made a great choice!" Le Cock said indignantly clapping his hands. "She is a manipulative harpy who leeches off the talents of others for her selfish needs."

Charlie's eyes widened behind his shades. "Holy crap, he is STILL bitter about that?"

"Anywayyyyy, here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a large mud pool. In the middle of the mud pool was a wall with five doors in it. Each door had a rope going through it towards the ends of the pool.

"We will be having a tug-of war tournament. We will have five rounds of a good old-fashioned game of tug-of-war. The person who could pull their opponent into the mud wins a round for their tribe. The first tribe to wins three rounds wins Immunity." Tiny said before smirking. "But here is the catch? You can more or less choose which rope you want to pull. However, you won't know what opponent you will get unless the door opens up."

Everyone looked at each other realizing that this was a mix of strength and luck. Mostly luck for the people not blessed with power.

"All right, Byakko, you have two extra members, who will you be sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"Me and Lillian." Le Cock said.

"All right, guys. Take a seat next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

Soon, all ten Survivors had chosen their rope for their respective ropes.

"All right, everyone is ready." Tiny said before grinning. "It is time to unveil Door Number 1!"

The door opened up to reveal the first match-up.

"The first match-up is between Bianna and Charlie!" Tiny said.

Charlie rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Man, after all of the stuff that had happened to me thus far, I don't even give a crap that I got the worst luck out of the two."

"Ready… Go!" Tiny yelled.

Immediately, Bianna and Charlie both started to pull on their rope trying to gain ground on each other. At first, it seemed like they were on even ground but then Bianna started to pull away a bit. Soon, it didn't take that long for Bianna to pull Charlie into the mud.

"Charlie is in!" Tiny shouted. "Byakko leads 1-0!"

Charlie got up on his hands and knees. "Great, there is mud all over my shades!"

"I fail to see why that would make much of a difference." Bianna said flatly. "It is a wonder how you are able to see in those."

**(Later)**

After Bianna and Charlie rejoined Tiny, Lillian and Le Cock, it was time for the next match.

"It is time to unveil Door Number 2!"

The door opened up.

"The second match-up is between Mami and Verona!" Tiny said.

"Heh, this shouldn't take too long." Verona smirked

Mami narrowed her eyes. "Don't you DARE underestimate me!"

"Ready… Go!"

The girl then started to pull on their rope while gritting their teeth. However, Verona's size had made it evident that she had the upper-hand on Mami. All it took was one pull on the rope to send Mami into the mud.

"Mami is in!" Tiny shouted. "We are tied 1-1!"

Verona smugly smirked crossing her arms. "How was that about daring to underestimating you?"

**(Later)**

"It is time to unveil Door Number 3!"

The door opened up to show possibly the most comical match-up yet.

"The third match-up is between Malletman and Anke!"

Anke's eyes widened at this. "EHHHH?"

"Gee, and I thought Megaman's fight against Toadman was an one-sided fight." Malletman muttered.

"Ready… Go!"

All it took was one tug on his rope to send Anke into the mud.

"Um, and just like that, Anke is in." Tiny said. "Byakko leads 2-1."

"Sheesh, at least Megaman had to shoot Toadman a good number of times…" Malletman muttered.

**(Later)**

"It is time to unveil Door Number 4!"

The door opened up to reveal the next pair.

"The fourth match-up is between Kenny and Francesca!"

"So it is a brain vs brawn match-up… Interesting." Kenny said.

Francesca blinked twice. "Um, you know that this has NOTHING to do with this Challenge right?"

"Ready… Go!"

The two then started to pull on their rope trying to gain ground on each other while gritting their teeth. However, Francesca clearly had the upper-hand as she pulled Kenny right into the mud.

"Kenny is in!" Tiny said. "We are again tied 2-all! Next round wins Immunity!"

"Well, where is your brain now?" Francesca asked shaking her hand.

**(Later)**

Everyone waited patiently knowing this would be the round that would win Immunity.

"All right, it is time to reveal the fifth and final door!"

The door opened up to reveal the final pair.

"The final match is between Spencer and Angelo!" Tiny said.

"Hey, both leaders are going against each other!" Angelo noted with a grin. "Talk about epic!"

"You go, Spencer!" Lillian cheered.

"You can do it, Angelo!" Anke called out.

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Right… Epic…"

"For Immunity… Ready… Go!"

Spencer gritted his teeth as he pulled on his end of the rope with all of his might. There was no way that he was going to lose to an Alpha Male and gave them bragging rights.

However, that was when Angelo pulled on his rope sending Spencer to the ground. The cowboy pulled on his rope dragging the red-head towards the mud pool. Spencer tried in vain to try to pull back but it was too late as he was sent soaring into the mud.

"Spencer is in… GENBU WINS IMMUNITY!" Tiny shouted.

Genbu cheered Angelo on as he threw his hat into triumph. Meanwhile, Spencer slapped his hand against the mud in anger and embarrassment as Byakko looked unhappy.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Genbu! You had Immunity guaranteeing a few more days in this game." Tiny said before turning towards Byakko. "As for you, Byakko, it had been a close battle but you will join me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL leave this game. You have all day to figure out who it will be. You may head back to camp."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

"_Ugh… This is EXACTLY what I was worried about. Despite having more players, Genbu still had stronger ones and it clearly showed in this Challenge." Malletman said holding his eyes. "Bah, never mind. We still got an one-player advantage over them and I don't think we would be losing that much anyway."_

Bianna, Malletman, Kenny, Spencer and Mami gathered around in a circle to talk to each other.

"I think we had already confirmed this but the target is Le Cock, correct?" Bianna asked.

"Um, duh?" Malletman asked.

Spencer nodded his head. "The main reason he is still here is because of that Idol. But now that it is out of play or at least on our side, we should be able to take him out."

Mami winced at this.

"All right, I just wanted to confirm we are all on the same page." Bianna said.

"Of course." Kenny said.

"Good. Let's adjourn this meeting for now." Bianna said.

Everyone nodded before going off their separate ways.

"Well, it is time to turn the tables, don't you think, Mami?" Spencer asked.

"Um, yeah." The rocker said not looking that eager.

"_This is it. With this Tribal Council, we could be running this tribe. This is exactly what I had been hoping for! For once, the "weaker" half is calling the shots!" Spencer smirked. "Honestly, the only things I am worried about the merge will be would be up against some threats but I think I could find a way around that as well!"_

He and Mami were talking to Lillian and Le Cock.

"It is as we said." Spencer said. "They will be voting against you, Le Cock."

The Frenchman growled at this. "You think that after that brute, Drow was eliminated, whatever he was doing to taint their minds would be cleared up."

"Yeah, it is a real mystery." Spencer muttered before coughing. "Calm down, just vote for Malletman and you should be fine."

"All right, I understand." Le Cock said.

"Me too!" Lillian smiled.

"What about you, Mami?" Spencer asked.

"Huh?" The guitarist said looking up

"Are you still okay with voting out Malletman?" Spencer asked.

Mami paused for a moment. "Well, he IS a meathead who only put us in his alliance because we are the best choices!"

"Exactly!" Spencer grinned. "Now THAT is settled, I am hungry so I am going to get something to eat!"

"K!" Lillian smiled.

"Um, all right." Mami said.

With that, Spencer walked off leaving the three. This left another awkward silence between them. Finally, Mami let out a deep sigh before looking at Lillian.

"Look, I don't know what you are going on about but I am telling the truth about Spencer!" Mami insisted.

Lillian rolled her eyes. "Oh, Mami. Now you are just embarrassing yourself. And on intergalactic TV too!"

"I am serious!" Mami insisted. "Spencer tricked me and voted off Robert because of his own selfishness!"

"So that you are trying to turn me off from him?" Lillian smirked.

Mami blinked twice. "T-Turn you off? Wait, are you saying…"

"Oh, don't play dumb! I know the truth!" Lillian snapped. "You are head-over-heels with Spencer!"

Mami's eyes bugged out as her face flushed beet red. "What!?

"_Mami is such a loser. I mean seriously, she couldn't be more transparent if she was made out of glass." Lillian said rolling her eyes. "Just admit that you are trying to wage a war against me for Spencer's heart! Denying it would just make you look like an idiot! Truth be told, you ARE kinda of an idiot but that doesn't mean you can't be one with dignity!"_

"Give it up, Mami!" The fairy scolded. "We all know how much you are ga-ga over Spencer!"

"What? No!" The guitarist insisted.

"Oh yeah! Then why did you drag him away and had a fight with him because you couldn't stand a girl around his age around him!" Lillian snapped.

Le Cock stepped up to Lillian. "Lillian, please!"

"No, Le Cock!" The green-haired girl scolded. "Mami attacked me so now I am fighting back!"

"Attacked you!?" Mami said in disbelief. "How!?"

"By arguing with Spencer to not to let me into the group and lie to my face about him!" Lillian scolded.

"No!" Mami snapped getting angry. "He really IS a liar!"

"Lillian, please, what if she is telling the truth?" Le Cock begged.

The fairy looked down in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me! Isn't it obvious?"

"NO!" Mami roared. "It ISN'T obvious at all!"

"Whatever, you are not getting rid of me that easily, Mami!" Lillian said. "Come on, Le Cock, let's go."

"But Lillian…" Le Cock whined.

However, the girl then grabbed by Le Cock's collar and was dragged away comically leaving Mami looking stunned.

"_What am I going to do? It is clear that Lillian is that gravely mistaken but she wouldn't listen! She is being as stubborn as… Well, Donkey!" Le Cock frowned. "I really wish that Kat was here… As much as I hate to admit but with my vast knowledge of love and even I am stumped on how to react."_

Mami shook her head in disbelief.

"_Okay, so my first ally had turned out to have a huge Napoleon complex, Malletman turned out to be an insensitive meathead and Lillian turned out to be… A Yandere." Mami said in despair. "I… I don't know what I am supposed to do? And it isn't just because I am a rookie at the game. How is ANYONE supposed to react in this type of situation…?"_

**(Tribal Council)**

The seven Byakko members made their way over to Tribal Council.

"Welcome, Byakko." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Well, Le Cock, I have to say that you pretty much controlled the vote with yourself with that Hidden Immunity Idol." Tiny said.

The rooster chuckled as he rubbed his knuckles against his chest. "Do not underestimate me. I am more than glittery feathers. And Drow sure learned that the hard way!"

"Bianna, how do you feel when you saw Le Cock used the Idol?" Tiny asked.

"Well, pure shock obviously. Then, disappointment that Le Cock found the Idol before any of us because the Immunity Idol is one of the most important things in this game." The female robot frowned. "So to see it taking out of play like that is upsetting."

"Well, I didn't want to see it taking out of play so soon but you all voted against me." Le Cock scolded.

"So Malletman, have things changed that much after Drow left?" Tiny asked.

"Well, we lost a good amount of strength." The giant shrugged. "On the other hand, Drow was lazy and a bit of a jerk so it wasn't TOO much of a loss."

"I see. Mami, how was events after Drow left?" Tiny asked.

"Um, well… It was mostly quiet, I guess." The rock star shrugged. "I mean Drow didn't cause conflict directly but nearly all of said conflict he DID get into is because of his laziness."

"What do you mean by mostly?" Tiny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Mami said quickly.

Spencer nervously fidgeted in his seat, Le Cock looked concerned and Lillian smugly smirked.

"Um, all right." Tiny said. "Lillian, is it easier to make friends now?"

"Well, yeah, actually." The fairy nodded. "It is quite easy to talk to other people. However, it is quite easy to make the wrong enemies if you don't watch yourself."

Mami visibly winced at this.

"So Spencer, how is this vote is going to go?" Tiny asked.

The red-haired boy merely shrugged. "Let's just say I won't miss whoever is getting voted off and leave it at that."

"All right, it is almost time to vote." Tiny said. "Kenny, you are up."

The Pokemon trainer nodded before getting up and walking over to the voting table before writing down a name before putting it in the urn and walking back.

Lillian flew over to the table before writing down a name not looking worried about the vote at all.

Le Cock walked over trying to forget about the current love triangle and focus on his survival. "If you are too obsessed with strength to notice my epicness, then I pity you." Le Cock said holding up "Malletman".

Mami bit her lip before walking over still overwhelmed by what was going on so far. With a small sigh, she just picked up the pen and wrote down a name.

Bianna walked over to the table. She merely picked up the pen and wrote down a name. "You may have gotten lucky but your luck has run out." She said holding up "Le Cock".

Malletman walked over just as casually. He then picked up the pen before writing down a name. "I didn't want to say anything because I am afraid what the others may think. But Le Cock? Seriously?" He said holding up "Le Cock".

Spencer smirked before adjusting his glasses looking forward to the vote. He then picked up the pen. "I like to say that this is pure strategic but honestly I couldn't care less about you." He said holding up "Malletman".

He then ran back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for the vote. Except for Mami who just wanted the night to be over with.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Le Cock."

Le Cock growled before crossing his arms.

"Second vote, Le Cock. Two votes, Le Cock."

Le Cock tapped his finger against his arm.

"Third vote, Malletman. Two votes, Le Cock. One vote, Malletman."

Malletman raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"Fourth vote, Le Cock. Three votes, Le Cock. One vote, Malletman."

"Thus end the votes for me." Le Cock said.

"Fifth vote, Malletman. Three votes, Le Cock. Two votes, Malletman."

Malletman looked surprised before turning towards Lillian.

"Sixth vote, Malletman. Three votes, Le Cock. Three votes, Malletman. One vote left."

Malletman's pupils shrank.

"Ninth person voted out of Survivor…"

Everyone looked on waiting for the next vote.

"…Is Le Cock…"

Spencer, Lillian and Le Cock looked absolutely thunderstruck. Malletman, Bianna and Kenny were a bit shocked as well for a different reason. Mami shrank before looking to the side not looking surprised in the slightest

"Le Cock, you have to bring me your torch."

The rooster still shocked looked towards Mami to see her looking away. He slowly put two and two together before merely shaking his head in hopelessness.

"Oh dear…" Le Cock said before hugging Lillian. "Please behave…"

The fairy narrowed her eyes returning the hug. "No…"

Le Cock winced at the dark tone in her voice before breaking away from the hug. He then got his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing his torch in front of him.

"Le Cock, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting the snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go…"

The lute-player adjusted his shades before walking away. "Au revoir, mon ami."

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "So without the use of an Idol, Le Cock was ironically a sitting duck. However despite this, most of you seem surprised by the vote. I have to say that it is not good for the majority of your tribe to keep getting blindsided most of the time. You may head back to camp."

The six remaining members gathered their torches before walking off. Lillian brought up the rear glaring daggers into the back of Mami's head. Mami just couldn't play fair. Mami just couldn't accept a rival for Spencer's heart. She just had to vote out Lillian's friend. Well, Lillian was about to show her the hard way that there is more to her than a bunch of sparkles.

"_I can't believe I got voted out because of a love triangle… And I am not even a part of it… How disgraceful. Kat warned me on how complicated this game could get but I never thought that it would because of something like this." Le Cock said holding his hand in despair. "I am not even upset that I didn't even make merge. I am just worried for the amount of blood that will be spilled back at camp."_

RESULTS

Le Cock: Bianna, Kenny, Malletman, Mami.

Malletman: Le Cock, Lillian, Spencer.

And thus Le Cock had flew the coop. Le Cock was mostly cast for comic relief. I wanted to showcase more of the Bremens Town Musicians group so I knew that fighting for Le Cock would be more than fun and he was. Unfortunately aside from the obvious fact that Kat already won but Le Cock was mostly irrelevant in the main story. Heck, I was having trouble writing for him in the end.

NOTE: The rivalry between Le Cock and Drow was supposed to last longer and I WANTED it to last longer but sadly, the days and boot order made it hard to do so.


	9. Day 20 to 22

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The Byakko tribe came back to camp quietly. Despite this, most of them were really stunned by what had happened.

Then, it started.

"How dare you!?"

Everyone jumped before turning their heads to see Lillian with tears running her dare.

"How could you lie to me, Spencer and Mami?" Lillian sobbed. "I thought you said that you were going to save Le Cock!"

Spencer shrank back not knowing what to say. Mami on the other hand looked just as horrified for a different reason.

"_Oh, so that is how it is going to be, Mami? If you can't have Spencer, NO ONE can so you intend to ruin not only mine but also Spencer and Le Cock's? Man, are YOU petty!" Lillian said darkly crossing her arms. "Well, I am going to make sure that even if you leave next or end up winning the whole thing, you will NOT have a good time out here, EVER!"_

"Why?" The fairy said sobbing in her hands. "Why did you do that?"

Malletman narrowed his eyes. "That is WHAT I want to do!"

Spencer glared up at the robot. "Um, Malletman, can we talk about this later?"

"Hey, Lillian isn't the only one that had been backstabbed tonight!" The bulky robot snapped.

"_I… I don't know what happened… Tonight was going to be simple. Vote off Le Cock. I mean I had understand Lillian casting a hinky vote against me but Spencer and Mami apparently betrayed me!" Malletman said in disbelief. "Even after I had gotten them into a majority alliance, they intend to backstab me and put Bianna and Kenny in the minority. What the hell!?"_

"Oi, I had been backstabbed too!" Spencer scolded.

"What?" Lillian gasped looking up from her face. "But that means that… Mami… Did YOU vote off Le Cock?"

The rock star winced before looking down. "Yes, I did."

Spencer's jaw dropped not believing his ears. "M-Mami, w-why?"

"And S-Spencer, w-why?" Malletman asked crossing his arms.

"All right, all right." Bianna said clapping her hands together. "I have NO idea what is going on but as much as I want the full details, this is obviously not the best time to do so!"

"Agreed. Let's go to bed for now." Kenny agreed.

"O-Okay…" Lillian sniffed holding her arm. "But I don't think I am going to get a good night's sleep."

"Who is?" Spencer asked.

He then cast a nasty glare at Mami who winced before looking down. Lillian noticed this and had a small smirk on her face.

"_Yes, it is true. I had voted off Le Cock. But I didn't know what else to do, I swear! It was either side with the mega-meathead or side with not only a headstrong guy but also his crazy fangirl!" Mami said. "I… I just can't stay with Spencer and Lillian even after what they both did and said respectively… I just can't…"_

**(Day 20; Genbu Tribe)**

Charlie and Francesca were searching through the bushes for the Hidden Immunity Idol while talking to each other.

"So that's the story…" Charlie said. "THAT is probably why Le Cock acted so smug when he saw that Kira was eliminated."

"Sheesh, having to rub that rooster's ego sucks enough by itself." Francesca winced. "But to have to practically go to naught must suck!"

"Tell me about it…" Charlie muttered. "I know that you have to go through hardships to get great rewards… But I actually like to have a reward at the end."

"Tell me about it. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to have Verona in our alliance." Francesca groaned.

Charlie looked up. "Yeah, sorry but WHAT were you thinking when you let someone who would definitely fit in the Syndicate into your alliance?"

Francesca let out a deep sigh. "I was worried all right?"

Charlie blinked twice. "Worried?"

Francesca shook her head. "When Angelo had pulled Anke into the alliance, I was right "Oh crap! I have to do something to balance out having a weak girl in our group."

"So that was why you had Verona in the group?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah…" Francesca sighed.

Charlie paused. "But… If you are so worrying about having weak people in your alliance, why…"

"…Have Galia in the group?" Francesca asked before shrugging. "Verona flat out stated that with you, Kira and Sugar, she thinks I could afford to bring someone like Galia in our alliance."

Charlie growled at this. "…Verona is SO lucky that she has a great set of legs but I am seeing less redeeming qualities in her every day."

"As a woman, I don't know if I should agree to that comment." Francesca said rolling her eyes. She then sighed. "But yeah, Verona sucks. So does Angelo. All he does is… His own thing."

"That bad, huh?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, he tried to start an alliance with me, him and Yuki after the very first Challenge." Francesca said.

Charlie blinked twice. "Um, the very Challenge where Yuki lack of a better phrase absolutely BLEW it for your tribe?"

"Yes…" Francesca sighed.

"_Don't get me wrong. I actually like Angelo and want to hang out with him after the game and I respect Verona's go-getter attitude and ability to back up her words." Francesca explained looking to the side. "But as allies, they suck. I don't want to seem like this big backstabber but I came into this game to win and they are poisonous to my game."_

Charlie winced as he scratched the back of his head. "Sheesh, now I look like a prick."

Francesca looked up. "Hm?"

Charlie sighed before searching in the bushes. "Here am I whining about my situation since we started but as it turns out, despite being in the majority for most of the game, you had it rough too. At least Kira more or less tried to get us both out of trouble."

Francesca paused before shrugging. "Hey, having a tribe run by two little girls and Le Cock is something you can't just complain about. Seriously, I don't know what I will do if I start singing Disney Princess songs."

"I guess…" Charlie said.

"_All this time I had been feeling sorry for myself but as it turns out, Francesca haven't had the best time around here as well having to deal with Verona and Angelo who plays the game their own ways." Charlie said scratching his head. "I guess I should be more grateful towards Kira if that makes any sense."_

"Yeah, well, I…" The punk said before pausing. "Wait a minute…"

Francesca's eyes widened before looking forward. "What is it?"

Charlie didn't reply. He then continued to dig into the bushes. Then, he pulled out a gold necklace with four coloured stones on it much to his and Francesca's surprise.

"Wait… Is that…?" Francesca asked.

Charlie took out a small piece of paper attached to it and read it. "Congratulations on finding the Hidden Immunity Idol. This will nullify any votes cast against you if you play it before the votes are read."

Charlie and Francesca watched each other with wide eyes. They then started to grin.

"I can't believe it!" Charlie said in disbelief. "We actually found it!"

"I know! I was worried that the majority may find it first!" Francesca agreed.

"Sweet! So I am safe the next time I am at Tribal Council!" Charlie grinned. "That means we could have the others running around in circles for not…"

Suddenly, he paused.

"Um, Fran?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Charlie?" The wrestler asked.

"Is it really the best move to have me find the Idol?" Charlie asked.

Francesca raised an eyebrow.

"_Well, I found the Hidden Immunity Idol. That should be the greatest thing in the world, right? Well, it is… But here is the thing… Verona wants things HER way." Charlie said adjusting his shades. "She wouldn't let ANYTHING get in the way of her goals. Which means if she or her alliance or at least from what she knows doesn't have the Idol, she will get suspicious."_

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The entire Byakko tribe had gathered around finally about to get some answers about last night.

"All right, where should we begin?" Kenny asked.

"Well, we might as well start at the beginning." Spencer said. "As to why we tried to do the heinous act of backstabbing good guy Malletman."

The robot growled. "Well, excuuuuse me for acting entitled. But I think I AM entitled to not get backstabbed after I TRIED to HELP you!"

"Help us? Ha! Get over yourself!" Spencer scoffed.

"E-Excuse me?" Malletman asked.

"Don't give me that!" Spencer scolded. "You didn't ask Bianna and Kenny if we could be in their alliance for us! You did it for our strength! Or at least what we have compared to Lillian, Le Cock and Drow!"

Malletman's eyes bugged out. "What? No! I actually did it to save you guys!"

"Yeah, save the strong!" Spencer snapped. "Mami told me everything! You were completely apathetic to her when she rightfully calls you out!"

Malletman shrank back. "I-I realize that but…"

"I hate people like you!" Spencer growled. "I was so looking forward to seeing you blindsided and wondering what happened as if you didn't deserve it! That's why I sided with Lillian and Le Cock!"

He then gave a death glare at Mami who shrank back.

"And you would THINK that seeing it was your attitude caused a certain someone's to make it seem that she is a liar would see things my way!" Spencer snapped.

"_Words… There are no words to express the rage I am seething towards Mami right now! I mean we had it! We had the perfect set-up for the majority until we reach the merge!" Spencer said in disbelief. "But then, she backstabbed us at the last minute voting out Le Cock which would normally be in any other case won't be THAT surprising but he was nowhere as annoying these last few days!"_

"Honestly, Mami, what the hell?" The red-haired boy said getting forward. "Why did you backstab us!?"

The rock star winced. "Do we have to do it here in front of everyone?"

"Yes! This wouldn't change the current situation but it IS to show that I am just as much a victim here!" Spencer snapped.

Malletman's eye started twitching. "How pompous can you get?"

Mami looked down at her. "I… I…"

The guitarist glared up before pointing at Lillian.

"I didn't trust HER!"

Lillian gasped as the others looked surprised.

"What… What are you talking about?" Lillian said looking hurt.

"Oh, cut the crap! You treated me like crap because you see me as a threat!" Spencer snapped.

"A threat? A threat for what?" Lillian asked.

"For Spencer! You think that I am trying to keep him away from you just so I could keep him all for myself!" Mami snapped.

Lillian started to tear up. "How… How unbelieveable…

Mami growled before turning towards the others. "She is lying! She was talking like a military general saying stuff like "Love is War" and stuff! You gotta believe me!"

Spencer paused for a moment before adjusting his glasses while crossing his arms. "Mami, is that the truth?"

Lillian's eyes widened at this. "S-Spencer, what are you saying?"

Spencer just held out his hand in front of Lillian quieting shushing her.

Mami paused. "Yes, I am telling the truth."

Spencer adjusted his glasses.

"Then, why didn't you tell me?"

Mami's face fell. "Huh?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Lillian's actions? Why didn't you tell me that she was mistreating you?" Spencer asked.

Mami stepped back. "Um, well, you see…"

"Why would I want to keep someone who keeps harassing my allies? Why would I want to keep someone who is okay with harassing my allies?" Spencer demanded raising his voice a bit.

Mami looked down. "Um, I…"

"…You what?" Spencer asked crossing his arms. "This is your big chance to prove that I am not as big as a victim as I claim! So what is it?"

Mami slowly looked up. "I… Um, Don't know if I could trust you."

Spencer's pupils shrank as his jaw dropped not believing what he had heard.

"Ha! In your face, Spencer!" Malletman taunted.

Bianna and Kenny's eyes widened before glaring at Malletman.

"Malletman! What in the universe?" Bianna said putting her hands on her hips.

The bulky robot shrank back. "Sorry…

Spencer growled. "I think we got more than we needed…"

He then walked over to Lillian and took her hand.

"Lillian, let's go. Just being around Mami makes me want to vomit." Spencer said.

Lillian sniffed a bit. "A-All right…"

"_Well, can't say I like how things worked out but in the end, I managed to upgrade a downer ending to a bittersweet one." Lillian said before smirking. "Spencer totally hates Mami now and there is no way in hell that he would ever forgive her! Which means the closest thing I have to a rival is a stoic robot so that means I have Spencer all to myself."_

With that, she and Spencer walked off leaving the others.

"But… I am telling the truth…" Mami insisted.

Spencer glared back at her. "Now you are just embarrassing yourself."

Mami looked absolutely defeated.

"_I… I can't believe that this is happening… I knew that there would be bad results either way but now Spencer is completely hooked on Lillian's spell." Mami said sadly. "Now Spencer hates me, Lillian hates me and after finding out that I was part of Spencer's alliance, the others hate me too…"_

**(Day 21; Genbu Tribe)**

Verona frowned as she, Angelo and Francesca watched Anke follow Charlie.

"I still don't see why Anke is following Charlie next." Verona said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I don't think she ever had a turn following Charlie on her own yet." Angelo pointed out.

Verona turned towards Angelo. "Yeah but for good reason! I can't trust Anke to not get distracted by a firefly like alone monitor someone!"

The cowboy put his hands behind his head. "Sheesh, you take things WAY too seriously!"

Verona growled. "And you don't take things serious enough!"

"Guys, calm down!" Francesca said stepping forward. "I mainly have Anke follow Charlie just so I could talk to you guys."

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Francesca smirked before getting out the Immunity Idol. Angelo and Verona's eyes widened at this.

"Is that?" Verona asked.

"That's right!" Francesca said. "The Hidden Immunity Idol!"

Angelo grinned at this. "Oh hell yeah, Franny!"

"I KNEW you were the voice of reason among raving idiots besides me!" Verona smiled.

Angelo and Francesca glared at the woman.

"_Charlie suggested that I hold onto the Immunity Idol and make it as if I had found it by myself. Mainly because I think Verona would get suspicious if we don't find it soon." Francesca explained. "This way, she won't try to make a plan to flush out the Idol."_

"So what now?" Angelo grinned.

Verona narrowed her eyes. "Nothing for now. We will still keep taking turns stalking Charlie."

"Good idea. If we stop stalking him, he will become suspicious." Francesca said.

"Sounds like a plan!" Angelo grinned putting a hand on Francesca and Verona's shoulder. "We seems to have things planned for the merge!"

"Um, yeah, totally." Francesca said nervously.

"Yo!"

The three turned their heads to see Charlie and Anke walking over to them with the former holding a letter.

"Oh, sweet!" Angelo smirked. "It is Challenge time!"

"It says "Are you tired of moving around in the Challenges?" Charlie read.

Angelo's smirk vanished. "Wait. What?"

"I think it is one of those Challenges where we have to stay still to win." Verona said.

Francesca paused. "We're doomed…"

"_I don't like those Challenges where you have to stay still. I also always lose. I don't think I had ever won a game of Red Light, Green Light…" Anke pouted. "It doesn't help that Verona is so short-tempered that she won't be any good either…"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The Genbu tribe waited patiently on their mat.

"We now bring in the Byakko tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Le Cock voted out at the last Tribal Council."

Anke gasped in horror. "Oh no! Not Le Cock!"

"It is nice to see your decision had been a lot of people happy." Lillian spat at Mami. The rock star merely growled.

"Well, it is time for your next Challenge. Are you all ready?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see the Challenge area littered with idols being held up by strings all over. They also noticed two small platforms on the ground.

"Here is your next Challenge. One of you will be carried by the remaining blindfolded members of your tribe on this platform. Your goal is to collect five idols and make your way back to the finish line. First person to do this wins Reward." Tiny said. "Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded. Tiny then walked over to a covered object. He then took off the cover to reveal a machine.

"A coffee machine! With a good selection for you." Tiny smirked. "Is it worth playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good now Byakko you have one extra member, who are you sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"I will." Kenny volunteered.

"All right, Kenny, take a seat next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I will give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

It didn't took them long to choose the formation. It was Lillian riding for Byakko and Anke riding for Genbu.

"All right, Survivors ready?" Tiny asked. "Go!"

"Go, go! Forward!" Anke cheered.

"The first one is not that far!" Lillian called out. "Start going forward and move to the right."

The platform carriers nodded before stepping forward going towards the closest Idols to them.

"All right, keep going, keep going!" Anke cheered as they rushed towards the idol on the string. "Okay, stop!"

The four then skidded to a halt.

"All right, Anke, get it!" Verona called out.

"I can't…" The monkey frowned.

"What? Why the hell not?" Verona asked in disbelief.

"Because you just passed it!" Anke said. "By at least ten feet!"

"What? How did THAT happen?" Charlie asked.

"I asked you to stop it right underneath the idol!" Anke said.

If Charlie's eyes weren't covered, they would have widened. "What? You expected us to just stop immediately?"

Anke paused. "Um, yes?"

Verona growled. "Just direct us to the idol."

Meanwhile, Lillian had easily gotten the first idol.

"All right, what is next?" Bianna asked.

Lillian looked around before noticing a nearby idol. "Ooh, turn northeast and then go forward."

"Okay." Malletman said walking forward over to it.

Meanwhile, the platform was right underneath the idol.

"Okay, Anke, grab it!" Verona said.

The monkey nodded her. "All right but first, crouch down."

"Huh? What for?" Francesca asked.

"You'll see." Anke smirked. She then realized something. "Well, you probably won't but just do it!"

The others were confused before crouching down.

"All right! Now go back as fast as you can!" Anke called out.

The others agreed before springing up as fast as they could. Anke then leapt up and grabbed the first idol before landing back on the platform.

"All right, got it!" Anke cheered.

"Wait… Are you saying that you CAN'T reach unless we do this?" Charlie asked in disbelief.

"Um, yeah, I thought it was kinda obvious…" Anke shrugged.

Meanwhile, Lillian had collected the second one for Byakko.

"Okay, guys, the next one is not too hard. Just…" Lillian said before the platform stumbled a bit. "Whoa…"

"Sorry…" Spencer winced. "Ugh… I feel like I am going to keel over any moment."

"Typical…" Malletman spat making Spencer growl.

"Malletman, don't be a bad team player!" Lillian scolded. "You can do it, Spencer! I believe in you!"

"Oh, gag me with a spoon…" Mami muttered.

"Spencer, stay strong." Bianna encouraged.

"A-All right…" The berd said.

Meanwhile, Anke had grabbed the second idol.

"Okey-dokey! Got it!" Anke smiled. "Now let's go over there!"

"Um, where?" Francesca asked.

"Just a bit to the left!" Anke cheered.

"Right!" Angelo cheered.

"No, your other right!" Anke corrected.

Tiny paused before looking down at Kenny. "Well, Kenny, who do you think is going to win?"

The psychic sighed before shaking his head. "I want to hope for my tribe to win but that is going to be more than a little difficult."

Tiny raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Well, not only is Genbu's platform carriers more balanced but I am sensing a lot of tension from Byakko." Kenny sighed shaking his head. "I just hope that something trips the others up."

Later, Anke landed on the platform gracefully before holding up an idol.

"All right! Got it!" Anke cheered.

"Nice one! That makes four!" Angelo grinned. "Let's get the last one and end it!"

"Right!" Anke said looking around. "Oh, it is right over there in front of you!"

"All right, let's go!" Francesca said before stepping forward.

Anke grinned with excitement as they went over to the last idol. However, her smile quickly faltered when they had actually arrived.

"Um, guys?" Anke asked.

"What is it?" Verona asked.

Anke paused looking at the highest idol yet. "I… Think you have to crouch down REAAAAALLY low."

Meanwhile, Lillian grabbed the fourth idol before looking at Genbu.

"All right, the Byakko tribe had stumbled across a problem but I have a feeling that we could overtake it." Lillian said.

"Okay, so where is the last one?" Bianna asked.

"Right over to the left." Lillian said.

Meanwhile, the Genbu tribe raised their platform to hoist Anke up giving her a big boost. She reached at the idol only for it to narrowly go out of her reach.

"Got it?" Verona asked.

"No! It is still too high!" Anke called out.

"Oh for the love of…" Verona muttered.

Anke turned to see Byakko. "Oh no! They already have their fifth piece!"

"Crap, okay, new strategy! We hold the platform over our heads before jumping up while you jump as well." Verona instructed.

"What!? This thing weighs a ton!" Charlie said in disbelief.

"Shut up and do it!" Verona snapped.

The others just sighed before putting the platform over their heads.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, jump!" Verona shouted.

The four carriers then jumped at the same time as Anke did the same. However while Anke's jump was okay, the others were quite poor.

"It's no use! I still can't reach it!" Anke frowned.

"I'm not surprised! That jump was pathetic!" Verona said. "Do it again!"

"All right, 1, 2, 3, jump!" Angelo said before everyone jumped up. However, Anke again missed it.

"I missed it again!" Anke frowned.

"This is ridiculous! How long are we going to keep failing?" Verona asked in disbelief.

Anke looked at the Byakko tribe to see them crossing over the finish line before sighing. "Not for long…"

"Byakko made it across with all five idols!" Tiny shouted. "BYAKKO WINS REWARD!"

Byakko cheered as they rested their platform down.

**(Later)**

"Congratulations, Byakko, you had won Reward! Your coffee machine will be there at camp when you come back to it." Tiny said before turning to Genbu. "As for you, Genbu. I got nothing for you. You may head back to camp."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The six Byakko members gathered around their new coffee machine looking pleased with their success.

"Well, here you are, guys. A coffee machine." Bianna said.

"Finally!" Spencer said in relief. "I had been wanting something to calm my nerves."

"Hey, you deserved it for all of your hard work in the Challenge." Lillian smiled.

"Thank you. It is so nice to know someone sees the pain I go through." Spencer said.

Lillian giggled. "It's no problem."

Malletman scratched the side of his head. "Um, if it wasn't for my strength, Spencer would had collapsed from the weight easily."

"Don't even bother…" Mami muttered underneath her breath.

"_So far so good, I am on Spencer's good side and Mami… Well, let's just say she is not. However, we are stuck in the minority with Mami in the majority for being a snitch and a jealous girl." Lillian said rolling her eyes. "Still, I had finally gotten good with Spencer and I don't want either of us to be voted out."_

Spencer and Lillian were sitting on a log drinking their hot drinks. Spencer was drinking coffee while Lillian was drinking hot chocolate.

"Oh my goodness! That hit the spot." Lillian smiled.

"I'll say! We seriously needed this after what happened these last couple of days!" Spencer agreed with a deep sigh.

"Yeah…" Lillian said before pausing. "So what are we going to do?"

"You mean how to get out of this?" Spencer asked. "Simple. Convince Bianna and Kenny that we were the victims here. Not Mami."

"Is it really that simple?" Lillian asked.

"Yes but not easy…" Spencer sighed. "Bianna and Kenny don't have an one-track mind like Malletman but they could still be upset over me trying to backstab them…"

"But that's not fair! Mami is just as big as a backstabber as you are!" Lillian pouted before realizing what she said. "Um, that came out wrong…"

"No, you are right." Spencer said rolling his eyes. "It is just that Mami's backstabbing benefitted them so there is a chance that they may look the other way."

Lillian frowned. "This stinks…"

"Tell me about it…" Spencer muttered before pausing. "Lillian?"

"Yes, Spencer?" The fairy asked.

"You know that we are stuck together whether we like it or not…" The green-clad teen said looking down into his drink. "We might as well get to know each other."

Lillian gasped as her eyes sparkled. "YES! Yes, we should!"

Spencer jumped at this. "Um, right? Now Lillian, there had been something I had been meaning to ask recently."

"Yes? Yes? Go on!" Lillian smiled. "You could tell me anything!"

Spencer nodded his head. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes.

"Were you really mistreating Mami?"

Lillian's eyes bugged out at this.

"_As much as I dislike Mami right now, there is one thing that had been echoing out throughout my mind. How she was being mistreated by Lillian." Spencer said crossing his arms. "She doesn't seem like the type of person to lie and blame innocent people to cover for herself so that means she could be telling the truth for once. Unlike Lillian…"_

"W-What do you mean?" Lillian said nervously shifting her eyes from left to right.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Spencer said narrowing his eyes. "Honestly, there is a reason why Mami betrayed us and if it was because of me, then her finger should never have pointed at you!"

"Um, well…" Lillian said shifting her eyes from left to right. "I don't know why Mami pointed her finger at me either!"

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Lillian, tell me the truth."

Lillian winced before looking down.

"Yes… I had been mistreating Mami…" The fairy lamented.

"I knew it!" Spencer growled. "Okay, Lillian, you have BETTER have a good explanation for doing so!"

Lillian immediately raised her head back up. "I do! Honest!"

Spencer raised an eyebrow.

Lillian blushed a bit before looking down. "Um, well, the reason I was being so mean to her is because she was being mean first!"

"Mean? How?" Spencer asked.

"Well, she kept on saying lies about you selfishly voted out Robert just because of a comment he made and lied to her way about it." Lillian said.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Oh, she did, did she?"

"Yeah but obviously that was a lie to trick me and distance me away from me!" Lillian exclaimed. "I swear I am telling the truth this time!"

Spencer paused with a slack jaw and wide eyes.

"…_I am stumped… How am I supposed to respond to Lillian saying that she thought that Mami was lying about my flaws in an attempt for Lillian to distance herself from me when in truth, Mami was right and Lillian caused drama between us because she blindly believes her over me?" Spencer asked scratching his head._

The red-head took a deep breath. "Okay, first things first. Mami… Was telling the truth."

Lillian's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"It is true…" Spencer sighed. "While I will never regret what I done, I acted out of emotion and lied to Mami's face as a result."

Lillian's jaw drop shaking her head in disbelief. "You mean Mami WASN'T trying to stop me from being your girlfriend?"

Lillian immediately put her hands to her mouth to stop herself but it was too late. Spencer had nearly dropped the cup of coffee onto the ground as his jaw slacked in shock.

"W-What?" Spencer asked with his face turning red.

"Um, well…" Lillian said looking down. "I think you are cute…"

Spencer shook his head looking absolutely speechless. "I… I don't even know how to react…"

Lillian slowly looked up. "So you and Mami were never…"

"No! She only aligned with me because she needed someone to help her with the strategic part of this game." Spencer insisted. "That's it!"

Lillian looked down at her drink that she put down. "So that means… I yelled and did my best to isolate Mami from the tribe for nothing… And Le Cock… He…"

"_I don't feel so good… I had gotten one of my best friends out here voted off because of my accusing of Mami for something she didn't do causing her to jump ship!" Lillian said wiping away her tears coming down her face. "The worst part is Le Cock warned me about this and ignored him… Now I made myself look like an idiot in front of everyone."_

The teenaged girl shook her head with tears in her eyes. "I… I don't know what to say…"

"Me neither…" Spencer said before pausing. "Lillian…"

The fairy looked up. "Yes?"

"It is clear that we both have a lot to make up to each other…" Spencer said. He then raised his hand in form of a handshake. "But for now, let's just focus about staying alive in this game."

Lillian looked at the hand before looking back and forth between it and Spencer's face. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Lillian weakly nodded before accepting the handshake.

**(Genbu Tribe)**

"And let's pretend that we did not completely sucked at the Challenge and it was a very close race, there is still the fact that losing the Reward to Byakko is bullcrap! I mean what would a couple of robots and a bunch of teenagers need with a coffee machine! Aren't they too busy drinking health drinks and/or beer?"

"_I am so upset that we lost the Challenge! I mean we had the better formation! One of the carriers for Byakko was a scrawny runt for crying out loud!" Verona said angrily. "I know it is pointless to yell about every loss but we had the advantage! We had the strength! We had the balance! It should had us winning! Not Byakko!"_

As Verona paced back and forth ranting, Angelo and Anke watched her from ahead.

"I could be on the other tribe and I could STILL hear her." Anke muttered.

"Well, at least she is not lookin' for someone to listen to her rant." Angelo said rolling his eyes. "Just try to ignore her."

"I plan to." Anke said before perking. "In the meantime, let's play!"

Angelo grinned. "That's the spirit!"

"_We had been spending so much time stalking Charlie and searching for the Hidden Immunity Idol that we haven't had much time for any fun." Anke smiled. "Now that we finally have the Hidden Immunity Idol in our hands, we could afford to slack off!"_

"So what do you want to do?" Angelo asked.

Anke paused in thought for a moment. She then perked up.

"I know! Let's go on a safari!" Anke smiled.

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "Um, sure? But where exactly?"

Anke gave a smug smirk. "Don't worry, I know JUST where to go."

Angelo blinked twice.

"_Skippy, all I ask is that you would monitor our activities closely… I want to show the world a wild beast in their natural habitat." Anke said with a grin. "Nobody had ever recorded them before because nobody was brave enough to study them. Until now…"_

Anke and Angelo were seen sneaking through the grass stealthily trying to save hidden. Angelo even ditched his trademark cowboy hat for the sake of not looking seen.

"We are approaching our target. Do you have a visual?" Anke whispered looking serious.

"Affirmative." Angelo said. "I had located the subject. What is its name?"

"It goes by many things. However, there is only one official name for it." Anke said.

"Furthermore, that jump we did during the Challenge was pathetic! I seen Boomers jump higher than that!"

Anke narrowed her eyes. "The dreaded Verona."

"What is it doing?" Angelo asked.

"It is doing what it does best." Anke said. "Roaring in frustration."

"So I see. What caused this beast so much anger?" Angelo asked.

"Well, the Verona is a proud beast. Takes pride in its leadership and survival skills." Anke said. "Unfortunately when things don't go its way, it will go on a rampage mauling anyone who is unfortunate enough to be in their path."

"Yeesh, is that why it is an endangered species?" Angelo asked.

"Quite so. Which makes this a wonder to see on how unbelievably violent it gets a wonder but also a fright." Anke explained. "It is important to keep a safe distance away from her."

"I got it." Angelo said before looking forward. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Um, where is the subject?"

Anke turned her head to find indeed Verona was gone. "I don't believe it! The beast had snuck away while we were talking!"

"The subject, eh?"

Angelo and Anke winced as if a cold draft had passed them. Turning their heads, they see Verona standing over them looking furious.

"The beast, eh?" Verona asked with her hands on her hips.

"AH! It seen us!" Angelo yelled.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Anke called out as she and Angelo ran off.

"Damn straight you better run for your lives!" Verona snapped running after the two. "And stop referring to me as "it"!"

_Angelo sat in front of the camera. "Due to accidentally provokin' the Verona, we are forced to cancel our safari and study of the creature. We apologize for the inconvenience."_

"_You know…" The cameraman said. "You can't stay in here forever."_

"_Of course not! Just until the next Challenge!" Angelo grinned._

Francesca and Charlie watched as Verona chased around Angelo and Anke.

"…And that is why I am not so keen of the idea of having kids of my own." Francesca said flatly.

"Heard that." Charlie agreed.

**(Day 22; Byakko Tribe)**

Bianna, Kenny and Malletman gathered around to talk to each other.

"All right. We have to decide our next move." Bianna said.

"What's there to decide?" Malletman asked. "Spencer is an ungrateful backstabber. Vote him out!"

"Yes, I am aware that Spencer had proven himself untrustworthy…" Bianna said. "But he wasn't the only one."

Malletman paused not liking where this was going. "W-What do you mean?"

Bianna gave a sigh. "I mean Mami isn't exactly the most trustworthy either."

"_I won't deny that Spencer can't be trusted with us. But at the same time, something feels off. If Mami claims that Lillian was mistreating her like she claims, why doesn't she tell Spencer?" Bianna asked. "I mean Spencer had been with Mami far longer than Lillian. Why did she mistrust Spencer? And furthermore, why doesn't she tell us the reason?_

"I mean when I asked her why she doesn't trust Spencer, she just says she doesn't and ended the conversation." The female robot said.

"Personally, I think she was getting bad vibes out of Spencer and that was why she backstabbed him." Malletman said sternly crossing his arms. "And who can blame her?"

"Still, she goes out of her way to try to hide the truth from us. If she truly finds us trustworthy, she would have told us." Bianna said.

"And I still stick with my theory. She doesn't know how to explain vibes." Malletman said.

Bianna shook her head. "Malletman, please, you are letting your promise to protect Mami and hatred of Spencer get the better of you."

"Yeah, so I am biased for Mami. Sue me." The bulky robot said. "If it wasn't for her, I would had been voted off. So of course I am biased for her!"

"I suppose that is true but…" Bianna started.

"Ahem."

Malletman and Bianna looked down at Kenny.

"May I put in a suggestion?" Kenny asked.

"The floor is yours." Bianna said.

"Well, if we are looking at people who vote out because they are trustworthy, I think we should add Lillian to the target list." Kenny said.

Bianna raised a non-existent eyebrow. "You believe Mami is telling the truth about Lillian."

"I know so." Kenny said before pausing.

Malletman tilted his head to the side. "Well, aren't you going to tell us?"

Kenny then sighed. "Malletman. I apologize. I had been dragging into my experiments to talk about your feelings but in the end, I wasn't that completely honest myself."

The bulky robot blinked twice as Bianna's eyes widened.

"_I believe I had been with Malletman enough and as much as I could tell is that he is a good ally of mine. Which means I could trust him with my powers." Kenny explained. "I had already told Bianna when we got close enough so now it is Malletman's turn."_

"And that is my story." The Pokemon trainer blinked twice.

Malletman blinked twice. "Wait. So you pretty much know the background and default personalities of EVERYONE but us at the start of the game. Isn't that…?"

"Cheating, no. After all, I did it at the start of the season. I would never do that at during the game to do so." Kenny said.

"I still feel you have an unfair advantage over everyone else." Malletman said scratching the back of his head.

"In any case, why are you so certain Lillian is not what she seems?" Bianna asked.

"Well, she has a crush on Spencer." Kenny said.

Malletman's eyes bugged out at this. "WHAT!?"

"It's true. Her personal types of men are smart guys with a lot of confidence." Kenny explained.

"Well, I guess that Spencer more or less fits the bill." Malletman said with an exasperated glare. "ESPECIALLY with the "confidence" part."

"Also, while she is initially nice, if something provokes, she will turn quite nasty." Kenny explained.

Malletman blinked twice. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Wait, you are not saying that Lillian had been mistreating Mami is because she thinks… Lillian thinks Mami has a thing for Spencer."

"Indeed. She seems like the type of person who gets jealous easily." Kenny nodded.

Malletman paused for a moment. "…I am so happy that robots can't get sick because if they did, I would have to be pulled from the game."

Kenny and Bianna rolled their eyes at this.

"Treemail!"

Bianna looked up. "It seems that we have to continue our conversation later. We have a Challenge."

Malletman and Kenny nodded before heading back to camp to see Mami holding a letter. Spencer and Lillian had just recently entered the area as well.

"Well, what do we have this time?" Malletman asked.

"It says "Have you ever wanted to have a career in mining"?" Mami read.

This resulted in a series of confused faces in everyone.

"They just keep on getting vaguer and vaguer." Spencer said blinking twice.

"_Ironically I actually know a lot of mining robots including Mets. However, they don't talk too much about their work so I don't know what it is like." Malletman said. He then slumped his shoulders. "All I know is that there will be drills. And considering what everyone had been acting these last couple of days, that is probably not a good thing."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

Tiny watched as both tribes walked in.

"Welcome, Survivors! Ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see two set of railroad tracks. On the edge of each one was a mine cart. There were also gates in the tracks.

"Here is your next Challenge. You will all be pushing a mine cart down the rails over to the first gate. After you do that, one person will get into the mine cart while the rest of you get into it. Next, you have to push it over to the second gate where another member from your tribe has to get in. This continues on until there is one person left pushing the mine cart where they have to push that cart with all four members in it. First mine cart to cross the finish line wins Immunity." Tiny said.

The others looked at each other. While it was very simple, they knew it would be hard.

"Now Byakko, you have one extra member. Who are you sitting out?" Tiny asked.

"I will." Spencer said.

"All right, Spencer, take a spot next to me." Tiny said. "As for the rest of you, I'll give you a minute to strategize."

**(Later)**

Everyone didn't took that long to decide their respective orders so they all just got ready to push the mine cart.

"All right for Immunity! Survivors, ready! GO!" Tiny announced.

Everyone then started to push their respective mine carts. While mostly, Anke ended up having to run behind the others as they push their mine cart.

"You can do it, guys!" Anke cheered running up behind them. "I am right behind you!"

"Well, that is reassuring…" Verona muttered.

Meanwhile, Malletman was pretty much the only person pushing the cart with the others struggling to keep up.

Soon, he had reached the first gate before turning to the others. "Come on, guys! We can't past the first gate until we ALL are in it!"

"Give us a break, Malletman!" Lillian scolded. "We are lucky that are even able to keep up with you!"

"Psychic trainers aren't known for their agility!" Kenny added bringing up the rear.

Meanwhile, Genbu had reached in their first gate. Angelo wasted no time picking up Anke and placing her inside of the cart.

"Okay, now is where the real fun begins!" Anke exclaimed pointed forward. "Go forward! Full speed ahead!"

"Who is this fun for…?" Charlie muttered before pushing forward.

Meanwhile, the others had finally reached the first gate. Bianna and Mami helped Kenny into the cart.

"All right! Let's go! We are behind!" Malletman said rushing forward.

"Wait, hold up!" Mami said running forward. "We can barely keep up!"

Malletman had managed to slowly catch up Genbu's cart but not like the others who were struggling to keep up. When he reached the next gate, Genbu had already reached theirs as well.

"Move aside, monkey girl, I am coming in!" Verona said climbing in.

"All right! Let's go!" Angelo said as the others ran forward.

"Kenny, give me a hand!" Lillian said rushing forward.

"Of course!" The psychic said holding out his hand taking Lillian's hand pulling her into the cart.

"Let's go! Surely Genbu has to be feeling the weight by now!" Bianna said as they ran off.

By this time, Malletman was catching up Genbu's tribe.

Verona quickly noticed this. "Hurry up, you slowpokes! Byakko is catching up!"

"Give us a break, Verona." Charlie scolded. "You are a lot heav…"

"CHARLIE, IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, SO HELP ME!" The curly-haired woman roared.

"Umm…" Charlie said before noticing something. "Oh, look! We are at the next gate already!"

Verona rolled her eyes before helping Charlie inside of the cart.

"Come on, Mami!" Malletman called out. "After you and Bianna, it is a clean run to the finish!"

"I'm coming, Double M!" The rock star said rushing over to the cart where Bianna then helped her into the cart.

"Come on, Bianna! Let's show these guys how robots do it!" Malletman said with a glint in his eyes.

The two carts were rushing at last as they could towards the last gate neck and neck. Soon, Genbu managed to reach it first but barely.

"All right, Angelo! It is all up to you now!" Verona said as she and Charlie helped Francesca inside.

The cowboy didn't listen. He instead watched as Malletman helped Bianna inside.

"Um, hello, earth to Angelo?" Verona called out.

"We got a Challenge to win! Come on!" Charlie urged.

Angelo narrowed his eyes before running AWAY from the cart surprising everyone. After rushing a good distance, he turned around with a smirk on his face.

Francesca's face fell. "Oh no…"

"Hey, he's not gonna…" Charlie said not liking where this was going.

"Oh yeah, he's gonna…" Verona said narrowing her eyes.

"WEE-HOO!" Angelo said rushing over to the mine cart as fast as he could and jumping up before kicking the mine cart with both feet as hard he could. He then grabbed the side of the cart quickly as the cart started to speed off as fast.

Francesca, Charlie and Verona screamed as Angelo and Anke cheered at the top of their lungs. Their cart zoomed straight past Byakko's cart with everyone gaping in shock. Soon, the cart not only went past the finish line but straight off the rail going rolling on until it went into the ocean.

SPLASH!

Everyone watched looking absolutely flabbergasted.

Then, Spencer shook his head with a deep sigh of defeat. "Go on, Tiny. Get it over with it."

"Huh? Oh yeah." The host said before coughing. "GENBU WINS IMMUNITY!"

Malletman groaned. "I knew I should have done that when Bianna had gotten in…"

"NO!" The others said in unison making Malletman jump.

**(Later)**

Tiny looked at the dripping wet Genbu. "Um, good work, Genbu. It was clearly a last-ditch effort but in the end, it paid off and you won Immunity."

He then turned to Byakko. "As for you, Byakko, it was a close match but in the end, you have a date with me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL have to leave this game. You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Byakko Tribe)**

Malletman, Bianna and Kenny were all talking to each other.

"Well, we all agree with the plan?" Bianna asked putting her hand out.

"Uh-huh." Malletman nodded placing his hand over Bianna's.

"Of course." Kenny said placing his hand over Malletman's.

"Good. We are now to eleven people so after this Tribal Council may be the merge so we need to get as much information as we could." Bianna said.

"On it." Malletman nodded.

"We don't know much about the Genbu tribe save for Verona so we can't afford to leave any rocks unturned." Kenny said.

The three then nodded. Then, Kenny noticed Spencer walking into the area looking down in thought.

"Speaking of the devil…" Kenny said alerting the robots to Spencer.

Malletman narrowed his eyes. "I got this."

"All right. Good luck." Bianna said.

With that, she and Kenny walked off leaving Malletman to approach Spencer by himself.

"Spencer, I want to have a little talk with you." Malletman said crossing his arms.

The nerd groaned rolling his eyes. "What do you want, Malletman?"

Malletman gave a deep sigh. "I… I want to give a chance to explain yourself."

This completely took Spencer off-guard.

"_Bianna, Kenny and I were going around in circles trying to figure out who to vote off and why. I wanted Spencer gone, Bianna wanted Mami gone and Kenny wanted Lillian gone." Malletman explained. "In the end, we decided on asking our respective targets on why we should keep them."_

"Tell me, Spencer. Why should I keep you after you backstabbed me when I was trying to help you?" The robot challenged.

The bespectacled boy narrowed his eyes. "Even now, I stand by my accusation. You didn't bring me and Mami into the alliance because you felt bad for us. You did it because it was either us, Lillian, Le Cock and Drow!"

Malletman growled. "For the last time, I WAS trying to help you!"

"Yeah, by not helping the liabilities." Spencer said rolling his eyes. "But can I at least explain why you should vote off Mami?"

Malletman gave an annoyed sigh. "Why should I?"

"Because she is just as trustworthy as I am!" Spencer explained.

"Why? Because she didn't do what YOU say?" Malletman asked.

"No, it's because she wouldn't go into detail about why she didn't trust me!" Spencer insisted.

"_The closest thing we have to a trump card is the fact Mami helped me vote off Robert. If everyone found out the real reason behind it, it would paint me in a very negative light." Spencer said. He then narrowed his eyes. "But so would Mami and she knows it. She was absolutely terrified of Malletman when Robert got voted out. Just think how scared she would be when he finds out the true reason behind it."_

"She just wouldn't explain why he doesn't trust me!" The red-head insisted.

Malletman raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Are you sure she didn't backstab you is because she was getting bad vibes from you?"

"Oh, that is a WONDERFUL reason to backstab a person!" Spencer said sarcastically. "Hey, she didn't even go to you to target me or Lillian. She targeted Le Cock, someone who had done NOTHING to her!"

"Do you think she has her reasons?" Malletman asked.

"If she does, I would like to hear them!" Spencer said crossing his arms. "And surely you would like to hear them too!"

Malletman paused looking down.

Meanwhile, Bianna and Mami were sitting in the shelter talking to each other. However, they didn't seem to be having a friendly conversation.

"Come on, Mami. Tell me the truth." Bianna said crossing her arms.

"What's there to tell?" The rock star asked. "Spencer was making me uneasy and that is why I backstabbed him."

"But surely there has to be some specific point when warning lights were going off about him." Bianna insisted.

Mami looked down. "No warning lights… He just seems… Shady."

Bianna shook her head. "Weren't you two aligned from Day 1?"

"Yeah but that was when I was getting used to everyone here. The more I know Spencer, the more… We drift away." Mami said.

"But why? Spencer seemed genuinely hurt by your accusation of you not trusting him." Bianna said.

Mami looked to the side. "I just don't, dudette."

"_A part of me WANT to believe Mami. At least for Malletman's sake. However, she is not helping me at all." Bianna frowned crossing her arms. "She is being uncooperative insisting that she thought that Spencer was untrustworthy because she just felt so. I am sorry but there have to be more to the story than that."_

"_I just can't tell. If I tell the others the reason I can't trust Spencer, they may see me as a gullible idiot who would fall for anything and everyone would want to use me as a pawn… That is my worst worry about coming out here." Mami said holding her head. "If everyone found out, they won't treat me like a person. They would treat me like a game piece."_

The guitarist looked up annoyed. "Also, why are you giving me a hard time? Spencer was the one who nearly ruined your game."

"I know that but apparently his mistrust was stemmed from backstabbing Sugar by not picking her for her tribe." Bianna said.

"But I SAVED you guys!" Mami pointed out. "How could you not be more appreciative?"

"I would be if you actually tell me your side of the story." Bianna scolded.

Mami groaned before holding her head.

Meanwhile, Kenny and Lillian were speaking on top of the waterfall talking to each other.

"Well, you dragged me all of the way up here. What is it?" Lillian asked crossing her arms.

Kenny merely crossed his arms. "I am on to you."

Lillian looked surprised. "W-What do you mean?"

"I know that you have a crush on Spencer. I know that you were jealous of Mami." Kenny said sternly. "I KNOW that you purposely tried to ruin their friendship permanently just so you could have him all to yourself."

Lillian gasped. "H-How could you say that?"

"Please don't try that crocodile tears act. I seen through it then and I see through it now." Kenny scolded.

Lillian looked hurt at first. Then, she then scowled. "Go to hell!"

Kenny gave a small smirk. "Your mask is slipping, Little Miss Pottymouth."

He then narrowed his eyes.

"Look, I know all you want is Spencer but I will not forgive you for the pain you cause others." Kenny said crossing his arms.

Lillian growled. "Screw you! Look at you being all emo and creepy, who would ever want you? You would never know what it is like to feel love and fight for it!"

"That's just the thing. You DON'T need to go to these extremes." Kenny agreed.

"I KNOW that!" Lillian scolded.

Kenny's eyes widened at this. "Really?"

"Of course, idiot! Spencer even told me himself!" Lillian snapped. "I started mistreating Mami because I am jealous of her but in the end, it all ended up being for nothing now that I had gotten Le Cock voted off!"

Kenny paused. "So you admit what you did was wrong?"

"I know… But it is not fair! I was the one who screwed up! Spencer and Le Cock have no right to suffer!" Lillian exclaimed. "If Mami had a spine, she would had gone to Spencer and ratted me out instead of running off with her tail between her legs to you guys!"

Kenny crossed his arms. "Do you think Mami had a reason to do?"

"If she did, she didn't explain it! She just made it seemed like she random distrusts people!" Lillian yelled. "Why are you interrogating me!? It is HER who needs to explain!"

Kenny raised an eyebrow.

"_I speaking with all of my emotions but in the end, I am trying to make it seem like Mami is still the villain. I seriously have no choice. It is either that and let me or Spencer gets voted off." Lillian frowned. "I just can't get voted off… Not like this…"_

Later, Malletman, Bianna and Kenny regrouped with each other.

"Well, everyone's ready?" Bianna asked. The others nodded. "Good. Let's compare notes."

"_We are torn between Mami, Spencer and Lillian." Kenny explained. "We either go for the person who won't tell us why she thought her ex-ally was untrustworthy, the person who can't seem to forget or forgive or the person who is extremely emotional when it comes to romance and in a bad way. I must admit this is a hard decision even if we don't have the merge soon."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The six Byakko members had made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, Byakko. Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"Kenny, I have to ask. What happened at the last Tribal Council?" Tiny asked.

"Apparently Spencer had been conspiring against us and sided with Lillian and Le Cock to vote off Malletman." The dark-haired boy explained. "Apparently, Mami was also part of said conspiracy but she flipped."

"I see. Spencer, why did you try to vote off Malletman?" Tiny asked.

The nerd narrowed his eyes. "Because I am not stupid! He didn't bring us into the alliance because we were in trouble! He did it because we were better than everyone else left on the tribe!"

"Malletman, what is your response?" Tiny asked.

"What is my response?" The robot asked. "My response is no! I did it because I really felt bad for what happened to Sugar! Honest!"

"Spare me." Spencer said making Malletman growl.

"Now, now. Mami, apparently you flipped on Spencer." Tiny asked. "Why?"

The rock star looked to the side. "Because… I didn't trust him."

"How come?" Tiny asked.

"Because I just… Don't." Mami shrugged.

"Tiny asked you a question." Lillian scolded. "It is rude to be vague."

Mami glared at Lillian. "I have no choice but to be vague because I don't have a clear answer."

"So the reason you voted off Le Cock is because a clear answer?" Lillian asked in disbelief. "How is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"I didn't say it to make ANYONE feel better." Mami spat.

"Okay, NOW we are getting somewhere." Lillian said rolling her eyes.

"Now, now. Lillian, what is your stance here?" Tiny asked.

"I am just stunned that Mami wouldn't tell anyone why she wouldn't trust Spencer." Lillian said. "You think she would have told the others other about."

Mami gritted her teeth.

"Bianna, how is this vote going to go?" Tiny asked.

"Well, with the merge coming so, this vote may be one of the most important ones yet." The brunette said.

"Well, said." Tiny said. "Well, it is time to vote. Malletman, you're up."

The giant robot nodded before getting up and walking over to the voting table. He then wrote down a name and put it in the urn before heading back.

Bianna crossed her arms looking more serious than before. Picking up the pen, she proceeded to put down a name.

Spencer narrowed his eyes before stomping over to the voting table and snatching the pen. "Bianna, Kenny, I swear if you let Malletman get his way…" He said holding up "Mami".

Kenny put his hands behind his back still thinking about the merge. Taking the pen, he took off the cap to write down a name.

Lillian flew over still looking upset over what happened these last couple of days. Shaking her head, she slowly took the pen. "I am less happy about this than I thought I was…" She said holding up "Mami".

Mami stomped over gritting her teeth in annoyance before walking over to the voting table. "Screw you, man!"

She then stomped back as Tiny got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for the votes to be read.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Mami."

Mami merely gave a deep sigh.

"Second vote, Lillian. One vote, Mami. One vote, Lillian."

Spencer looked a bit surprised while Lillian just nodded her head.

"Third vote, Mami. Two votes, Mami. One vote, Lillian."

Mami cast Lillian a nasty glare.

"Fourth vote, Lillian. Two votes, Mami. Two votes, Lillian."

Lillian hanged her head as Spencer looked upset.

"Fifth vote, Lillian. Three votes, Lillian. Two votes, Mami. One vote left."

Mami gave a sigh of relief.

"Tenth person voted out of Survivor…"

Nobody looked that worried.

"…Is Lillian."

Spencer seemed upset while Mami looked relieved. Malletman, Bianna and Kenny looked at each other nodding to each other.

"Lillian, you have to bring me your torch…"

The fairy nodded her head before getting up. "Spencer, I am sorry for all of the trouble I had caused for and wish me the best of luck…"

The red-head nodded. Suddenly, he jumped up from his seat and wrapped her arms around in form of a hug surprising everyone.

"I am sorry, too…" Spencer said softly.

With that, he slowly let go of Lillian before going back to his seat with the fairy looking stunned with a beet red blush on her face. She slowly took her torch and made her way over to Tiny placing his torch in front of him.

"Lillian, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"O-Okay…" Lillian said flying off. However as she did so, she looked like she was a bit drunk.

Tiny watched her sloppily leave before turning to the others. "So you think that voting off Lillian would affect you better in the merge. Right now, I don't see it but I am sure that the reason will come up sooner or later. You may head back to camp."

The remaining five Byakko members gathered their torches before walking off. Spencer brought up the rear looking upset. He had just lost his only ally and now he was all alone in this game. All he could hope was that he could take advantage of the merge so he could find a way to get himself out of this hole.

"_Wow… So yeah… I am totally bummed that I am sitting here. But if Spencer leaves instead of me, I will never forgive myself because it was my attitude that caused Mami to flip in the first place." Lillian said while still blushing. "Anyway, at least now I could go apologize to Le Cock for getting him voted off. Spencer, Anke, good luck. I am rooting for you!"_

RESULTS

Lillian: Bianna, Kenny, Malletman, Mami.

Mami: Lillian, Spencer.

And thus Lillian goes next. Honestly, Lillian had gone through many changes throughout this story. In the end, I settled on her having a huge crush on Spencer and becoming jealous and wary of Mami. Truth be told, she was there mostly to further Spencer and Mami's stories. That was when she was so irrelevant in the first few episodes.

NOTE: One of the scrapped ideas for Lillian was to have her a vampire and having her "love" for Spencer was to drink his blood. Then… I realized that I was jumping the shark.


	10. Day 23 to 25

**(Byakko Tribe)**

The five remaining Byakko members made their way back to camp. Spencer walked away from the group to sulk on his own.

"_Tonight, Lillian got voted out. I know that she was technically the one who caused Mami to snap and backstab me, she was still the only ally I had and could trust…" Spencer sighed adjusting his glasses. "At least the merge is soon which means I could make a brand new game. Unfortunately, it is going to be an uphill battle."_

Mami watched Spencer leave before sighing. "Thank you saving me."

"No problem. I kinda figured that Lillian wasn't what she says she is." Kenny said shrugging with his shoulders.

"_We voted off Lillian over Mami and Spencer which means I had won out over the other two. Mainly because at least there was a good reason why Mami and Spencer did what they did." Kenny explained. "Lillian on the other hand did it out of emotion or in her case, "love". Someone who plays like that is a hazard to everyone in the game. Even herself and her crush."_

"So are you ready to tell?" Malletman asked.

"Hm?" Mami asked looking up.

"Tell us why you betrayed Spencer." Malletman explained.

Mami's eyes widened at this. "Not you too!"

Malletman put his hands up in defense. "Now hold on. I just wanted you to know that you could trust us and whatever reason you have backstabbing off Spencer, we will accept."

Mami paused before looking down. She then turned around and ran off. "I… I'm tired! I am going to bed!"

"Hey, wait!" Malletman said holding out his hand.

"_I just can't… Malletman says that he will accept my reasoning for voting off Spencer and I believe him. But… I just can't trust me to look at the same way after finding out about Spencer's true reason." Mami frowned. "He will think I am nothing but a mindless doll built only to be Spencer's tool and would treat me to pieces verbally…"_

Malletman sadly watched as Mami ran over to the shelter with Bianna and Kenny shaking their heads.

"This is the main reason why I think we should have voted off Mami instead…" Bianna whispered to Kenny so Malletman wouldn't hear.

"I know…" Kenny sighed. "Come on. Let's go to the shelter and rest up for tomorrow."

**(Day 23; Genbu Tribe)**

Angelo and Francesca sat on a log watching Verona pace back and forth.

"Now you probably know when I gathered you guys here." Verona said.

"You wanted to talk about what we needed to do for the merge, right?" Francesca asked.

"Right! We need to have an assault plan!" Verona explained.

"_So far so good, I am in a 4-1 majority, I have the Hidden Immunity Idol and I am NOT threatened by the minority AT ALL." Verona said crossing her arms with a smirk. "However, usually the merge would turn things completely upside-down. But not for me. I am going to make sure that everything goes my way from here on out!"_

"First things first, I was thinking about what we should do with Charlie." The brunette said.

"Yeah, he is obviously going to jump to the other tribe, isn't he?" Angelo agreed.

"Yes, but the question is, does that make him a threat or not?" Verona asked in thought.

"What is the big deal?" Angelo asked. "Even if he flips, they are still bigger threats in the game!"

"I know that! But still, he may snitch on us that we have the Immunity Idol!" Verona scolded.

Francesca paused. "Does Charlie REALLY seem like the trustworthy type? Even without the fact that Galia pretty much told everyone that he said that she was not built for this game resulted him in quitting?"

Verona paused for a moment. "Fair enough. Charlie's appearance has the subtlety of a jackhammer. Crisis averted. NEXT!"

Francesca gave a sigh of relief but made sure it was very quiet so Verona and Angelo didn't hear.

"_As long as I am pretending to still be loyal to Verona and Angelo, I might as well make the best of it and get as much information as I could get." Francesca explained. "If Charlie is going to be targeted, I will suggest another choice. If they want me to use the Idol, I will decide if now was the best time to ditch them or not."_

"However, this means with Charlie flipping, we will need one person to tie and two people to take the majority." Verona mused.

"Why don't we get Lillian to join us?" Angelo asked.

Verona raised an eyebrow. "The fairy? Why her?"

"Anke told me that she is best friends with her out here and how much she misses her." Angelo explained.

"And you are sure that Lillian may feel the same way?" Angelo asked.

"Darn tootin'! I didn't exactly see it with my own eyes but from what Anke described, they were close!" Angelo grinned.

"So the worse case scenario is a tie. And that is if Lillian is in a 4-1 minority." Verona mused. "Of course, there may be the chance that she will be voted out."

"Hey, what about that female robot and that emo-looking kid?" Angelo suggested.

"Yeah, Bianna and Kenny. How come you don't realign with them?" Francesca asked. "Were you enemies?"

"No, not exactly enemies but we were on opposite alliance at the time. Nothing personal like that but yeah…" Verona explained.

"So all we could do is cross our fingers and hope Lillian makes it." Angelo said.

"And if THAT doesn't work, we could at least try to find cracks in Byakko." Verona explained. "I mean surely there has to be some kind of rift somewhere!"

"And if THAT doesn't work, we just use the Idol, right?" Angelo asked.

"Yeah… But I want to save it until we are REALLY late into the game, you know?" Verona asked.

"Same here." Francesca nodded.

"Good. That should do for now." Verona said. "We will see what Byakko's dynamics and see who we want to align with."

"Yeah!" Angelo cheered as Francesca nodded. Verona couldn't help but smirk.

"Glad you see it my way." She said. "Now of course, for this to work, we all have to stick together!"

"Of course!" Angelo nodded.

"_Yeah, I am still aligned with Verona because of my promise with Francesca. But hey, things are going smoothly for us so far so Verona is not as nasty." Angelo shrugged. "So if I don't want Verona to attack anyone like she did to Galia, all I have to do is stick with the alliance. Hey, what's ya going do?"_

"Yeah, you can count on me!" Francesca said with a grin on her face. It was taking all of her mouth muscles trying not to make it look forced.

**(Byakko Tribe)**

Spencer paced back and forth on top of the waterfall thinking what to do.

"_Obviously the best choice of action for me right now is to flip to the other side but it is not that easy. No matter what the majority of Genbu will be, I will always be the fifth wheel out of the alliance." Spencer mused. "I am not afraid to admit that I am not too much of a social person so trying to warm up to them may not do me any good."_

The others watched him pace back and forth from the bottom of the waterfall.

Malletman narrowed his eyes. "He is plotting to backstab us."

"I don't see how he could not considering the situation he's in." Bianna mused.

"So what should we do?" Kenny asked. "He is clearly going to flip on us for Genbu."

"Easy. Get to Genbu first and convince them to side with us over him." Malletman said.

"Do you think they would listen?" Bianna asked.

"You tell me. Don't you have an ally on the other side?" Malletman asked.

"Verona? Well, I wouldn't say that she is an ally." Kenny said.

"In fact, she has an… Abominable personality." Bianna explained. "I mean she isn't completely intolerable but she is not a good person to speak to."

"So in short, EVERYONE here is going into the merge not knowing who to go to?" Malletman asked.

"Looks like it. Me & Bianna are the only ones who have an old ally on the opposite tribe in form of Verona and vice versa." Kenny shrugged.

"_It seems that we all are equal footing. Our best bet is to side with the Genbu tribe but it will be more than a little difficult for us… Scratch that, for EVERYONE." Bianna said. "Nobody knows anyone on the other side and the ones who do don't have that good chemistry…"_

Malletman looked down at Mami. "Well, what do YOU think?"

"Hm?" The rock star asked looking up.

"Is there anything you want to bring up or anything like that?" Malletman asked.

Mami paused. "No, not really. There is not anything I could say that would affect the game."

"Ah, come on! You are far more talkative than this!" Malletman said.

Mami shook her head. "I didn't vote off Lillian. In fact, I was going to vote off Spencer but you guys told me the target Lillian instead. There is no point in me adding anything if I just came into the alliance."

"Hey, don't say that." Malletman scolded.

Mami shook her head. "But it is true. I don't even know why I am here. I am off, later."

She then walked off leaving the others.

Kenny frowned as he crossed his arms. "Whatever secret she is keeping is taking a major toll on her."

"Indeed. She is not being the cheery girl she was when we first started." Bianna frowned.

Malletman stared sadly at Mami walked off. He then growled before glaring up at Spencer.

"_I don't know what the little four-eyed prick did to keep Mami's mouth shut about the real reasons why she doesn't trust her but sooner or later, Mami has to realize that she could trust us." Malletman said crossing his arms. "That and Bianna is not liking her vague attitude and want clear reasons soon."_

**(Day 24; Genbu Tribe)**

Charlie and Francesca were talking to each other.

"So are we going to go to the Byakko tribe camp when we merge?" Charlie asked.

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "Um, I don't know. It had never brought up. Why?"

"I don't know. I just want could use to have a whole day without being stalked." Charlie shrugged.

Francesca chuckled. "Think of it this way, if we DO stay here, Byakko would be stalking… Well, everyone trying in vain to find the Idol."

Charlie chuckled at this. "Now THAT is what I want to see! A wild goose chase for an Idol that had already been found!"

"Yeah, so I have to ask you something. You know… Now that we are secret allies and all." Francesca said.

Charlie raised an eyebrow behind his shades. "Um, sure."

"Is it true that you were born in a silver spoon in your mouth? Like seriously?" Francesca asked.

Charlie slumped his shoulders with an exasperated look on his face. "Is that really THAT surprising?"

"Yes!" Francesca said quickly.

"All right, all right, I'll tell." The green-haired man sighed. "I had been born in one of those generational businesses, you know?"

"Generational businesses?" Francesca asked.

"You know, one of those businesses where your father tells you that HIS father had run over the company when he was young. And his father's father. And his father's father." Charlie explained. "I was supposed to be the next successor of his business."

"So basically you were destined for great things from birth?" Francesca asked.

"Yeah… Wonderful things." Charlie said rolling his eyes before leaning against a tree. "I mean sure having to able to run your own company from birth may seem awesome on paper but that means practically you have your life run for you!"

"_For most of my childhood, I had been forced to take up business classes, learn about economics and study, study, study." Charlie sighed. "I haven't had any time to do what I want to do. When I had finally had enough and ran away from home. In order to hide myself from my father, I went with the punk look and went into the syndicate to stay hidden."_

"The only reason I turned to crime is because I didn't wanted anyone to recognize me." The green-haired explained. "I mean who would look for a rich kid hanging around in a crime syndicate?"

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "So when you thought that the coast is clear and everyone had given up on the search, you quit?"

"Yeah, totally." Charlie nodded. "You think I hang around just to get beat up by a little brat on rollerskates?"

"I see. Reminds me of the time I had ran away from home myself." Francesca said.

Charlie's eyes widened at this. "Oh?"

"Yeah, my story is similar to yours." Francesca said scratching the back of her head. "Just lighter."

"_I have a very overprotective father. The type you always gives the person you are dating the evil eye as if silently telling them to back off of her little angel." Francesca said before shaking her head. "You could only imagine how he reacted when I wanted to become someone who suplexes people on a daily basis."_

"When I told my dad that it was my dream to become a wrestler, he flipped out and we had a huge falling out." The brunette winced.

"So basically he doesn't want his little angel to get any bruises?" Charlie asked. He then paused before looking over Francesca. "Come to think about it, I don't want you to get any bruises either."

"Gee, thanks a lot!" The wrestler muttered. "But I don't care about getting hurt! I am not a little girl! I could fend for myself! That is why I wanted to become a wrestler!"

Charlie then smirked. "And you are so desperate to do so that you didn't realize that the circuit you fight in are men, right?"

Francesca rolled her eyes at this. "Ugh, yes!"

"Woah, looks like we had more in common than I thought." Charlie said.

"Yeah, we both had to escape from the prisons our fathers put us in!" Francesca smirked.

The two then laughed.

"Everybody! Treemail! Treemail! Treemail!"

"I know that siren-like noise anywhere." Charlie said.

Francesca nodded. "It is time."

Charlie nodded before the two walked over to the direction of the shout to see Anke jumping up and down holding a letter.

"All right! We get it!" Verona said annoyed. "What does the stupid letter say?"

Anke read it out loud. "It says are you ready to switch-up your game?"

Verona smirked before crossing her arms. "I knew it! We are merging!"

Anke's eyes sparkled at this. "I get to see Lillian again!"

Verona's smirk vanished. "Um, you DO know that there is a good chance that Lillian may be voted out right?"

Anke's happiness immediately vanished when she heard this. Angelo stomped his foot on Verona's own.

"_I sure hope that Lillian makes it. But I missed her and Le Cock so I was quite upset when I saw Le Cock was voted off." Anke frowned. "All I could do is hope. At least the others are hoping with me because they want Lillian to survive as well even if it is only for her vote."_

**(Reward Challenge?)**

The Genbu patiently waited on their tribe mat with Tiny there.

"We now bring in the Byakko tribe." Tiny said as the tribe walked in. "Lillian voted out at the last Tribal Council!"

Anke gasped putting her hands to her mouth in horror. "Oh no!"

"Well, so much for our instant fifth member…" Verona muttered.

"Anyway, I have to say that a lot of crazy stuff had happened here so far. A lot of outrageous things which felt quite a few people blindsided." Tiny explained before smirking. "Fortunately for you that it made off for you in the end.

Everyone smiled knowing where this was going.

"Congratulations, you are merging!" Tiny smirked. "You had outlasted ten different people and now you have to outlast nine more people to win!"

Everyone looked in each other knowing this was going to be big.

"Now because you are now a merged tribe, you have to choose a new tribe name." Tiny said. "Also, you have to choose which tribe you wish to go to?"

"How about y'all come on over to our tribe?" Angelo smirked.

"Yeah, we got a really deep looking shelter on a hill." Anke nodded.

"We have a waterfall." Kenny said with a small smirk.

Angelo and Anke paused before speaking in unison. "We'll going over to Byakko!"

"All right, Genbu, all of your prizes will be forwarded towards the new tribe." Tiny said. "You have until tomorrow to come up with a name for your tribe. You head to your old/new camp."

**(Merged Tribe)**

The ten remaining contentants made their way over to Byakko's camp until they see their new grey tribe flag.

"Well, guys, here we are!" Malletman introduced.

Angelo raised an eyebrow. "Grey? Well, THAT'S a way to welcome a newly-merged tribe."

"Well, seeing that the tribe colours after the merge are black and white, it may sense to have the merged tribe colour as grey." Bianna shrugged.

"Who cares about that?" Anke said. "Do you hear that?"

The Genbu members paused to hear running water.

"You are right! You DO have a waterfall!" Anke said with sparkling eyes.

Verona raised an eyebrow. "What are YOU getting excited for? Aren't they any waterfalls on your island?"

"Yeah but never on this series of Survivor had you seen a waterfall near a camp!" Anke cheered.

Verona rolled her eyes before turning to the Byakko members. "I apologize on behalf Genbu for Anke. She is always this unrealistically enthusiastic."

Kenny shook his head. "Glad to see that you haven't changed a bit since we started, Verona."

"_All right, I had made the merge. So far, so good. I just want to find a way to keep Charlie around a few rounds until I use the Immunity Idol on him." Francesca said. "Shouldn't be too hard to have some extra targets besides Charlie, right?"_

Verona was now speaking with Malletman, Bianna, Kenny and Mami.

"Seriously?" Verona asked in surprise. "You are in a 4-1 majority as well?"

"Yeah, looks like it." Bianna shrugged. "It seems that Seiryu are doing well despite being separated and losing Galia."

Verona immediately growled at this. "Ugh, don't even mention that name! Her quitting was the best thing that waste of space did for me!"

The others seemed shocked at this. Except for Malletman.

"I know Galia sucks but to scream like a banshee every time someone mentions her name makes you look like a tool, you know?" Malletman said calmly.

Verona shook her head. "Well, I admit that they are better things to worry about. Especially right now."

Bianna, Kenny and Mami gave Malletman exasperated looks.

"Well, that is one way to pacify Verona…" Kenny muttered.

"I-In any case, I don't suppose that I would tell us about the Immunity Idol at your old camp?" Bianna asked.

Verona raised an eyebrow. "Um, that is a pretty direct question is ask someone you just met after a long time apart."

"Well, it IS common sense." Kenny said matter-of-factly. "Surely you weren't just going to let Angelo and Anke pick this tribe just because it has a waterfall."

"All right, all right." Verona said in defeat. "Charlie used it at Kira's Final Tribal Council."

Mami blinked twice. "Huh? But… That doesn't make any sense. I thought you said that Kira was Charlie's only ally."

"That means Genbu had two people vote for Charlie and two people vote for Kira with the minority-in-question voting whoever." Bianna explained. "In the end, this caused a revote which Kira was voted off, right?"

"Right." Verona nodded. "Hit the nail right on the head."

"_Well, of course I am going to lie! I mean I literally just met Bianna and Kenny after what seemed like a couple of weeks!" Verona explained. "Don't misunderstand. If they could earn my trust, I will gladly tell them the real truth but as of right now, our Idol is long gone in their minds."_

"_Well, of course Verona is going to lie! I mean she literally just met Bianna and I after what seemed like a couple of weeks!" Kenny explained. "Fortunately, she CAN be a very good ally if we are able to prove her trust. Hopefully, we would do so before it is too late."_

"Well, at least it was used in a dignified fashion." Malletman said. "Le Cock used ours when he was voted out unanimously."

Verona's jaw dropped as she slumped her shoulders. "…What? Le Cock as in the narcissistic, bragging "celebrity"?"

"I know. I was slack-jawed too." Malletman sighed. He then realized what he said. "Well, not literally but you get the point."

Verona shook her head. "In any case, with both Idols taken out of place, the game is open for anyone."

"Looks like it." Bianna said.

"So why don't we make a truce for now?" Verona asked. "You know, finish off the dead weight."

"A truce?" Bianna asked.

"Yeah, it is clear that Charlie and Spencer are going to be expandable anyway so why not get rid of the people who are not aligned to anyone." Verona said.

"I don't know…" Bianna said putting her finger on her chin.

"Come on, at least think about it." Verona said. "I know we had a rivalry but can't we just bury the hatchet?"

Bianna blinked twice. "We had a rivalry?"

"_An 8-2 majority alliance? With a chance of a tiebreaker if the minority had been successfully been voted out? I don't know if we should go along with something like that." Bianna frowned. "I knew there was a risk going to the only person any from our alliance is familiar with but what else we could do? Also, there is a chance that Verona may be lying about the idol but we don't know who actually has it."_

Meanwhile, Spencer was talking to Angelo and Anke who was soaking in the waterfall.

"So ya are sayin' that Malletman betrayed ya so when he brought ya into an alliance, ya betrayed him thinkin' it is to save yourself but then Mami betrayed you?" Angelo asked.

"That's right!" Spencer nodded.

Anke blinked twice before holding her head. "Wow… I am dizzy…"

"I know. It is very complicated when you think about it, anyway?" Spencer sighed.

"_It is now or never. I have to make my plea to Genbu on why they should side with me over the rest of Byakko. What I have over the others is that Mami is not going to tell her real reason for not trusting me in the first place." Spencer said. "It would make her look suspicious and paranoid and would make me look a little like a victim."_

"Anyway, no matter who asked her, Mami just won't tell why she doesn't trust me." The nerd explained.

"Really?" Angelo asked.

"Yes, she ruined Le Cock and Lillian's games because of this!" Spencer nodded.

Anke gasped. "Is THAT why Le Cock and Lillian didn't made jury?"

"That's right! She not only ruined my game for a vague reason but she also got your old tribemates voted off!" Mami agreed.

Anke looked down. "I… I never would have really something like that happened."

Angelo paused. "Spencer?"

"Yeah." The red-head said.

"Are you SURE that you don't know what you did to make Mami so angry?" Angelo asked.

Spencer seemed a bit surprised by this. "Of course I'm sure! And Mami sure as hell not going to give me any hints!"

"Well, whatever it was, it must have been very personal." Angelo explained swimming forward.

"And how could you tell?" Spencer challenged.

Angelo merely shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? Ya claim that she thinks shrinking back whenever someone asks her about it?"

"Yes?" Spencer asked.

"Something must be botherin' her and whatever it does, YA are a big part of it." Angelo said.

Spencer's eyes widened at this. "Are you accusing me of being a liar?"

"No, I am just sayin' whether you ARE lying or just genuinely confused, whatever ya did really hurt her." Angelo shrugged.

"_I had listened to what Spencer said about Mami and while I am supposed to find her suspicious, I see her as a tortured soul." Angelo frowned. "The poor kid… I don't know what Spencer did but obviously it affected her."_

"Speakin' of which, don't ya think ya should apologize to Mami?" The cowboy asked.

Spencer's eyes bugged out. "Hell no!"

Angelo and Anke jumped at this.

"Pardon me?" Angelo asked surprised.

"You don't know a single thing and yet you are acting like this fake fatherly figure who knows everything!" Spencer snapped. "And if Mami really WAS being tortured on the inside, an insincere apology would make things worse!"

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "Kid, ya are not doing a good job convincin' me to see yer side of the story."

"Well, you are not doing a good job making a fully-detailed judgment so I guess we are stuck!" Spencer snapped before storming off. "This is stupid. Come talk to me when you stop showing your abs to underage furry girls."

Angelo cupped his hands to his mouth. "No! Ya stay! WE go! Ya CLEARLY need this waterfall to cool off!"

"Yeah!" Anke taunted sticking out her tongue and pulling down the bottom on her eyelid.

Meanwhile, Francesca walked over to Charlie who was leaning against a tree.

"Well, how is it looking?" Charlie asked.

Francesca shook her head. "Not good. You may be in an 8-2 minority."

Charlie's eyes widened behind his shades. "What!? You mean Bianna and Kenny was in a 4-1 alliance."

"Apparently." Francesca sighed.

Charlie slapped his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me…"

"Look, don't worry, we still got this." Francesca reassured. "We still got the Idol."

"Great. I had been upgraded from an 8-2 minority to a 7-2 one." Charlie groaned.

"_So much for trying to save the Hidden Immunity Idol. It looks like I am going to have to save it as long as I go to Tribal Council." Charlie said rolling his eyes. "Even if I had managed to get rid of a huge threat, they may still go after me."_

"Aren't you get Verona to change her mind?" The punk asked.

Francesca blinked twice. "Have you forgotten who you are talking about here?"

Charlie let out a deep sigh. "Now what?"

"FREEZE, YOU BUMS!"

Charlie and Francesca jumped before turning to see someone glaring at them. They both looked at each other not liking where this was going.

Later on, everyone gathered around the tribe flag to figure out to name it.

"_A lot of stuff had been happening to me lately and I need something to take my mind off of it." Mami explained before giving a small smile. "Thankfully, naming the tribe flag always takes my mind off of things because it is fun to think about so many ways to name this tribe."_

"So what should we name this thing?" Mami asked.

"Well, are we going to continue the tradition of having the tribe name in another language?" Bianna asked.

"I don't see why not!" Anke smiled.

"Then, why don't we have the tribe name in Chinese?" Bianna suggested.

"Um, sure. But is there any particular reason why we are having it in Chinese?" Mami asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Bianna asked. "Because it fits the theme naming of the previous tribes."

"Huh?" Mami asked.

"Seiryu, Suzaku, Byakko and Genbu are the name of the Four Gods." Bianna explained. "They are the Four Gods. The central figures in an ancient Chinese system about astrology and geomancy."

"Technically speaking, the names are not Chinese but Japanese but the thought still counts." Kenny added.

"I especially like how the producers had the tribe mats in the respective colour of the God they were supposed to represent." Bianna said before pausing. "That being said, I noticed that the colours about Byakko and Genbu had been switched."

"That was what I was thinking too." Spencer said. "But then I remembered that there was a certain member on one of said tribes."

Everyone paused for a moment before turning their heads over to Angelo. Each one with an uncomfortable look on their faces.

"Awkwardddddddd." Charlie said.

_Malletman sat in front of the camera with an exasperated look on his face. "Really, guys? I mean, really? You only thought about that so late in the production that you just had Byakko and Genbu switch colours. Wow. Just wow…"_

"I-In any case, we got the language now what would we name it?" Mami asked.

"Survivor." Verona said.

"Power!" Malletman said pumping his fists in the air.

"Strategy." Bianna offered.

"Solitude…" Spencer muttered.

"No, no, no. It has to mean something." Angelo said shaking his head. "Just like the previous seasons."

"Mean something?" Anke asked before pausing in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened in realization. "Ooh, I got it!"

"What is it?" Verona asked rolling her eyes. "Is it something like Rainbow?"

"No, Dawn!" Anke cheered.

"Dawn?" Francesca asked.

"Of course! Dawn!" Angelo said snapping his fingers. "How could forget about my own philosophy?"

"Philosophy?" Mami asked.

"Yeah, when things seem to be at the darkes', dawn will always come up." Angelo said.

"Yeah, that is just like the winners of Survivor, things may happen to seem like they are about to lose but then they had managed to make it all of the way to the end and win a million dollars!" Anke cheered.

The others paused at this.

"That…" Mami said before grinning. "Is an awesome idea!"

"Yes, it fits the journey of a Survivor winner pretty well." Bianna nodded.

"It is a little cheesy…" Spencer said. "But it was a good way to name a tribe."

The others slowly agreed.

"So what is Japanese for Dawn?" Verona asked.

"Límíng." Mami answered.

"Límíng, huh?" Charlie asked putting his finger to his chin. "Has a nice ring to do."

"Yeah, límíng sounds fun to say and it has a great meaning." Kenny agreed.

"If are we all in favour?" Angelo asked. Everyone nodded. "Then, Límíng it is!"

"Yay!" Anke cheered.

"_That was so fun! I actually get to help name my tribe! Now thanks to my idea, we are going to be with it for the rest of the season!" Anke smiled. "I was so upset when I saw that Le Cock and Lillian were gone but I am sure with Angelo and Francesca by my side, the dawn will sure to come!"_

**(Day 25; Límíng Tribe)**

Malletman made his way over to Angelo and Anke who were sitting on a log talking to each other.

"Um, guys?" Malletman asked getting the two's attention.

"Hey, Double M, what's up?" Angelo asked.

Malletman let out a deep sigh. "Can I ask you something?"

"Um, sure, what is it?" Angelo asked.

"I was wondering… If you could convince Verona that Mami is not shady." Malletman explained.

"_Bianna and now Verona doesn't trust Mami. If I don't convince them otherwise, Mami is going to be voted off. I need a majority out of our alliance." Malletman frowned. "I want to get someone to see Mami's side of the story."_

"It is just that… She was just saying on how if Mami is obviously hiding something that she should just spit it out or get out." The bulky robot said. "However, I know there is a good reason why Mami isn't telling us!"

"Yeah, I reckon it is because whatever Spencer did to her was quite emotionally hurting." Angelo nodded.

Malletman was taken back by this. "Wait… You mean you actually believe me."

"Of course. She kept tryin' to change the subject." Angelo said. "That is not the behavior of a schemer, that is the behavior of a lost child."

"Yeah and why Angelo told Spencer this, he snapped at him!" Anke said narrowing his eyes.

Malletman blinked twice. "S-So you will help me to try to get Mami to tell us the real reason she betrayed Spencer."

"Of course. There has to be a reason why she is acting like this." Angelo nodded.

"Yeah, I don't like it when people are upset." Anke agreed.

Malletman let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank you. You have no idea how worried for Mami I was."

"No problem." Angelo smiled.

"Treemail!"

"Whoa-oh. Looks like our intervention would have to wait." Angelo said.

Malletman shook his head. "We will talk to her after the Challenge."

"Yeah, speaking of which, let's go!" Anke chirped.

The three then made their way over to the others.

"All right!" Charlie grinned rubbing his hands together. "First Challenge of the season!"

"What does it say, Kenny?" Bianna asked.

"It says "Do you miss not having first place but not being up for elimination?" The psychic read confused everyone.

Malletman paused. "What kind of clue is that?"

"Yeah, isn't the point of Individual Immunity is to win Immunity for yourself?" Verona asked.

"Well, it looks like we just have to wait and find out the Challenge." Bianna shrugged.

"_What is the point of playing a Challenge if you are not playing to win? And during an INDIVDUAL Challenge, I may add!" Verona snapped. "I don't want to see people who don't even try to get immune for something they don't even do!"_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The ten people walked onto their grey tribe mat.

"Welcome, Survivors! I see you had gotten used to your new camp." Tiny smiled. "So have you all decided on a name?"

"Yep!" Anke said cheerfully. "Límíng!"

"Límíng? Does it mean anything?" Tiny asked.

"Dawn." Anke cheered.

"Dawn, huh? Interesting." Tiny said. "Well, are you guys ready for your first individual Immunity Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a giant bar raised up high over the ocean.

"Your Challenge is simple. Hang from the bar as long as possible. If you fall in, you are out." Tiny said. "Normally the last person standing wins Immunity but I have a little twist for you."

This caught everyone's attention.

"The first five people to fall into the water have to go to Tribal Council immediately after heading back to camp while the other five is immune." Tiny said.

Everyone's eyes widened before looking at each other realizing that they could easily be voted out if they would go to that Tribal Council.

"Now let's draw for spots."

**(Later)**

Soon, all ten people were hanging from the bar.

"All right, the Challenge has officially begun." Tiny said. "Verona, do you feel confident that you could win?"

"Of course. I had survived a zombie apocalypse!" The brunette gloated. "You would never have survived if you are weak!"

"Kenny, how about you?" Tiny asked.

"I admit I am less than confident…" The psychic frowned. "Like the Pokemon I train, I specialize in mental skills over physical skills."

"I see. Anke, how about you?" Tiny asked.

"Don't worry about me!" The pink-clad girl reassured. "I am a monkey! Doing this is everyday stuff for me! In fact, take a look at this."

She then did three flips on her place on the bar. "See?"

Spencer cast Anke a nasty glare. "Show off…"

Tiny chuckled. "All right. Fair enough. I will wait a few minutes and ask again."

A few minutes had passed and already some people were started to feel the pressure in their arms. Even Bianna felt some of her power draining from her arms.

"All right. Five minutes has passed." Tiny said. "Malletman, are you surprised that you are still in the Challenge?"

The bulky robot gave an unseen smirk. "Hell, no! I am the strongest person here in terms of physical strength! What you should be asking if how does this bar holding me up?"

"I could tell you that it wasn't easy…" Tiny muttered. "Charlie, how about you? Feeling the burn?"

"Yeah, totally!" The shaded man said before smirking. "But I could take it! I mean look at these abs! Do you think I can't find a shirt for no reason!"

"Um, right?" Tiny asked. "Angelo, your response?"

The dark-skinned man smirked. "Well, in my node we settle things by driving and shooting things but I train myself so I could take on any Challenge out of the c…"

SPLASH!

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that somebody had fell down.

"Spencer is out and going to Tribal Council!" Tiny announced.

"It is already hard enough to hold onto that bar without wanting to puke…" Spencer muttered before swimming off.

Soon, a few minutes had started to pass and everyone started to feel a little tired.

"Francesca, it had been fifteen minutes." Tiny said. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot. But hey, no pain, no gain." The wrestler said.

"I see." Tiny said. "Bianna, you are a robot, does that play a factor in you still being in the Challenge?"

"Yes and no." The robot said. "Well, I built for endurance, the strain in my arms is causing my energy to deplete more than usual."

"I see." Tiny said. "Mami, what about you?"

"I… I…" The rock star winced. "I just can't do it anymore…"

Mami then fell into the water.

"Mami is out and going to Tribal Council!" Tiny announced.

Francesca raised an eyebrow. "Psst, Angelo."

"Yeah, Franny?" The cowboy asked.

"Who do you want to vote off? Charlie and Spencer?" Francesca asked.

"I want to see Spencer gone." Angelo whispered narrowed his eyes. "But I assume that you want Spencer gone."

"Come on, Angelo. We talked about this." Francesca whispered. "Charlie is a bigger Immunity threat and Spencer is basically a joke. Let's throw this Challenge and vote off Charlie first. We want to prove that we are willing to put in our end of the bargain."

Angelo paused before sighing. "Okay… But I am only agreeing to do this for you. But even then, how could we vote off Charlie when he's…"

"Hey! What are you doingggggggg!?"

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw Francesca grabbed onto Charlie tightly pulling the both of them down sending them splashing into the water. Angelo despite stunned let go of the bar as well.

"Um… Charlie, Francesca and Angelo are out." Tiny said before coughing. "MALLETMAN, BIANNA, VERONA, KENNY AND ANKE WINS IMMUNITY!"

The five people cheered for their success as the three poked their heads out of the water.

"What the hell!?" Charlie said angrily.

"Aw, don't be a wet blanket!" Francesca smirked.

**(Later)**

Tiny looked over at the ten people with a smile.

"Congratulation, Malletman, Bianna, Verona, Kenny and Anke." Tiny smiled. "You had won Immunity guaranteeing an 1-in-9 shot of winning."

He then grimly looked at the others. "Unfortunately for the rest of you, you will see me at Tribal Council where one of you WILL leave this game. And you DON'T have all day to figure out who because you will go to Tribal Council immediately when you get back to camp. You may now go back."

**(Límíng Tribe)**

Malletman, Bianna, Verona, Kenny and Anke watched as the other five walked off.

"Goodbye, guys! Good luck at Tribal Council!" Anke cheered.

"_Well, while this is far how I imagined our first individual Immunity Challenge may end up but I think the results were more than decent." Verona smiled. "Charlie and Spencer, both of our targets are going to Tribal Council so unless something stupid happens, at least one of them should be gone."_

Kenny turned to the others. "So who do you think is going to get the boot?"

"Well, hopefully it will be Spencer." Malletman said narrowing his eyes.

Verona raised an eyebrow. "Why him? Charlie is a bigger Immunity threat."

Bianna rolled her eyes. "Malletman disliked Spencer before trying to vote him out."

"Of course! I had given him a majority and how does he repays me?" Malletman asked. "Backstabs me claiming I am untrustworthy."

"I am not saying that Spencer is in the right." Kenny said. "But it takes a lot of work to regain trust that you have lost."

"That still hurts…" Malletman muttered looking down. "The only reason I let HIM into the alliance is because he is Mami's friend. Of course before she betrayed him."

"_I know I am sounding like a broken record but I just can't get over what Spencer said to me when I confronted him about trying to vote me off." Malletman frowned. "I swear I make ONE decision based on strength and strength alone and you are branded as an insensitive meathead for life."_

Verona raised an eyebrow. "But at least Spencer explained his reasoning in the end. I STILL fail to hear Mami's reasoning for backstabbing him."

Malletman narrowed his eyes. "And who makes YOU the all-knowing queen? You weren't there!"

Verona immediately got offended. "How dare you!? I knew the full details based from the stories of Bianna, Kenny and YOU!"

"And you are still wanted to betray Mami thinking she is beyond redemption!" Malletman snapped.

"Look, don't think I like that four-eyed little twerp because I don't!" Verona roared. "But I am not going to pretend that he isn't right about her either!"

Bianna walked up between the two in order to separate them. "Guys, please. Even if it is only temporary, we are all on the same side for now."

Malletman and Verona stared at Bianna before glaring at each other and turning around turning their backs to each other. Kenny and Anke gave each other uncomfortable shook while Bianna shook her head.

"_I am sorry but no matter how much Malletman does to explain his point, I just can't see Mami's side of the story. I mean we all have secrets. I admit I have a very big secret but I believe it is okay not to tell the others because it doesn't affect the game." Bianna explained. "MAMI'S secret on the other hand affect the game very well. At least hers and Spencer's. I hope for her sake she opens up soon."_

**(Tribal Council)**

The five castaways made their way to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting.

"Welcome, castaways." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone sat down.

"Angelo, what is it like to make the merge?" Tiny asked.

"Hoo yeah! It feels great!" The dark-skinned man grinned. "After so much drama, it is great to have a reminder about of the trouble you had gone through during this season and how far you had gotten!"

"I see." Tiny said. "Francesca, was it hard to talk with Byakko?"

The wrestler shook her head. "Not really. Mainly because we had Verona who was acquainted with Bianna and Kenny. We talked and got inside into an alliance."

"Really? Who's in it?" Tiny asked.

"Besides me and the mentioned three, Angelo, Anke, Malletman and Mami." Francesca explained.

Tiny's eyes widened at this. "Wait! That's an alliance of eight! Mami, is this true?"

"Yes, it is true. It was luck that the Seiryu members ended up on 4-1 majorities." The rock star shrugged.

"Charlie, this means that you and Spencer are on the outs." Tiny said.

"Tell me something I DON'T know." The black-clad man said rolling his eyes. "The merge was supposed a chance to improve yourself but instead I am stuck in an 8-2 minority."

"Spencer, does this mean you and Charlie are forced to team-up with each other?" Tiny asked.

The nerd shook his head. "No, not really. I mean what good does that do? I mean it is two against eight in a game of numbers. Teaming up would be pointless."

"I see. So, Spencer, what should the majority keep you over Charlie?" Tiny asked.

"Because he is an Immunity threat. He is way stronger than me and plus, he is pretty obnoxious." The green-clad boy said.

"Charlie, your response to that?" Tiny asked.

"Well, Spencer calls that I am pretty obnoxious but I have proof that he is even more annoying." The green-haired man said narrowing his eyes. "I heard he had a fallout with Malletman, Mami and yesterday Angelo."

"Stop acting like you know everything especially when you admit that you only know so after what you had heard!" Spencer scolded.

"Now, now, Angelo, does this change anything?" Tiny asked.

"Well, not really. I think we already decided on who we want gone long before this Tribal Council." The cowboy shrugged.

"All right, that is enough questions." Tiny shrugged. "It is time to vote. Spencer, you are up."

The bespectacled teenager nodded before getting up and walking over to the voting table and snatching the pen. "I knew that I will find you annoying."

Francesca walked over taking in a deep breath before taking the pen and writing down a name. "Sorry but this is how things have to turn out…"

Mami slowly walked over with her head down. Taking in a deep breath like Francesca, she took the pen. "Just want to get this vote over with…"

Angelo adjusted his hat before heading over to the voting table looking unsure. "I really want Spencer gone instead but Francesca is countin' on me. Sorry, pardner."

Charlie walked over with a neutral look on his face. He then took the pen. "It's nothing personal, man. It is just saving my hide."

He then put it in the urn and ran back to Tiny who got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for the votes to arrive.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Charlie."

Charlie nodded his head.

"Second vote, Charlie. Two votes, Charlie."

Charlie breathed in and out a few times.

"Third vote, Angelo. Two votes, Charlie. One vote, Angelo."

This startled Angelo.

"Fourth vote, Angelo. Two votes, Charlie. Two votes, Angelo. One vote left."

Angelo's pupils shrank.

"Eleventh person voted out of Survivor and first member of our jury…"

Everyone leaned forward.

"…Is Angelo."

Angelo looked absolutely thunderstruck while Charlie gave a small smile. Francesca looked to the side not wanting to be seen.

"Angelo, you have to bring me your torch…"

The cowboy continued to sit stunned. He then slowly got up. "Y'all got me. I don't know WHY you got me. But you got me."

With that, he took his torch and made his way over to Tiny placing it in front of the host.

"Angelo, the tribe has spoken." Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

"It's time for me to ride into the sunset." Angelo said tipping his hat over his eyes and walking over.

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "It is safe to say that Angelo didn't see that coming. Especially apparently the targets tonight were between Charlie and Spencer. It just goes to show that you are NEVER safe in this game. You may head back to camp."

The four castaways gathered their torches and walked off. Francesca brought up the rear with mixed feelings. She did felt bad for backstabbing her friend, Angelo like that. But on the other hand, she felt that a giant weight had gone off her shoulders because she didn't have to deal with that many wild cards like Angelo. Of course there was the case of her having to explain this to the others.

"_I honestly don't know what to say. I had been shot. I thought for sure that the vote will be between Charlie and Spencer but no, I am sittin' here instead." Angelo said before sighing. "Man, Victoria wasn't kidding when she said this game was crazy. Still, I had a blast when it lasted. I am just worried about what Anke would react to losing THREE friends in a row…"_

RESULTS

Angelo: Charlie, Francesca, Mami.

Charlie: Angelo, Spencer.

So Angelo is our first juror. I had a lot of fun writing for him. He is positive-thinking yet headstrong guy who just wants to do things his own way. Sure, he ticked off quite a few people but he always means well. Sadly, he was always going to be the victim of an elimination similar to Mary's and ended up at the first merge casualty.

NOTE: Angelo used to be just a satellite character for Victoria just for being her complete opposite. But then I realized I liked said personality and began to work with it making himself his own character.

**(Ponderosa)**

Angelo was riding in the limo being ridden by Touileasaso (Touil) as they headed over to the former's new home for the rest of the season.

"Well, we are here." Touil announced.

Angelo looked ahead to see that there was heading towards a beautiful white and blue small building.

He gave a descending whistle. "Is that it?"

"Yep. That is Ponderosa." Touil grinned.

"Well, thanks for the lift! I really appreciate it!" Angelo said tipping his hat.

"No problem, have fun!" Touil said.

"Don't worry, I will!" Angelo said getting out of the limo.

"_So I am the first juror on the season. On one hand, I have the whole place to myself until the other jurors come in." Angelo said before sighing. "On the other hand, it reminds me that the game was just starting and I am forced to literally watch from the sidelines."_

Angelo entered the place and show how large and beautiful it was.

"Wee-hoo! Look at this place! It is just as beautiful as Victoria described!" Angelo said before sniffing something out. "All right! Grub!"

He then ran over in the direction and opened the door. There was a good amount of food set-up on the table for him.

"Well, I be!" Angelo smiled. "Maybe being the first juror has its perks after all."

He then sat down in a seat and started to eat.

"_It was pretty cool livin' only on fish, fruit and rice but in the end, it is nice to go back to eatin' everyday food!" Angelo grinned. "Never had I been so happy to eat a bunch of your everyday crackers!"_

After his feast, he made his way to where the sofa was placed in front of the TV was. Flipping himself onto the sofa, he put his hands on his head and started to relax.

"Ahhh… This is the life. Too bad, the others can't have this luxury unless they are voted out." Angelo sighed.

He then frowned.

"Then again, they are too busy worryin' about how I got voted out." Angelo frowned. "Hell, even I don't know why I got voted out…"

"_I don't get it… No matter how hard I tried to think about it, my elimination just boggle' my mind. I mean the choice tonight was supposed to between Charlie and Spencer." Angelo said holding his head. "So it was a shock for me to get one vote let alone three. I don't even know who to point fingers to."_

"I just feel sorry for Anke… After losing Le Cock and Lillian, I don't know how she will react when she saw I was gone as well…" Angelo frowned. He then rolled his eyes. "Of course her reaction would be NOTHING like Verona's…"

He then sighed before shaking it off and getting up and heading over the trio of consoles. A Wii, A Playstation 3 and a X-Box 360.

"I wonder how many shooting games we have here. Three weeks without practicing my shooting had bound to rust up my progress." Angelo mused.

"_Well, there is no use whinin' about. I am sure that things would work out in the end even though most of the remainin' contestants are not going to be happy to see me gone." Angelo said before sighing. "You know, a part of me is glad that I got voted out here. Because I don't have to see the inevitable bloodfest that would happen."_


	11. Day 26 to 28

**(Límíng Tribe)**

Malletman, Bianna, Verona, Kenny and Anke waited patiently for the people who had gone to Tribal Council to return.

Kenny then looked up to see four figures coming over. "They are up!"

Anke's eyes lit up before she rushed forward. "Welcome back, guys! How was Tribal Council?"

Suddenly, her smile vanished when she saw that the four figures were Charlie, Francesca, Spencer and Mami. Which meant that one person was gone. The others looked in shock.

Then, Verona asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ANGELO!?"

"_Tonight should be an easy vote. It was either between Charlie or Spencer and we had the majority so they can't do anything to us if those two formed forces!" Verona roared. "Which is why it is stupid that Angelo had gone instead of those two!"_

"We had a 3-2 majority so either Charlie and Spencer should have gone!" The brunette roared. "There is no reason why Angelo had gone instead!"

Francesca merely rolled her eyes. "Ask the terrible trio!"

The others' eyes widened at this.

"What!?" Malletman exclaimed not believing his non-existent ears.

"What!?" Spencer said just as upset but for a completely different reason.

"You!" Verona said stomping over to Mami. "I KNEW that you can't be trusted! I was right!"

The rock star winced before looking down. "I… I…"

"You want! What in the world made you think that backstabbing seven out of nine people was a great move!?" Verona snapped.

"I…" Mami said stepping back.

"…You want! You could had been part of a great alliance but instead, you blew it!" Verona snapped. "Once a backstabber, always a backstabber!"

"Verona, that's enough." Bianna scolded.

"No! We WARNED her! We warned her that we didn't trust her at all!" Verona roared. "But nooo! She backstabbed us! And she…"

"VERONA! Bianna is right! That is enough!" Malletman scolded before moving past Verona. "Mami… Is this true?"

The red-haired girl looked down sadly. "Yes…"

"Why, Mami?" Anke asked with tears forming in her eyes. "Why did you vote off Angelo?"

Mami winced at Anke's face before looking away. "I… I did it because…"

"You did it because of what?" Verona asked. "SPIT IT OUT!"

"BECAUSE SPENCER BLACKMAILED ME!" Mami said quickly.

"WHAT!?" Spencer exclaimed.

Malletman narrowed his eyes. "I KNEW IT!"

"_Okay, I don't know WHAT the hell is going on! First, Angelo went home when it was clearly between me and Charlie and now Francesca and Mami claimed that it was MY idea to vote off Angelo!" Spencer said in disbelief. "A-And I was like… What? Just what? Where did THIS come from?"_

"Wait a minute!" Spencer demanded. "I don't know what the hell Mami is talking about!"

Mami glared at the bespectacled teenager. "Yes, you do! You told me to vote off Angelo!"

"No, I didn't!" Spencer snapped. "I voted against Charlie!"

"Spencer, don't lie!" Francesca scolded. "I was there and you INDEED voted for Angelo 3-2!"

The nerd glared at Francesca. "YOU are the liar!"

"Now you are just embarrassing yourself." Malletman said with unimpressed eyes.

"Oh? And how exactly did I blackmail Mami?" Spencer asked crossing his arms.

Mami winced before looking down. "You said… If I didn't help you… You would have… Told everyone that we were in on your secret and didn't tell anyone about the Idol."

This startled everyone.

"You snitch!" Spencer roared.

"Wait. You mean BYAKKO'S Idol?" Malletman asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Spencer actually found it and gave to Le Cock after Drow's ant speech." Mami explained.

Verona slapped her forehead. "I knew it! There was no way that narcissist could had found the Idol on his own!"

"Yeah, and that's not the kicker for Spencer to keep me on a leash." Mami said.

Spencer's eyes widened in horror. "Don't… You… Dare!"

"Shut up, Spencer!" Malletman scolded before looking down Mami. "Come on, kid. Tell us. What else Spencer used to blackmail you?"

"Well, what he used to make me vote off Angelo…" Mami said before taking in a deep breath. "…Is that he tricked me into voting off Robert over a comment he made to you."

"_**WHATTTTTTTTT!?"**_

Everyone jumped as Malletman let out a large exclaim to Mami's comment. The large robot's eyes widened as he slumped his shoulders.

"THAT was why Robert got voted off?" Malletman asked slowly as if in a trance. "Because of ONE comment?"

Suddenly, he clenched his fists before making feral growling noises.

"Um, Malletman?" Bianna asked not liking where this was going.

Then, Malletman's growls had started to grow bigger as steam started to come off all over him.

"H-Hey, easy there buddy. You are literally overheating." Charlie said nervously.

Malletman narrowed his eyes while shaking violently. He then roared before charging straight at Spencer who was completely frozen in fear before picking him up and glaring into his eyes.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU IF I FOUND OUT YOU DID SOMETHING FOR A STUPID REASON, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE!?" Malletman said literally roaring in Spencer's face. "DIDN'T I!? **DIDN'T I!?**"

Spencer merely shook in Malletman's hands looking absolutely terrified with tears of fear coming down his face.

"Malletman, put him down now!" Bianna said running over and trying to pull the robot's arm away.

"I hate him too but this is not the way to do it!" Mami agreed rushing over.

Malletman continued to glare into the scared Spencer's eyes for a moment that seemed like it lasted forever. He then sighed before dropping Spencer to the ground.

"We will continue this tomorrow, squirt!" Malletman snapped.

He then stomped off into the jungle. As he did so, he knocked over several trees in the process.

_Malletman sat in front of the camera not looking amused in the slightest. "So Malletman, care to tell me about your feelings tonight?"_

"_Here's a better question. Do you want to do that while I am RIGHT HERE?" Malletman demanded._

_The cameraman shrank back. "No, sir…"_

Everyone stared at the retreating Malletman as he went into the jungle tearing any tree that was in his path.

"Um, that's cool. I didn't want to sleep tonight anyway…" Charlie said flatly.

**(Day 26)**

Spencer sat in front of Malletman who still looked very livid. Everyone else were standing around staring with mixed reactions. None of them looked positive in the slightest.

"Okay, Spencer. I will ask this once and you BETTER tell the truth." Malletman said crossing his arms.

The nerd gulped nervously. "All right. First things first, Drow was a lazy meatheaded jerk who deserved getting Idoled by Le Cock!"

"Even still from a strategy standpoint, that was quite selfish." Bianna scolded. "While you had a good reason to be upset with Drow, you had gone against the majority of the tribe just because of your own feelings."

"Well, excuuuuuuse me for not wanting to be on the same tribe as that smug prick!" Spencer snapped.

"All right, humor me!" Malletman scolded crossing his arms. "WHY did you voted out Robert?"

Spencer paused before narrowing his eyes. "Fine, I will tell you! Remember the time I cost our tribe the balancing Challenge?"

Malletman raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Yeah…"

"Well, when he went over to "cheer me up", he said it was pointless to get upset over losing." Spencer said before growling. "He said that all you need to do is look at me and see a liability based on how I look and that nobody should rely on me in the Challenge."

"Nobody CAN rely on you in the Challenge!" Malletman pointed out.

Spencer got up angrily. "Hey, you have to hear the way HE said it! He acted all smug like it was destiny I was a liability because I wasn't built like him!"

Bianna raised a non-existent eyebrow. "So you have an inferior complex when it comes to your lack of strength."

"It is not even that! It is when people like Robert and Drow rub it in my face!" Spencer snapped.

Anke narrowed her eyes. "Don't let YOUR stupid complex hurt innocent people!"

Everyone looked at Anke shocked by what she had said.

"Anke?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"You heard me! Stop voting off innocent people because you don't like being told you are weak!" The monkey snapped.

Spencer grunted before narrowing his eyes. "Excuse me but you were not there when Robert and Drow said those things to me!"

"No but I WAS there when Angelo shot down your attempts to paint Mami as a villain!" Anke snapped.

Spencer's pupils shrank.

"_It is not fair! This is the third friend I had lost in a row! And why? Just so Spencer could throw a temper tantrum just because Angelo didn't see things HIS way!" Anke said angrily. "I… I am just so upset at him right now and I want to show him exactly what I thought about his attitude!"_

The monkey pointed to Spencer while looking at everyone. "Guys! A couple of days ago, Spencer was talking to me and Angelo about Mami and how she wasn't saying anything about why she doesn't believe Mami doesn't trust him!"

"And Angelo gave a comment about his size or something?" Malletman asked.

"No, that's just the thing!" Anke exclaimed. "Angelo just explained that he thinks Mami is a tortured soul."

Mami's eyes widened at this as Anke continued.

"He thinks there was a good reason why Mami won't tell us what is really on her mind!" Anke exclaimed. "And when Spencer head this, he turned nasty!"

Malletman narrowed his eyes. "I knew it! You are nothing but a little sociopath!"

"What!? Wait a minute! I didn't vote off Angelo! Honest!" Spencer insisted.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you!" Anke scolded. "You CLEARLY did not like what Angelo told you!"

"But… But…" Spencer insisted.

"Save your words… You had said more than enough." Malletman spat. "In a matter of fact, stay it for your final words when you get voted off."

"_I am SO over Spencer! I mean we never liked each other but recently he had slowly giving me reasons to think that he is nothing but a pile of scum!" Malletman said angrily. "I just want that little twerp off the island as soon as possible! I mean, UGH!"_

With that, he stormed off.

"Hey, wait!" Bianna said running off after Malletman.

"We don't want you to scare the cameraman again!" Kenny agreed running off as well.

Everyone watched the three leave. Anke then glared back at Spencer before showing the bottom of her eyelid and sticking out her tongue before storming off. Verona watched her leave before glaring at Spencer.

"Hmph. Punk…" Verona said walking off.

Spencer stared with a slack jaw not believing what was happening. He then growled before glaring at the remaining three.

"YOU."

"_Everything… Just happened so fast. I am apparently now public enemy number 1 over something I didn't do and now everyone wants my head on a silver platter." Spencer said flustered. He then growled. "However, I DO know the culprits. I don't know WHY they did but I KNOW they did!"_

"What the hell was that just now!?" The green-clad youth said stomping forward. "No, seriously! What the hell!?"

Francesca, Charlie and Mami winced before looking at each other.

"First off, I apologize for what Malletman did for you." Francesca said stepping forward. "I genuinely didn't know that he would react that violently."

"A lot of good THAT apology does mean, you sl…" Spencer said before holding his head. "No, no! Let's focus on one thing as a time! Let's go to the start where you backstabbed Angelo!"

Francesca let out a deep sigh. "It is a very long story so long story short, Charlie and I found ourselves wanting to be aligned with each other."

"And I caught them with their dirty little secret." Mami said. "That was when I decided that I want in on them."

"_Okay, here is the deal. The reason I gone with Francesca and Charlie is because they apparently both made mistakes in choosing allies. Angelo and Verona with Francesca and Kira with Charlie." Mami explained. "I feel like I could tell them my problems without either of them judging me for MY mistake of aligning with Spencer."_

"Unfortunately, being in a 7-3 minority will not cut it." Charlie said shaking his head. "I would probably be the first juror until something crazy happens."

"And it did! That twist where five people have to go to Tribal instead of ten." Francesca explained.

Spencer's eyes widened before he narrowed them. "Oh, I get it! When you grabbed Charlie and pulled him into the water with you, you didn't do to seal his fate, you did it to seal Angelo's…"

"Well, more or less…" Francesca sighed. "He and Charlie were each on my sides and I knew that this was a chance that I couldn't help but take. I would have done that to anyone."

"Oh, I get it! But there was a problem! You needed a fall guy for Angelo's elimination!" Spencer said crossing his arms. "And I was it!"

"Hey, don't blame us! Blame your lack of physical strength!" Charlie insisted.

"Charlie, unless you want me to stab you with your stupid Mohawk, I suggest you shut up!" Spencer snapped.

"Honestly, I knew that I can't keep our secret forever so I might as well do it in a way where it benefitted me." Mami said. "Nothing personal."

"Bullcrap! This IS personal!" Spencer roared making the three jump.

While startled, Mami narrowed her eyes. "No, it is not and even if it was, it's your own damn fault! You betrayed my trust making me vote off somebody just for a selfish reason!"

"Oh? And what about your backstabbing of Le Cock and Angelo?" Spencer asked.

"That's different! I backstabbed those two to further my game!" Mami countered. "YOU backstabbed Robert and Drow to grow your ego!"

"And THAT'S what makes you sleep at night!?" Spencer asked in disbelief.

"If it's any consolation, thanks to Malletman, I don't think ANYONE would be sleeping anytime soon." Charlie winced.

Spencer growled before storming off. "Okay, you know what? I am done, all right? Done! If you want to play "Holier-Than-Thou" then don't let me stop you!"

The three watched as Spencer stormed off angrily.

"Well… That was… Disturbing." Charlie frowned.

"I'll say. I never thought Malletman would react so violently." Francesca said shaking her head. "I mean you expect that kind of attitude from VERONA."

Mami merely sighed. "Well, we had gone far too long to turn back now even if the aftermath was FAR more destructive than we thought."

"Yeah…" Charlie sighed. "So what now?"

"I… I don't know…" Francesca said. "I just need some time to try and recover…"

"Don't we all?" Charlie nodded.

"_Yeah, I admit after how Malletman reacted, it made me feel bad about putting the spotlight on the kid who now has basically a futuristic Goliath glaring him down!" Charlie sighed. "However, if we just give it up now, it would just blow up in our faces and it is far too late to call it quits."_

**(Day 27)**

Spencer stomped through camp still looking upset with Verona and Anke glaring at him.

"Dead nerd walking." Verona said.

"It is not fair. Why did Angelo have to be voted out for such a petty reason?" Anke pouted.

Verona merely rolled her eyes at this. "Other than the fact we are playing for a million dollars?"

"But we had already explained that Spencer only voted out Angelo to make HIMSELF feel good, not help his game!" Anke scolded. "In fact, this WORSENS his game in the biggest way possible! Angelo has no right to go home!"

Verona shook her head with a sigh. "That is the drawbacks with living on a tropical island full of super-happy monkey magic.

Anke blinked twice.. "E-Excuse me?"

"Just like I said, you are kinda spoiled. You never had to go through any big hardships or problems in life on your little sunshine island." Verona said. "The closest thing you have to angst is a bunch of ugly apes seeing your bananas!"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Anke snapped.

"Easy. Your world is nothing more than a fantasy. The real world I lived in is not that pretty at all and that is BEFORE the zombie apocalypse." Verona said jerking her thumb behind her. "Why do you think Spencer voted out Angelo?"

Anke paused. "Um, because he is some kind of inferior complex."

"Exactly! Angelo is a textbook Alpha Male what with being male and strong!" Verona said. "THAT is why he got voted off!"

Anke's eyes widened. "What are you talking about!? Not only that is a horrible reason to blindside somebody but it made no sense!"

"That is the point!" Verona exclaimed. "People don't have to be a jerk for a reason!"

Anke paused.

"Not even this game is safe. There is always one person who is willing to cause trouble for other people just because they are super-petty like Spencer." Verona said. "That is why you have to be less positive and a little more selfish."

Anke stayed silent not knowing how to react.

"Treemail!"

"Oh, good. Something to distract us for a while." Verona said walking off. "Come on, Banana-Breath."

"Um, all right." Anke said following her.

"_Anke needs to take a reality check. This isn't a vacation. This is a game of SURVIVAL. Hence the name SURVIVOR." Verona said crossing her arms. "Ever since Angelo had left, she had been avoiding me as if I am the plague! Okay, I DID have more than a bit of zombie blood on me but still not even Anke is that stupid to realize that now!"_

"_Normally, I would stick my tongue at Verona and drown out all of the words out of my head but now, I just don't know…" Anke said sadly. "I lost THREE friends in a row and they were all positive people. Is it really true that they got voted off because people took advantage of their positivity?"_

The teenager slowly followed Verona back to the others.

"Well, what is it, kiddo?" Charlie asked referring to Kenny.

"Well, it says "Do you like taking part in relays?" The psychic read.

Bianna blinked twice. "But… We are playing for ourselves now."

"…We are never going to get a proper individual Challenge, are we?" Verona asked flatly.

"_Oh boy! Just I need! A relay race! Combining two of my favourite elements! Sports and teamwork! ESPECIALLY the latter!" Spencer said sarcastically. "Seriously though, I don't do ANYTHING with ANYONE right now and they are forcing me in a relay! Ugh, my life sucks…"_

**(Reward Challenge)**

The remaining nine contestants made their way on the mat.

"Welcome, survivors. Are you ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see on one side of the Challenge area, there were three strange set-ups. They were all weights connected to a very rope and at the end of the rope was a wooden platform with a cage attached to it. Also, on the ocean was a platform with a flagpole with a lock on it.

"Here is your next Challenge." Tiny said. "We will be having a relay race with teams of three. The first person will pull on this rope carrying a very heavy weight until it reaches a platform. It open the cage and release a key. The second person then have to grab it and run from all of the way from there to the third person at the water who will swim towards the platform before using his key to unlock it raising a flag. First team to raises their tribe first wins Reward. Want to know what you are playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A nice trip to a spa where you will relax and get massages and even stay in a hot tub." Tiny explained. "Now we will be picking by schoolyard pick so let's draw for leader spots."

**(Later)**

"All right. We have got our leaders. Verona, Charlie and Malletman." Tiny explained as the mentioned three stood in different places. "Verona, you get to pick first."

The zombie-survivor smirked. "That's easy. Francesca."

The wrestler retuned the smirked before walking over. "Much obliged."

"Charlie, it is your turn." Tiny said.

The green-haired man nodded. "Bianna."

"I could assure you that you had made the right choice." The female robot said walking over.

"Malletman?"

"Mami!" The mallet-wielding robot said cheerfully.

"Um, wow… Thanks…" Mami said walking over scratching the back of her head.

"Verona?"

The brunette merely shrugged. "Eh. I guess I will take Kenny."

The purple-clad teen rolled his eyes before walking over. "I am overwhelmed by your enthusiasm."

"All right, Charlie, you have the last pick. You have to make this count because whoever you don't pick will go to Malletman's team." Tiny warned.

The punk nodded his head. "Anke."

The monkey returned the nod before walking forward. Spencer stared in horror before looking at who was on his team. A disgusted Malletman and an exasperated Mami.

"Man, I hate this…" Spencer muttered walking forward.

"Okay, I'll give you a minute to strategize." Tiny said.

It didn't take them that long to figure who should do which obstacle. Francesca, Bianna and Malletman were pulling the weights, Kenny, Anke and Mami were running and Verona, Charlie and Spencer were swimming.

"All right. For Reward, Survivors ready?" Tiny asked. "GO!"

Immediately, Francesca, Bianna and Malletman started to pull on their respective weights as hard as they could. Needless to say, Malletman was getting an early lead for his tribe with his strength. Bianna was in second place though Francesca is not too far behind.

"Keep at it, Bianna!" Anke cheered. "There is a chance we could still win even though we can't beat Malletman!"

"Double M, make the gap between us and the other teams as big as possible!" Mami yelled.

Soon, it didn't take Malletman much time for his weights to reach the platform opening the cage and releasing the key.

"It is all yours, Hanabi!" Malletman cheered.

Mami nodded before picking up the key and running over towards the shore to give it to Spencer.

Meanwhile, Bianna and Francesca put all of their strength into pulling the weights knowing how far behind they were. Soon, they managed to pull the weights to the platform unlocking the keys for their respective teams.

"Way to go, Bianna!" Anke cheered.

"Wish me luck." Kenny said kneeling down and picking the key.

By the time, the two gone to run off, Mami had already gave the key to Spencer.

"…Go." Mami said.

"…Okay." Spencer said before jumping into the water and started to swim towards the platform.

Meanwhile, Anke was pulling away from Kenny due to being more faster.

"Keep it up, kid!" Charlie yelled. "You are doing great!"

"Oh, for the love of!" Verona spat. "KENNY! Work those legs for once!"

"Hey, I am trying as much as I could!" The psychic scolded.

Meanwhile, Spencer wasn't doing too good of a job swimming.

"Come on, Spencer! The others are coming!" Mami shouting cupping her hands to her mouth.

Malletman on the other hand crossed his arms with an annoyed glare on his face.

Soon, Anke had reached the end of the shore.

"Go, go! Charlie!" Anke cheered.

"Leave it to me!" The ex-gangster said diving into the water and swimming at a faster pace than Spencer.

Kenny then ran over to Verona panting heavily.

"Here…" Kenny said between pants. "…Your turn."

"Well, looks like it is all up to me!" Verona said diving into the water. "No big surprise…"

Everyone then watched as Spencer, Charlie and Verona saw towards their respective platforms. They quickly noticed that Charlie and Verona were each catching up to Spencer.

"Spencer, hurry up! You are falling behind!" Mami yelled.

Malletman didn't say anything. He merely made his way towards the shore with Mami.

Soon, Charlie and Verona had both overtook Spencer by a long shot so it was either between both of them. With everyone cheering on their respective tribes.

"Come on, Charlie! You can do it!" Anke cheered.

"Hang in there, Verona!" Francesca called out.

Soon, Charlie and Verona were on top of their platforms. They both started to fiddle with the locks trying to open them before the other person.

Then, a flag had risen up.

"Verona has her flag up!" Tiny called out. "FRANCESCA, KENNY AND VERONA WINS REWARD!"

Francesca jumped up for joy as Kenny clapped his hands as Verona smirked at her success. Spencer was STILL not at the platform yet. Malletman blinked twice.

He then walked over to the shore and slammed his fist down on it. This resulted in creating a large wave heading towards Spencer. The nerd stopped swimming before turning around to see the wave coming. Spencer yelped before trying to vain to swim. The wave then swept Spencer before heading him crashing into the flagpole hard.

"Now don't come back until you win probably!" Malletman said angrily before turning around and storming off leaving the others slack-jawed.

**(Later)**

Tiny nervously stared at Malletman and Spencer who were standing on opposite side of the losers before looking at Francesca, Verona and Kenny.

"Okkkkkkkay." Tiny said nervously. "Francesca, Verona, Kenny, congratulations on winning Reward. You will get to go to a nice spa trip together."

The three nodded before Tiny turned to the others.

"As for the rest of you, I got nothing for you but Dr. Phil's number." Tiny said. "You may head back to camp."

**(Límíng Tribe)**

The others went back to camp with Malletman storming off ahead. However, Spencer ran over to him looking furious.

"Hey, what the hell was that!?" Spencer said angrily.

Malletman casually turned around. "Oh, you actually managed to swim back to shore and catch up to us."

"Shut the hell up!" Spencer snapped. "Are you trying to do kill me!?"

"What? Kill you?" Malletman asked looking appalled. "Spencer, I am appalled! I would never want to do that!"

The robot then crouched down glaring into Spencer's face.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would do it with my bare hands and not just leave it to Mother Nature…" Malletman said darkly.

The others looked at each other not liking where this was going.

"Sooo…" Mami said chuckling nervously. "Now THAT misunderstanding had been taken care of!"

"Oh hell no! There is no way this tinman is getting away that easily!" Spencer snapped.

"_Malletman purposely created that wave to crash into me! Of course I am upset! There is no way I am not going tell that that heap of junk how I really feel!" Spencer growled. "All because I lost a Reward Challenge!"_

"Why are you so mad at me for losing the Challenge?" Spencer insisted. "It is not an Immunity Challenge! Robots can't even be massaged!"

Malletman paused for a moment. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, you nearly drowned me!" Spencer said angrily.

Malletman stood still before sighing. "It is just that you are so entitled."

Spencer's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You whine about how people underestimate you and yet you rarely done anything to show said guys that they were wrong." Malletman pointed out.

"_One of the many reasons why I hate Spencer for this real reason behind voting off Robert is because he did it because of a Napoleon complex." Malletman said crossing his arms. "Instead of making Robert and Drow eat their words by doing well in a Challenge, he takes the easy way out and votes them out even to the point of lying to their closest allies to do so."_

"Tell me ONE Challenge that you had exceeded at." Malletman said holding up a finger. "Just one!"

Spencer narrowed his eyes. "Have you forgotten the first Challenge where solved the puzzle quickly?"

"Oh, good job! You had won ONE Challenge!" Malletman said rolling his eyes before doing a sarcastic clap. "Seriously though, does that justify for sucking in nearly every other Challenge?"

Spencer winced before looking to the side. "It is not my fault! I don't like doing physical work!"

"See, was that hard?" Malletman asked.

Spencer looked up. "Was what hard?"

"Admitting that you suck at Challenges." Malletman pointed out.

Spencer looked in confusion. "And what does that have to do with anything?"

"Robert and Drow for comments about your lack of strength and yet you just voted them out." Malletman scolded.

Spencer's eyes widened before narrowing his eyes. "That is NOT the same thing! They made it feel that I was useless!"

"You ARE useless, Spencer." Malletman said flatly.

The nerd growled with tears started to form in your eyes. "H-Hey! Apologize to me!"

"No." Malletman said. "I mean what I say."

"Apologize to me… Or… Or I will vote me out!" Spencer snapped.

Malletman gasped at this. "Oh no! You are going to vote me out! What I will do? Oh yeah! I don't have to do ANYTHING! You have NO allies and you stupidly wasted your Idol on Drow!"

Spencer growled. "You Alpha Males are all the same!"

"If by pointing out by how much of a little snot you are, then us. Us Alpha Males are all the same!" Malletman said.

Spencer narrowed his misty eyes glaring at Malletman as if trying to set him on fire. He gritted his teeth before clenching his hands into fists.

"You… You…" Spencer growled. "YOU SUCK!"

With that, he ran off crying into his hands startling everyone sobbing loudly.

"_Malletman sucks! In fact, EVERYONE sucks! There is nobody more deserving of the million dollars to me! I had gone through a lot of hardships here and back home!" Spencer snapped. "Not those meatheads and sheep! I am the Sole Survivor! Me! ME! ME! ME! ME!"_

The others stood with wide eyes.

"Okay, that kid SERIOUSLY needs to see a psychiatrist…" Charlie said flatly.

"Like that would do him any good." Malletman said shaking his head.

**(Spa Trip)**

Francesca, Verona and Kenny had made their way up a path.

"I see the building." Francesca said. "We should be there soon."

Soon, the three arrived at the spa building where a person was waiting for them.

"Hello, we are with the game." Francesca said.

"I know. Please come this way." The woman said leading the three inside.

"_Oh… My… Gosh! You don't know how happy I am to win this Reward! Things had went totally crazy after Angelo left and I so need a distraction from it!" Francesca said in relief. "Just lying here and let us wash the troubles again."_

Francesca was lying onto a massage bed as a woman massaged her back.

"Higher, higher." Francesca instructed. "Oh yeah… That's it…"

Meanwhile, Verona and Kenny were sitting in a hot tub in a nearby room.

"I could hear her purrs from all of the way over here." Verona said looking at the door.

"Let her. This game had been stressful for us all." Kenny said waving it off.

"I guess…" Verona muttered. "Honestly though I am seeing this not as a chance to relax but rather as to celebrate our win."

Kenny just shrugged before deciding to talk about something else. "So how about we talk about your alliance?"

"Hm?" Verona raised an eyebrow.

"_I may be a psychic but without using my powers, I am no better than predicting things than any other people. So I don't know if Verona was genuinely telling the truth about Genbu's Idol or not." Kenny said. "However, if Verona DOES have it, I want it on OUR side so I have to get Verona to trust us."_

"How is Francesca and Anke?" The purple-clad teen asked.

"Well, Francesca is pretty cool. We mostly click together." Verona said. She then scowled. "But I just don't get Anke."

Kenny raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"She is just so… Spoiled." Verona said. "She acts like everything will be all right if you be positive."

"And how exactly is that spoiled?" Kenny asked.

"Because she got blessed with living in a fantasy world." Verona said. "She has absolutely no concept on how the real world works! For the last two days, she had gotten mopey over Angelo's elimination."

"Well, I heard that she and Angelo were close." Kenny pointed out. "And you didn't exactly get over it by the way you kept giving Spencer and Mami death glares!"

"That's different!" Verona scolded. "I am playing the game! Anke… Is just playing!"

"So it is not okay to get upset over someone unless it affects your game?" Kenny asked.

Verona turned to Kenny looking appalled. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, I am just confirming what you said." The purple-clad teenager said holding his hands in defense.

"Kenny, this is a competition for a million dollars, not a vacation!" Verona scolded.

"Why not both?" Kenny said casually.

"Kenny, if you are not going to play the game, why even come on the show at all?" Verona asked.

"Depends. How is your social game coming along?" Kenny asked.

Verona blinked twice in confusion. "Where did THAT come from?"

"It has a context with the current subject we are talking about. I promise." Kenny reassured.

Verona merely huffed out a bit of air. "Whatever. I think I am doing a smashing social game. I got everyone underneath my thumb."

"But you said that you have problems with Anke?" Kenny pointed out.

"Yes, I do!" Verona nodded. "Angelo too but I had managed to remember that they are in an alliance."

Kenny paused. "That's not a social game. That's an act of a sociopath."

Verona's eyes widened at this. "Excuse me?"

"Listen, I know that you are from a very harsh environment but you have to remember that most of the people here are "spoiled" like Anke." Kenny said. "I predict that you will get zero votes."

Verona's pupils shrank. "Are you saying that not even YOU will vote for me?"

Kenny merely shrugged. "Why should I vote for you? If it wasn't for the fact that we are the only people who have their original tribe-mates on the opposite team by the time the merge starts."

Verona paused before growling. "Get out."

Kenny looked up. "Hm?"

"Get out! You don't deserve this hot tub! You never earned it!" Verona scolded. "Francesca and I did most of the work while you completely sucked at your part!

Kenny paused before shrugging. "Fine. I see how it is. I am sincerely sorry that I took the pleasure out of this Reward."

With that, he climbed out of the hot tub before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself.

"But Verona, you might want to get out as well." Kenny warned. "With you getting so heated temperament-wise, you will overheat to death."

"And whose fault is that!?" Verona roared.

Kenny rolled his eyes before walking off.

"_Was I too harsh on Kenny? Hell no! I mean it is not that what he said about me, him and Bianna was a lie." Verona said before growling. "But he had the audacity to say to my face that I sucked and I would get a single vote! If I didn't needed to get on Bianna's good side…"_

"_I screwed up. I was supposed to get closer to Verona but either I distanced myself from her. Well, serves me right." Kenny said with a shrug. "I have a habit to mess with the heads of people with… Faulty logic like Verona's. I just couldn't resist poking fun."_

**(Day 28; Límíng Tribe)**

Spencer didn't want to sleep with anyone inside of the shelter. Instead he actually opted to sleep outside away from the rest of the tribe. Malletman and Bianna watched with disgusted looks on their faces.

"Just when the kid couldn't suck anymore…" Malletman muttered.

"It is extremely disturbing to see a sixteen-year-old act like this." Bianna said shaking her head.

"_Spencer had completely gone off his rocker. Ever since I told him what I really feel about him, he had been acting like a spoiled brat isolating himself from the tribe when we were eating and sleeping." Malletman said in disgust. "It is especially jarring when even people like Verona eats and sleeps with us."_

"Well, at least he is gone next…" The mallet-wielding robot mused.

"Indeed. Even though he will make a great goat, I don't think I want to last any more days with him." Bianna said.

She then glared up at Malletman.

"…Which means you have no other reason to retort to any more actions just like you did earlier." She said sternly.

Malletman winced at this.

"_What Malletman had done to Spencer at the Challenge was completely uncalled for. Even though he had a reason for doing so, he could have still really hurt Spencer." Bianna said sternly. "People may look at Malletman differently because of this but I know that he was merely upset over finding out the truth about Robert."_

"I know Spencer's true personality had been more than abominable but what you did was inexcusable." The female robot scolded.

Malletman scratched the back of his head. "Maybe I DID go a little overboard…" 

"A LITTLE?" Bianna asked in disbelief.

"All right, all right, a lot!" Malletman said before sighing. "I am sorry, all right. I am just frustrated."

"I should hope so." Bianna said crossing her arms.

Malletman just sighed. "Look, I am already said what I thought about him and he had showed how much of a man-child he really is. I don't think you have to really about anything."

"Yo, it's treemail time!"

"Oh, hopefully we will actually have an individual Challenge this time." Malletman said.

Bianna sighed before walking over to Spencer. "I'll get Spencer up."

Soon, everyone had gathered around Charlie.

"So what does it say, Charlie?" Mami asked.

"It says "Do you used to throw rocks at windows when you were younger?" The punk asked.

Malletman's eyes widened at this. "What kind of clue is that?"

"Now that I think about it, it sounds familiar to another Challenge on an earlier season." Bianna mused.

"Who cares? Let's just get this stupid Challenge over with…" Spencer said walking off. The others just watched him leave.

"Looks like someone is grumpy." Charlie said.

"_Who cares about the Challenge? It is obvious that a meathead will win it all… What's the point of playing this game if a bunch of bullies are going to be in charge of it…" Spencer muttered. "I am FAR more better than these jerks and sheep."_

**(Immunity Challenge)**

The six people waited patiently on the tribe mat.

"We now bring in Verona, Francesca and Kenny from the Reward." Tiny said as the three walked in.

"Hey, guys!" Francesca said feeling far more energetic than before.

"All right. Are you all ready for your next Challenge?" Tiny asked before everyone nodded. "Good. Take a look."

Everyone looked to see a wall with twenty-seven glass panels on them. On each of the panels was one of the remaining contestants' faces with three glass panels each.

"Here is your next Challenge. Standing in a line, you will take turns throwing rocks at these glass panels and breaking them. If you lose all three of your panels, you are out. Last person standing with at least one glass panel intact wins Immunity granting an 1-in-8 shot of winning." Tiny explained.

Everyone looked at each other realizing that this was truly their first Challenge.

"All right, let's draw for spots." Tiny said.

**(Later)**

Everyone stood in a line with a rock in each of their hands.

"All right. On the count of three, you throw your rocks. Now one, two, three, THROW!" Tiny shouted.

Everyone immediately threw their rocks. Nearly all of the contestants except for Spencer managed to get a glass panel.

"Okay. Spencer has taken three hits and Malletman, Bianna, Francesca, Kenny and Anke had taken one hit." Tiny said. "Spencer is already out."

Spencer rolled his eyes before walking off. "Subtle."

The others just shook their heads in exasperation.

"All right. Round 2. One, two, three, THROW!" Tiny yelled.

Everyone threw their rocks again. This time they all managed to hit a target again.

"Okay. Malletman, Charlie and Mami have taken two hits and Bianna and Verona has taken on. Malletman is out." Tiny said.

"Weak…" The robot muttered storming off.

Spencer grunted in disgust. "Ugh… What is the point of this Challenge? To win by throwing rocks? Oh yeah! What a way to gain Immunity, guys! Nice to know the reason someone will be immune next is because they are good at being criminals! No, seriously, you are promoting that vandalism is bad with this nonsense! Have you guys forgotten that Survivor is a FAMILY show? Did Tiny actually think about the parents with children who copy everything they do off of TV? No, he doesn't because he is too busy making to the jocks! I mean how many sports-related Challenges have we had on the season? It is clear that Tiny is trying WAY too hard to play to the sports-loving side of his viewers! Well, has he ever stop to think that not EVERY Survivor fan likes sports? Well, has he? No, he doesn't because jocks rule the world and not a good way! With their ESPN and other stupidity! I hate sports and I am angry that there are so many on this series! Okay, I know that is about survival so jocks are the stars here in terms of strength but strength isn't everything! You have to outwit and outplay your opponents! How does throwing around a football do that? Also why are all the leaders strong and athletic? Are people really that upset to follow someone who is weak at Challenges? By that logic, we should follow someone like BRYAN around! Freaking Bryan! And the worst part of this is? This is taking WAY too long! Sports Challenges always do even more than most Challenges! I can't believe I am wasting my time waiting for a bunch of idiots throw rocks at windows breaking down when there are so much better things to do in your life like studying or reading a book or…"

Kenny put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Um, Spencer?"

Spencer glared at the psychic. "What?

"We are almost done here." Kenny said.

The nerd's eyes widened before turning his head to see indeed. They were only three people left. Verona, Francesca and Anke each had one panel left.

"All right. We are now to the Final 3. One, two, three, THROW!" Tiny shouted.

All three girls had threw their rocks. Two girls had managed to hit their targets while one girl has completely missed.

"Francesca and Anke are out!" Tiny announced. "VERONA WINS IMMUNITY!"

The brunette woman cheered pumping her fists into the air in victory. "First proper individual Challenge win!"

**(Later)**

Tiny put a necklace around Verona's neck. One half was white while the other one was black with an opposite-coloured dot on each side.

"Congratulations, Verona. You had won Immunity granting you a 1-in-8 shot of winning." Tiny said.

"Thanks!" Verona grinned. It then faltered when she examined the necklace. "You are really into the whole Chinese motif for this season, aren't you?"

Tiny put his hand to his mouth and coughed before looking at the others. "As for the rest of you, you will go to Tribal Council where one of you will be voted out of this game. You have all day to figure out who. You may head back to camp."

**(Límíng Tribe)**

The nine castaways made their back into their camp with Spencer bringing up the rear. Suddenly, the nerd narrowed his eyes before running forward and standing in front of everyone holding out his hands.

"Stop!" Spencer snapped.

Verona grunted in annoyance. "What is it now?"

Spencer sighed. "Oh, I want you to do is make a choice tonight. If you want to vote off based on what I did to previous Alpha Males, then do so."

He then narrowed his eyes before pointing a finger at Malletman.

"If you truly don't want to be seen as a useless follower, I STRONGLY recommend that you vote for that overweight piece of scrap metal, Malletman!" Spencer said with pure venom in his voice.

He then stormed off leaving the others stunned.

"_I am done! If I have to recap everything Malletman did after Angelo got voted out then I give up! These idiots could vote me off for all I care!" Spencer growled. "I hate every single person left in the game. I'm seriously. Every one of them had done at least one thing to tick me off!"_

Everyone watched him leave.

"Whoa… Good thing he is leaving next." Malletman said.

"Heard that." Verona said rolling her eyes.

"_The only good thing about the way Spencer had been acting lately is that it proves that NOBODY wants anything to do with him." Malletman said. "Seriously, I know the kid is on the outs right now but isolating himself from the group by seeing outside of the shelter? The kid seriously needs some anti-depressants."_

"Well, at least there is not too much strategizing about this." Bianna said.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Good. Well, I am off to get to get something to eat." Charlie said stretching his arms and walking off.

Verona narrowed her eyes. "Mami, Charlie has a tendency to eat more food than he should, go after him and make sure he doesn't do it."

The rock star looked at the older woman. "What? Why ME?"

"Because this is your punishment for voting off Angelo!" Verona scolded. "Now git!"

Mami narrowed her eyes casting Verona a suspicious before walking off. "Whatever."

Anke blinked twice. "Um, I don't remember Charlie being that much of a glutton."

"That's because he wasn't. I just wanted an excuse to get Mami away from us." Verona said.

Malletman's eyes widened at this. "Huh? Why?"

Verona narrowed her eyes. "After we get rid of Spencer, I think we should get rid of Mami next."

Malletman's eyes widened at this. "What!?"

"Of course! Didn't you hear me already? She voted off Angelo!" Verona said crossing her arms.

"And didn't YOU hear HER already? Spencer blackmailed her into doing so!" Malletman scolded.

"So? It serves her right for being such a weak-heartened girl!" Verona snapped.

Malletman growled before narrowing his eyes. "You know, I am starting to think you are not a zombie apocalypse survivor because you act more like a zombie than a human."

Everyone's bugged out at this.

"Oh for the love of Newton." Bianna said holding her head.

"Excuse me?" Verona asked appalled.

"You heard me! You never stopped for one moment what Mami was going through right now!" Malletman scolded.

"Of course I don't! Because it doesn't make any sense!" Verona snapped back. "Why didn't she try to convince us that Spencer is a liar? I fail to see how hard that is!"

"Verona , Mami has been threatened because she is worried what I will think about her!" Malletman insisted.

"Yes, Malletman, you! And yet she backstabbed Angelo for no reason!" The brunette pointed out.

The robot narrowed his eyes. "Even if you are right, the subject is not up for debate."

Verona looked stunned at this. "E-Excuse me?"

"Weren't you the one who said AND I quote "The boot order should be Spencer and Charlie"?" Malletman asked.

"That was before I found out how weak-hearted she was!" Verona snapped.

"Well, are you saying that you are willing to go back on your word?" Malletman asked.

Verona stepped back. "What?"

"You heard me! You were the one to set up the boot order and now you are just going to go against it" Malletman asked.

"What? No! I…" Verona started.

"You are a hypocrite? Yeah, I am starting to see that. How could anyone trust you with ANYTHING?" Malletman asked.

With that, he casually walked off making Verona even more angrier.

"Hey, get back here!" Verona demanded.

"No. I am giving you some time to clear your mind so you could practice what you preach." Malletman said.

With that, he had gone out of sight. The others looked in worry at Verona who was gritting her teeth together with her face turning beet red.

"Verona, I am so sorry. Malletman just wanted to keep Mami." Bianna apologized.

"Oh gee, Bianna? Really? I didn't notice!" Verona said sarcastically.

The female robot sighed. "Just let Kenny and I talk to him."

"Yeah, whatever…" Verona spat.

With that, Bianna and Kenny walked off leaving Francesca, Verona and Anke staying silent.

"Um, Verona?" Anke asked.

"Is better be good, fuzzball, I am in a bad mood." The curly-haired woman muttered.

"Is it really all right to be selfish in this game?" Anke asked looking down.

Verona rolled her eyes. "Ugh… This again. Of course! There is a reason why they call it "Sole Survivor" for a reason!"

Anke nodded her head. "In that case…

She then raised her head with narrowed eyes.

"I want to be selfish and backstab Malletman, Bianna, Kenny and Mami!"

Verona and Francesca looked down at Anke with wide eyes.

"_I don't want to play the game with Malletman anymore! I thought he was cool but he is a mean and scary bully!" Anke said narrowing her eyes. "Sure, Spencer wasn't acting very likable these last couple of days but Angelo would had voted out the person who had bullied someone much more smaller and weaker rather than get revenge of someone who had voted him out!"_

"I don't want to be aligned with Malletman!" The monkey girl said crossing her arms. "I want him out!"

"What? Why?" Verona asked in disbelief.

"Because he is a big meanie! Look at how he was acting after Angelo got voted out!" Anke pointed out. "He abused his strength to bully Spencer!"

Verona rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that the reason you want him out is because he is mean?"

"But he was BEYOND mean!" Anke said. "As in Bertha mean!"

Francesca paused for a moment. "You know, you may be onto something, Anke."

Verona and Anke looked at the wrestler in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, I mean look at how he reacted to Verona's suggestion just now." Francesca explained. "It proves that he doesn't care for anyone's opinions if they affect him or his allies badly."

"_Okay, that was a half-lie. The main reason I wanted Malletman over Spencer gone is because Malletman has allies who will look out for him. Spencer does not." Francesca explained. "I know that Spencer is mad at us but he literally has nowhere to turn to and if we get rid of the Big Bad Bully, he may soften up a bit around us."_

"Besides, he is the biggest Immunity threat by far. In terms of physical strength anyway." The red-clad woman shrugged.

"But Francesca, we need to get on Bianna and Kenny's good side!" Verona insisted before looking to the side. "Even though Kenny IS a smug prick…"

"I am actually surprised, Verona." Anke said raising an eyebrow. "I thought it would be FRANCESCA trying to get me AND you to reconsider."

"Yeah, I thought you were be more than happy with voting off Malletman after what he said about you." Francesca agreed.

Verona growled. "Don't misunderstand. I want dissemble every part of that idiot's body piece by piece for what he said! But if we do that, Bianna and Kenny may lose their trust in us!"

"Well, why don't you just tell them that what I said?" Anke suggested. "Malletman is unbearable."

"Yeah if Bianna and Kenny says otherwise then that is just their bitterness talking." Francesca agreed. "Besides, we have the Hidden Immunity Idol if things go bad."

Verona paused before crossing her arms. "Even still, we still need one more person to flip."

"Why not get Charlie?" Francesca suggested. "I am sure he will help us."

Verona's eyes widened at this. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"I seen him shivering when he is in the same area as Malletman." Francesca lied. "I think he is absolutely terrified of him."

Verona blinked twice before giving Francesca an exasperated glare.

"Now, Verona, I know it is hard to believe but…" Francesca started.

"Francesca, it is BECAUSE I believe you is why I am looking like this." Verona said flatly.

Anke chuckled nervously. "I-In any case, that is a majority."

"All we need is your vote, Verona." Francesca nodded.

Verona bit her lip.

"_Aw, crap. This is really the first time in a long while I had been so indecisive." Verona frowned. "I could either go with the majority and vote off Spencer or I could get rid of an overbearing, muscle-bound idiot who is clearly only in power because of Bianna and Kenny and that's it. Man… This is hard. At least no matter what happens, the vote tonight will be because of me."_

**(Tribal Council)**

All nine people had walked up to Tribal Council where Tiny was waiting for them.

"Welcome, contestants." Tiny said. "Take a seat."

Everyone obliged.

"We now bring in the jury." Tiny said as a familiar figure walked in. "Angelo voted out at the last Tribal Council."

The cowboy walked over to the jury bench and sat down. Angelo was wearing a white long-sleeved cowboy's shirt with a brown vest with black jeans and brown boots. He was still wearing his trademark hat.

"Now you have to remember that you cannot talk with the Jury. They are only here to observe." Tiny said. "Now Anke, what happened?"

"I… I don't know. The vote was supposed between Charlie and Spencer." The pink-clad said sadly. "But yet both of them returned with Angelo missing. I miss him…"

"I miss ya, too, kid…" Angelo frowned.

"Charlie, did you know what in the world happened?" Tiny asked.

The punk nodded. "Spencer told me that I wanted to stay in the game, I will vote off Angelo. I didn't ask why I did it. I just did it to save my own hide."

Spencer rolled his eyes at this.

"I take it you think Charlie is lying, Spencer? Tiny asked.

The nerd let out a deep sigh. "No, he is telling the truth. I did vote off Angelo. I had Mami and Charlie vote with me and had them both vote off Angelo. Then, I would pin the blame on Francesca and Mami. I didn't think that Mami would grow a spine."

"What? Why did you do that?" Tiny asked.

Spencer growled. "Because Angelo is an arrogant Alpha Male who thinks he is better than everyone else just because he is more athletic than the rest of us."

Angelo's eyes widened at this.

"Pardon me?" Tiny asked in confusion.

"Yes, it is true. That was the REAL reason I voted off Robert and gave Le Cock the Idol to use on Drow!" Spencer agreed.

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "Out of all of the reasons to get voted out…"

"Wow, Malletman, and here I thought your attack against Spencer in the Reward Challenge was just because he lost it for your team." Tiny said in awe.

"Well, yes and no. I DID get mad that Spencer had lost the Challenge but it wasn't how badly he lost the Challenge for us." The robot said. "It was how he entitled he was."

"Entitled?" Tiny quizzed.

"Yeah, he gets mad whenever an Alpha Male threatens his inferior complex and gets upset about it." Malletman explained. "But the thing is… He IS weak. He IS worthless in the Challenges. And yet he blows his top whenever anyone points this out."

Spencer growled before glaring at Malletman. "Get off your high horse! Does that really justify for TRYING TO DROWN ME!?"

Angelo's eyes bugged out at this.

"Not drown you but it does prove that you are all talk, no action." Malletman huffed.

"That's BULL! I am just as much as an asset as you!" Spencer snapped.

"Oh? Can you wield a giant metal hammer with ease? No. Can you stand up against a punch from someone like Gutsman? No." Malletman said. "What is your own source of strength? Having to deal with bullies. Um, so does everyone, kid. Don't be so entitled."

Spencer's pupils shrank before he leapt onto his seat. "ARE YOU MORONIC?"

Angelo's face fell. "Oh no…"

"Do you have ANY idea what Bullworth Academy is like? DO YOU!?" Spencer roared. "It is full of pricks like jocks or idiots! In fact, the teachers are just as bad if not WORSE! It really says a lot when one of the very few likable teachers in the school is an ALCOHOLIC!"

"Well, just stick with your fellow nerds…" Malletman shrugged.

"I can't even do that!" Spencer roared. "They are just as stupid! I mean they think that some little punk who beat up most of the school should be entitled to make sure that they are not mice in the library!"

Everyone blinked twice.

"Um, Spencer, I think you should sit back down now…" Bianna said.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Spencer asked. "You know what!? FINE! I want to wake up and realize that it was one big stupid nightmare! Seriously, screw Bullworth Academy! I hope it catches on fire!"

A few people gasped at this.

"Well, don't take your frustrations on us! Save it for your fellow students." Malletman scolded.

"Whatever!" Spencer snapped before sitting back down. "I am STILL better than you!"

Angelo's jaw was completely wide open.

"Um, well… Seeing that there is so much tension, I will just end it off with you, Mami." Tiny said. "Why did YOU vote off Angelo?"

"Because Spencer blackmailed me. I was part of the votes for getting rid of Robert and Drow and he said nobody will believe me that it was all his idea." The rock star frowned.

Malletman shook his head. "I knew that it was never your fault, Mami…"

Mami winced before looking to the side. Spencer then stuck out his tongue and pointed to it.

"Okay… It is time to vote." Tiny said. "Verona, you have Immunity, do you want to give up?"

"Hell no! I earned this so I am keeping it!" The curly-haired woman snapped.

"Okay, okay, sheesh!" Tiny said rolling his eyes. "You cannot vote for Verona. It is time. Mami, you are up."

The fiery redhead nodded her head before making her way to the voting table with her head. Letting out a deep sigh, she picked up the pen to write down a name and put it in the urn.

Anke narrowed her eyes looking absolutely serious as she marched over to the stool. "Overboard or not, Spencer has EVERY right to be mad at you." She said holding up "Malletman".

Kenny shook his head trying to get out the drama out of his head. Letting out a small sigh, he picked up the pen.

Malletman casually walked over not looking that worried or concerned in the slightest. "I had said everything that is wrong with you…" He said holding up "Spencer".

Spencer adjusted his glasses before walking over to the voting table before spitting on the ballot to show his opinion. "You, literally have no heart…" He said holding up "Malletman".

Francesca walked over with a straight face on her face. She quickly wrote down a name before walking back just wanting to get this over with.

Bianna made her way over stomping all the way. She actually quite vex for some reason. "I just want to get this over with." She said holding up "Spencer".

Charlie took off his shades before walking over to the voting table. Writing down a name, he then turned around and walked back.

Verona crossed her arms before still looking like she was having double thoughts. Realizing it was too late to back down, she sighed. "Oh what the hell?"

With that, she ran back. Tiny then got up.

"I'll get the votes."

Everyone waited patiently for Tiny to return.

"I'll read them out."

"First vote, Spencer."

Spencer merely rolled his eyes at this.

"Second vote, Malletman. One vote, Spencer. One vote, Malletman."

Malletman returned the gesture.

"Third vote, Spencer. Two votes, Spencer. One vote, Malletman."

Spencer crossed his arms just wanting for the vote to be over with.

"Fourth vote, Spencer. Three votes, Spencer. One vote, Malletman."

Kenny looked upset while Bianna crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Fifth vote, Spencer. Four votes, Spencer. One vote, Malletman."

If Malletman had a mouth, it had would be smirking right now.

"Sixth vote, Malletman. Four votes, Spencer. Two votes, Malletman."

…Which only vanished in a second.

"Seventh vote, Malletman. Four votes, Spencer. Three votes, Malletman."

Malletman's eyes widened in pure horror.

"Eighth vote, Malletman. Four votes, Spencer. Four votes, Malletman. One vote left."

Malletman slumped his arms in disbelief.

"Twelfth person voted out of Survivor and second member of our jury…"

Everyone looked ahead.

"…Is Malletman."

"Well, can't say I am that surprised." Angelo said shaking his head.

Malletman looked absolutely thunderstruck. Bianna looked annoyed while Kenny looked at her concerned. Mami and Verona looked to the side while the others looked content. Spencer then just gave a sigh of relief.

"Malletman, you have to bring me your torch…"

The robot continued to look stunned before slowly looking around at everyone.

"But… But… Spencer sucks…" He said slowly before getting up and grabbing his torch. He then made his way over to Tiny and rested his torch in front of him.

"Malletman, the tribe has spoken…" Tiny said putting his snuffer over the torch extinguishing it. "You may now go."

The demolition robot walked off scratching his head. "I still can't believe that happened…"

Tiny watched him leave before turning to the others. "Well, you had just voted off one major part of a huge drama back at your camp and judging by some of your reactions, most of you felt the same way. Hopefully things would smooth out a lot more with him gone. You may head back to camp."

Everyone got up and gathered their torches before heading back to camp. Spencer brought up the rear looking pleasantly surprised. He thought for sure he was going to get voted off despite of what Malletman and the others did and yet he was still here. But at the same time, he had this dark feeling that the reasons he was spared was anything but out of kindness.

"_I… I… Don't know what happened. It should be a simple unanimous vote for Spencer after Mami told us about his true motives." Malletman explained still looking stunned. "But no… I got voted off instead… Why? It had already been proven that Spencer has no redeeming qualities and should be sitting here instead of me."_

RESULTS

Malletman: Anke, Charlie, Francesca, Spencer, Verona.

Spencer: Bianna, Kenny, Malletman, Mami.

And the strongest person in the game was not gone. Truth be told, Malletman was going to be the superstring guy who had a rivalry with Spencer which went way too far when Malletman found out the truth behind Robert's elimination. He did help further a couple of people's more stories.

NOTE: Um... I got nothing. I had already got the design, personality and story for Malletman thought out from the first day of writing out the draft.

**(Ponderosa)**

Malletman looked down at his feet in sadness as he was being driven to the Juror's House.

"Hey, anything you want to talk about?" Touil offered.

"That's just the thing. I don't know what the hell happened." Malletman said in disbelief. "I was trying to fill in the blanks…"

Touil sighed before stopping the limo. "All right. We are here."

"Thanks, man…" Malletman said sighing before opening the door and letting him out.

Only to find the door was torn right out of the socket. Malletman and Touil looked in pure horror.

"Oh crap! Dude, I am SOOO sorry!" Malletman said before trying to fit the door back inside of his proper's place.

He then ended up wrecking more of the limo.

"My limo!" Touil called out getting out of the car. He then growled at Malletman who shrank back.

"Um… Do I have to pay for that?" He asked sheepishly.

"JUST GET IN THE HOUSE!" Touil roared.

Malletman jumped before running in place before dashing towards Ponderosa's doors. Touil glared at the retreating robot before staring in sadness at the wrecked limo.

"It's too much to ask for a tow-truck, isn't it?" Touil said flatly.

"_Tonight… Was absolutely horrible. Spencer was supposed to be voted off. Not me? Why me? The only person I think hates me is Verona and she hates everyone." Malletman said in disbelief. "I… I don't even know who to blame. Now I am going to be blamed for car-trouble."_

Angelo sat on the sofa playing Red Dead Redemption.

"Um, knock-knock?" Malletman's voice said outside of the doors.

"It's open!" Angelo called out.

"I know! I… I just wrecked the limo and…" Malletman said.

Angelo immediately paused his game and got up before walking over to the door. "All right, I get the hint. I'm coming."

With that, he opened the door with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome to Ponderosa, pardner!" Angelo greeted.

"Thanks, Angelo…" Malletman said with a deep sigh. "It is nice to have someone positive here."

The cowboy's smile vanished. "Hey, ya want to talk about it? I mostly got the midst of what happened and yet there are still things I am completely in the dark over."

"Sure, why not…?" Malletman shrugged.

"_I couldn't be more happy that the sole juror I am sharing Ponderosa with is Angelo. I never met him for that long but he had been shown to be a positive thinker." Malletman explained. "He is one of the best people to talk to around here."_

The two jurors then sat on top of their sofa talking to each other.

"And that was when we went to Tribal Council and I think you know the rest." Malletman sighed.

Angelo paused for a moment. "Pardner, I know that ya are goin' through a rough time right now.

He then narrowed his eyes. "But… You totally deserved that blindside." 

Malletman's eyes widened before looking down at Angelo. "E-Excuse me?"

"Listen, ya have every right to be angry at Spencer. But at the same time, ya went WAY too far." The cowboy scolded.

"W-What do you mean?" Malletman asked.

"First off, ya said yer reaction to Robert's elimination was to grab Spencer and bring him into your face, right?" Angelo asked.

"Right?" Malletman nodded.

"Ya just admitted to destroyin' the limo doors! What if yo' accidentally crushed Spencer in your anger?" Angelo asked.

Malletman's eyes widened realizing that the cowboy was right. "Um, well…"

"And the stunt yo' did at the Reward Challenge." Angelo said crossing his arms. "Ya could had drowned the kid!

Malletman looked down. "Well, I didn't really do that to try and drown him."

"And here is my favourite part. Ya pretty much told him to his face that he was useless." Angelo said. "Are ya TRYIN' to break down the kid even though than ya already done during the Challenge?"

Malletman winced. "But… But he was acting like an asset to his tribe and…"

"And isn't the unwritten rule of robotics is that robots can't hurt a human?" Angelo asked. "Ya could had done so much damage physically and mentally to Spencer."

Malletman was trying to find the right way to explain his side of the story. However, he never found any ways to defend himself, he looked down at his feet.

"I… I was so angry when I found out all of the stuff Spencer pulled after you voted out, I… I just snapped." Malletman admitted. "Everything I see that little snot, I literally see red."

Angelo sighed before patting Malletman's shoulder. "And like I said, ya have every right to be angry… But what ya did went way over the line…"

"I guess…" Malletman said.

"_Damn… At the time, it didn't make any sense… But now I can't believe what I did. In my journey to avenge Robert and Sugar, I had become no better than the guy who wrongly voted the former out." Malletman said sadly. "Now I felt it doesn't make sense that it wasn't an unanimous vote for me."_

"Spencer was right for once. I AM a piece of junk…" Malletman said with a depressed sigh.

"Double M…" Angelo said sadly. He was about to hear another word.

That was until the two heard the sound of a truck going in.

VRRRRRRRRR!

The two turned their heads to the door in confusion.

"What in the Sam Hill is that?" Angelo asked.

Malletman got up and turned towards the window before looking out. His eyes then bugged out before when he dashed over to the door and opened it before rushing out. Angelo raised an eyebrow before running after the robot.

Only to see a pick-up truck. However, it was what inside of the pick-up truck that intrigued him. It was a giant chrome mallet.

"My baby!" Malletman said rushing over to the mallet and picking it up. "There, there, daddy's here!"

Angelo's eyes widened. "Wait. They actually let ya keep it here?"

"I am actually more concerned as to HOW they got it out of the ocean." Malletman said while still hugging his namesake.

The driver poked his head out with an exaggerated look on his face. "Let me tell you. It WASN'T easy."

With that, he drove off leaving the two. Suddenly, Angelo had gotten an idea.

"Hey, Double M, there is a shore not too far from here. Let's go there!" Angelo cheered.

Malletman blinked twice. "Well, THAT'S a random statement."

"Don't worry, ya will find out why I said it when we go there! Now come on!" Angelo said.

"_I figured that Malletman needed some time for thinkin' about stuff other than his blindside so I took him to the shore to cheer him up." Angelo said before grinning. "That and there was something about Malletman that I was curious about."_

Soon, Angelo and Malletman arrived at the shore.

"Um, Angelo, I don't think this is a good idea…" Malletman frowned. "I mean I think I am already in big enough trouble as it is."

"Hey, relax. The reason I brought you here is because you can't break anything." Angelo reassured.

"Are you sure?" Malletman asked.

Angelo nodded his head. "Of course!"

Malletman paused for a moment before nodding. "All right then. Stand back."

Angelo nodded before walking backwards a few steps. Malletman then raised his mallet over his head.

"Slamdown Pillars!"

With that, he slammed his mallet onto the ground creating a large tremor that had shook everything and knocked Angelo off of his feet. This created a series of energy pillars that went towards the water and once it did, it started to create pillars of water on the ocean.

"Whoa! That was amazing!" Angelo said in awe.

Malletman gave a light chuckle feeling much better. "Yep! I still got it!"

The two watched as the pillars continued onwards until they went out of sight.

"So why do you think it would stop?" Angelo asked.

"Beats me. This is the longest the attack goes without hitting a wall or enemy." Malletman said before waving it off. "Meh. It will probably fade away sooner or later."

**(Tiny's Office)**

"So that is why we need a new limo." Touil said to Tiny while holding up a steering wheel.

The host slapped his forehead as he sat at his desk. "Ugh! That robot!"

"So do you think that you will find me a replacement?" Touil asked.

"No but I CAN get you the pick-up truck used to transport Malletman's mallet to him." Tiny said casually.

Touil's eyes bugged out. "You actually gave that guy his mallet back!? Even knowing how destructive he was without it!?"

"Don't worry, I did everything in my power to make sure that the Loser's Lodge and Ponderosa is Malletman-proof." Tiny reassured.

Touil narrowed his eyes. "If that's the case, how could you didn't make my limo Malletman-proof?"

Tiny winced as he nervously looked to the side. Suddenly, the phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yes, this is Tiny." The host said. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Huh? What do you mean you are going to have to cancel the Reward set when the third juror comes in? Why?"

The person on the phone told Tiny and once he did, the host's pupils shrank.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING RAMMED INTO IT CAUSING THE LUXURY CRUISE LINER TO SINK!? I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS ONE OF THE MOST TOUGHEST SHIPS IN THE WORLD!?"


End file.
